Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: WinryxRoy:Winry, determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn’t expect this one.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

**A/N: As a huge fan of alternate pairings, I decided to try my hand at this one. Yes it's a Fullmetal Alchemist- Roy x Winry pairing. There aren't many of these around because it's not an easy pairing to write. The timeline isn't specific, it's just somewhere between the start of the series and before the movie. It's not an AU fic, even though the pairing is alternate.**

**This beginning chapter and the very end chapter will be the only ones written in first person. I much prefer narrative myself, but the prologue and end was just begging for first person.**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me  
Prologue

How did I get here? How did I get to this particular point in my life?

It was near two in the morning and here I am sitting on this window seat looking out as the rain beat down against the glass, my legs pulled up to my chest, just staring.

I rest my chin on my knees.

Why can't I walk away? Why can't I say no? What's the matter with me? I always come back. I don't want to come back, right? I want to stay away… but I don't. It's like I have no control over myself.

What would Ed or Al say if they could see me now? I don't even know where they are. I'm not any closer to finding them than I was half a year ago. Sure, Ed sends me a letter every now and then, but by the time I get it, the Elric brothers have already moved onto the next place. Ed hasn't even returned to me for repairs yet. What if he's dead?

I'm sure my face paled at that last thought.

I realize that I don't want Ed to see me like this, I don't want him to know what I've been up to. I am ashamed of myself in every possible way, but that doesn't matter because no matter what, I always return to this. What is this exactly? I am afraid to even give it a name in my thoughts. Maybe I will feel less dirty if I do not name what this is, what I am doing. I am only fifteen years old, someone my age shouldn't be thinking about this, shouldn't even be living this kind of arrangement. No, that's wrong… it's not really an arrangement. It's— I hear shifting behind me and I stiffen, until all grows quiet again, only then do I relax.

Six months ago I left my home in the country, for the hustle and bustle of Central. I came here searching for any information I could get on Ed and Al. I was so determined to follow them to the ends of the Earth, if only I could get a lead on where they were. I knew it might take some time so I rented out a small flat, it wasn't in a bad location, the area is actually pretty nice. The rent was low because sometimes the heat tended to conk out from time to time and cold water would all of a sudden run red hot.

My automail skills definitely come in handy in a big city like this. I do have some competitors, and I don't think they like me much. I am practically an expert in my craft. Personally, I think they are just jealous.

A flash of lightning brightened up the dark rainy sky for a moment. I usually like the rain, but not tonight. It made everything seem dreary and cold.

Hands come down on my shoulders and I jump slightly, having been startled as I heard no movement behind me. If I was smart, I would have left already and headed home to my flat. Do I really want to be here, like this? I try to shrug out from the touch, but the grip tightens obviously with no intention of release.

I won't turn my head, I won't look.

I should be used to this by now, but there are times when it feels brand new and I get worried and afraid. This was currently one of those times.

Fingers soft and gentle slide up the back of my neck and thread through my long blonde hair, massaging my scalp and I close my eyes. Those fingers are very skillful and they seem to melt me completely at times, that it really scares me. It always has. This is completely inappropriate, and I know it is. It has been since this started. For one the owner of those very fingers, those teasing hands is far too old for me, and I know I am too young for him. I wonder if this is even illegal. Plus there's the fact that I am supposed to hate him until the day I die. Shame surges my veins and I shift forward, out of reach.

"Don't think about it." He tells me in a voice as smooth and rich as dark chocolate. I feel lightheaded at just the sound of that voice of his. He sits down behind me and wraps one hand around my hip.

"I should leave now." I say, but make no move to get up. "I should just pack up and head back to the country where I belong."

"You always say that, but never have any real intention of doing so." Is his smug reply and I moved to get up only he holds me down. Yeah I remember, I hate him, especially when he lowers his face, his lips to my shoulder and his hands start stroking my hips and glide over my belly. My heart starts to race…

How did I get here? How did I get to this particular point in my life?

Why do I, Winry Rockbell, let this…this person I hate, this person Ed hates… this person Roy Mustang touch me?

I need to go back, back to when this all started to figure out my head and where I lost it somewhere along the way in my desperate need to find Ed and Al. Will you come along with me on my inner journey and face it with me? I don't think I could go over all this again alone. What do you say? Come with me and together we'll find out just what happened.

* * *

So how was this? Nothing too out of character I hope.

Thanks for reading

Ryoko Blue


	2. Enemy, Mine

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

A/N: There will be some OCs in this, who is just used to add extra tension. Tell me how you all like them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 1—Enemy, Mine

Looking up at Central's Military headquarters, Winry Rockbell, wearing a pink sundress, her long blonde hair hung loose against her back, glanced again at her letter. Two weeks ago, she had written to anyone who might have any information for her about Edward and Alphonse Elric. She didn't know who would answer her as she didn't specifically write to a particular member of the military. Imagine her relief when her letter actually came back answered. It had been answered by a Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. She had met him a few times before in the past, remembering he was always showing his daughter's picture to anyone who would even look in his direction. Winry had been looking forward to seeing him again, besides his daughter was simply adorable!

She pulled the door open, stepping inside. There were soldiers walking about, talking and working on various projects. Winry glanced around and was about to call out to one of the military personnel, when she was approached by the very man she had been coming to see. He leaned forward a little with a smile on his face.

"How nice it is to see you again, Winry. How was your move? I hope everything is going well with your new place."

"Yes." Winry smiled, "Except for a small defect my building has, but it's nothing a good mechanic like me can't repair when necessary."

"Doesn't your grandmother have an objection to you moving out on your own, you are only fifteen."

Winry laughed, "Well she wants to me spread my wings, I guess. She's very supportive and knows how much I miss and care about the Elric brothers."

Hughes laughed lightly with a smile, "I think anyone looking at you could see that." He gestured towards the left. "How about we go try and figure out what you came all this way for." He and Winry started walking down the hall, when he reached into his uniform coat pocket on the inside and started to pull out a certain picture. "Look at her, isn't she just the cutest thing?!" He gushed, shoving the photo in Winry's face.

Winry softly giggled and nodded, "Yes she is, and you've already shown me this picture, several times as a matter of fact."

"Did I?" Hughes rubbed the back of his head, "I show so many people I forget who I've actually shown it to." He gently put the photo back in his uniform coat, and taking Winry to a closed door, stopping right before it.

"What room is this?" Winry asked pleasantly and with a smile.

Hughes cleared his throat and avoided her eyes. He stared at the wood and lifted his hand, knocking on it. "Oi, Roy…" He didn't get to finish his call to the door for Winry scoffed loudly, interrupting him.

"Is this a certain Colonel Roy Mustang you are talking to here?" Winry said tapping her foot against the floor and tightly folding her arms over her breasts in extreme discomfort. When she didn't get an answer she snorted bitterly and turned to go. "Forget it, I don't want his help." Winry took one step when she felt Hughes's hand on her arm.

"Look, Winry, I know how hard this is going to be, for the both of you and I'm not asking you to stick around and be his best buddy and chat like he was a long lost pal or anything. If you want information on both Edward and Alphonse, Colonel Roy Mustang is the way to go. He is the one Edward sends reports in to. I'm sure with a little effort and time, the Colonel can help you." He saw her lips twist up in distaste, and her nose crinkle in complete revulsion, her eyes burned with controlled rage. "Think of Edward and Alphonse, wouldn't you do just about anything to find out where they are?"

Shutting her eyes tightly, Winry clenched her fists tightly at her sides. "All right! Fine! For Ed and Al, I'll be civil for them." She would try her hardest to get along with him. Winry would just have to play nice with that bastard Roy Mustang until she found out where Ed was…and then go after him. She was tired of being without Edward, she missed him. Her cheeks heated, '_oh my, did I really just think that, do I really miss Ed that much?'_ She heard Hughes chuckle and it brought her back to her senses.

Hughes turned towards the door and knocked again, then opening it. Seeing his friend and superior, Roy Mustang, bent over his desk and frantically working on paper work. Rolling his eyes, Hughes couldn't help the smile that curved against the corners of his mouth. That man was always waiting until the last minute to do any paper work. "Oi, Roy, sorry to bother you, but Winry Rockbell is here." He saw the raven head of his friend snap up, and his dark brow furrow. "I told you this morning that she was coming to see me and that I figured you would be able to help her in finding out where Edward Elric was."

Roy merely stared back at Hughes, "I don't have time for that now." He leaned over his papers again his pen scribbling furiously against the paper.

"Come on, just five minutes. It's not too much to ask for, is it?" Hughes said with his right brow arched.

Winry tapped Hughes on the shoulder, and he looked in her direction where she said, "Look if he can't help me, that's great. I'd rather eat poison toadstools than ask him for help. He probably couldn't do it anyway. I'm better off just walking blindly without any direction. I'm sure I'll eventually run across Ed and Al."

From inside the room, both Hughes and Winry heard Roy say in irritation, "Five minutes."

Winry groaned and Hughes smiled, gently escorting her inside the room.

Folding his hands on his desk, Roy looked up at the two who disturbed his extremely important paper work and he was running out of time to get it all done. "Five minutes began the moment you two stepped in here, now then what can I help you with?"

"Nothing." Winry said tightly and looked away from him in irritation.

Hughes grinned and patted Winry on the shoulder softly, "Edward and Alphonse Elric, she wants to know where they are."

"Well that makes two of us, I haven't a clue." Roy said staring at them. "I hadn't received a report from Fullmetal in quite awhile. So I'm afraid you came all this way for nothing."

"I'll say." Winry grunted. "A lot of help _he_ is." She complained quietly.

"Chances are… those two will be back here eventually. You might as well stick around Central City for awhile. You'll eventually come across them." Roy said, standing. "If I hear anything, perhaps I'll let you know. Of course I am extremely busy so don't hold your breath." He said, coldly. Finding that he couldn't look at her for long without feeling the tiny prickles of guilt crawling up his neck, he looked towards Maes instead.

She felt ill standing in front of this man, Winry hated him with every ounce of her heart and soul. He was the very man who killed her parents and then took Ed and Al away from her and leaving her all alone again. What right does he have to stand there looking fine and dandy like nothing is bothering him? Doesn't he feel anything at all? This man might be Ed's ally but he was her enemy and she will continue on hating him until the day she died.

"Five minutes is up, I have a lot of work to do. So if you two don't mind…" Roy gestured to the door with his palm faced upward.

Winry spun around and Hughes sighed, shaking his head walking with her towards the door.

"See, I told you he wouldn't be of any help at all." Winry commented as the two of them left the room, closing the door.

"If any news comes in about the boys, I'll make sure you get the information." Hughes said with a disappointed smile. He was sure that Roy would have been her best help in this regard. But it seemed Roy was just as clueless as poor Winry here was.

She knew it probably wouldn't be an easy thing, finding out where Ed and Al were. Winry had even anticipated that she would be here in the city for awhile. "Thanks anyway, you know where to find me if you do hear anything." Feeling a little dejected but not completely at a loss, Winry left through the main doors, stepping out into the warm sunshine. Shading her eyes with her hand from the sun, she glanced up at the wispy white clouds breezing by. "I know I'll see you two again, I just need to have a little patience. What a surprise it will be for you guys to see me here in Central when you do get back, I can't wait to see the looks on your faces. Well, on Ed's face at least…" She smiled to herself.

She took one step and smacked into someone who was also walking on the sidewalk, a folder of papers dropped from the individual's hand and hit the ground, the papers scattering everywhere. Winry gasped in shock, "Oh, I am so sorry." She glanced down at a bent chestnut head, and bronze hands were trying to gather the papers up. Winry squatted down and proceeded to assist. It was a young man and he lifted his head smiling a little.

"It's all right, just a little mess here." His breath caught and his cheeks heated. He noticed her long golden hair glistening in the sun, her pretty pale complexion and amazing azure eyes. He quickly glanced down and really concentrated on collecting his papers. "I really should watch where I'm going. This is my first time to a big city like this."

"I've only been living here two weeks myself. But friends of mine are in the military so I've visited Central City before many times." Winry had a pile in her hand already and reached for another sheet. Turning it over she found it had music notes and bars on it. "Oh."

The young man looked up at her again, "I play the piano. I'm part of a small musical group, with my twin sister Aurora, she sings mostly. I mean I do too, but singing is all she does. Also a few cousins of mine play other instruments and sing too.

"That's amazing, I can't play or sing." Winry stood up as did the young man. "I build automail though."

He blinked, "Seriously? A young woman like you knows how to build complex machinery like that?" He was very impressed.

"Yeah, it's a family business. My grandmother taught me. I guess healing runs in the family. My parents, they were doctors." She sighed and moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. "So what's your name?" She noted that he was tall, much taller than her, about a whole head taller. He had deep emerald green eyes. Winry couldn't help but find him attractive. What girl wouldn't? She immediately thought about Ed and blinked, trying to regain her senses.

"It's Travin Walker."

She smiled, "I'm Winry Rockbell. So what made a small towner like you move out here?"

Travin rubbed the back of his head, "I got our family band a performance job for the next year. What about you?"

Winry sighed, "I came here looking for a friend and his brother, and I'll probably stick around until he comes back, which could be months. Those two are always wandering about."

"Oh." Travin sounded a little disappointed, "Is he you know, you're uh…boyfriend?"

Her face heated at least three shades, "What! Ed is, well he's…" Edward Elric? her boyfriend? He would never think of her like that. They had been friends since they were children.

Travin waved his hand in the air, "Never mind, it's none of my business." Well this young lady was certainly awaiting this boy, would it be wrong to be her friend? "You know, I'm playing tonight, would you like to come and listen? We're pretty good. You can bring a friend along." Hopefully, it would be a girlfriend and not a boy.

"That sounds like fun." Winry smiled a brilliant smile of pearl white teeth. As Travin was explaining where he was performing with his family, to Winry it seemed like she had just made a new friend, which was good to have in a big city like this.

* * *

Winry stood before the lovely new restaurant and bar called Antonio's, as her friend and also military libraian, Scieszka, walked up beside her.

"You know, Winry, you could have contacted me two weeks ago when you first arrived, I would have helped you settle in." Scieszka adjusted her glasses against her nose and then looked over at her friend.

"I know. I just didn't want to burden you." Winry replied with a sheepish smile.

Scieszka looped her arm around Winry's, "At least you're here now. This'll be so exciting. You living here in Central City, I bet a whole bunch of amazing things will happen for you now. Come on, let's go in." And she dragged her friend through the doors.

Antonio's was bistro style restaurant, with dark red carpets and rich cherry wood chairs and tables. The bar was to the left, with a long rectangular mirror behind it. There were several men and women gathered around it. Also in the bar area were tables and booths, which were shadowed by dim light and filled with patrons.

Winry could see the piano upon a small stage that was next to the bar. On the other side of the room an archway led to the restaurant area.

"Let's go sit over there." Scieszka suggested pointing to two barstools on the edge of the bar.

Nodding, Winry grinned. "Yeah, we'll be able to see the stage pretty well."

The tables within the bar area were half filled with military personelle relaxing from a tiring day at work. This new place seemed to attract even them, and Colonel Roy Mustang was no exception, the only difference was…he was currently on a date with a woman who was also an heiress to some grand fortune. Connections with this woman and her family would definitely be on his high priorty list and it didn't hurt that the woman was lovely. Roy looked up at the barmaid who was taking orders for food and drinks. He was about to order something when he spotted one of the military's librarians, Scieszka coming in and dragging the Rockbell girl behind her.

He silently watched the young blonde for a moment, she appeared to be in pretty good spirits even as she came up short when it came to finding out where Fullmetal was. She smiled, and Roy wondered if it took a lot for her to really smile as it did for him. Most of his smiles were just for show, even though he told Fullmetal that one must put aside their emotions…what he had done still effected him to some extent. He couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt as he watched the Rockbell girl standing with Scieszka and smiling like that, like all was right in the world and he didn't take her parents lives, plus thousands of others.

Taking a deep breath, Roy decided to stop dwelling on this guilt right now, there was nothing he could do about the past. He looked over at his date for the evening and leaned towards her. "Is there anything you would like to try, Keira?"

Keira smiled prettily, "It all sounds so good, I couldn't possibly choose. Why don't you order for me."

Roy smoothed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her in closer while looking up at the barmaid...

"Winry, didn't you say you met this guy just today when you stopped over at my place?" Scieszka sat down and Winry sat next to her and nodded. "Then why does he seem to act so familiar around you? It's a little odd to me."

Winry shrugged, "Well we sorta bumped into each other. It's always good to make new friends and friends should be comfortable around each other. It'll give me something to do while I wait around for Ed and Al. Well that is in my spare time when I'm not making automail." Winry crossed her legs, right over left.

The muscians stepped out onto the small stage and Winry waved to Travin who gave her a friendly nod and a wink. He turned to his sister and cousins who all took their places. Travin walked to the bartender and spoke quietly in his ear, before giving him a pat on the back. He quickly headed back to the stage and took his seat at the piano where he began playing a lively tune. His sister immediately began singing, her voice deep and sultry that would drive most men crazy.

Aurora was very beautiful, long chocolate locks in ringlet curls cascaded down her back with a fluff of bangs over her forehead, her eyes the color of emeralds, just like her brother's. Her skin was a lovely shade of bronze as well. She certainly kept the male population of Antonio's on her.

The bartender carried a tall glass of something red over to Winry and placed it in front of her. "Compliments of Mr. Travin Walker, and he said whatever you want tonight, it's on him."

Winry stared surprized down at the red liquid in the glass, she lifted it and held it to her nose. It smelled like cranberry juice and she took a small sip. It was a little tangy with a hint of something she couldn't exactly place. It was good though, and she took another little bit larger drink.

"Oooh." Scieszka nudged Winry with her elbow, "My, my, a cute guy like that buying you drinks. I wonder what Ed would say." She teased.

Choking a bit on her juice after she got it down, Winry coughed a little, "What? What did you just say? Ed would… he's…" Her face heated. "I mean what would it matter what he would say, who cares." That was a lie, maybe she cared what he would think and say. He would probably say to watch out for perverts, they come in all shapes and sizes, cute and ugly. And that they all wanted one thing. But she was tough girl and could take care of herself. Besides, Travin looked around her age, he couldn't be that much older than her. He didn't seem like the type that would even be a pervert.

"Riiight…"Scieszka replied with a smirk, and lifted her finger up to get the bartender's attention.

Winry downed the rest of the drink, feeling slightly warm in her belly. She licked her lips and looked in the cup. "I think I want another one of those. It was good juice!"

"You better be careful, Winry. That drink could have alcohol in it." Scieszka warned.

"What? No. It doesn't taste like it has anything like that in it. Besides, I don't much care for the taste of alcohol. This is far too sweet and good." Winry waited for the bartender to come over and requested another drink and Scieszka ordered something light for herself.

Five cranberry drinks later, Winry felt…very, very good. "Whoa, tha's sum goo pano paying." She said leaning on her hand which was propped up by her elbow on the bar.

Scieszka groaned, "I knew it." She sighed and pinched her sinuses beneath the bridge of her glasses. Two people had come up behind her and she turned her head, smiling at the familiar faces of Kain Fuery and Jean Havoc. "Oi, guys." She said with a smile.

Havoc nodded, "Oi, yourself." He said with a grin. "Are you two ladies enjoying the new place here? It's only a week old."

Winry heard something, a voice kind of near to her who sounded familiar and she turned her head and pointed, "I knows yous."

Blinking, Havoc cleared his throat. "I should hope so." He noticed her really flushed face and her half lidded eyes, she looked a little off. "Winry, are you okay?"

Limply pointing at herself with her thumb, Winry swayed a little on her stool. "I's real good. Feely tingly between da legs, must potty now."

Fuery spit out his drink in a spray of liquid, his face burning bright red, and Havoc's mouth just dropped open in absolute shock. And they both said at the exact same time… "She's completely smashed!"

Scieszka jumped up from her stool, "I should take Winry to the bathroom. Don't let anyone take our seats, all right?" She assisted her friend off her stool and tried to walk her to the bathroom, but Winry kept tripping over her feet while swaying back and forth.

"Where bafroo?" Winry said tilting her head and staring at Scieszka.

With her face heating to a very embarassed red hue, Scieszka pointed to the arrow that displayed the way. "That way. Winry, can you try and keep it down? You're a little loud."

"I am?!" Winry answered loudly.

"Yes." She grinned sheepishly and apologised to everyone she saw.

Winry tripped over her feet and this time her friend wasn't able to hold her up and she fell onto her knees. She couldn't help but giggle as she sat there, her head fell back and she stared up at the ceiling. "Oops." She reached up and grabbed the edge of a table to help pull herself to her feet. "Sorry, I clumsy taday." She said to the couple she had disturbed. Looking over, she narrowed her eyes trying to focus on who it was, he seemed familiar but the woman didn't. "Hmm, I knows you." She heard the man snort. His extremely attractive face was really familiar and so was his raven hair… Wait! It was the murderer of her parents. "You makes me sick. I hates yur stoopid guttss." She pulled herself up completely off the floor, leaning on the table and glaring at him. "If I dinna have a pee, I'd makes ya surry yous ever was borned." She pointed limply at him.

Roy Mustang, with his date, which was interrupted by this loud, drunk Winry Rockbell actually found this situtaion quite humorous, and placed his fingers against his mouth hiding his smirk. Her words were unattractive, but he wasn't going to let them bother him tonight. "I think you're going to regret what you've said come morning, when you're sober." He said, leaning back against his booth and crossing his legs, his ankle resting against his other knee.

Scieszka took Winry by the arm and gave her superior a very apologetic smile, "I am very sorry, sir."

Roy looked away from the two of them and back Kiera, she was a red head with bright blue eyes, an attractive slim figure and petite breasts.

Winry was being dragged away and towards the bathroom before she could say anything else that she might be embarassed over the next day. The bathroom door was pushed open and Scieszka helped her friend inside.

"Winry, you shouldn't have said those things to Colonel Mustang. He has feelings too you know."

"Coulda fool me." Winry said going into the stall. "He kills my parents, he dunna deserve ta be happy."

Scieszka sighed and leaned against the sink counter, "I understand your pain. But did you have to voice your opinion so loudly? I'm sure he knows you hate him, but the whole world does now as well. There are some things you can keep to yourself."

"The whole world shud knows, he's murderer." Winry sniffled and grabbed some toilet paper and wiped at her eyes. "I canna even stan to look at 'im. It breaks me hearts every time I sees he face."

Scieszka leaned her head back a little, "He does have a really good face though." She smiled thinking about it. "Even you must agree with that."

"A pretty face, doesn't make up for good hearts." Winry soon came out of the bathroom stall. "Dat man's enemy mine."

Reaching for her to help assist her again, Scieszka arched a brow. "Don't you mean 'my enemy'?"

Winry shrugged. "Whys do I feel so strange?"

"Because, my dear friend, you are drunk off your ass." Scieszka laughed loudly and Winry just stared blankley.

When the girls got back from the bathroom and to their seats, along with Havoc and Fuery, Travin was waiting there too, who turned around.

"Ah, there you are." Travin said with a kind smile to his new friend Winry. "I wondered where you had run off to."

"Potty, needed to use." Winry swayed and Scieszka gripped her tighter.

Travin stepped closer to Winry, "Are you feeling all right?"

"No, she's drunk you idiot." Havoc replied. "How did she even get like that?"

Feeling a little guilty, Travin lifted his finger. "That was probably my doing. I told the bartender to give her something really special tonight."

"She's only fifteen. Why would you think about giving a young girl like this a booze filled drink?" Havoc narrowed his eyes at Travin who held his palms up innocently.

"I didn't know! Honest!" Travin looked to Winry, "I am so sorry, If I would have known..."

"Save it." Fuery said very uncharacteristically angry. "Just how old are you, to think you can just go around ordering women heavy drinks?"

"I just turned twenty a month ago." Travin replied, "I honestly didn't know she was fifteen. That was not the topic of conversation when we had met. If I would have known that, I would have had the bartender get her something different. You've got to believe me."

Havoc, bitterly looked the young musician up and down, "We don't even know you. How can we believe you're trustworthy?"

"Yeah," Fuery added, "You're darn lucky that her boyfriend, Edward Elric The Fullmetal Alchemist isn't here to see this. If he was, no doubt he would transmutate his arm into a hammer and smash your head open for this."

Travin stared at the floor in shock, "Wait. Is her friend this short blonde teenager that travels with a giant suit of armor?"

"That's right." Scieszka replied proudly.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Travin rocked back on his heels. "I met those two. My family and I… we gave them a ride once."

Winry seemed to perk up, and she jumped forward. "You know Ed! Wheres did yous take 'im?! And where hes now? Please tell me!" She was in panic.

Travin shrugged, "Oh, it was a few months ago. I don't have any idea where he is now or if even stayed in that town."

Hanging her head and sighing deeply, Winry felt her heart shatter. "A dead end again. I'll nevers find Ed at dis rates. You don't knows how bads I need ta find him. I jus have ta." She felt her eyes swell with tears. What was the matter with her, why was she acting so loopy and emotional right now?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Travin lightly rested his hand on her shoulder. "I can send letters out to other members of my family that live in other cities and towns, maybe they can help in your search."

"Really?" Winry clasped her hands together, "You'd do that?"

Smiling, Travin squeezed her shoulder affectionatly. "Yes, really. I have a pretty large family to hear from. I'm sure something will arise. So cheer up."

Havoc looked over at Fuery who were both wondering what this young man was up to. He seemed much too helpful and way too nice. If it was one thing they knew a lot about, it was womanizing men. After all, their superior was one of them. Colonel Roy Mustang was a different kind of womanizer, he was one where it was no secret and he never lied or decieved anyone or even tried to hide is real intentions. But this guy…this Travin seemed very sneaky.

"How about… to make up for my terrible mistake, why don't I walk you home, Winry?" Travin offered with a bright smile that seemed to sparkle.

'_Ah hah!'_ Both Fuery and Havoc thought at the exact same time. Figuring out what this person was going to try! There was no way they were going to let this strange man take Winry home, not when she was like this where anyone could take advantage of her.

"I'll take her home." A different and much more authoritive, rich like dark silk, voice said from behind them.

* * *

Well that's it for this episode. How did it go? No one was terribly OOC were they?

Thanks for reading  
Ryoko Blue


	3. Enemy's Kiss

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me  
Episode 2—Enemy's Kiss

Winry had lowered her forehead onto the cool feeling wood of the bar, while her palm was resting on the rim of her third cup of coffee. This was said to help sober her up. Perhaps it was working a bit, at least she wasn't swaying in her seat or slurring anymore. Now she was only tired and a little dizzy. "I don't care what you say, I don't want him to."

"It's probably best, Winry. I know you don't want to hear this, but with him as your escort home no one would dare accost you in your current condition." Scieszka said sympathetically.

"I said no and I mean no." Winry lifted her head and sat upright, turning and giving her most hated enemy the dirtiest glare possible. "I don't care if the world was going to blow up and my only chance of survival was going somewhere safe with '_him'_…I wouldn't go. I'd rather die."

"How flattering," Roy Mustang was sarcastic. "You know exactly what to say to boost a man's ego." Here he was trying to ignore the guilt gnawing at his insides and attempt to do something actually nice for the Rockbell girl and all he got for his efforts was her rude behavior and horrid comments. The truth was, he really had nothing else to do at the moment. His date didn't pan out the way he originally thought. Imagine, someone saving themselves for marriage. Sure, he thought that was fine and dandy for some people; he just wasn't one of the ones placed in that category of 'some people'. So he decided to be nice tonight and see the Rockbell girl safely home. He also had this most dreadful thought…that if anything actually happened to her, he'd never hear the end of it from Fullmetal, and he just couldn't stand that pipsqueak's loud, annoying voice.

Havoc leaned closer to Fuery's ear so they could speak quietly without the Colonel overhearing. "Do you think it'll be all right? I mean, sure, Colonel Mustang is very intimidating but he too is a chaser of the ladies."

Fuery just smiled, "Yeah I think she'll be all right. Winry is young, too young for him and you know that he knows that. But, are you having a problem with this because maybe you like her?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Havoc said with a roll of his eyes, "She's barely more than a child, she's just a kid. Besides, I think Edward would kill me."

Nodding, Fuery had a feeling that Edward certainly would, even if the boy would never admit it openly. "There's nothing to worry about. Even though it's not necessarily illegal, it's immoral. I don't think Colonel Mustang would even attempt to cross that line."

"Oh yeah, and Colonel Mustang is just oozing with moral fiber." Havoc was sarcastic, said taking another look at Winry. Even though she was only fifteen, she certainly didn't have the body of a fifteen year old.

Fuery suddenly laughed, "Just because the Colonel manages to steal all your dates, doesn't mean anything you know. Most of the time, I think he just likes to irritate you that way."

"It's horribly mean!" Havoc crossed his arms over his chest and snorted, looking away from his shorter friend. "But you do have a point. I guess Winry would be just fine."

Winry climbed off her stool, and wobbled just a little from being dizzy, but was able to regain her balance right away. "I'm going home."

Travin who was silent up until now, stood beside Winry. "I am really sorry about this."

Glancing up at Travin, Winry smiled loosely. "It's all right. I mean I should have been more aware of what I was drinking. Of course, I don't have a lot of experience with drinks like that."

Shoving his hands in his pants pockets, Travin glanced at Winry's shoes, his gaze moved up her beautiful legs. "I hope this little misunderstanding doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore."

"No, we can still be frie—" She was interrupted when a strong hand latched onto her wrist and she was being dragged away towards the main door of the restaurant. Winry tried to rip her hand from her hated enemy's grasp, but the grip just seemed to tighten. "Excuse you! Let go of me!" She yanked and yanked, hard, too.

As soon as they got outside and down the sidewalk a little, Roy stopped, no longer pulling her and he let go of the girl's wrist. He turned around and found her nasty, bitter glare and if it were possible it very well could burn a hole in him. He tried to ignore the looks. "Don't say I never did anything nice for you."

"Nice? You call that nice!? That was rude!"

All he did was arch a dark brow, "You'll thank me for this someday." Roy looked towards the street, at the people passing by.

Winry's eyes just about bugged out, and then narrowed evilly. "Me, thank you? You have lost whatever sense you were born with. I will never thank you for anything." She started walking in the direction of her apartment building.

Roy really could understand her hatred for him. After all, he did kill her parents. Nothing he could say would make it better or bring the Rockbell girl's parents back from the dead. He was so very sorry over it, over all of it. Only, she would never understand just how much his guilt and pain eats away at him. He started following after her, then catching up. "You really are a naïve, silly girl, aren't you?" Roy said staring straight ahead.

Winry continued on walking, she was going to ignore him until she heard those words. "What? How dare you! Go away. I don't need your help, for anything"

"Yes you do." Roy folded his hands behind his back, "You need my help in finding out where Fullmetal is."

Glancing at the pavement, Winry sighed. "That wasn't my idea. That was—"

"I know. It was Maes' idea." He said interrupting. "Whether it was his idea or not, you still need what I can gather. So save your judgment of me for another time, Rockbell. Can't you just put aside your severe hate for a little while?"

She growled, "No, not where you're concerned, you cold murderer."

Roy tightly closed his eyes for a moment, trying hard not to say something that he would regret. When he opened his dark orbs a second later he was standing beside her in front of her building. Her flat was on the third floor and he followed her up to her door. "You should seriously watch what you say. The wrong person would lash out. I know you dislike me, I know I'm responsible for your suffering. So I don't try to stop your comments. You still don't know everything about what happened and this isn't the place for a conversation quite like this one."

Winry pulled out her key from her little pocket in her dress and unlocked her door. "Do you even feel anything at all?" She turned her head, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Or are you just so heartless that it doesn't matter what you've done?"

So she wanted to discuss this outside? Fine, Roy would give her the discussion she wanted. "Your parents, and whether you want to believe it or not, were casualties of a war. I was following orders. If it wasn't me ordered to do it, someone else would have and the outcome would have been the same." He wouldn't tell her about what he had almost done after shooting innocent doctors just healing the wounded. She didn't need to know that. She was looking for a person to blame rather than the situation.

She whirled around, facing him, "But it was you! You shot them!" Winry's fists clenched at her sides, "And you had the nerve to come into my home and then inspire Ed, which resulted in you taking him away as well, of course Al would go with him because they are all each other has. All because of what?! The reason is that Edward's powerful, so that he can end up another soldier like you and follow orders to kill innocent people!"

"Now, wait, just a damn min—" He was silenced when her palm connected hard with his cheek. Roy certainly had not expected that and was stunned for about a second, but regained his sense really quickly.

"I hate you!" She yelled, "I hate you!" and swung her hand again and again.

Roy grabbed at her wrists to keep her from hitting him. She struggled and tugged, to pull them from his hands, and he struggled to keep them in his grasp. "Stop it, Rockbell. You're going to hurt yourself, and not me." The girl obviously wasn't listening because she continued to pull and pull, for to swing at him.

Winry was franticly thrashing about so she could remove her wrists from Mustang's grip and she ended up pushed against the door, with his body pressing against hers, immobilizing her. She clenched her teeth together tightly and tried to shift.

"Stop it. Stop it right now." Roy said into her ear, breathing hard as it was quite a fight to get her to stop trying to hit him. He might put up with her comments, but there was no way he was going to let her attack him like this. Roy felt her leg move slightly and he anticipated what she was going to do with that very knee and pressed his legs tight against hers so she couldn't move them.

"Take your punishment like a man." Winry hissed, trying to catch her breath from her recent struggle.

She didn't realize that Roy was already being punished, from the moment he wakes up in the morning 'till the time he goes to bed. Everyday he was alive is a punishment as he has to live with all that he has done and all the lives he has taken. This girl could never comprehend something as atrocious as that.

This situation immediately changed from his struggling to keep her from swinging those hands to something different… to something completely inappropriate. He continued to hold onto her like this with his hard body pressed against her soft one. He instantly noticed certain things that he shouldn't about the Rockbell girl. Roy had never, ever, been this close to her where her soft scent of Honeysuckle tickled his nose. The way she was breathing caused her generous curves to brush up against his chest sending delightful tingles to ripple within. Sensation built and shot straight to his groin and he closed his eyes tightly suppressing a groan. Damn this young girl and her not-so-young-girlish body. The Rockbell girl was completely off limits for two reasons, two very important reasons. Number one: He did kill her parents, and Number two: She was far too young for the likes of him. And, yet, his mind was simply ignoring both those reasons, completely shutting them out.

"Get off me!" Winry yelled and he seemed to have been startled. Mustang had lessened his hold on her wrists and she was going to shove him off her, when he tightened them. "Ugh, move!"

"Be quiet." He ordered gruffly. Roy was trying to get a handle on the heating of his blood and she was not making it any easier with trying to move about and wiggle around. She was delightfully soft and he wouldn't back away. He pressed even closer. Opening dark eyes, and pulling his face back from her ear, he saw her heated with anger blue gaze, glaring harshly at him. The Rockbell girl didn't even realize what she was doing by her trying to move around like this. "What a ridiculously naïve and foolish girl you are." Roy said deeply, like hot rich dark chocolate.

That was the second time he had said something like that to her and Winry wasn't going to take it a second time! "Why you no good—" Mustang's mouth crashed down against hers, effectively cutting her off. Her eyes were almost achingly wide and she froze completely out of shock. '_Wha…what is he doing!?' _She felt him ease up on her wrists, and she managed to slip them from his hold. Winry tried to push him off her, and was able to twist her face away. Only his move was just as quick as hers and he tightly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her more against the door. "He—" Winry only managed a half gasp, half whimper when his mouth took hers again, harder, bending her neck slightly back so the back of her head rested more against the door.

This was insane! This bastard murderer was… Winry needed to get him off her right now! How dare he just do something like this! She felt behind her back, her palm smoothing down the wood of the door searching for the door knob, reaching it and twisting it. The door flew open and she was actually freed from Mustang's tight grasp and Winry went tumbling to the floor to land on her backside as it was the door that was pretty much supporting her weight. She sneered up in complete revulsion and hate, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand roughly. While he was now staring at her, Mustang's mouth curved into a smirk even with the loss of her soft curves and how she was now currently sitting on the floor out of his easy reach. Winry, lifting her foot, she kicked the door closed. It slammed in his face.

Winry slowly turned and leaned against the door in her dark apartment. She rested her head back and sighed deeply. Squeezing her eyes shut tight liquid crystal finally trickled from them. '_This wasn't how it was supposed to be.'_ She moved her hands slowly and cradled them in her lap. '_This wasn't how it was supposed to happen_.' Winry's very first kiss, which should have been exciting and wonderful, was horribly stolen by the very man she hated most. He took everything! He took her parents' lives. He took her Edward away, and now this? '_What more could he possibly take from me?' _She took in a ragged breath, and slowly stood up walking towards her room intending on sleeping the worst night of her life away.

* * *

Roy was currently in his office at Military Headquarters, leaning back in his chair, his hands folded behind his head and his eyes closed. Last night's events played over and over again in his mind. …_soft scent of Honeysuckle…_ _generous curves to brush up against his chest…_ _Sensation built and shot straight to his groin…_ _mouth crashed down against hers…_ _half gasp, half whimper when his mouth took hers again, harder…_ He had sure wanted to find out just exactly what tasted like and wanted to give her a proper kiss, many more of them to be perfectly honest.

Groaning, Roy shifted forward in his seat and rested his elbows on the desk, atop some papers that needed his approval and signature. Frustrated, he rubbed his face with his palms, his fingers going through his short raven hair. "Get'a hold of yourself, Mustang." He said quietly aloud. The Rockbell girl was young, too young. She was only fifteen years old and he was sitting here reliving that line-crossing moment over and over again. She was just a girl, barely a woman. Yeah, just a girl… with a large, ample chest…he groaned again… shapely legs…another groan. Soft—Roy slammed his hands down on his desk in frustration and roughly pushed his chair back from it. Standing, he walked to the window, crossing his arms over his chest and staring out.

He didn't want to initially touch her, and he certainly never meant to kiss her like that. Roy rested the side of his head against the wall. The Rockbell girl tasted good, so innocent and fresh like crisp snow mixed with that cranberry cocktail she had drunken earlier that night. This won't do, not at all. Thoughts on a young girl like that is a path he really had no original intention of walking…but, she wasn't so young that it could be considered pedophilia; she was actually of proper age to marry. So that meant there really wasn't anything to worry about in the way of age. Of course twenty seven and fifteen is quite the age gap, and to some…no, strike that… to most, and it wouldn't do good for his image or primary goal. It would be quite scandalous. Roy also couldn't forget the fact that she hated his guts. That was definitely a very large mark against him in her eyes.

Roy felt it was better to concentrate his efforts on someone more his age.

There was a knock at his door and he turned part way around, "Come in." The door opened and in walked his First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye with a stack of papers. She was certainly more his age…but there was that no fraternization rule. Although, he hated to admit it, even to himself… but as tempting and attractive Hawkeye was, she wasn't the blonde that was currently tormenting his thoughts.

"More paper work." Was his dry comment as Hawkeye dropped the stack on his desk.

"I advise you get started early on this, Sir." She said standing with perfect posture, "You know how you get."

"Really, and how do I get?" Roy said with a smirk.

Blinking once, Riza cleared her throat. "Well if you want me to say that I know about your laziness."

Roy turned around, back towards the window looking out on the world below. "I manage my time well enough." …_generous curves to brush up against his chest…_ He squeezed his eyes shut. Now was not the time for these thoughts!

"Sir, is everything all right?" Riza asked sounding concerned, as she took a step forward. Noticing he seemed to physically stiffen, he looked unwell. "Are you feeling ill? I can call a doctor up from the infirmary."

"No, I'm fine." He let out a large but silent sigh.

Riza wondered if there was something on his mind, he seemed a bit distracted today. Not even a comment about her not wearing a ridiculously short mini skirt dropped from his lips, which were currently thinned tight as he stared out that window. She always worried about him silently in her mind, even though he knows she would do what she could to protect him. "Sir, if I may?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder, waiting for her to continue.

She folded her hands behind her back. "I just want you to know that if there is anything you need, I am here to help. Whatever is complicating your thoughts, it is all right to express them to me."

A ghost of a smile curved against Roy's lips, "I'll remember that." There was no way he was going to tell Hawkeye what was on his mind, lest he want a hole in the head. She already complains about his skirt chasing, and for him to actually say that he was lusting after a fifteen year old girl… he might as well just sign his own death certificate right now. "It's nothing that I can't work out for myself."

"The offer stands firm, Sir." Riza said, before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Roy returned to his chair and glanced down at the stack of papers, picking a sheet up. There was another knock at the door. The door was pushed open and a soldier he wasn't familiar with was standing there.

"Colonel Mustang, Sir."

"Yes, what is it?" Roy held a paper in his hand.

The soldier cleared his throat, "Sorry to bother you, Sir, but a Miss Winry Rockbell is here and said she needed to see you."

Well this was a surprise. He didn't count on seeing her today at all no matter where his thoughts would drift to concerning her. Roy stared at the stack of papers before calmly sitting down in his chair and pulling himself into his desk more. He placed the paper on the desktop and folded his hands there. "You can… show her in."

The soldier saluted again and walked out, a moment later he returned with the very girl who plagued Roy's mind. He noticed she was staring at the floorboards and her hands were gripping one another tightly.

The soldier left the room, closing the door behind him.

This was very awkward. Winry took a deep breath and continued to stare at the floor. She woke up this morning with every intention of marching over here and really showing her hostility at what he had done. She had lost all will to say or do anything the moment she stepped into this room.

'_Off limits…scandalous… bad for image._ _She's off limits…'_ Clearing his throat, Roy straightened his posture in his seat. "Is there a reason you came by here?"

Winry's head snapped up and she glared having regained her strength. "As a matter of fact, there is. It concerns what you did last night."

"What I did last night?" He sounded confused and this seemed to make her fume.

"Don't try and play dumb, I know you aren't stupid." Winry replied bitterly. "You know very well what I am talking about."

His gaze drifted to her slender neck before shooting back up to bright blue eyes. Roy leaned back a little, "Oh what's the big deal. You're making more out of it than it really is." He saw her jaw drop and he actually felt amused at her reaction.

"Maybe it's not a big deal to you, pervert." Her hands found her hips and she popped out her hip in extreme irritation. "But it is to me because I had never…that was…"

His trademark smirk curved against his lips, "Ah, I get it." He stood from his chair and approached the side of his desk. "You had never been kissed before." Roy saw her face flame bright red. "Better your first one be with someone who knows what they're doing. Those are wise words to live by, by the way."

Her arm shot up and she pointed right at him. Winry's face contorted into a fierce rage. "You had no right! It was mine and I was saving it for…I mean, I hate you. I certainly didn't want my first kiss to be with the likes of you!"

Roy inched closer, it was growing increasingly difficult to keep his eyes on hers and not let the dip lower. She probably wouldn't appreciate an ogle, but then again she might not even notice it. She certainly didn't notice it when that musician was doing it last night. "And just who were you saving it for? By chance, would it have been Fullmetal you were saving it for?" That smirk never dropped from his expression.

Winry gasped and crossed her arms over her breasts, "That's none of your business!" She didn't say yes that she was hoping it would have been saved to experience with Ed, but she didn't say no either.

Roy couldn't help it, he laughed. "That shrimp wouldn't even know what to do if a girl stood naked in front of him, let alone kiss a girl the right way."

"Hey! Don't talk about Ed like that!" Winry defended, and of course she really didn't like the idea of some strange girl standing naked in front of Edward. The thought of it made her seethe with hostility.

"Fine, Rockbell, have it your way." Roy was still amused. "Now, is that all you came here to say?"

"Yes! And I hope you're sorry you did it and that it was completely rude and inappropriate."

Roy blinked, and he shrugged. "Why should I be sorry? In fact it was practically forgotten about until you walked in here bringing it up." He fibbed, waiting to see her reaction.

Blue eyes narrowed, "Why you arrogant ass! Of all the rotten things…" Winry growled. That was definitely a cruel thing to say! First he steals her first kiss and now he says he's forgotten about it as if it meant nothing, which to him it probably didn't! '_What a bastard!'_ Her mind raged. "As if I didn't hate you enough already; Congratulations, this pushed you even more over that thick line of hate!" She had enough of him and turned walking towards the door. Winry heard quick footsteps behind her.

Reaching out, Roy grabbed her wrist and she turned sharply. Her eyes were full of loathing and disgust, but those expressions didn't even make him falter in his decision. His previous reasons all flew out the window as he held her soft skin within his palm. He didn't care about the reasons anymore. All he wanted was to feel more of this girl. "How about reminding me?" Not giving her any time to react, in his smooth move he yanked her forward and covered her mouth with his.

* * *

Well that's it for episode 2, what a place to leave it off, huh? I hope the characters didn't drift into OOCness much. Thanks for reading.

Ryoko Blue


	4. What's Like Got To Do With It?

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me  
Episode 3—What's Like Got to Do With It?

Time seemed to stand still as Winry stood there unable to move for that moment. Why did her heart start to race? Why did she—? Ugh! Mustang was doing it again! Unlike last night, this time she was able to push him off her and also jump away. "What do you think you're doing!? Blush stained her cheeks as well as anger heated her eyes.

"I thought it was plainly obvious. I know you haven't had any experience in kissing, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out—"

"That's not what I meant!" She shouted as her arms shot straight down at her sides. Her stomach was twisting in discomfort. "You'll just kiss any girl, whether they want you to or not."

He knew that's not what she meant. Roy crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged, "Most want me to. You just aren't mature enough to realize what you're missing." It took everything he had not to snicker at her enraged expression.

"Why you—" Winry started to say but cut herself off when Mustang took a step towards her.

"It's not that bad you know, and you don't even have to like me." Roy said in a tone that seemed to make Rockbell's face heat brighter. The girl dropped her head, to stare at the floor.

Winry's nose scrunched up in disgust. "I'd rather like the person, thank you very much. And I don't like you, not even a little bit." She heard footsteps. Military issued black boots appeared in her line of sight and she lifted her head seeing Mustang standing a little too close. Her eyes narrowed while she slid her foot back to retreat a step.

"I think you've convinced yourself you hate me so entirely that you aren't being honest with your own mind. Firstly, if you really felt that way you would have stayed as far away from me as possible. You wouldn't have attempted in coming here even to confront me on the issue. And secondly, you would have already left by now." Roy said in soft tones and with a penetrating gaze.

"Your reasoning is absolutely ridiculous." And she looked away from him unable to take the intensity of his dark gaze, and the situation. She turned to leave; only he reached out quickly, stopping her by grabbing her shoulders. "Get your hands off'a me." Winry seethed through now tightly closed eyes as she shrugged her shoulders trying to remove herself from his grasp. Mustang simply turned her around, back to face him.

"Do you want to know what it's really like?" Roy's tone was suggestive and he saw her shake her head. "There's more to it than just a rushed meeting of lips."

Winry shook her head much more fiercely, "No, I don't want to know!" She just couldn't look at him, "and least of all from you!" This meeting was a lot more dangerous than she had originally thought. This was a mistake, a mistake to want to curse his name to his face for stealing something so precious to her. She should never have come here.

Having had quite enough of him, she finally moved herself out of Mustang's grasp. Winry rushed for the door. Opening it, she gave a surprised yelp when his hand flattened against the door above her head and he slammed it shut again. Winry whipped around, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. "What's the big idea?!"

Roy smoothed his palm that was still on the door down near her face and leaned in, then bringing his other hand up to also flatten against the wood on the other side of her head, framing her in. Rockbell leaned back. He was sure that she was trying to put distance between the two of them. Roy moved forward, his gaze dropping to those perfect pink lips then moving back up to her eyes, which were still smoldering in bitter anger and hate. He leaned a bit closer, a hairs breath away.

"Don't leave yet." Mustang's voice was deep and raw, and it made Winry's heart thump harder, as the fine hairs on the back of her neck tingled.

What was this reaction she was having? She hated this man. She'd rather see him bleeding than wanting to get any closer. This was horrible. He killed her parents. He took everything that mattered to her away. He was the enemy! "What's the matter with you? Get away from me." He was much too close and that was certainly making her pulse race. This time a door opening wouldn't let her escape because this door had to be pulled open from this side or pushed open from the other side. He was moving slowly closer to her and she couldn't take it. "I'm warning you! Get back, or else I'm gonna…" Her hand sharply lifted and swung for his face, but Mustang was quicker and his hand shot out and grasped her wrist barely an inch before she could make contact with his face. Bright blue eyes widened in shock at his interception of her hand.

A devious smirk spread across Roy's face, "Don't think you'll get away with something like that again." Now he had her! His grip tightened and he yanked her forward. She obviously had not been anticipating that and she practically fell into him.

Winry cried out in disbelief and anger, then fiercely demanding, "Let go of me, right now." She was trying to wiggle away. His large hands framed her face and he tilted her face upward, making her look at him.

"Do you really want to leave?" Roy was staring directly into her eyes.

"Yes!" Winry growled and continued to fidget.

Roy felt her hands come up and rest against his chest and he immediately heated, keeping in the moan threatening to emerge at that simple touch of hers, and she wasn't even touching his skin, only his uniform. She was trying pushing away, but he tightened his hold about her face. It was funny, how desire and lust can put aside his feelings of guilt over what he has taken from this girl… at least for a little while. The truth was… they were both still suffering, even years after the end of the war... He didn't want to think about that right now! Guilt over what he is doing could come later, right now he wanted to concentrate on how Rockbell would feel and smell like.

This girl was definitely a challenge. He really had no problem with other women. The majority of them, he was able to seduce quite easily. It was like he could have every woman in the world…except this one. Rockbell is one that would never come to him willingly; it would have to be eased through with heavy persuasion and work. He had never attempted this on someone who hated him before, so this was new territory. It still did nothing to dissuade him. Roy Mustang was always open for new challenges.

"All right, I'll let you leave." Roy leaned closer with a devious expression in his eyes that made Rockbell swallow hard in what he could assume was nervousness. His fingers stretched and a few of them moved into her hair, softly gripping the back of her head. "I'll let you leave if you kiss me."

Winry was appalled. This creep was actually… "And just what makes you think I would even…you're disgusting." That didn't seem to insult him at all, for it only made him grin roguishly. "I can't believe you would even suggest something like that, and to me of all people, you murdering pervert."

Roy shrugged and pulled her more against him. "Say what you will. If you don't want to, we can just stand here like this. It is your decision." His thumb traced her cheek. "You're in complete control of this situation; I am merely a pawn at your disposal."

"If that's the case and I'm really in control as you say…then let go." Winry challenged.

"I expressed the terms of your release; the rest is up to you." Roy held her closer, "I don't mind standing here like this, it beats doing paperwork any day."

"But I don't like you!" Winry took a deep breath trying to control whatever it was that was making her heart pound.

"What's like got to do with it?" He coaxed softly.

What he wanted from her was completely ridiculous. Didn't he already manage to steal that kiss from her last night? Why would it be such a big important thing to him now? In fact, to her, what he wanted was just stupid. "Come on now, just forget about it. It's not that important! It's just a stupid ki—" Winry was cut off as Mustang made some kind of triumphant sound.

"Ah! See." Roy couldn't help his pleased grin, "It's not a big deal. It's just like you said."

Winry gasped, shocked at what had actually come out of her mouth. It was as if Mustang made her say that. "How dare you make me trivialize it!" Of course it was important, a kiss is very personal and shouldn't be given to just anyone.

"I didn't make you do anything. That has to be how you truly feel."

"It's not!" Winry argued. "It's very important. It's what connects people emotionally."

"And physically," Roy added. "Just get it over with, Rockbell, and then you can leave. I won't try to stop you."

Winry felt sick to her stomach as her pulse throbbed and invisible sweat felt like it was gathering. She didn't want to do this. What would her parents think? The very man who took their lives was standing barely an inch from their daughter, how disappointed and heartbroken they would be if they saw this. And what would Ed or Al say? This was all so terribly crushing and it seemed to threaten to devour her whole heart. All she saw in her inner thoughts was everyone's shattering expressions. And what about her own hatred for Mustang; wasn't that part of it, too? "I…I can't!"

"Yes you can." Roy said with surprising tenderness, "Whatever you're thinking about, stop."

"Maybe you can, but I certainly can't stop thinking about…" Winry wouldn't finish her comment. It was none of his business. Why was he doing this? The man had never shown any interest in her before. Was it to play on Ed's nerves when he would eventually hear of what was happening here? No doubt Mustang would recount the events, and Winry hated to think how twisted he would make the tale sound. That had to be it. This man would use anyone for the purpose of insulting Edward to his face, even Edward's closest friends… Wouldn't he?

It was hard for Winry to think of something convincing in trying to get out of this situation. She couldn't attack him physically, he was so much bigger and stronger than she was and every time she said something, Mustang had some kind of rebuttal that ended up throwing out what she had originally said. She was used to dealing with boys her own age, not one that was twelve years older than her and who has obviously been around a lot women and knew exactly what to say in any situation.

Mustang was smart, and Winry would definitely credit him that at least. This situation to her felt like she was playing a difficult game of Chess and she kept getting backed into corners without a move out.

"Rockbell, like you said it's just a kiss." Roy softly smiled that seemed to make her face heat. "Are you so worried that you might end up actually liking me?"

"No way!" Winry's reply was instant and curt. "Me, liking you? Ha! Don't make me laugh." One hand dropped away from her face and his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close that her breasts pressed against his chest. Winry's face was as red as an apple and her own hands curled into tight fists down at her sides.

Roy's mouth hovered closer to hers. "If you're quite sure about your complete hatred then there's not really a problem, and after you can go on hating me, I don't care in the least."

"But…" Winry's pulse rioted, and she immediately felt a flash of fear rush her.

With his other hand, Roy's warm palm pressed against her cheek softly yet firm. "No more buts. No more excuses." was said gently. He felt her trembling as he drew nearer, so very close. "You can close your eyes if you want, that way you won't see it coming." His suggestion was meant to help ease her some. Roy knew it was wrong that he was convincing her to go along with what he wanted, but right now she was the tormentor of his thoughts and he would do anything to satisfy that desire for her. Ever since last night, all he could think about was this young girl before him.

He saw her close her eyes tight and felt her tense up. Roy's mouth feathered over hers and he heard her quick intake of air.

She squeezed her hands tighter and tried to shift back as this soft and gentle touch shocked her. Is that how that was supposed to feel, it was much different than what happened last night. Winry was now angry at herself, she should not be curious about this, especially since it involved the man she hated.

"Relax; it's not going to hurt." He said, barely above a whisper. Rockbell's reply was a soft whimper, and Roy sealed his mouth over hers. He knew she didn't want to do this, so he would have to entice her to loosen up. And he lightly traced his fingertips over her collarbone and up her neck to imbed in her long blonde hair.

What was this? What was this feeling? She seemed to melt in an unknown heat tha flooded her senses. All rational thought swept from Winry's mind and was replaced by the utter need to feel, to only feel. His lips pressed harder against hers. She felt the tip of her his tongue glide across the seam of her closed lips, nudging, telling her what he wanted. Unsure, she quickly pulled away in hesitation. Only, the one who now held her face would not let her.

Roy was not about to let her move away now, and he angled her head back a little and whether it was out of curiosity or shock he would never know. Rockbell gasped and he took complete advantage of it by thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, sliding and moving against hers, coaxing a response. Rockbell managed to catch on quick and started kissing him back. His blood boiled, and his pulse rioted. Roy's arm that was wrapped around her waist pulled her harder against him so that her breasts practically smashed against his hard chest and he groaned loudly at the contact. She was so soft and he held her tight enjoying the feel. Her right hand came up and gripped the upper arm sleeve of his uniform in her now curled hand and she moaned as he bent her back slightly.

Winry then felt it, a hand resting on the small of her back and slowly moving downward. Before that hand reached what she would assume was its destination on her backside, her mind kicked back into reality and she realized just who it was she was with right now. These amazing intense feelings were being caused by Mustang and his…She felt sick! Ripping her mouth from his and pushing against his chest she gritted her teeth and her eyes were shut tight. "No…" she panted, "No…more, stop." Her face was burning so hot, and she felt nothing but shame and revulsion with herself.

His fingers had barely skimmed the back of her dress, resting on her tailbone. It was so difficult to listen to her. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to kiss her more and maybe touch her a little, but she'd never go for that. At least not right now. Still he had to ask. "Are you sure?" He asked hoarsely. Roy took a deep breath, feeling how utterly tense she was while her face pointed away from him and she nodded quickly. He took a step back and she immediately relaxed.

Winry found she couldn't even stand to look at him and pointed her blue gaze to the floor. "You promised I could leave now."

"Well I never really promised," Roy replied sounding rather nonchalant, "but go ahead, if that is truly what you want to do." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back on her. He really wanted to spin around and press her close and kiss her all over again. He would restrain himself, his control was high. Instead of doing what his loins were demanding, Roy walked back to his desk.

She wanted to leave right? So why was she still standing there? Winry couldn't get her legs to move. "Just so you know… I'm not going to be coming back here to check on… I mean, if you hear anything about Edward, please just send along the information to me somehow."

Roy's response was short, "I'll see what I can do."

Winry gave a nod and was able to have control over her limbs and headed for the door. She turned the knob and pulled it open, leaving the office.

Letting out a large breath, Roy threw himself into his chair and smoothed his fingers through his hair a few times. So she wasn't going to come back here to check on that pipsqueak, was she? Well now, he'd make sure she walked into this room again. Fullmetal's unknown whereabouts might come in handy after all. He now had a reason, albeit not a very moral one, but it was a reason to put in the little extra effort to find out where Fullmetal was, perhaps stem an investigation and send several letters. He would talk to Maes, maybe he could find out something for him. Roy felt ridiculous, all this over a young girl, a young girl he wanted so bad he ached. "Hell, it's worth it." He mumbled aloud.

No one could find out about this, he had to keep this completely secret. If word got out he wanted a fifteen year old girl…it would not do well for his goals. People are judgmental, especially those he needed to impress. No one would find out because there was no way Rockbell was going to tell anyone, for she hated him and actually fell into that very steamy kiss. Roy grinned. It would be a tactic to use against her in keeping quiet. Sure, it was sneaky, but he would do absolutely anything to rise up higher in rank, and it would keep Rockbell coming back to him. He leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head and twirling in the chair back towards the window. That paper work on his desk could wait, he was in too good of a mood to work on it now…

Winry, feeling so low and disgusted with herself, she couldn't believe it. What he made her feel, it was...extremely guilty as it eat away at her insides. How dare Mustang make her feel like this. It was unforgivable. She never wanted to see that smug, arrogant face ever again! She walked slowly down the steps of Military Headquarters, taking several deep breaths and leaned up against the short retaining wall there. Looking up at the sky, she wondered where her best friend was, why wasn't he here? This never would have happened if Edward had been here. "Edward, where are you?"

* * *

Well that's it for episode 3, so how did you all like it? 

Thanks again for reading!

Ryoko Blue


	5. She's His Exception

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

**A/N: I normally don't get the episodes out this quickly, its just this one was more than half way done. It was supposed to be part of Episode 3 but then I realize how long episode 3 was becoming. So I cut it in half.**

**I hope you enjoy this next installment.**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me  
Episode 4—She's His Exception

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing which brought a small smile to her face while she sat there listening and working. She was currently sitting in the workshop she was renting, in her usual getup of her black tube top, purple mechanic suit with its arms tied around her waist revealing a firm tummy. Her blonde hair was kept back and out of her face by her pink head-wrap. She was putting in a last screw in an arm she had been making for a recent customer who was coming by around ten to retrieve his arm.

She got up to stretch her legs. Pulling her arms behind her back, Winry worked the kinks out of her back. She headed outside, just as the man across the street was making his way over. That man looked positively bitter and Winry inwardly grinned. She was his competition. "Donald Crane, what brings you over here?"

"You've gotta a lot of nerve, Rockbell, setting up shop across from me. You're taking my business. You managed to snag a lot of my most trusted customers."

Winry crossed her arms over her breasts, "Maybe you shouldn't be creating such shoddy Automail that keep your customers coming back sooner than they should." '_Unlike my Edward, who manages to smash his to smithereens.'_

"What did you say about my products?" Donald seethed, and curled his hand into a tight fist.

"You heard me." Winry said with a tilt of her chin. "I saw that crap you managed to put on Mr. Augusta, I'm surprised it even lasted a week. You had all the wrong screws in and the fit to his shoulder was too loose." She snickered, "Or is that your plan to keep bringing in the business which indeed would make you lots of money. Your first priority should be to those who need you, not to your purse."

"Of all the insulting and rude things to come out of your mouth, have you any idea how much it is to live in the damn city? A guy's gotta make cash to live." Donald growled

"If it's so terrible for you, then move."

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Donald turned his back on her, but he turned his head glaring at her over his shoulder. "I won't be out-done by a little girl! This ain't over, Rockbell. We'll just see who the best Automail technician in town is, and you can bet it won't be you."

"Take pride in your work, Crane, and then maybe you will be."

Donald grumbled and headed back to his own shop, he was going to mark all sales half off today, that would beat out that nasty little girl.

Winry rolled her eyes and headed back inside her shop to her work table, the bell on the door jingled and she turned her head, seeing her customer… Raine Agusta, he was a little on the heavy side, with a trimmed beard and a head of blonde hair. There was a smile on his face.

"Good morning." He said with that same cheerful smile.

Winry returned that gesture with a smile of her own, "Mr. Agusta, you're just in time."

"Splendid." Agusta clapped his left hand against his leg.

Reaching for the arm on the workbench she spun around with a smile on her face, and she saw the man's eyes light up. "Well here it is. I made a few adjustments to it. It should fit much nicer now. Also there was a problem that you might not have noticed right away. It seemed that there was a slight delayed reaction in one of the fingers. I found that the wire was fraying so I took the liberty in repairing that, no extra charge."

"No extra charge? But this is your hard work, you deserve compensation." Agusta saw her mouth open to protest but he waved his hand in the air. "Nonsense, young lady, I shall pay you accordingly."

Winry smiled and gestured to the back room, "How about we attach this arm now?"

"Sounds ideal." Agusta grinned and followed her to the back where she would attach the arm. He remembered when he lost his arm in that mining accident, when his other Automail technician was attaching his nerves to wires. How painful that was, he almost couldn't stand it. Good thing that wouldn't be happening again. He jumped up onto the table and the girl went to work on attaching his arm, it wasn't too difficult, but he wanted to see how her attachments work. She was a bright young thing, but needed to learn a lot about living in this world, especially if she was living on her own...

Agusta moved his new mechanical arm, it felt so good. "This is excellent work, Miss Rockbell. You sure have a talent for this."

Winry shrugged with a smile, "I love taking things apart and putting them back together."

Agusta paid her and then was on his way, he opened the door just as a young man with chestnut hair walked up with a woman who looked similar. Winry leaned against her desk and smiled when Travin came inside.

"Winry," Travin shook his finger at her, "Just where have you been hiding?" He said with a grin. "It's been at least a week since I've seen you." His emerald gaze rested on her breasts that were wrapped in that black cloth. If all female Automail mechanics wore that…well he'd most likely be a customer on purpose.

'_It's been longer than that.'_ Winry thought to herself as she stood straighter, "Yeah, sorry about that. I've been busy." She picked up her wrench on her work bench and turned away from him, to put it away.

"I think the last time I saw you, it was at the restaurant. Remember, it was the night I accidentally got you drunk and that…whoever that was dragged you out. Did that person end up taking you home?" Winry's wrench dropped sharply from her hand and clanked loudly against the table. "Winry, is everything all right?"

She turned back around facing him, "Uh yeah, of course." Her smile was forced. Winry had been trying not to think about the incidents involving Mustang, her mind wouldn't listen and she found her thoughts drifting to… _mouth feathered over hers and he heard her quick intake of air. She squeezed her hands tighter and tried to shift back as this soft and gentle touch shocked her. Is that how that was supposed to feel? ..._ Winry shut her eyes tight, trying to squeeze the memory from her mind or at least block it out. It was no use… _gasped and he took complete advantage of it by thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, sliding and moving against hers, coaxing a response…_ _Her right hand came up and gripped the upper arm sleeve of his uniform in her now curled hand and she moaned as he bent her back slightly_… No! Stop! Winry inwardly growled, demanding herself to stop thinking about it! She hated him! She should not be thinking about this!

"Was that man a friend of yours?"

"Absolutely not." Winry snapped bitterly, and wrapped her arms around herself. "He's a high ranking military person who thinks he's humanity's gift to Alchemy. I hate his stupid guts and his stupid face."

Travin arched a brow, "Is that so? Well his loss then." He was pleased with that bit of information. He gestured to the woman next to him who was looking around the workshop in discomfort. "I wanted to introduce you to my sister Aurora."

Winry wiped her hand on a towel and stepped forward, holding it out to her. "I'm Winry Rockbell. It's nice to meet you." She saw the dark haired beauty look at the offered hand a little unsure, before lightly taking Winry's fingers and giving her hand a small shake.

Aurora smiled, but it appeared forced. "Likewise," once her bronze hand was released she quickly let it drop to her side where she wiped her palm on her dress. Aurora did not like how dirty this place was. It smelled of grease and metal, it wasn't exactly a smell fit for a lady. She looked the blonde mechanic up and down, and Aurora was a little upset that the girl's breasts appeared larger than her own. This Winry was shorter so Aurora at least excelled against her in that area. "Do you work here alone, Miss Rockbell?"

Taking a deep breath and moving a step back from Aurora, Winry nodded. "Yeah, I could probably use an assistant or something. I used to work with my grandmother back in Resembool."

"Oh," Aurora smiled, "I think we passed through that rural town once. We never stay long in an area. My family of traveling musicians, we're always spanning the globe, always on the move. We're kind of like gypsies I guess." She crinkled her nose, "Does it always smell like this in here. And you look a right mess." Aurora pointed to Winry's appearance.

Winry's brow furrowed as her fingertips felt around her collarbone and finding there a bit of black grease that she tried rubbing off. She didn't know why, but this Aurora was making her very self conscious and Winry had always felt that she was never one to worry about appearances. "Well, I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."

"Tell me, do you get a lot of gentlemen callers?" Aurora asked with a smile and she saw the girl's face heat. "Because I can fix it up so you'd have to beat the off with a stick. Like with your hair, and skin."

_Thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, sliding and moving against hers, coaxing a response…_ Taking a deep breath and thinning her lips, Winry kept in the annoyed sound that was threatening. "No I don't, and I don't care to either." '_Especially, by arrogant Colonels.'_

Travin grinned, "Yeah, she's waiting for her boyfriend. He probably doesn't mind the mechanical smell."

If Winry's face wasn't red enough already, it just brightened even more. "Hey, just because I'm not some kind of girly-girl, doesn't mean I'm not happy with how I look and who I am. Edward and Alphonse don't mind that I may end up covered head to toe in grease. Not that I care to impress anyone, or would change to suit anyone's tastes."

Aurora's jaw dropped at the outburst. "My, my, don't we have a short fuse." She was sarcastic.

"Well wouldn't you if some stranger just came in here and started criticizing everything?" Winry defended.

Travin shrugged, "Well I don't mind the smell, it makes you seem more real and not fake like some of the girls in this city are. More should be proud to show a little realistic sense in their appearance and what they do. After all, all the realness comes out after you gals get married, right? Why not be honest from the get go?"

Winry knew he didn't mean to make that sound like an insult, so she tried not to take it as one. "Well I do shower before I go out. This is just what a girl working with Automail would smell like. Plus I love it. It gets the blood flowing and you just can't help but take things apart and work your fingers…" She took a deep breath and felt the overwhelming desire rush through her.

"I prefer the scent of lilacs myself." Aurora replied with smirk, "I always make sure I smell so pretty that the men can't resist me."

"There's more to life than just boys you know."

Aurora laughed, "Maybe for someone like you. I mean you're so common looking. No man would ever really look twice at you, so plain. You obviously don't wear anything to accent your face."

Winry's eyes narrowed, "Pointless primping, who needs it?" She turned her back on Aurora and Travin. One of the many things she had never got to experience with her mother. This Aurora probably did. She could just imagine all the laughter about cosmetics and jewelry Aurora made with her mother, the dressing up to go out. '_I'm not plain, I'm not.'_ She stared down at the table, curling her fingers slightly. '_Just because I don't look like her, doesn't mean I'm plain.'_

"My mother always said to look your best. She knew just the right thing to wear and we would experiment all day in dress shops." Aurora replied with pride in her voice.

Winry felt her heart tear and she closed her eyes tight, "Can you…please leave."

Travin glared at his sister, "Look what you've done, Aurora, you upset her." He stepped closer to Winry and placed his palm on her back, he silently sighed at the feel of her smooth, skin beneath his fingertips. "I'm sorry about my sister. She can be a little rude."

Aurora grunted, "Well then, I'm certainly not going to stay around where I'm not wanted." She threw her nose in the air and spun on her heel, heading for the door.

The bell on the door jingled, indicating that Aurora left. Travin, reaching around, softly gripped Winry by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Please don't judge my sister too harshly; she's always been a little spoiled."

"I'm not upset about what she said." Winry lied, it did bother her some that she was called plain, but that's not what really made her feel bad. "It's not really her fault that she caused me to be unhappy." She shook herself out of Travin's hold and took a step back from him. "She's actually been pretty lucky, to have a mother that would teach her those little things. I never got to experience those things with mine, because….because mine…" '_was murdered!' _"…died when I was a little girl."

"I'm sorry." Travin said sympathetically.

Winry waved it off and smiled through her grief. "I just start thinking about all the things I never got to do with my mother who was unfairly taken from me." She went to the small closet and got out a broom to sweep the floor of metal pieces and wires. Winry would rather busy herself with work, than think on a past that could never change.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" Travin asked with a polite smile.

* * *

At Military Headquarters, there was a knock on his door, and Roy lifted his head from his desk. He yawned and opened and closed his eyes a few times. He heard Maes' voice on the other side. The door opened and the man came through with his hand lifted in greeting. 

"Oi, Roy! This came for you." Maes walked to the desk and dropped the papers and envelopes onto the desktop. "It's from Edward." He said cheerfully.

"I see you managed to find him." Roy said leaning back in his chair.

Maes grinned. "Investigations Department is top notch." He said sitting down on the left side sofa.

Roy looked at the envelopes. One was for him and one had Rockbell's name written on it.

"Should I have a messenger send the one for Winry over to her?" Maes asked, crossing his legs, his ankle resting on his knee.

Inwardly smirking, Roy felt this would be a perfect opportunity to get her back here. One he knew she wouldn't be able to refuse. "Actually, send a message to her. Inform her that there is a letter for her here at HQ from Fullmetal, and that I would like to speak to her about it."

"Are you sure that's wise, Roy? She doesn't exactly respect you, in fact—"

"I know. She hates me. That doesn't matter. Just trust that I know what I'm doing." Roy would have to be especially careful when it came to the Rockbell girl around Maes. That man may seem a little on the silly side from time to time, but…he knew that Maes was a top investigator. That man was paid to stick his nose into peoples' business. Yes, Maes was definitely the one to watch out for.

* * *

"Ah! That felt good." Winry said aloud to no one. She was drying her hair with a towel coming from her bathroom in her flat, wearing a black thigh length skirt and white short sleeve button up blouse. 

After she had cleaned up the workshop she locked it up to get some lunch. She would reopen it later in the afternoon as some more parts were due to arrive then. A shower had felt great after working all morning on an order. Her new friend Travin had gone back to Antonio's to practice for later tonight.

Going into the small kitchenette, just as she reached up to grab a pan and boil some water, there was a knock on her door. Turning off the water tap and setting the pan on the counter she headed to the front door and opened it. A red headed man dressed in a military uniform was standing there. "Can I help you?" Winry asked, grabbing the door with her hand.

"Winry Rockbell?" The man asked.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

Reaching into his leather encasing that was strapped to his chest; he pulled out a note and held it out to her. "From Military Headquarters, Miss." He waited until she took the note, then saluted and walked away.

Closing her door, Winry leaned up against it as she tore the little piece of tape and flipped the note open. Her heart immediately leapt reading that there was a letter for her from Edward. Her stomach started twisting as she read that she would have to go there and get it from Mustang if she wanted it. She had promised herself she wouldn't set foot in that place ever again… but there was a letter to her from Ed there! Sweat began to gather at her temples and her heart started pounding. Mustang was there and she would have to get the letter from him and he wanted to speak to her. What could she do? It seemed like he wasn't going to send the letter to her. If that were the case he would have already done it.

She needed that letter, badly.

Winry felt this was an extremely bad judgment call, but that letter…from Ed…for her…

Taking a deep breath, Winry waited as an unknown to her soldier knocked on the office door. Her heart was thundering a mile a minute as the voice she despised granted permission to enter. The door opened and the solider announced her and she was escorted inside.

Winry saw Mustang seated behind his desk and Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes was standing beside the desk who smiled with a short wave. Gathering up her courage, Winry lifted her hand with the note. "I was sent this message."

Hughes looked at Winry and then back at Roy, "Well I'll let you two alone, there's probably a lot to talk about."

Panic rushed Winry and she was about to protest that action, and ask Hughes to stay, but he was quick and out the door, closing it behind him. There was an uneasy silence, at least it felt uneasy to her. "In this note you said there was information about Ed?"

"There is." Roy said, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his desk. "A couple of weeks ago after you left here, I wrote a few letters and sent messages out looking for him with the help of Maes and his department. In those letters, I had mentioned the fact that you were living here in Central and waiting for him."

"That's rather kind of you." She hadn't expected that he would actually put in any effort.

"Hold your praise, Rockbell." Roy watched as her brow crinkled. He took the envelope that had been sitting on his desk and held it up in the air showing it off. Standing up, he approached the side of his desk, where he sat on the corner. One of his legs dangled off the edge while the other, his foot was planted firmly on the floor. Roy waved the letter in the air. "It even has your name on it."

Winry eyed that letter in his hand and with determination she walked over to it, she quickly reached for it, but Mustang pulled it back out of her grasp. "Hey, give it to me." She demanded.

Roy really wanted to laugh at her reaction. It was so predictable. "Uh-uh. Not so fast there. I don't do something for nothing you know. I did you a favor, now you do one for me."

"What?!" Winry steamed. "I didn't know doing something nice for another came with a price." She saw him shrug.

"I can just throw it away." He made to tear the letter in half but Rockbell's hands shot forward, palms facing towards him.

"No, no. Don't do that." She waved her hands wildly and he stopped from ripping the letter into two pieces. Winry knew she was going to regret what came out of her mouth, but she really wanted that letter. "What favor could I do for you? There's nothing I have that you could possibly want."

A slow smirk lifted at the corner of Roy's mouth. "I wouldn't necessarily say that. There's actually quite a lot you have that I want." He said in a seductive purr.

Winry's face flamed to life, "Oh no, not again. Why can't you get it through your thick skull? I don't like you."

"You say that as if it's relevant. I don't care if you like me or not." Roy, again, waved the letter in front of her face, knowing it would tempt her into agreeing. "Don't you want this? Isn't it important enough to you? It's Full—Edward's words, telling you quite possibly everything you want to know. Maybe even where to take a train that could possibly bring you to him." He saw her taking deep breaths as she stared downward. "Of course, if you don't want it..." Roy pulled the letter away and her head snapped up.

She looked right at him, "What exactly do you expect of me here?" Why wouldn't her face decrease in color? "I hope you do realize that I am never having sex with you, not ever."

Roy snorted in amusement and stood from his desk. He took a few steps towards her, standing directly in front of her so that he towered over her. "Never say never. I'm not going to lie and say the thought hadn't crossed my mind, it's just not what I want right now." He saw her eyes narrow. "But if you were to agree to—"

"No way!" Winry snarled through clenched teeth, interrupting him. Her gaze dropped from his face to the floor. Something that had been bothering her all day, demanded her for an answer. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"Do…do you think…that I'm, well, plain?"

That was definitely not the question Roy had been expecting. Why would she wonder about something as silly as that? "What does it matter to you what other people think?"

Winry didn't know why she asked him, she hated him. His opinion should mean absolutely nothing. She knew she would never look like Aurora, a dark flawless beauty. Probably someone Mustang would also go after. Maybe it did hurt a little to learn that he thought she wasn't attractive. "So, you think I'm plain."

"I didn't say that." Roy replied, gently placing his hand on her shoulder and she closed her eyes. "Don't put those words in my mouth. Everyone's opinion on physical beauty is different. And since you don't like me, it shouldn't matter to you what I thought, right?" He didn't think she was plain at all. She was fresh and vibrant like a first snow of the season. Whoever told her she was plain, that person wouldn't do well to meet up with him anytime soon.

Taking a deep breath and holding her head up high, "You're right, it doesn't matter." She turned her head away. "I don't care what you or anyone else thinks. I like who I am, and how I look."

He wanted to smile at her strong remark, but he didn't. Suddenly, Rockbell in a rush reached for the letter and he pulled it out of her reach at the last possible second. He was grinning, staring into her eyes. "Ah, you sneaky girl. Don't be naughty, lest you want to be punished." Roy saw her eyes widen at his remark. "Or is that something you would enjoy?"

Winry was only able to squeak out a shocked response, before shutting her mouth tight and folding her arms over her breasts in irritation. "Sick." Looking up at him, she shook her head in disgust. "Aren't there girls… oh excuse me, I mean women your own age that you'd rather manipulate? Surely you can't think of me as any prize compared to a full grown woman." '_Like Aurora.'_ That inner comment made her stomach faintly twist at the slight thought of Mustang hitting on Aurora. What was that reaction!? How dare she have it concerning… Aurora was more perfect for him, especially since Aurora most likely wouldn't hate him as much as she, herself did. Aurora didn't even know him, or did she?

"Of course there are women my own age and it doesn't take that much work, because they know what they are getting with me. It is in that where both I and the woman are—"

Winry groaned in her sudden discomfort, "That's enough. I don't care to hear anymore." She crossed her arms over her breasts. "But still, you should just give me that letter from Ed without any of your ridiculous conditions and worry about ladies your own age. Don't you think this is weird? I'm fifteen years old!"

Roy walked back to his desk, "and normally, I wouldn't be focused on a young girl your age. But there are exceptions to every rule. You just happen to be my exception."

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not your anything. Now just give me Ed's letter, please. I need it." She swallowed uncomfortably.

"How bad do you need it?" Roy asked, sitting down in his chair. "And what exactly would you do for it?"

Winry wanted to pretend she didn't know what he was insinuating. It was just a letter, Ed's letter, telling her where he possibly was. At least she knew he was alive. She had heard the rumors that Ed was a hero to the people, but that definitely comes at a price. What was he doing to become such a grand person? No doubt the title meant he was risking his life at every turn. Winry lifted her eyes to Mustang's. "What do you want?" '_Edward, would you think badly of me? What would you say if you saw me right now?'_

And Roy grinned.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you all really enjoyed this episode and look forward to the next one. 

Until then!

Ryoko Blue


	6. Sealed Fate

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Because of the no graphic content rule here. This has been edited for adult content. You can find full steamy uncut versions of this chapter/episode at adultfanfictionnet, mediaminerorg and animespiralcom. **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 5—Sealed Fate

Why did it feel like a dark cloud had settled over her? Winry couldn't believe what had actually fallen from her own lips. Mustang had yet to answer, he just sat there grinning like a…a deviant! It was irritating.

How did she lose her sense? It was just a dang letter, it wasn't like Ed was being tied up and purposely kept away from her and only Mustang knew where he was. Winry saw him wave the enticing letter in the air again and she couldn't help but feel the need to have it, and with little concern for the consequences.

Roy couldn't try for something outrageous. If he was too demanding and focused on what she claimed she would never do… it couldn't be sex…that might ruin his whole chance because he knew that she wouldn't give that up even for a damn letter from Fullmetal. An idea formed in his head and it was simply perfect.

Her stomach was churning unpleasantly, "Will you just say what it is you want, so I can have my letter and get outta here!?"

"I didn't realize you were that eager." Roy taunted with a smirk and he heard her tiny growl. It was cute! He sat up straighter in his chair. "Since this is only a letter, what I want is not that outrageous to an inexperienced young lady like you."

Winry was sure there was an insult in that, but she wouldn't call him on it. She just wanted to hurry whatever it was he wanted up. "Damn you, get on with it!"

Lifting his finger, Roy tutted… "Language, Rockbell. Ladies don't use that kind of language."

"I ain't a lady!" Winry stomped her foot forward.

"Yes you are." He argued. Seeing her about to speak he waved her off and pointed to the letter. "What I want is for you to sit here." Roy softly patted the tops of his thighs with his palms. "…While you read your letter."

Winry's jaw dropped open, "Uh, why, what purpose would that serve?" She had a small idea of what that man was thinking of, but she needed to be sure.

"So I can feel and touch you." He replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Her pulse started racing and her face heating, "You want to feel me!? What? Uh…no! I…" She was right! And it was more disgusting coming from his lips than in her mind.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Roy raised his chin with a very serious expression on his face. "No touch, no letter."

Winry could have sworn her face actually turned green at the idea of what he wanted. Not only that, it felt like her throat was closing up and she was finding it difficult to breathe. He was a sick bastard. '_Think of the letter, Winry.' _She thought to herself. '_That letter from Ed to me. He'll tell me where he is and I'll leave this damned city and go to him. Yes, that's what it will say.'_ She talked herself into it. "Fine," she had a few conditions of her own and she felt ill to her stomach as she expressed her terms. "But since it's only a letter and not like you'll actually take me to him, there will be no touching beneath my clothing." Her stomach continued to flip and her heart pound. "And I will face away from you, so I won't have to look at you."

"Am I that repulsive to you?"

Winry gasped, that wasn't the point. She never thought he was repulsive, not by a long shot. But she would die before she would let him know that. "That's not it. A pretty face doesn't make up for a kind heart."

A twinge of hurt stabbed Roy, but he didn't show it outwardly. Well what did she expect? She never took any amount of time to actually get to know him. He also didn't really feel like sharing anything with her. The only thing he wanted right now was to touch her, and if in that letter Fullmetal tells her where to meet him, then Rockbell would leave and all would return to normal and his mind wouldn't be tormented by her any longer.

He needed to move off the subject of internal feelings. He looked her up and down. Her shapely legs in that black skirt, a thin waist, and the way her breasts demanded attention as that white blouse stretched over them most enticingly. All the way to those bright blue eyes that were to die for…But besides her excellent appearance, she was a smart girl. Roy figured she would think of something that would prevent him from getting what he exactly wanted. It was just a letter after all. "All right, my hands shall stay above your clothing unless you tell me otherwise."

"Like I would!" Winry's bright blue eyes were narrowed into angry slits.

Inwardly grinning, Roy merely arched a brow. "We shall see. You will learn."

Now her brow crinkled in confusion. '_Learn? What is this jerk talking about?'_

"Rockbell, time is wasting."

Winry closed her eyes and took a deep, frustrating breath. All she had to do was sit, that's it. She could ignore what he planned to do, she could. It wouldn't be that difficult, right? Taking a step, her eyes opened and she continued to stare at the floor as she moved closer to him. Her stomach bubbled the nearer she got. Her heart threatened to jump up into her throat. Winry saw the letter in his hand and he moved it as she stood before him, her gaze was riveted on only that white envelope with her name written in Edward's messy scrawl. Seeing that familiar bit of him made her smile a little on the inside.

Her heart wasn't the only heart that was pounding, Roy's was too. Finally, he'd get to experience what he had only been able to imagine. It felt like forever until she was close enough and presented her back to him where she was to sit down. His mouth ran dry as she bent slightly and sat down. The second her backside met with his lap, he kept in his low moan by biting his lower lip. Crossing his arms in front of Rockbell, he presented her the letter she had been wanting so badly. "Go ahead and take it." Roy said, thickly into her ear. He saw her ears redden and he grinned at that reaction.

She swallowed a rather difficult breath of air as her fingertips skimmed the white envelope resting in his open palm and only secured there by his thumb. If she took the letter that meant Mustang would touch her. Could she handle that? Could she do this just for a letter from Edward? What if it said something stupid like…'We're all right, don't worry.' Or…'We're very busy. We don't have time to answer silly letters from you.' She felt her temper spark at her imagined Edward's attitude. Wait! What was she doing?! Edward may be rude at times, but he wouldn't be when she was so concerned over him. Besides, without her, he wouldn't have a damn leg to stand on. She smirked at that thought. That's right. Ed needed her! He wouldn't dare be so rude.

"Why so hesitant?" He asked, trying to will his heartbeat to slow down. "The more you think about it, the worse it is in your head. Just take the letter and let go, it's easy."

His words might have had some impact, but she wasn't going to analyze it right now. Narrowing her eyes at the letter, she let her fingers curl around the envelope, and Winry lifted it from Mustang's hand knowing she had just sealed her fate.

Instantly, his hands were on either side of her waist and she took a breath, while sliding her finger into the small corner that wasn't sealed and tore the flimsy white paper with her pinky. Winry's pulse sped as she felt one of his hands making lazy circles on her waist, moving towards her belly, and she took in a large breath. She was trying to ignore what Mustang was doing, but even atop her clothing she could feel heat beneath his hands. What was this! This reaction was not right, not right at all! She pulled out the letter and opened it. The first thing she noticed was that it was a nice sized paragraph, but only one.

Her vision blurred for a moment as she felt one of his hands move down further and softly rest against the top of her thigh, while his other one moved slowly up her side.

"Are you going to read it?" He asked a hint of amusement in his tone.

She rolled her eyes and looked the letter over:

_Winry, what are you doing in Central? Why would you wait there for me? You know Al and I would eventually come back to Resembool so you could make adjustments to my Automail…_

Winry froze in her reading as her eyes widened when Mustang's fingers lightly traced her inner thigh. Her chest hitched and tingles spread through every nerve, every inch of her being. Winry shifted to close her legs when she felt a light tug on her hair.

"None of that, young lady." Roy scolded playfully. "You are not permitted to prevent me from touching you anywhere I please. That was not part of your conditions." He heard her groan and she stopped the tightening of her thighs. "Just read your letter." He was breathing just a little bit harder. Rockbell's skin was silky smooth, and he moved his fingers like feathers down to the inside of her leg, softly tracing up and down, going higher and higher. He was enjoying this wonderful feeling of her skin beneath his hand, Roy wondered if she used some kind of lotion or was she just naturally this soft.

"No wait, stop." Winry panicked. "I…I can't do this. I feel funny." She panted in worry.

He didn't stop. She wiggled to jump off him, but his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and kept her where she was. "Shh," he said into her ear, leaning forward a little so that he curved a little into her back. "It's okay, calm down," Roy soothed. "I won't go beneath your clothing, it was a promise. You can trust me."

She panted hard, her eyes tightly shut. Her parents' killer was telling her that she could trust him, was that true? Winry wasn't so sure, not about anything and certainly not about him. "Can I?"

"Yes." Roy's arm that was around her waist loosened and his hand lifted and moved up into her hair, gently threading his fingers through her silk like blonde strands. "I know you don't feel like you are able to, but you can." He slowly leaned back and bringing her with him so that she could relax against his chest.

Winry took a deep, uneasy breath and leaned against Mustang's chest and she really didn't know why but it felt somewhat comforting. She let her eyes fall closed and sunk into him a little more as tender warmth surrounded her.

This time Roy lightly closed his eyes, letting her ease into him like this felt very nice and he rested his chin against the side of her head. "Do you feel any better?"

She stared downwards at the letter, but not really seeing the words there. "Uh-huh." Her heart was still racing but she was feeling a bit more relaxed. That was very strange. Winry cleared her throat and lifted the letter a little higher so she could finish reading it.

Once he was sure she was more interested in the letter, Roy's fingers grazed her collarbone, gently moving lower in soothing caresses and he heard her breathing change and quicken. Roy could see her hands shaking. He lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed her softly there…Rockbell almost dropped the paper in alarm.

This was the third time she had read the same line of… _back to Resembool so you could make adjustments to my Automail._ Then when his hand actually curved around her full breast she nearly stopped breathing. Her pulse rioted when at the same time, his lips slid up her neck and to her ear.

"Finish your letter." Roy said, while the hand completely cupped her breast and massaged the round fullness.

Winry closed her eyes, and her fingers went slack. The letter fell from her hands to float towards the floor forgotten...

Winry sank back, her head resting against the man's shoulder while she struggled to catch her breath. Both his arms had wrapped tightly around her middle, holding her tightly to him as he cuddled her close. That was…it was…words could not describe what it was and how she was feeling right now. Except for the sudden dread at what she had done and with who…

"Ha—" Roy was cut off as her hand cupped his mouth.

"No, don't speak." Winry panted. She didn't want to hear his voice. This was terrible. She couldn't believe that she actually…she let him…she liked it! It was so wrong, and guilt and shame soured her insides making her feel putrid and gross. '_Damn-it, all!'_

One of his arms released her middle and he cupped her hand that was against his mouth…her soft hand… even though that hand has spent hours and hours working on Automail, it was surprisingly soft. She must wear work gloves. Roy pulled her hand down from his mouth. Rockbell shifted in his lap.

Winry leaned forward, "Let go of me." She said bitterly, disgusted with herself and with him. Mustang didn't seem to hesitate for he dropped the arm that was still around her waist and she moved off of him. In her line of sight was now the letter and she bent down to pick it up, reading it where she left off:

_Since you're in Central, just wait for me there. Al and I will try to get back there as soon as possible. I don't know when it will be, but don't worry everything is fine._

And it was signed Ed and Al.

She lifted her head and looked back at Mustang; there was a frustrated expression on his face. "Edward, he said to wait here in the city for him." She said sadly as her heart deflated. Why didn't he ever want her with him?

"What are you going to do?" Roy said after taking a deep breath, really wanting to know what her plans were because he was curious. Or at least that's what he was telling himself. He was secretly pleased that Fullmetal wrote telling her to stay in the city.

Winry's eyes lowered from his and she couldn't help them from being drawn to the bulge in his slacks. Her face heated and she turned her head. "I should pack up and go home to Resembool. That is what I should do." '_I can't face Ed after this.'_

"Or you could stay here and I can do extremely naughty things to you." Roy grinned and her face brightened even more.

"Have you lost your mind!?" She turned her back on him. "I only did that for Ed's letter." Ugh, that sounded so cheap! "I hate you, you stupid bastard." Winry heard the chair roll back and footsteps coming towards her. Hands were on her shoulders and she was spun around.

"Whether it was for a letter or not, you really enjoyed it." Roy challenged, "And don't lie and say you didn't. You wouldn't be able to pull that off." His right hand moved down her to her forearm. "Give me your hand."

"Huh? Why?"

Roy was losing his patience, "Just do it." He ordered roughly and grabbed her wrist.

As she let him take it, her eyes widened when he brought her hand to the front of his pants. Winry paled and tried tugging her hand away but his grip tightened. "What are you doing? Stop it!"

"Quiet." He yanked her forward and into him.

"I don't wanna do that, let go!" Winry struggled again, but he held her tighter.

Grabbing her chin he lifted it so he could look her in the eye. "Either you touch me and help me out, or I write to Fullmetal myself and explain exactly what happened here in this office." He saw her eyes narrow. "He might not believe me first off, but he'll certainly have a lot of questions for you and would you really want to answer them and lie to his face? I know you would try your hardest to deny it."

Winry couldn't believe it! What an ass Mustang was. "You no good, dirty…"

"Well? Yes or no?" Roy was a bit demanding as he interrupted her/

"B…but I've never done anything like this before." Winry knew what she said wouldn't throw him off. But maybe her inexperience might change his mind and appeal to his better nature.

Leaning closer, he quickly pressed his lips against hers, and then said, "There's a first time for everything."

"Do I have to look?" She said feeling very uneasy.

Roy smiled, "Are you sure you don't want to look?"

"Uh…" She paused, thinking that male anatomy is interesting. Most of the time when she glimpsed male anatomy it was on accident and she was working on a customer's Automail preparation…Winry realized that she hadn't answered yet and her face flamed, "Of course not! Of all people I would want to look at, you'd be one…er I mean you wouldn't be one of them!" She heard him chuckle and if it were possible her face burned even more. Winry felt utterly humiliated.

Not waiting for her to make up her mind, Mustang undid his pants with one skilled hand that had Winry actually impressed, then her eyes narrowed in anger realizing that he's probably been with a lot of women to be able to master a one handed talent like that. The perverted, womanizing, jerk! She really shouldn't be so upset about that? Why should she care about how many and who he's been with? He was disgusting and she hated him! That's right! Think of Edward…Wait no! Not right now. Don't think of Edward, he'd probably curse the very dirt she walked upon if he found out about this!

Winry's face slowly heated, she turned away so she didn't have to look at him, or his…equipment. Yes that was a good way to think of it; after all she was a mechanic...

* * *

Roy breathed hard, trying to gain some control over it. He righted his appearance and reached down to a drawer. Pulling it open, he grabbed for the tissue in the small box there, then looking up at Winry. It was probably not right to use her name when speaking to her for she might not like that. "Rockbell." She turned sharply at the sound and saw him motion her forward with wave of his index finger. 

Winry stepped closer until she was directly before him and Roy did not take his dark eyes from her blue as he started wiping her hand. "Surely, you knew this happens." He arched a brow in question.

She felt insulted. "Of course, but actually looking at it is entirely different." Her stomach soured. Mustang continued to clean off her hand and when he was done, he crumpled the tissue into a tight ball and tossed it into the small waste basket. "Am I done now, can I go?" She said tightly and harsh.

"Just one more thing, and I hate to disappoint you but it's not a sexual thing." Roy heard her scoff and he smirked while walking to the window and popping it open. Even though they were due some rain, he couldn't risk the scent in the room to remain as it was. Anyone in his military company knows the scent of sex and this room reeked of it. "Thank you for that, it was very stimulating." His lips lifted in amusement as her narrowed eyes heated to a dark blue.

"Why are you thanking me?" Angry, Winry pointed at him. "You made me do it!"

Turning part way around he leaned against the wall the window was next to. "Be honest with yourself at least, Rockbell. You could have stopped when I let go of your hand, but you didn't. Just admit that you were curious and we'll leave it at that." He saw her look down ashamed. "It is okay, you know?"

"No it's not. It's sick and twisted. I hate you. I'd rather see you dead than want anything to do with you." Winry felt a little bad at saying that, but why? It's nothing she hadn't said to him before.

Roy laughed, but it wasn't of amusement. "I can understand that. But it's only natural to be curious about your body and a man's body at your age. So I won't read anything into it, like you actually like me. Thinking that would make me rather stupid." Why did that stab, it shouldn't have. She was just a pretty face and ripe body he wanted to touch and yes…even deflower. He heard the thunder clap and he looked towards the open window. That rain was to arrive very soon. Damn summer storms.

Clasping his hands behind his back, Roy's posture straightened. "I want you to keep quiet about this."

Winry's ears perked, and she lifted her head. "What was that? Keep quiet?" oooh, perhaps she had some leverage after all.

"Yes, quiet. No one, and I mean no one is to know about your involvement with me." Roy lifted his chin, looking ever intimidating and he saw her eyes widen slightly and she took one step back. "It would not do well for my reputation or goals if others were to learn that I was playing around with a young girl like you."

Winry felt her heart squeeze at those words. Of course she was just a plaything; she had known that all along. He didn't care about her feelings or what she thought. He just took what he wanted regardless of how she felt. She didn't want him, she hated him. Winry wanted to get as far away from Mustang as possible. "So in other words, you need everything to be quiet 'cause you only worry about yourself, not that it would shame me in every possible way." She crossed her arms over her breasts and popped her hip out in disgusted irritation. "You're just as vile as when you took my parents from me, robbing me of everything that is precious." She glanced at her shoes. "I won't say anything about this because I don't want the harsh ridicule and the gossip, not because of anything you could end up threatening me with."

In a quick move, Winry bent down and harshly grabbed Ed's letter and spun on her heel heading for the door. She roughly pulled it open and stalked out into the hall slamming the door behind her. Military Personnel looked up at her in shock as they had been disturbed at whatever it was they were doing.

"The man's an absolute asshole!" Winry raged, and stomped her feet making her way towards the exit.

Riza's eye twitched, how could she say such a thing about Colonel Mustang? She was not going to stand for it and was going to take a step forward when, Maes' hand came down on her shoulder and she turned her blonde head in his direction.

"Leave it alone, Riza." Maes said with understanding.

With a soft gasp, Riza's blonde brow crinkled in confusion. "Didn't you hear what she just said?"

Maes nodded, "I did. But she has every right to feel how she does. There's a lot of anger in her and she can't even begin to heal if she doesn't let it out. And Roy's guilt too, I think it would be good for him to actually speak to her more. That way they both can put some perspective on their situations." Maes wasn't sure if Riza knew the connection that Roy and Winry had with one another. If she did perhaps she would understand Winry's anger more and Roy's guilt which he often hides from Riza. It wasn't his place to say, that should be left up to Roy to tell her, if he wanted to.

As soon as Winry stepped outside, the Heavens opened up and poured down on her, drenching her as hard rain fell. "Oh, this is just perfect!" She started running down the steps and out the open gate, hurrying down the sidewalk. What she wouldn't give for an umbrella right now. She turned a corner and almost ran into a familiar person, it was Travin and he had an umbrella.

"Winry, my goodness! What are you doing out in this weather?" He stepped closer to her holding the black umbrella over her head. The young girl was shivering as he took in her drowned rat appearance. His eyes lingered over her beautiful wet pale skin as the raindrops drizzled down over the curves of her breasts that he could see in that now see-through white blouse of hers. He never wanted to be that blouse more in his life than at that moment. "I don't live far from here, how about you come with me back to my flat where I can get you some hot tea to warm you up?"

Winry's teeth chatted together as she curled her arms around her middle trying to warm up. For a summer storm, the rain was sure cold. "Th…that would be… n…nice."

With a nod of his head, he gestured into the direction of his flat, "This way." And the two of them headed in that direction.

* * *

Well that's it for episode five. I really hoped you all liked it. 

Until Next time!  
Ryoko Blue


	7. Sick and Twisted

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 6—Sick and Twisted

Sitting on the blue plush sofa and pulling the red blanket tighter around her shoulders, Winry shivered. She glanced about the small but quaint apartment. There was a coffee table placed on a small oriental rug directly in front of her and another blue sofa across from it. A lamp sat on a small end table next to her. There was a door to the left that most likely led to the bathroom and an archway before the bedroom. A sliding glass door was behind her and she looked back at it, seeing the rain drizzling down.

Hearing commotion, she turned her head to the right and to the small kitchenette.

Travin walked over to her from the kitchenette and handed her a red flowered porcelain cup of steaming tea. "Here you go." He said with a smile.

Looking up at him, Winry accepted the cup. "Thanks." She sniffled and brought the cup to her lips taking a small sip of the Mandarin tea, there was a hint of sweet orange and it warmed her throat right down to her belly.

Sitting down next to her, Travin continued to smile. "That was some strange weather today; it started out so sunny this morning." He reclined back and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "You realize that when we ran into each other on the street that it was almost the same spot where we first met. It seems you sure go to Military Headquarters a lot."

"Well I tried to make my visits less frequent, but this time it couldn't be helped. There was some information there about Ed that I just had to have." Her face burned and she hoped Travin would think it was because of an oncoming fever or so she hoped. There was no way he would know what had gone on. Winry was now staring into her cup at the slightly orange liquid.

"Oh, and what did you find out?"

Leaning forward, Winry placed the cup onto the coffee table. "Well there was a letter for me from my friend; he didn't say anything about where he was. Edward wants me to wait for him here in Central. Only, I don't think I can do that." Her cheeks started heating again. "My visit here is certainly not…well my experiences have been not something I had expected, at all." Sad blue eyes lowered to her lap. "Everything is…it's all…" She couldn't even finish her words, it was too horrid to express.

Travin shifted closer and placed his hand on her knee and Winry jumped, her eyes connecting with his in confusion and the young man pulled his hand back sharply. "I'm sorry." He apologized with a bow of his head. "It was just a comforting gesture that you looked like you needed; I forget that I'm not with my family or friends. I'm always patting their legs. I meant nothing by it." That split second he had her leg under his hand was enough, such smooth pretty skin.

Winry felt a little odd, but shook the feeling away. It was that damn Mustang's fault. If he hadn't been pawing at her, she probably wouldn't have felt funny about a comforting gesture. Yet, in the back of her mind, a slightly familiar voice told her that she should get going. Why hadn't this voice been present when she had been manipulated by Mustang and his evil heating touches?

Looking back towards the sliding glass door, Winry noticed that the rain had stopped. "I think I can head home now. Thanks for the tea." She said in a rush, standing up.

"I did something wrong again." Travin smacked himself in the forehead. "I always mess up around you and end up apologizing. Please, let me make it up to you."

Winry tossed the blanket off, "And what do you suggest?"

"Do you dance?" Travin asked with a pleasant grin. "I want to take you to this place called Club Forty-Four, on my next night off which happens to be Monday. It's on the other side of the city and they play great music and everyone has a really good time there."

Her brow furrowed in trying to get an idea of where this place was Travin was talking about. She had heard mention of it in passing people on the street and it was not really an ideal place for her. She also heard that quite promiscuous things happen there and she wasn't dating anyone, she was waiting for Edward. "I think I'm a bit too young for a place like that."

"No way, people your age have fun there all the time. It's just dancing and good food." He grasped her hands tightly, "Please say you'll go with me, it will be my treat."

"I'll think about it." Winry said with smile and pulled her hands from his. She headed for the door, and pulling it open, she left.

"Missing?" Roy said with one dark brow arched, turning away from the window and towards Maes.

Maes walked over and stood beside him, "Yeah. I was just at the police station and overheard what was going on."

Roy smirked, "You don't just overhear anything and you know it."

Simply shrugging, Maes also leaned against the wall. "Women and girls as young as twelve and thirteen have been disappearing all over the city."

"What do you make of it?" Roy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kidnappings like these usually mean a prostitution ring or something of the like. I wouldn't put it passed whoever is behind this that they're actually selling these women and young girls into some kind of slavery. I don't like it, Roy. Imagine my little Elysia growing up with some sicko creep out on the loose kidnapping innocent young girls!" Maes complained whole heartedly.

Roy appearing unaffected as usual twisted around and walked to his desk. "Yes, it's tragic. Perhaps the military should assist the police in this matter." He had immediately thought of Winry. Was she the type of girl that would attract this deviant out there? There were far too many people in this city for her to be a prime target, but what if this criminal met up with her? Winry was lovely, young, and innocently naïve at times that was positively intriguing.

"I agree. I'll keep my eyes and ears open for any news and inform you of what is going on." Maes said without realizing that he just busted through Roy's worried thoughts. Wanting to change the subject and walking to the sofa on the right, Maes sat down. "So, how far has it gone with Winry?"

"What?" Roy's pulse jumped and sweat started to gather at the back of his neck. He had actually sounded shocked and Maes blinked, leaning back into the sofa cushions.

Maes' eyes shifted left to right before resting on Roy's, "When she was in here, I heard an awful lot of yelling by her. I hope you're not being too cold towards the girl and are at least civil. I know that it must be hard for you, to look at her and feel nothing but extreme guilt."

Roy immediately relaxed, and pressed himself into his chair more. Cold was definitely not the word he would use to describe how he was behaving towards her. "I'm trying my hardest with her." That was very true, he didn't lie. Just Maes didn't know what he was trying hard with. His chest tightened, "She is determined to hate me until the day she dies. And I really can't blame her for it."

"Why don't you tell her?" Maes offered.

Knowing exactly what Maes was suggesting, Roy shook his head, "Let her continue to hate me. It doesn't matter."

"I don't think you want that."

Lowering dark obsidian eyes to his desktop, Roy tapped the wood with his finger. "It doesn't matter what I want in this instance. I took everything from her. I didn't just shoot her parents, Maes. I saw their faces, their pleading eyes. I was forced to execute them." He felt ill, and revulsion seemed to bubble up in his throat and he swallowed hard. "So, let her have her hate. It's only right, only fair. I deserve worse than just her hating me." '_Especially, since I'm ruining her and I can't stop.'_ Roy added as an afterthought but wouldn't dare say that part out loud.

"Maybe explain to her that you didn't want to shoot them, and that if you didn't you would have been shot as well as them."

Roy snorted a little, "And just what do you think she'll say to that?" He looked his friend right in the eye. "I know how she thinks, Maes, and that is something that will not make the situation any better. If anything it would make it worse. She no doubt would curse and despise me even more."

Maes could feel the quiet guilt surrounding his friend. So he patted his pocket his daughter's picture was held. "You know what you need, Roy, a good woman in your life." He saw Roy roll his eyes and Maes grinned. "And have some children. It changes your life."

Roy scoffed with amusement rising within, "You've always been obsessive. If it wasn't about Gracia, it's about your kid. You never stop talking about one or the other."

"That's 'cause it's great to have a family. You should try it."

Maybe someday he would. Roy felt he really didn't deserve to be happy until his goals were accomplished and he could make damn good changes. He needed to do this for all those that suffered and all those lives that he had stolen under orders he didn't really want to follow, but was forced to...

Using her toe, Winry turned off the faucet on the tub and sank more into the warm, sudsy water. She sighed pleasantly. This felt good after being chilled to the bone out there in that wacky weather. Laying her head back against the towel she was using as a headrest, her blonde hair was messily swept atop her head and held there with a red clip.

Everything was a mess. It was like she said earlier today…sick and twisted.

In that letter from Ed that she had finally gotten through, he said to wait here for him. But if he knew what was happening would he still tell her to stay? There's a chance Ed wouldn't even really care, they were only friends after all. Was there anything deeper to their relationship? It was hard to tell. At times she found herself thinking about Ed in ways friends shouldn't think about each other.

If Edward learned of what she had done just to get his letter, he would probably think very lowly of her. What was truly shameful was the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about it; the incidents…._Mustang's fingers lightly traced her inner thigh_. _Her chest hitched and tingles spread through every nerve, every inch of her being. Feeling hot in between her thighs as she had never before…_ Who knew that a simple touch would infect her mind like this?

She hated that damn Colonel Mustang, so why did her heart race every time she thought about him touching her? …_gently moving lower in soothing caresses and he heard her breathing change and quicken. Fingers skimmed the top curve of her breasts…_ _closed her eyes, and her fingers went slack. The letter fell from her hands to float towards the floor forgotten. _ "_Can I touch you, beneath your clothing?" He breathed seductively into her ear and she swallowed hard. "Hmm, can I? Will you let me?" _

"_Uh…mmm…"_ _She just wanted more of that feeling, more of that heat. "I…I…" She bit her lower lip and nodded, "Yes, yes!"… _Winry felt sick to her stomach and jolted forward in the bathwater, bringing her wet, dripping knees up to her chest and lowering her chin onto them as tears of disgust filled her eyes.

Could she blame this on Edward? She would like to, but knew better than that. This was all her own doing. He never told her to come to Central; she also made that decision on her own, and now he wants her to stay here and wait for him.

She just needed to stay away… to stay far away from Mustang, and not go near him… not for anything. Not even for any more information on Edward and Alphonse. What he was doing to her was wrong. She felt as if she were falling apart and losing her mind, pride and everything she worked so hard in developing.

What would her parents say? The man that shot them dead was…was infecting their daughter in this truly horrible and disgusting way that Winry… she couldn't take it. What if their faces were staring down at her in so much revulsion, their disapproval of her dirty behavior? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Bringing her arms up to her knees, she buried her face within her soft, wet, skin where she sobbed silently.

* * *

"Scieszka, I didn't feel like going out tonight, so how did I let you talk me into this?" Winry said with a sad sigh.

Scieszka was smiling as she and Winry stopped on the sidewalk, "When I came over, you looked distressed and I figured you needed a night out. I was talking to that Travin person earlier and he said it would be great if we stopped by to see him." A faint blush stained her cheeks. "He's quite a nice guy."

Winry stared at the pavement. "I still would have rather stayed home." Her red dress fluttered in the night breeze.

Planting her hands on Winry's shoulders, Scieszka lightly shook her. "I gotta break you out of this depression you seem to have fallen into. Is something wrong? If there is, maybe it would help if you talked to someone, namely me your friend." She grinned supportively.

Clearing her throat and lifting her head, Winry looked up at the entrance to Antonio's. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone what's been really going on and why she is feeling this way. What would Scieszka think? She didn't even want to anticipate the disappointed or disgusted stare she would get from her friend. "I'm just a little homesick." Winry lied and hoped her friend bought it.

"Well cheer up, you've got me here." Scieszka hugged her close before letting go and pulling Winry through the doorway of the restaurant.

The place was busy for a Tuesday night. Looking towards the bar, the stage was empty except for musical instruments. Winry spotted Travin talking to a pretty young raven haired woman at the bar. He was leaning back against it, his knee bent with his foot resting against the bottom of the bar. In his hand was a slender tea cup, steam was rising from it. He was smiling at something the woman was saying, her hand on was on his leg. Winry relaxed immediately, she had been wrong to feel funny around Travin earlier, it was clear that he had an interest in this woman he was talking to. Perhaps his hand touching her knee was just as he had said… a comforting gesture.

All the tables were full as well as the barstools, Winry's eyes scanned the crowd and a familiar person made her cringe. '_No, no. Why is fate against me?!'_ The very person she promised herself to stay far away from was standing in this room. Mustang was standing there talking with Riza Hawkeye and another woman. Neither he nor Riza were wearing their military uniforms. Mustang was in a casual pair of black slacks and a dark forest green shirt that he wore tucked in. He looked good in that dark green. Riza was in a brown pair of slacks with a white form fitting blouse that hugged her curves attractively. They must be officially off duty for the night. '_Pretend you didn't see him, just hurry and walk through the room. It's crowded enough perhaps he would never see me.'_ Winry thought as her eyes found him again, and instantly narrowed at the tall, bronze beauty Aurora, who was introducing herself to him. Mustang took her hand! Winry felt her insides crawl and twist tightly.

"Winry, who are you glaring at?" Scieszka asked and followed her friend's line of sight. "Ah, I see." Knowing that Winry despised Colonel Mustang, their last meeting in here was a disaster. As long as no words were exchanged between the two of them, all should be fine and civil. Or so she hoped. "Well as long as you don't get drunk again, I doubt you'll end up talking to him."

Her friend had no idea what was going on in her mind. Gasping, Winry lowered her eyes to the floor in disbelief, her brows raised achingly. '_I did not just feel that way when I saw them…no, what's the matter with me? I hate him, I hate him.'_

"Come on." Scieszka took a hold of Winry's arm and started dragging her through the crowd. She lifted her free hand in the air and shouted over the crowd. "Oi, Travin!" She saw him look up and then wave with a smile.

Obsidian eyes instantly found Winry's lovely form. What luck! It had only been earlier this afternoon when he had seen her last and now he was so very pleased to see her again so soon. He was sure that she would try and stay clear of him which was just plain silly. She enjoyed this afternoon whether she would want to admit it or not. Winry was nice to hold, soft to touch, and she excited him so much. Fate must be smiling on him for once. He really did not know why he had found some amount of peace when he held her close. Guilt didn't corrode his insides as it usually did, and it should since it's her that he had wronged and shouldn't even be allowed to touch.

To someone looking at Roy Mustang, one could not tell that he kept a close watch on the young Rockbell girl. She looked very striking in that red knee length dress that buttoned up the front with the top three buttons undone. The swell of her breasts would attract others' eyes…which he did not find much comfort in that. Other men looking at her… that just would not do. A flash of gold glittered from her chest, was she wearing jewelry other than those familiar earrings and ear-cuffs? He would take a closer look. Roy inwardly smirked, a much closer, personal look.

He barely heard the conversation between Hawkeye and Aurora Walker, he was more focused on the soft water like movement Winry's body made while she walked with Scieszka, and they were heading towards that musician who was now irking Roy. He knew what that young man was after; it was no secret to him. Roy would never lie to a woman, not like it was obvious that this is what Travin Walker does. It's a familiar tactic that he had seen growing up, as well as with other men in his military company that would pretend to befriend a lady and then once they earned their trust out would come their true intentions. Roy might have been a bit obsessive right now over Winry, but she knew exactly what he wanted and it was no trick. There was no way he was going to let someone deceive her like that, especially not by some ladies-man-wannabe.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aurora saw that blonde mechanic that her brother had introduced her to. She didn't like her too much and felt a tiny smirk lift at the corner of her mouth as the young girl came towards her. She was so close, so very close…Aurora faced forward and slid her foot back right into the blonde's—

"—WAH!!" Winry tripped over something and hit the floor with a thud. The crowd gasped around her and all shifted. She heard Scieszka's cry of her name. Winry did not see the wide eyed expressions on Mustang or Riza's face when she had gone tumbling to the floor.

Winry lifted her head, and the crimson of embarrassment burned her cheeks brightly. Her eyes narrowed into dark blue angry slits. As she sat up, she pointed up at Aurora. "You…you did that on purpose."

Aurora smirked down at the blonde on the floor. "Well, well if it isn't the little Grease-Ball. Sorry, I didn't see you there." She chuckled, hearing the girl growl.

"Are you all right?" Riza said in concern while bending down to help Winry off the floor.

Ignoring all around her except for Walker, Winry stood with the other blonde's assistance. She tightened her fists while lifting one of them in the air and cracking her thumb knuckle. Walker was goin' down, she was gonna beat that face of hers into the floor when a hand came down on her shoulder. She whipped her head to the side, her blonde hair laid over her shoulder, and seeing Travin there. Winry shook her shoulder out of his grasp.

"I know that look, Winry. You don't need to—" Travin saw the stern glare she was giving him and he immediately changed his tactic. "Aurora, that was rude."

The dark beauty shrugged, "It was an accident." She heard a disbelieving snort from the raven haired, extremely good looking Colonel Roy Mustang that she had been talking to. "What, you don't believe me?"

"Should I?" Roy replied straight faced, but his tone was teasing. He saw Hawkeye roll her eyes.

"Yes, I'm completely innocent." Aurora said, putting on an adorable pout. "She is just clumsy."

Roy felt bad that he couldn't stick up for Winry, if he did it would seem odd to everyone around him and the last thing he wanted to do was bring attention to himself in this case. He had to appear completely unaffected. "Perhaps you're right, Miss Walker. Young ladies at that age are always tripping over their own feet. Yes I would definitely agree with clumsy." He softly touched Aurora on the shoulder.

Winry scoffed indignantly, her eyes shooting to that stupid hand connected to his stupid arm! And how dare he say something like that! The jerk! "I am not clumsy!" Her eyes shifted to Aurora, wanting to get her mind off Mustang and his disgusting woman-handling. He deserves a good punch in the nose. "And you better admit you tripped me on purpose, before I mess up that face of yours." She threatened seriously, "And don't think I won't do it either."

"How vulgar and violent you are, Miss Rockbell." Aurora said lightly, "I don't see what my br." She saw her brother lightly shake his hands down low, not to say another word. "I hope that boyfriend you're waiting for knows how to handle a violent girl like you."

Winry rolled her eyes. "I'm only violent when he destroys my hard work, I chuck my wrench at him and I never fail to miss nailing him right in the forehead." She looked away from Aurora towards the bar. "And he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, but you'd like him to be, wouldn't you?" Aurora replied while leaning forward a little.

"That's really not any of your business." '_You painted up tart.'_

Scieszka threw her own glare at Aurora Walker. "Just ignore her, Winry. She doesn't know anything she's just being a bitch."

Winry looked at her friend shocked, never having heard a foul word come out of her mouth before, "Scieszka!" She laughed a little.

With a grin and a shrug, Scieszka laughed too earning a sour face from Aurora Walker and not really caring. "Well it's true, come on." She grabbed a hold of Winry's hand and started pulling her towards the other side of the room, far away from those who irritated Winry.

Looking back over her shoulder, Winry saw Aurora pout and turn that sickening adoring face to Mustang and he started talking to her. This had Winry seethe, her stomach twisted all into knots. '_No, no, that's wrong, I don't care. I hate him. Remember hate, yes extreme violent hate! He sickens me. This is how it should be. It should be Aurora Walker that he torments. Yes, torment her_.' So why did her heart squeeze just a tiny bit more? Why did her stomach twist tighter and why was there this bitter taste coating her throat? Why did she now completely despise Aurora Walker? It should make no difference to her. '_No, Stop!'_ She commanded her mind to stop thinking about it, but that was not working at all. She didn't even realize that she had sat down in a chair.

"Winry?" Scieszka was waving her hand in front of Winry's face, trying to get her attention. "Come on, don't worry about that woman."

Winry jolted, snapping out of a daze. "Huh?"

"You are far better than she is. She doesn't know you or Edward." Scieszka sighed leaning back into the booth. "She doesn't know that most of the time Edward deserves your wrench thrown at his head, and he can stand to be a little nicer to you."

"Uh…yeah, you're right." Winry sighed, thinking of Ed. "I got a letter from Ed." She heard music start playing which meant Aurora Walker was going to be busy again. And she felt a little bit more relaxed. Not wanting to analyze what that feeling was, she continued what she was saying. "He wants me to wait here in Central for him."

"Well that's great!" Scieszka said with a smile, while pushing her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose.

Winry dropped her head to stare at the table. "I don't know if I can do that. I think I should go home to the country. It's safer there."

"Safer?" Scieszka reached over and placed her hand on Winry's in comfort, "What do you mean? Winry, don't you know your friends in the military will keep you safe if you ask them. They will watch out for you, they aren't just Edward's comrades and friends, they're yours now too."

Winry laughed but it wasn't of amusement. Scieszka didn't realize that she needed to be safe from a particular person in the military. He was making her think and feel certain things that she never wanted to, at least not with him. "You're right about that, but…"

"No buts, Winry. You shouldn't run away. You came here because you wanted to find Edward and Alphonse, to be with them. You are fine here with us, no one has hurt you or anything, have they?" Scieszka leaned forward when she saw Winry's grim expression, "Have they? Winry, if something was wrong you'd tell me, right?"

She couldn't tell her, what would Scieszka say? It was too unbearable. Winry's smile was forced. "No, no one's hurt me."

Hearing a cough from next to her Scieszka turned her head finding the Colonel standing there. "Colonel Mustang, Sir."

"Nice evening." He looked to Winry for a moment before returning his dark gaze to Scieszka, "Do you mind terribly if I speak with Rockbell for a moment?"

Scieszka looked across the table, and Winry's eyes were pointed towards the table and they were narrowed bitterly. "All right, but please try not to say anything that would upset her."

"I'll try my best." Roy replied with confidence and Scieszka stood and walked away towards Hawkeye. He took the seat left vacant by the bookworm. Staring at Winry for a moment, he let his eyes soak in her adorable angry face. "You better not say I hurt you, because I haven't."

"Do you always listen in on others' conversations?" Winry replied hard and tight, not looking at him. "Why are you even talking to me?" She snapped harshly.

"Hmm, it seems to me that you're angry with me for some reason." Roy leaned back a little in the booth. Her tone was hard, even more so than when she shouts she hates him.

Winry rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I hate you, so how can you possibly tell if I was angry with you or not?" She crossed her arms on the table. "Don't you think that this conversation is going to bring suspicion onto you? After all, no one can know about how you're behaving with me. It's down right disgusting. I'm sure Aurora Walker would be thrilled to death if the great Colonel Mustang were to give her everything her trampy little selfish, snobby, air-headed heart desired." Her tone was pure bitterness as blue eyes shifted to the left.

Roy laughed quietly, to him it sounded like Winry was… oh this was just too good. "Now, now, Rockbell. There's no need to be jealous."

Her jaw dropped open in shock, but that was short lived as she heard him softly laughing…again. "Jealous? Ha, yeah right! You so wish." She flat out lied. Winry was jealous and she couldn't understand why? It made no sense. Especially, since she wasn't even the jealous type. What was this guy doing to her? Her emotions were all mucked up and it was all his fault.

"Then what is with that tone?" He replied with an arrogant expression on his face.

"Tone? There's no tone." Pushing back her chair roughly, the table legs scratching the floor, Winry stood and leaned over slamming her palms on the table. "I don't care if you pounced on every woman in this room…"

Not listening to her words because it would be pointless. There was no way he was going to believe that she wasn't just a tad bit jealous of his interaction with the Walker woman and no matter what she said to make him believe that, he didn't buy it. Roy's gaze lowered to her lips and he so badly wanted to lean in and capture them with his own, but thought better of it. If they were in private he would certainly do that without hesitation.

"…you sick and twisted bastard!" Winry finished and straightened roughly. She stalked away heading towards the Ladies room.

Roy watched her disappear into the sea of people and head down the walkway towards the bathrooms. Getting up, slowly, he would follow after her being as discrete as possible…

Rinsing her hands off from the soapy water in the sink, Winry shook them out and turned off the faucet. Going to the towel rack she dried them off. Looking up into the mirror, Winry sighed at her reflection completely appalled at her behavior, and whatever she was feeling was completely ridiculous! "I am not going to act like a jealous fool. There's no reason for me to act that way towards someone I hate." She said aloud to her reflection as if it would listen to her. '_If Aurora Walker wanted him then she could have him.'_ With that in mind, Winry pulled the door open and stepped walked out of the Ladies room.

Walking down the hallway, Winry saw Mustang standing at the entrance to this very hallway. She wasn't even going to let him get to her now; she was just going to just pass him by without a care in the world. She didn't even flinch when he started walking in her direction. '_Just ignore him, he's an ass. Just ignore him, he's an ass.'_ She kept repeating over and over in her mind.

The two of them, Roy and Winry were moving closer to one another and she was about to pass him, when he reached out smoothly and grabbed her forearm spinning her around and pulling her with him back down the hall. The only sound that she managed to make was a surprised gasp.

"What are you doing? Do you want me to make a scene?" Winry threatened quietly, but she didn't have time to make good with that threat.

Mustang snorted and opened a door that was not to one of the bathrooms. Winry didn't know where it led but she was pulled inside where he let go of her arm and he closed the door behind him.

It was very dark, but something was hanging down in front of Winry's face for cold metal kept bumping up against her forehead. She reached up to move it out of the way; she felt the metal pull-string and realized it was to a light. She yanked it and the room was illuminated. Winry cringed openly, finding Mustang leaning against the door. She should have kept the light off. She noticed they were in a closet for Employees belongings like coats, purses and other bags. "You've gotta lot of nerve dragging me in here." Winry snapped, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"I didn't drag you in here. If you recall you didn't even bother resisting." He said looking her up and down, his eyes lingering on her breasts that were pushed up just a little bit more because of how her arms were crossed over them.

Not letting out her gasp of shock, Winry thought back at that brief moment and discovered that he was right! How did that happen?! "Just move out of the way." She gestured with a wave of her hand.

"But I don't want to. Is it so wrong to want just a little private time with you?" Roy said softly. He saw her eyes widen and heat start rising to her cheeks. Also she lifted her hand and pulled the cord, bathing them in now pure darkness.

"Yes, it's very wrong." Perhaps if he couldn't see her, Winry could find a way to get him away from that door and get herself out of here. Of course she would have to find a way to the door in the dark.

She heard movement and jumped, spinning around and hearing a light chuckle from her left.

"Maybe you should have left the light on, what do you think?" Roy teased.

"Shut up!" She yelled, reaching her hands out and feeling for anything solid as she moved slowly forward in the direction of the door. This closet wasn't that big, she didn't have to move far. Her fingers skimmed warm cloth and she 'yelped' as her hands were now held in someone else's and she was pulled forward and against a warm body.

Roy's mouth was close to her ear. "I didn't get a chance to say this, but I really like your dress."

Winry tried to wiggle away but his grip tightened, holding her to him tighter. "Well now that I know you like my dress, I'll forever wear pants now."

"Oh, please do." Roy's hand wandered down her back, and over her backside, "Especially, if they're nice and tight around here." He heard her squeal.

Winry pushed against his chest, "Stop," She pleaded as his hand continued to move over her backend, the material there was starting to move upward, he was trying to get beneath her dress to touch her skin. "Please don't…You can't do this to me. I can't take it. Just stop. Reaching up, he tenderly took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and gently tilted her face upwards.

"I don't want to. And you don't want me to stop either."

"Yes I do!" Winry could feel the panic rushing in like electricity waves.

Roy lightly smiled even though she couldn't see it in the darkness. "You're just afraid."

"I…no, that's not true. I can't stand you, you make me sick." Maybe there was a little bit of truth in what he was saying. She was afraid, afraid of herself and how he makes her feel…it was exciting, but so incredibly wrong and so incredibly guilty.

"There's no need to be afraid." Roy said in a soft, comforting tone. "I will not think any different of you if you were to give into this." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb before cupping the back of her neck, his fingers resting on her collarbone. "I can make you feel good, so very nice, if you just let me." He felt her pulse jump and riot.

"I…I can't do that." She swallowed hard.

Roy leaned closer, letting his lips touch hers briefly. "Yes you can. Forget about everything, forget about rules and all that other nonsense." Wrapping both arms firmly around her he made sure she was pressed against every plane of his hard body. Hearing her gasp he grinned a little. "I'll make you a deal. Come home with me tonight and if you do not enjoy your time spent with me… I'll never bother you again. I'll do what you ask and stop this."

Winry turned her head a little, pointing her gaze downwards. "What…?"

He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. "Come home with me." Roy let his tongue trace a line down to her collarbone. "Just agree. If you're so confident about your hate then this should be an easy decision, right? You'll get what you want and I'll leave you alone."

Realization hit, and hard, "But that means…I would be giving up my—" Winry couldn't finish her comment it was so outrageous.

"Oh yes, definitely." Roy knew what she was going to say and how she was finding it hard to gather the words. "If you don't enjoy…me, then at least I get to walk away knowing that I was the first person privileged enough to be your first."

Winry blinked in confusion. His words were certainly very pretty and sounded so noble. But he wasn't, right? He was a cold murderer.

"Come home with me, Winry Rockbell." He said dark and tantalizing with promise into her ear.

Winry felt her face heat and her pulse race…

* * *

Well that's it for Episode 6. And just what do you think Winry's reply will be to his request. What do you want her reply to be, not that it will change what I have planned. I still would like to know your thoughts.

Thank you for reading

Until next time!

Ryoko Blue


	8. Bitter Heat

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

**A/N: Because of the rule of no graphic adult content. This chapter/episode has been edited, per ffnet requirments. You can find uncut, steamy version of this chapter/episode at adultfanfictionnet, mediaminerorg, and animespiralcom. Theres a link to some of my other site story lists on my bio page. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 7— Bitter Heat

Why did the sound of her name falling from Mustang's lips sound so…so nice? She groaned out loud, frustrated with herself. "Are you just doing this to irritate Ed? It couldn't possibly be me that you want, someone who despises you. Why would you try so hard, unless it was because you wanted to do things that insult Ed?"

Both of his hands were on her face now, "This has nothing to do with Edward Elric. Not everything revolves around him, and you shouldn't either."

"He's my friend, I'll do all I can to help him." Winry's reply was sharp.

"A friend who didn't even write to you for three years until I put the pressure on him, what does that say about your relationship?"

Winry tried to move her face from his grasp and she ended up pressed against the door. "How did you know about that?"

"I know quite a lot." Roy leaned against her, so that her soft beautiful curves were pressing against him. "So to answer your question, I am not looking to insult Fullmetal by using you. I can insult him easily all on my own and it doesn't take much." He was grinning in the dark.

"This doesn't make any sense to me." Winry hung her head, "Why, why me?"

Roy closed his eyes a moment and placing his hand on her waist. "Do you think I want to be lusting after a fifteen year old girl? Well I don't. It's just some things are out of my control. My want of you is so far out of my control that I can't stop myself." He leaned closer, a hairs breath away from her lips. "I know you hate me, it's only right that you do. But that still doesn't cure me of my desire to want touch you until you melt under my hands, or my longing to cover every inch of your beautiful body with my own."

"Stop saying those things." Winry felt hot, her pulse throbbed almost painfully.

"I'd rather do them to you than speak of it." Roy replied, then dropping his face to her neck and suckling at her pulse point. Hearing her soft panting, he slid one of his hands down inside the front of her dress and cupped her breast and she moaned leaning her head back against the door. "You're so smooth and soft." He whispered.

Winry couldn't even speak as his fingers teased her. She didn't even recognize herself as she let him play with her. And suddenly he stopped, moving away from her and Winry cried out in disbelief clutching the front of her dress closed at what she had just allowed. Why did regret flood when he stopped? Shouldn't she be happy that he stopped?

Roy didn't want to get anymore excited than he already was. This was definitely not the place for this. "I'm ready to leave. Are you coming with me?"

Winry exhaled long and deep. "Give me a good reason why I should."

"Because you want to," Roy answered easily enough. "I'm not holding anything over your head this time. You should come home with me because it's something you want to do." He knew she would never admit to actually wanting anything to do with him so he would have to recount his promise. "My original offer stands. If you don't like your time with me, then I'll leave you alone and never bother you again. Isn't that worth it to you?" It would be difficult, but he would do it. He wouldn't bother her anymore if Winry didn't enjoy being with him.

That was probably the highlight of what this was. Winry stood up straighter and turned away from him. This was her big chance to get him to leave her alone, but at what cost? It was the cost of something that young ladies shouldn't be giving up unless they were in love. She was so far from in love that it was shameful…yet she did like how he touched her and she pleasantly shivered inwardly at the idea of it. But she wasn't a tramp; could she do this without feeling worse than she already did? The first person who would claim her innocence was someone she hated with her whole heart. "I don't know." She smoothed her hand down the wood of the door and felt for the knob.

The light flickered on and Roy was standing directly beneath it. He lowered his arm, the pull-string leaving his fingers slowly. "Stop thinking about all the wrong reasons you can find with this. What's most important is how you feel right now. Guilt can come later."

"Does it come later for you?" Winry asked, glancing at him over her shoulder.

His obsidian eyes stared into her breathless blue. "It does." Roy admitted. "So why not live in the moment while you can?"

Winry faced the door again, "And what about…you know, uh, pregnancy?"

Roy watched her ears redden. "I have something that helps prevent that." He did, so far it worked pretty well and it dates back hundreds of years. It was a kind of green fluid the woman was supposed to drink after or even the morning after and it prevents them from getting pregnant. He always had some stored in the medicine cabinet at his own flat.

She snorted, "Of course you do. You've been around, haven't you?" Winry couldn't imagine someone who looks like him remaining celibate until meeting that right woman.

He shook his head in amusement, "I won't lie to you and deny it. Yes I have, and I'm not irresponsible about it either."

Winry's heart started pounding hard, as nervousness crawled up her neck like a spider. She didn't want to think about the numerous ladies Mustang had entertained, so she continued. "And if I leave here with you and don't like it, you'll stop this horrible behavior of yours?"

"Yes." Roy took one step closer, his pulse jumping wildly with impending excitement. It sounded like she was giving in.

"What if I lie?" Winry said slowly.

Roy tilted his head to the side, trailing his gaze from the top of her head down to her shoes. "If it's one thing you are not, it's a liar. Sure, you might omit the truth every now and then. Not admit certain things, but you'd never seriously lie, not to anyone. Not even to me whom you despise."

All right, Winry would forget for the moment about Edward and Alphonse, her dead parents if it was hopeful that this man will leave her alone. That's all she wanted. Mustang would stop his chasing and she could move forward and put all this in the past. If she only thought that him simply touching her was enjoyable then she knew that actually having sex with the man was going to be ten times as intense…she was going to be for the first time in her life… a real liar.

Taking a deep breath, Winry with a nod, said "Fine. Just so you know…this doesn't change anything. I still hate you."

"If that's how you want it." Roy replied with a gentle shrug of his shoulders, feeling a small spark of hurt at those words only not letting on. He then gestured towards the door with an open palm. "It was Scieszka you came here with, tell her you aren't feeling well and are heading home. Don't let her come with you. I'll wait for you outside around the side of the building." He felt a little idiotic at sneaking around like this, but no one could see her with him. Maybe he was just a little more paranoid than he has been concerning her, but he didn't want to take the chance.

This was a mistake, Winry could feel it, but ignoring that feeling she opened the door anyway just as Mustang pulled the pull-string making the room dark again. She quickly left the closet cautiously, walking down the hall back to the bar. The music filling her ears in smooth rhythms while Aurora Walker was singing and creating herself a following of men along with their angry wives.

Winry didn't have to really fib to Scieszka, she really didn't feel good. Right now she was so nervous that it was making her stomach jump and hiss. She found her friend sitting at the bar, sipping something pink.

Scieszka saw Winry walk over, and immediately stopped worrying about her friend's whereabouts. "Winry, where have you been?"

Feeling like she was actually going to throw up, Winry cleared her throat. "That doesn't matter. I'm feeling sick so I'm going to head on home."

"Are you sure?" Scieszka saw Winry nod and she rested the back of her hand against her forehead. "You do feel a little warm. I'll just get my—"

Winry folded her arms tightly over her breasts, "—actually, you should stay. Have fun, talk with Travin and make a date." She smiled. "Your night shouldn't be ruined because of me. I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sure?" Scieszka placed her hand on Winry's shoulder and squeezed comfortingly, "Because I am more than happy to leave with you."

After giving her friend a firm nod, Winry spun on her heel and headed for the exit of the restaurant and bar. Stepping out under the starry sky, the rain clouds that had been here earlier had vanished, leaving sticky, humid air in its wake along with the sounds of mosquitoes.

Winry stared at the concrete wondering what happened to her sanity. She had lost it somewhere between the rain earlier this afternoon and that dark closet. This is not right, this is completely wrong. Her pulse raced when she took a step and another step. Her legs were feeling like butter as nerves slammed hard together as she continued to move closer and closer to the side of the building, passing by people who were going to enter the establishment.

A figure stepped out of the alleyway right in her path and she almost shrieked in tense fright. Recognizing even in the dim streetlamp light that it was Mustang, her heart only relaxed a little but still continued to bang hard against her ribs. "Geeze, you almost made me pee my pants! Don't do that." She swatted at his arm and missed for he evaded the light attack.

Roy chuckled softly, "Sorry about that." He reached down and took her soft hand, his fingers curling possessively around palm. "This way," And he led her to his car. Opening the passenger side door for her, he waited until she was sitting down before going to the other side and getting in. After inserting the key into the ignition he pulled out onto the street.

Winry wrapped her arms tightly around her middle and kept her gaze glued to the window and the city blurring by. "So…uh, where do you live?" She asked completely tense.

"Usually, I live in the Military dormitories. I have my own room, but I'm not going to take you there." He glanced at her a moment seeing her rigid form, and her arms clinging tightly to herself. Roy, feeling a small burst of guilt for what he's doing to her returned his line of sight to the road. Even that guilt wouldn't make him turn around and take her home. He needed her to come with him so bad he ached. "I have another small flat pretty close to HQ, for when I feel the need to get away from the dorms for awhile. It's strictly on the hush-hush from the higher ups. Only Hughes and Hawkeye know about it."

Winry breathed in hard, "So you also need me to keep quiet about that too, right?" She shook her head, hating to keep these secrets.

"I would much appreciate it." He pulled into a five story apartment complex. "The Military Brass doesn't need to know about everything I do unless there's a way for a promotion to end up tacked onto it." Parking his car he turned to Winry seeing her eyes narrowed straight ahead.

"Is that really all you care about, moving up higher no matter what?" Winry waited for his answer only he opened his door and stepped out. Rolling her eyes not thinking she was going to get an answer, she made to open the passenger side door when Mustang beat her to it and pulled the door open for her.

Roy, among other things, and even if it didn't show all the time, he was in fact a gentleman. He waited until Winry stepped out of the vehicle then closing the door and locking it. "Yes, that's all I care about. We all have our goals, don't we? Nothing can screw up mine as they are very important. I can't really explain it to you, so don't ask me about it."

"Why can't I ask you about—" She was hushed as he pressed his finger against her lips.

"Uh-uh." Roy replied lightly with a teasing tone, knowing that her curiosity was piqued. "If I say anything it could be considered treason and you would be held as an accomplice. So I'm not going to say anymore on the subject, I don't want to get you into real trouble."

Winry stared in alarm, eyes widening. Just what was this man into? It sounded so very serious… treason…accomplice. What was this? Being around him was obviously much more dangerous than she thought with just his skirt chasing of her. This was real trouble.

"Well, come on." He said calmly and started heading towards his flat which was on the second story.

Winry sighed and couldn't believe that she was actually following him willingly. She should turn around and bolt away and never look back… instead she sucked up her nerves and continued to follow him up. Standing behind him she waited as he stuck his hand in his pants' pocket and pulled out a small set of keys and a pair of white gloves with red markings sewn into them.

Roy unlocked his flat and looked back at Winry as he turned the knob and pushing the door open. "Don't mind the dust; it's been a few weeks since I've been back here." Walking in he flipped the switch and light brightened up the small apartment. He watched as Winry craned her neck around the doorway looking around apprehensively.

The floor was made of brown tile with a few rugs strewn about. Two milk chocolate colored leather sofas and a chair circling a small coffee table with a decorative cream colored candle placed in the center, was displayed in what would be described as a small living room. There was a kitchen in front of her but at an angle with a breakfast bar with four chairs pushed beneath it. To the right was a door that was open revealing a bedroom with a neatly made bed, tall slender lamp on an end table up against the wall next to the bed. There was a window with a cushioned seat in the far wall. Her face heated and she tore her gaze from that room back to the kitchen area, which seemed a safer place for her eyes.

"You can come in you know." He teased and she stiffened with those pretty eyes of hers snapping up to his. Reaching down, Roy took a gentle hold of her hand and pulled her inside. Feeling her hand trembling he rubbed his thumb along the tops of her knuckles, hoping to provide some amount of comfort for her raging nerves. Using the bottom of his foot, he kicked the door closed and turned the lock.

Walking towards a small oak table there was a small shiny blue and green bowl placed in the center where he tossed his keys into it. He plopped his gloves down on the smooth wood beside the bowl.

Even though her heart was thumping hard, Winry moved closer looking down at the white gloves with the red markings. The markings looked very similar to what Ed used. "How do you use these? Ed and Al used to draw circles in the dirt."

"Do you want to see?" He asked with the hint of a sly smile, tilting his head a little watching her stand straighter. She turned her face in his direction her eyes taking on a light of excitement and she nodded quickly. He was pleased that at least something of his interested her. Roy pointed towards the living room. "Go and get that candle for me, would you?"

Winry, heading to the small living room grabbed the candle and carried it back to him, cradling it against her breasts, where she watched Mustang in the process of slipping one of the white gloves on his hand. He took the candle from her and placed it on the table in front of him.

With the snap of his fingers, Roy saw and felt the familiar energy of his alchemy and keeping the spark somewhat low, the candle was lit aflame. He cast a glance over at Winry to gauge her reaction.

"Wow." She breathed out in barely a whisper starring awestruck for a moment. '_That was amazing!'_ She thought to herself. Then realizing who she was mentally praising a frown marred her features and she dropped her sight to the table. "When I was a kid, this stuff used to scare me. Ed and Al were trying to make me a doll and it scared me out of my mind." Winry didn't know why she confessed something personal like that to him, it just felt…right, to do so. "My mother tried to make me feel better. It's one of the memories I have of her." Now she felt even worse. She never should have said anything.

Roy closed his eyes a moment and taking a deep settling breath, pushing his guilt to the back of his mind.

"What are some memories of your parents?" Winry softly asked and slowly lifted her head, looking up at him.

Leaning closer to the candle, he blew it out. "There are none that I care to remember. I'm not exactly close with my parents." Roy pulled at the fingers of his glove starting to remove it. "I was born into a military family, my father was strict and my mother was timid." The white material slid from his hand and he gently tossed it onto the table. "It wasn't exactly a joy to be at home. I wanted to get out of my father's house as quickly as possible. So when I was nineteen and as expected of me I had joined the military, the Brass was impressed with my Alchemy skills and a few months later after becoming a State Alchemist…Ishbal war happened."

He tensely turned away from her and headed towards the kitchen. "Would you like some water?" Roy asked, quickly changing the subject. He really wanted something a helluva lot stronger, but he hadn't kept his cupboards stocked with liquor since he never knew when he would get back here. The water would have to do and settle as the distraction he needed right now. He didn't want to talk about this, not about his past, his home life, and it was possible Winry would change her mind and storm out if he continued.

"No, I'm fine." Winry noted that he sounded different, detached and not his usual arrogant self. The sound of his voice and the stance he had taken squeezed her tightly inside. She stared at the floor. Why did she want to hear more about him? This was wrong, she hated this man. He's responsible for her parents' death. Mustang filled a glass from the water tap at the sink and downed half of it in a rush staring out the window.

Turning and facing her, Roy watched how upset she seemed to be. The air was much too serious. There was no need to get into their pasts and her to exclaim how much she hated him. He was tired of hearing that even if he felt he deserved it. The gold heart charm glittered on her chest grabbing his attention and Winry shifted a little. Setting the glass that his fingers were still curled around on the counter, he walked to her. Why wouldn't she lift her head? Reaching out, using the tip of his finger he touched the heart charm.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked, thinking it was probably something from her parents, and Winry looked to the side.

Letting out a settling breath, Winry replied, "From Ed and Al. It was a birthday present given when I was little, before they knew of my love for tools and appliances." Her heart started to race as Mustang stood close. "I rarely wear stuff like this, but it seemed like a good idea to put it on as I was going out with Scieszka."

Roy's eyes narrowed as he glared at the little heart charm wanting to burst it into flames. "Take it off." Edward Elric was starting to annoy him severely and he wasn't even in the city. He was off somewhere looking for information on that damn Philosopher Stone.

Her head snapped up, and Winry with confusion in her eyes stared up finding his angry expression. "Why?"

Instead of waiting for her to decide if she was going to remove it or not, Roy reached behind her neck feeling for the clasp. "Nothing of that runt's will touch you while I do." He said tightly hearing the girl gasp incredulous.

"What? How dare you!" She had rushed to stop him, but he already had the clasp undone and he was pulling it from her neck. "Give that back!" Winry in anger, her face twisted up in distaste as she grabbed for her necklace, but Mustang was quicker and he held it away from her.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything with it." He placed it next to his gloves on the table. "You can put it back on later."

She moved to bypass him and take her necklace when his hand latched onto hers and he started dragging her away from it. "I want my necklace, Mustang! Let me have it back now!" Winry struggled to get away to make a grab for her charm, but he whirled her around and hefted her up into the air, tossing her over his shoulder and holding her there while walking away from the table. "Put me down right now." Winry demanded, kicking her legs frantically.

Roy smirked and squeezed his arm around her smooth shapely legs, holding them still while he carried her into his bedroom. He actually enjoyed that Winry was so feisty and determined to resist him. She was proving that right now as she continued to struggle that it caused him to grin in pleasure at her trying to pull and kick her legs from his grasp, but it did little good as he held her in his iron like grip while continuing to walk to the end table next to his bed. Using his free hand he turned the catch on the lamp, and the room was bathed in soft light.

Winry stilled instantly, "This is your room." She gasped out.

Chuckling, Roy tossed her from his shoulder to his bed and she bounced after making contact with it, "Brilliant deduction there, Rockbell." He was sarcastic.

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot." Her hair had swayed in her face and she shook it out of her eyes, and glared up at him. When he placed his knee on the bed and leaned closer, Winry scooted back in fear realizing the seriousness of her predicament. How did she get herself into these terrible messes?

"Then don't say anything idiotic." He replied in a tone that almost made her toes curl and her mouth water.

Shocked at her own reaction, Winry made to shift away but he reached for her, his hands coming down on her shoulders. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists atop her thighs. Feeling the mattress shift, she squeezed her eyes even tighter as panic raced and fizzed within. His hand wrapped around her ankle and she just about jumped out of her skin. Her eyes slammed open and he was staring at her, holding her gaze with his. Mustang was kneeling in front of her, with her foot in his lap as he pulled off her shoe and tossed it to the floor, his fingers then lightly pressing into the arch of her foot and she couldn't help the pleasured sigh at how he worked his fingers into the bottom of her foot. Doing the same thing with her other foot, once her shoe hit the floor, Winry let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Roy knew she was afraid; it was pointless to ask her. Lowering both of her feet to the bed, he crawled forward so that he moved over her legs that were stretched out and he was straddling her lower body, but not putting his weight on her. Winry, in her uncertainty leaned back away from him, or at least tried to. He so longed to kiss her, to drown in her taste. Staring at her full pink lips, Roy wet his own with the tip of his tongue. Moving so close, his dark lashes closed half way. "Kiss me." He demanded, sultry and deep causing a heat to spread across Winry's pale skin.

She couldn't control the wild beating of her heart as it slammed against her ribs, excitement erupting in her chest. Winry stared at his mouth for a moment, was it so wrong to like being kissed by him? Her mind told her it was very wrong, but something else, something deep inside disagreed... it mattered little. Consequences, be damned. Cursing herself, and actually wanting to feel, wanting to taste him, slowly closed the small sliver of distance between them and timidly touched her lips to his.

Her face flamed hot and she pulled back at what she had just dared to do. His hands were instantly on her face and pulled her mouth to his again as Mustang sat up higher on his knees, a deep moan rumbled from him at the feel of her lips, her mouth.

Winry's hands, her fingers lightly touching his that held her face tightly as he kissed her long, deep and hard, pulling an erotic moan from deep in her throat. Her head tilted back and he plundered her mouth with his tongue, demanding all of her attention. All thoughts about anything except his mouth on hers, his slippery tongue mating with her own, was swept from her mind, replacing those thoughts with nothing but the need to feel him. His hands slipped down, his tracing fingers, moving like a warm fire spreading its pleasant warmth down her throat, over her shoulders to her chest. His palms covered over her full breasts in her dress and Winry pulled her mouth from his taking in a harsh, ragged breath.

Her next action surprised even herself, but she couldn't help it, she wasn't thinking. Winry grabbed a fist full of his shirt and yanked him forward. Mustang didn't resist the pull, he went with it and she pressed her mouth up against his, losing herself in the hot sensations.

Roy's blood pounded in his ears. His fingers working lithely, undoing the buttons on her dress, quickly exposing her to the open air, excitement building and shooting between his legs and he groaned, moving his mouth from hers to land on her neck, suckling hard there. His nose caught the subtle scent of honeysuckle. Roughly grabbing the now unbuttoned collar of her dress, he tugged it back trying to pull off and down her arms. He was met with some resistance now as her small hand was pressing against his chest and she shoved a little. He moved back looking into her eyes confused. "What's the matter?" He was breathing harder and sat back more.

"I…I don't know about this." She stared downward, unable to look him in the eye. "I'm not sure I want to do this, and I know this is a—" When he had started to remove her dress, fear assaulted her, telling her that this was wrong and she shouldn't be doing this with him at all.

"—You're thinking about it too much." Roy interrupted, running a hand through his hair. "And you're nervous, worried. And I can understand that." He sighed and looked away from her for a moment, trying to keep from just pushing her down and taking her right this very instant. "If you want to leave, you can. I'm not making you do this. But I'd really like it if you stayed and allowed me to make you feel good. It's up to you though." There was a long pause that the silence was almost defining as he watched her thinking it over.

"It's gonna hurt, isn't it?" Winry asked in true fear.

Roy looked right at her, hearing her pained words, seeing her nibbling her bottom lip and it was as if he felt the emotions she was feeling. Her uncertainty, along with the fact that she hated him and he was going to take something else from her besides her parents and her friends, so yes it would hurt, in two different ways. "Only for a moment," He answered honestly. Cupping her cheek tenderly, he saw her lift scared blue eyes to his dark. "I'll try to make it as painless for you as possible." At least he could try and help with the physical pain she would feel.

Winry let out a flutter of air, confusion swimming in her head. He was a murderer, and murderers weren't caring or understanding. So why did he seem to be? No! No, she wasn't even going to entertain this absurd idea. She was just going to do this because when it was over she was going to tell him she hated it and he would finally leave her alone for good.

Watching her staring at him with a furrowed brow, Roy wondered what she was thinking about. Did this mean that she was going to stay? He would know in a moment for he lifted his fingers to her shoulder, to the bra strap there, stroking the white material over her skin. His eyes moved to her breasts still cupped in the plain white cloth, her curvy beautiful shape that made his mouth run dry. Winry was breathing harder. She didn't pull away or try and shake away from his touch like usual. Slipping his fingers under the straps, Roy gently and as soft as the touch of lightly falling snow, slid them off her shoulders where they glided down. Lifting his eyes to hers, he found them delicately closed.

Making her decision, Winry hummed and then slowly opened her eyes, staring at him. "All right, Mustang. You win, I'll stay." Her face heated three shades in the last millisecond.

Feeling extremely pleased that she wasn't going to demand that she go home, Roy rested his hands on her thighs and leaned forward a little, "Roy."

She blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"That's my name." He answered with a sly smile, slowly sliding his hand up her thigh to trace her hip.

"I know what your name is." She said distastefully.

"Say it." He rubbed the back of his fingers across her cheek and leaned closer pressing his nose against hers.

Her mouth fell open a little in disbelief. He wanted her to say his name, how silly was that? And why couldn't she bring herself to do it. She shook her head quickly, refusing and pulled back from his too close of contact.

"Are you afraid to say it?" Roy asked in a challenging tone. "There's no one here except me to hear you say it."

Winry blinked down at his hand making small circles on her hip and ever slowly creeping upward. The use of surnames kept the line of distance she didn't want to cross over. If she said his…name…she had no doubt in her mind that this would indeed change and become a lot more personal. She didn't want to get more personal, never mind the fact that she was going to sleep with him.

He crawled forward again and Winry in panic leaned back, using her arms as support. Roy continued towards her slowly his gaze intense watching the heat rising to her beautiful pale skin and sprinkle upon her cheeks. She gasped with her blue eyes wide as he hovered over her. He propped himself up by his hands that were on either side of her. "There's no need to be afraid of me."

The pounding in her breast, Winry's nervousness rose and she swallowed a difficult breath of air as he stared intensely at her. His body was so close to hers that she could actually feel the heat radiating from him.

Roy lowered his mouth to her ear, "I want to hear my name breathlessly from your lips."

"No." She said with determination.

He breathed out slowly, letting his breath lightly tickle her ear. "I'll get you to say it long before I'm done with you." He said with sensual promise and she squeaked.

Her red dress fluttered to the floor beside the bed. Held and dangling by the strap between Roy's forefinger and his thumb, he lowered Winry's bra to pile neatly on the floor upon the red dress. His green shirt was next to follow. Returning his hand to her belly he slid his palm upward, the smooth texture of her skin was so very arousing. The pulse in her neck jumped and he leaned forward covering it with his mouth and Winry made the sweetest, softest sigh.

Roy noticed that her hands were curled tight about the bedspread. Perhaps she didn't know what to do with those hands and it was also the fact he figured that she was hesitant in touching him at all. "It's all right for you to touch me, you know? It won't change anything at all."

Her eyes connected with his, and she let them slip closed. Winry breathed in slowly through her nose. It was as if her own hands had minds of their own and she couldn't stop them. Letting go of the bedspread, with her right one she hesitantly touched his forearm, and sliding up feeling the muscle there beneath smooth skin and she gasped at the feeling of him.

This is something Roy knew he would never get tired of, touching her, pressing close enough to catch her scent. The smooth feel of her skin, like stretched silk under him boiled his blood red hot. He lowered his mouth to the side of her neck leaving hot, wet, open mouthed kisses along her throat. She actually angled her head back and gripped his arms tightly with both hands. Roy moved over her, a deep moan falling from her lips making the man above her inwardly smirk since his mouth and tongue was busy on her heated flesh.

Winry couldn't think, he was filling her senses with these searing sensations. Not even her guilt for lying here with someone she hated was infecting her. All logical thought seemed to be on holiday and she just went with it, falling into nothing but this pure delight of being touched and caressed. She felt him kiss her neck, heading downward...

He kissed her fiercely then and she opened to him...

Winry felt her chest tighten, her heart beating so fast...

Roy shifted going up, bracing himself with his hands on either side of her with strong arms...

* * *

Lowering exhausted eyes to Winry, her face was turned and she was staring at the wall. Roy said the first thing that came to his mind. "Did I hurt you?"

She took a deep breath, trying to fight the onslaught of tears that were rising to her eyes. "No." It was all consuming, her guilt in what she had done and she liked it so much that she couldn't stand herself. She shouldn't want this, she shouldn't! Winry wanted to feel him, to feel his mouth on hers, raising her body temperature higher and higher. She wanted more of this. She was a sick, sick girl. The man she hated…she wanted him to do this to her all over again. Winry was so disgusted with herself that her heart was burning in shame, revulsion, and she felt as if it was corroding her insides.

"Winry, can't you at least look at me?" He waited until she turned her head, back to face him. The look on her face, it shattered him inside. "How do you feel?"

"I…I don't want to talk about that." Winry rose to a sitting position and folded her arms over her breasts as if to hide them from prying eyes. She felt almost violently ill of the fact that she actually wanted him to touch her. She hung her head and could no longer prevent her sour tears from falling.

Roy reached over and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms tightly around her and surprisingly she leaned into him, resting her cheek against his smooth chest. He stroked her moist hair, her back, his fingers dancing over damp skin, soothing her. He leaned his cheek against the top of her head, cuddling her completely to him. Stretching his arm toward the light and turned the catch switching it off.

* * *

Well that's it for episode 7. So did you all like it? What did you all think of both Roy and Winry's behaviors?

Thanks for reading,  
Ryoko Blue


	9. Addicted

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

A/N: BECAUSE OF THE RULES OF NO GRAPHIC ADULT CONTENT HERE AT THIS SITE. ITS BEEN EDITED FOR ADULT CONTENT HERE PER FFNET'S RULES. YOU CAN FIND FULL STEAMY UNCUT VERSIONS OF THIS ENTIRE FANFICTION AT adultfanfictionnet, mediaminerorg, and animespiralcom. YOU CAN FIND LINKS TO MY STORY LISTS FOR A FEW OF THOSE SITES ON MY PROFLE PAGE HERE AT THIS SITE. 

ENJOY!

NOW IS THIS BIG ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE TO SEE IT?

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 8—Addicted

It was silent and dark. Warmth surrounded. Contentment, with a light hint of protective hues enveloping… Breathing slow and even in her sleep, she pressed a little more into that safe, warm, haven. Winry's eyes instantly popped open. She silently gasped finding that she was wrapped in strong arms and held against a hard chest which it seemed her face had been nestled into. She pulled back a fraction. Her eyes felt sore from her earlier emotional outburst. She glanced around at the shadows about the walls from the half moonlight shinning in from the window.

How long had she been asleep for? Winry looked for a clock but couldn't find one. Instead, her eyes fell upon the sleeping man beside her, a mess of blankets pulled up to his waist. His raven hair was disheveled, making him look more innocent than he really was. Winry snorted, no one in their right mind would put innocent and Roy Mustang in the same sentence. He stirred a little, and a lock of his hair fell into his closed eyes. Letting out a long breath, he settled down and his head tilted slightly on the pillow. Without really thinking about it, Winry gently moved that piece of hair out of his face, her fingers lingering on his cheek. Her eyes widening in horror, she snapped her hand back sharply at what she had just done. '_What am I doing?!'_

She squeezed her misbehaving hands, clenching and unclenching them. Winry glared at Ro—Mus— She stared downward in disbelief. She had no idea what to call him now, even in her own head. A tiny voice or was it a feeling deep within urged her to use his name. But how could she do that? Wouldn't that throw everything she was determined to feel and think about him back in her dead parents' memories? Wouldn't it shame them, wouldn't they be devastated? He stole them, he stole their lives! Her eyes shifted to him again. '_What are you doing to me!?'_ she demanded in her mind fiercely.

Lifting her hand, Winry was going to slap him, hard. She moved her hand closer to his face, her eyes narrowed in determination. Swinging back, she let her hand fly—

—stopping barely an inch before his cheek, her hand trembling and her eyes were again swelling with frustrated, angry tears as she stared hard at him. Why couldn't she do it? He deserved to feel her violence for all that he has done. Taking deep breaths and willing back her flurry of emotions, she lowered her hand and it came to rest on his chest, her fingertips softly tapping. Winry let her fingers lightly tap again. Blue eyes snapped up to his face, finding him still asleep. Her eyes shifted back to her fingers resting against him, heat creeping, rising to her cheeks.

His skin was smooth and warm. Curiosity was building. Yes, that's what it was. She normally wouldn't have any desire at all to touch him; it was all '_for the sake of curiosity.'_ That didn't even sound convincing in her own head, but she would let that be the reason, no matter what little voice in her mind would argue the fact. It was something that she could accept…curiosity. And besides, he would never know what she was thinking about doing, he was asleep.

Carefully and trying not to wake him, Winry flattened her palm on his chest feeling his heart beating steadily beneath her hand. A tiny smile that she wasn't even aware of lifted the corners of her mouth at the feel of his taut, smooth skin beneath her fingertips. She glanced at his face, making sure he wasn't waking up. '_Just a little more, then I'll stop.'_ Her hands, soft and gentle glided about his firm hard plains, slowly tracing the contours that outlined exquisite shapes that made his form almost utterly perfect. She barely heard the content sigh leave her lips; she was lost in the way he felt, thinking that he was simply amazing. '_Just a little, tiny, smidgen bit more and I'll stop for sure this time.'_

Winry's heart was racing and she swallowed a hard breath of excited air, when she smoothed her hands down to his abdomen feeling the muscle there quiver and tighten beneath her hands. He suddenly moved! And Winry yanked her hand back rapidly as if she were burnt and doing something completely wrong. Her heart beat quickly as she chanced a look up at his face again. Was she caught?

Relief immediately flooded Winry's mind and body when she found that he was still asleep, and still looking completely relaxed. That did it. That was the preverbal cold water bucket dumped over her head. Who knew if she could still touch him without him actually waking up? It was definitely time to stop. Her eyes did on occasions have minds of their own and rested on his chest again. She shook her head while staring in astonishment. '_No one can be made this perfect.'_ And yet, his physical appearance had her disagreeing with that thought. She at least would admit that he was beautiful man, not one single flaw about his body or face…Winry closed her eyes knowing that his flaws weren't on the outside, they were inside.

What was she doing here? She was sneakily touching him when she shouldn't even want to. This was so not good at all and Winry sighed thinking it was probably best to get out of here. She was wondering to herself if he ever had anyone walk out on him in the middle of the night before.

Twisting away from him, Winry cautiously started scooting towards the edge of the bed when a hand latched onto her forearm, causing her to 'yelp' and jump in surprise.

"Where you going?" Roy asked with a slight purr in his voice.

Her head whipped around, staring at him. "Um…uh… I was..." Ugh! Why was she stuttering like a fool? Winry groaned in frustration. "I was going to go home."

Roy pulled her back to him and she cried out indignantly. He merely grinned holding her close. "There's no need to do that. I'll take you home when it's light out." Wrapping his arm securely around her, he pressed her against his chest. "And surely you aren't finished with your 'exploration.'" He said with an all knowing sly expression.

A mortified cry flew from Winry's lips, her face heating so hot it felt like she was on fire. "Y…you were awake?!"

He leaned closer to her, that sly grin not leaving his lips. "Who could sleep while a lovely girl was touching them, eh? It was nice. You shouldn't stop." Roy curled his hand around hers and brought it to his stomach, pressing her palm against him and holding it there.

Her eyes were glued to her hand resting on his firm stomach. "H…how long had you been awake for?" She was completely embarrassed at him having been awake and knowing she was touching him.

"I'm a very light sleeper, Winry." He said with a purr. "So the moment you pulled away from me after you had been asleep." He wasn't always a light sleeper, but ever since the war, it had made him so that he was always alert even when resting.

She felt her temper spark. He'd been awake the whole time she had and he was just faking it!? "Damn you, Mus—" She saw his brow arch as she was going to use his surname and it seemed he didn't like that. His expression told her that loud and clear. And Winry cleared her throat uncomfortably, "You should have said something!"

The foul expression melted from his face and he turned to her with a slight smile, "And disrupt you?" Roy touched her cheek, lightly caressing with the sides of his fingers. "How silly would that make me if I did that?" He was so elated that Winry had actually been enjoying touching him. He had even opened his eyes a crack to see her expressions of excitement and awe.

He moved quickly and the next thing Winry knew was that she was flat on her back with him above her. "What are you doing?!" She hollered, fear and a little exhilaration laced her voice while she was shifting back and forth trying to wiggle from beneath him. He pressed down, preventing her from escape.

Roy hovered over her, his mouth so close to hers. "Turnabout is fair play, don't ya think?" He saw her eyes widen and he chuckled lightly. "Close your eyes while I touch you now."

Winry squeaked, "But you…you don't need to do that. You already know what I feel like." Her face heated bright even in the partial darkness of the room.

His answer to that was a quick kiss upon her lips and slowly moving them over her cheek. "My memory in this case is bad, very bad, and I need to recondition my mind to your beautiful body." He was clearly teasing, and would forever remember how she felt.

"Uh…" Winry's heart pounded. "Liar," She felt his fingers lightly... "Ah…no, I don't want…" All thoughts and words slammed to a halt

"Do you want me to stop?" He saw her bite her lower lip, "Do you want me to?" He watched as her body flushed and even that excited him knowing that he could cause these reactions in her.

"N—yes…er—No. I don't know!" She cried and throwing her head back.

Roy chuckled, "Promise me to always use my name when we're alone, and I'll give you what you need." He kissed the side of her neck. "Do you promise?" she nodded fiercely in her agreement and she grabbed his face and he looked right at her finding her stern glare beneath her heated gaze. Roy closing the distance and gave her what she needed...

* * *

A loud knock at his front door brought Roy from his bedroom, the early morning light shining in from his living room window that was framed by white curtains. Roy's hair was still slightly damp from his recent shower. He was currently in last night's slacks and bare-chested as he walked to the door. 

Turning the lock, Roy opened the door finding Maes standing there with his uniform shoved in front of the man.

"Laundry delivery," Maes said with a short laugh, peering out from beside the clothing.

Roy reached out and took the clothing from his friend, "Did you also bring what I asked you over the phone?"

"Of course," Maes pulled from behind his back a rather large paper sack; it looked like some grease was soaking through the paper. "Although, I don't know why you had me order you breakfast, can't you make your own food?" He then grimaced, remembering that most of Roy's food ended up tasting like rubber. "Uh, never mind. So can I come in?"

"No." Roy took the bag from Maes' hand, and handed him the money he owed him for the purchase, seeing that his friend looked a little disappointed.

"And why not?" Maes had never been denied entry before, this was a first. Why would Roy do that?

Roy couldn't let Maes in. If he were to see Winry… it would be a disaster! Slowly, his eyes shifted to the left and cleared his throat. This seemed to alert Maes to why he couldn't come in and an all knowing smirk lifted at the corner of his friend's lips.

"You were entertaining a lady friend last night and she hasn't left yet?" Crossing his arms over his chest, Maes leaned a little closer. "So, where did you pick this lady up at, was she just another one of those one night stands of yours? I remember when I first started dating Gracia, she was so lovely…" He failed to see the irritated expression crossing Roy's face, or if he did he didn't let on. "The first night I took her out I knew she was the one. But you go through gals like water. Do you know what you need?" Maes was about to say just what it was, but Roy's door slammed in his face.

Roy rolled his eyes at his door and turned, that man and his stories was enough to drive anyone to want to shoot their own foot to escape them. He saw Maes at the window pointing at him. Roy stomped over to the window.

"Roy, get yourself a wife!" Maes shouted and laughed when Roy swiftly yanked the curtains closed.

Letting out an aggravated breath, Roy laid his uniform out on the sofa and proceeded to strip from last night's pants and get dressed in his uniform pants, next was the shirt where he tucked it in and fastening his pants along with his belt. He slipped on his boots and sat his uniform jacket along with the uniform skirt on the back of the chair on his way to take care of the bag of food. Walking to the table he placed the paper bag on top of it and pulled out the many different breakfast foods he had ordered from that nice little restaurant down the street. There was a small decanter of orange juice which he set aside and reached for the portions of bacon, scrambled eggs, fried potatoes, toast with sides of butter and jam, and lastly the few cantaloupe slices. Rushing back to his cupboards he pulled open the side the plates and glasses were stacked and pulled down two of each item carrying them back to the table, where he set out with the mundane task of filling the plates with the food.

He filled one glass with juice. He took that and the empty glass into the bathroom, setting them on the bathroom counter. Roy went through the medicine cabinet looking for a slender cobalt blue bottle with a cork. Finding it, he yanked the cork out and poured some of the green fluid into the empty glass. Picking up both glasses he headed out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Walking to the bedside he placed both glasses on the small table there and stared down Winry still fast asleep.

She was lying on her front, blankets wrapped around her slim waist leaving her completely nude from the waist up. Her lovely hair of spun gold was fanned out against the pillow behind her, and Roy smiled lightly, filling with content warmth at the beautiful sight she made. He could get used to her sleeping here and him waking up beside her.

He really hated to disturb her she looked so peaceful…but it had to be done. Roy leaned forward and lowered his palms to her smooth back and rubbed them gently up and down. He leaned closer to her ear, "Winry, it's time to wake up." She made a noise and moved. Roy kissed her lightly on the side of her neck and she stirred more, making a small sigh. He really wanted to wake her up in an extremely naughty way, but time was swiftly moving and he had to get her home and himself to Headquarters.

Roy watched her eyes slowly open and he pulled back as she moved to sit up, she held the blanket in her grasp, holding it against her breasts as she rubbed her tired eyes with her other hand.

The sun was definitely up and shining. Why was she still so tired? Winry yawned, trying to cover it up with her palm. She turned her head to find Roy standing there, with a glass of something green in his hand. Tired blue eyes lifted to his face, was it just her or did he look a little different? '_Nah! Don't be ridiculous, Winry.'_ She said to herself. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven," He said with a calm expression, extending the glass with the green liquid towards her. "Here, drink this. You don't want to end up popping out a family before you're ready, do you?" He teased even though it was a serious situation. He figured he would lighten the mood some. Roy was in a very good mood this morning; he couldn't remember when he'd actually had a good morning.

Winry did not hesitate and grabbed for the glass. She put it to her nose finding that there wasn't really a scent to it. Closing her lips over the rim she tipped the glass back and the contents slid into her mouth… Ugh! It was disgusting! Swallowing the difficult, nasty fluid, she was scowling uncomfortably while handing the glass back to him. "It tastes like stinky feet."

Roy laughed - a real honest to goodness laugh. "I'll take your word for it. I don't know or care to know what stinky feet taste like." He then handed her the orange juice. "Perhaps this won't taste as bad as stinky feet."

Winry recognized orange juice instantly and accepted the glass, drinking it down in a rush to get that nasty, horrid taste out of her mouth.

Kneeling at the bedside, Roy picked up her clothing from off the floor and placed them on the blanket in her lap. "Come out when you're finished, we need to talk." It was said very seriously. He wanted to keep seeing her like this. There would be no way she could pull off a lie and say she didn't enjoy what happened last night. Roy had no intention of leaving her alone now. Rising to his feet, he left the room to let her get dressed, closing the door behind him to give her, her privacy.

Winry sighed and stared at her rumpled red dress, her bra and panties. She bundled them up in her arms. Pulling the blanket back she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. There was a dull ache between her legs when she stood and she frowned. Glancing around the room she noticed the closet door was closed and a tall full length mirror was secure against it. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her eyes widened in shock, there were so many red marks all over her neck and her breasts that she felt heat rising to her face. Winry scrambled to get dressed; she didn't want to stare at those markings any longer, they were making her feel sick and hot all at the same time.

What was she going to do now? Winry knew he wanted to talk about what happened last night and she didn't want to face that, not now. There was no way he would believe she hated it…because she didn't. She couldn't lie, not about this. So what did this actually mean, would he still leave her alone if she asked? Part of her screamed no, but the other part demanded yes. It felt like her heart was going to split apart! What was with these conflicting emotions! She hated him. Roy Mustang was a horrible manipulator and a murderer that made her feel so good that she couldn't even recognize herself anymore.

Raking her fingers through her hair to try and get some of the tangles out, she groaned in irritation. Winry took several deep breaths, wondering what was happening to her. Just what was she becoming!?

The bedroom door opened and Roy looked up as Winry stepped out. Her dress was wrinkled and her hair was slightly a mess. It didn't matter to him, she looked radiant. He leaned against the breakfast bar and pointed to the table that the food was placed. "You should have something to eat."

Winry didn't feel like eating anything, not in front of him for one. That felt way too personal. Even though, the food smelled really good and it made her mouth water. She would have something at home and shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not hungr—" Her stomach made a squishy rumbling noise and her face heated so red in embarrassment.

Roy laughed, "Your stomach disagrees." He walked over to her and took her hand, pulling her to the table where he had her sit down. "Just eat it."

She stared down at the plate full of food, "You didn't make this, did you?"

Roy leaned against the counter again. He wished he could have made anything edible; it seems that even lettuce wilts in his hand. "No. My food usually ends up tasting like old tires. So I try to stay away from the culinary arts." He smirked seeing her blink in astonishment.

"Oh, so there's actually something out there that you can't do? Wow, I'm surprised." She actually was even if her comment came out slightly sarcastic, which earned her a smile from him which looked forced.

"Just eat that. I might not have made it but I still paid for it." His reply was slightly sharp. He heard her mumble something that sounded a lot like jerk, but he didn't pay any mind to it. She picked up the fork and poked at the eggs. Grabbing a chair from the breakfast bar, Roy pulled it over to the table so it was diagonal to hers and he sat down.

After sticking a fork full of eggs in her mouth, the fork prongs were still held in between her lips. She looked at him in confusion, "Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

"I already did." Roy replied, leaning back in his seat. He watched as she cleared half the plate before moving onto the fruit. She appeared to be concentrating on the food and not even looking up at him.

"Cantaloupe is okay, I really like strawberries a lot." Winry suddenly said, staring at the orange colored fruit and picking at it lightly with the fork. "Blueberries are good too, so are blackberries." Perhaps talking about food would distract his mind from what she knew was on it.

Roy folded his arms on the table and leaned forward. "I'll keep that in mind." He watched as she squeezed her eyes closed for a moment. "There's something we need to discuss." He said, the air around them completely serious now.

Opening her eyes, Winry stared downward, at the plate, the fruit, at anything except him. "I have an idea of what it is you want to talk about." Her stomach jumped furiously, and she felt sweat start to gather at the back of her neck around her hairline. "At first I was trying to think of a way to lie convincingly about hating what happened, but I couldn't think of anything that would work. You aren't stupid." She was so nervous. "I know you said that if I hated it then you'd leave me alone. But you never said what would happen if I didn't hate it."

He knew she'd never admit to liking anything to do with him. Roy saw her grip tighten about the fork and he reached over and plucked it from her hand. It could be considered a weapon and he didn't want it thrown at him. "What happens is that you continue to give me what I want." He was right to take that fork away as her head snapped up. Her blue eyes full of anger, narrowed in on his.

"For how long?" She said tightly.

He shrugged and leaned back, stretching his leg out appearing very casual, "Until I get tired of you." It sounded cruel, but it was the truth since he hardly stayed with any lady for more than a few weeks.

Winry knew he didn't want anyone to find out about this, she could go right now to someone, anyone and spill everything. So she actually had something to use against him…but then so did he, Roy had something against her too. Edward! "Can't you do the right thing for once, can't you not think about only what you want."

He shifted forward suddenly, grasping her hand in his. She tried yanking it from his grasp, but his hold tightened. Roy brought her hand to his mouth, where he kissed her palm directly, staring at her hard, predatory, causing a faint blush to sprinkle her cheeks. "You want it too, and don't try and deny it. Like you said, I'm not stupid." He placed her hand on the table with his covering over it. "And I do know what you're thinking, Winry. Don't you dare even think about saying anything to anyone about this. Or you'll force me to bring unknowing, little Edward Elric into this."

"He won't believe you." Winry gasped half in anger and half in shock. His fingers were stroking the top of her hand. Even her head was starting to disagree with her comment. "You have more to lose than I do."

Winry did have a point, Roy mused. But he wouldn't let her think she had the upper hand. This girl cared a lot about what Fullmetal thought, so he would have to play on that fear. "What are a few nameless faces to me, your loss would be even greater. Someone who you've known since you were small. You two are close, and I know it would tear you apart if he were to find you horrible and never see you again. After I get through with Fullmetal, he'll know everything you did. How you melted for me, and how you let me fu—"

"Stop! All right!" Winry shrieked, snapping her palm back from his hand and slamming both her hands over her ears. "Just… be quiet."

Roy took a light breath and realized he didn't want to cause her anymore pain than he already had. But he had to do something that kept her coming back to him. He was far from done with her. "Look, I don't want to threaten you, Winry. I don't like doing that. I want to keep seeing you like this. It doesn't have to mean anything, its just sex." His stomach strangely tightened at that comment, but he pushed that feeling aside. "I know the wishful fantasies that express two people should be in love, but that's just what it is... a fantasy. That's not how it is in real world. Now I really enjoyed being with you, and I know you enjoyed being with me, even if you hate me."

"This is a really bad idea." Winry said bitterly to her plate.

"Bad idea or not, I want you." Roy stood up and walked to her side. "Stop resisting and let me give you what you crave." He kneeled down to her level. "You know I can. You know you want to feel my hands on you, my lips on yours." She turned her head in his direction.

"You're so lucky I didn't hate it, or you'd be eating wrench right about now." She sneered in complete animosity.

A devious smirk lifted at the corner of Roy's mouth. "I'd rather be eating yo—" Her palm slapped over his mouth, cutting him off.

"I don't know what you're going to say, but I know a dirty comment when I'm about to hear one." Winry scowled and found his eyes to be shinning in amusement. And she dropped her hand from his lips.

Roy, reached up and traced her cheek with his fingers, "That'll be a lesson for another time." He really wanted to ravish her right now, on this very table. But he was aware of the time slipping past and he had never been late for work before. Standing up, he would take care of the dishes later. "So, Winry, do we have an understanding?"

Crossing her arms over her breasts tightly, Winry glared hard at him. "Yeah, Roy…" her face heated and she looked away from him, using his name was going to take some getting used to. "…all right. But Ed and Al, they can't ever find out about this. Not ever, and when they come back it ends."

He could agree with that, "very well then." This was definitely going his way. He wondered how long this infatuation over her was going to last. Just to insure a lengthy affair, he could send Fullmetal off on some wild goose-chase to so many different cities and towns in search of information on that damned stone that only brought trouble and death. He could do that until he had his fill of Miss Winry Rockbell. He was playing dirty and he knew it, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted her too much.

She was incredibly addicting.

* * *

Well that's it for this episode/chapter. Stay tuned for more excitement and even some romance to come. 

Until next time readers!

Ryoko Blue


	10. Fevered Emotions

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 9—Fevered Emotions

The noise of a high pitched saw grinding something along with horrifying screams that sounded like someone was being brutally murdered was coming from the back room.

"Does it really hurt that much?" A dark haired man said to the red headed woman next to him, they were both sitting in a chair in the waiting room and looked up at the closed door.

The woman shrugged, "Well you are having your bones sawed and nerves messed with, so I would say, definitely, yes. Just think how bad this was twenty years ago when they didn't have these new fangled electric saws to cut half the time off the procedure."

The man clutched his magazine tightly, one of his legs bumping up and down while he was crinkling the pages beneath death gripping fingertips. "A… are you next?" He asked wondering why this lady was so calm when the sounds of those screams were ready to make him wet himself.

The woman shook her head no and calmly turned the page of her book. "No, that's my husband in there. He's getting a leg." She smiled kindly at him. "Is this your first visit?" She saw him nod, "Then I wouldn't worry, she'll probably just get some information from you, take measurements and prepare your limb. It takes a few days to get everything in order, so you wouldn't go under the saw just yet."

Once the sound of the saw stopped, the man got up from his chair, grabbing his crutches and making his way over so cautiously to the door and pressed his ear to it. He could hear a feminine voice coming from the other side.

"Okay, Mr. Calvin. Drink this. I'm going to let your body rest for about fifteen minutes and then I'll be back to attach your new leg. I'm not going to lie and say the pain is over. I still have to connect your nerves to the wires."

Footsteps were coming towards the door and it was pulled open and the man jolted back. He was staring down at the apron covering a black tube top and purple mechanic jump suit with its arms tied around her waist, that was splattered with blood and who knows what else! He lifted his head finding a youthful, lady's face. Long blonde hair kept out of her face by a pink head-wrap. There was a white face mask pulled down and hanging around her neck. "Are you…?"

Winry smiled and wiped her hand on the back of her apron and held it out for a proper greeting. "I'm Winry Rockbell, Automail technician and mechanic."

"A…are you even old enough to be one?" He asked, not trying to hide his fear, while grasping her hand and shaking it.

Laughing lightly, Winry held a pair of goggles in her other hand. "I assure you I know what I'm doing. I learned under my grandmother Pinako Rockbell back in Resembool. I make the best Automail around." She wasn't bragging it was the truth. Winry always prided herself in trying to be the best at it.

"Yes I heard that, that's why I came here. You repaired an arm for an older gentleman, a friend of the family, Raine Augusta."

Winry's face brightened up, "Ah yes, Mr. Augusta. How is he doing these days?"

The man scratched the back of his head, "He's well. He hasn't had to go in for repairs yet unlike he did with that Donald Crane's work."

"So what can I do for you?" Winry reached back and closed the door, giving her patient his privacy. The man before her pulled up his pant leg, showing her the stump where his foot used to be. "I need a foot."

Kneeling down, she examined the stump. "How did this happen?"

"Mining accident about a year ago," The man then snorted, "Well it was an explosion, my father set the charge incorrectly and several people lost their lives and others lost limbs worse than I did. This is just a foot and I can do without it... That is until Raine suggested I come see you."

Standing up, Winry dusted off her hand onto her pants. "Look, sir. Do you want an Automail foot? Don't do this because someone else suggested it. You have to want it for yourself."

"It would be nice not to have to use crutches anymore, but I don't know." He said. "I don't like pain too much."

Winry sighed, "Well what's a few hours of pain compared to the rest of your life with a foot you can actually use? Maybe needing some minor repairs in the future depending on how well you treat your Automail. If you go waving it around like a maniac and getting into trouble you might need really extensive repairs."

He laughed, "Oh, well you don't have to worry about that. I lead a pretty quiet life. All right, I'll do it. You've convinced me."

Laughing as well, Winry then smiled. "Why not have a seat and I'll start your paperwork." She turned to the woman sitting in the chair. "Your husband is doing just fine. He'll have to stay here for about three days. I have a nurse coming in and she'll take care of his needs for him."

The woman smiled, "Thank you, Winry. I know he'll appreciate all that you're doing for him."

"He shouldn't try to move his Automail leg around too much because of the swelling and pain. I can prescribe some mild painkillers, but nothing too strong since I would have had worked with his nerves and need to know if there are any complications." She heard the dark haired man sit back down, while she continued to talk to Mrs. Calvin. "He should try and stay off his leg as much as possible for about two weeks to give him time to heal before really trying to use it and then take it slowly when walking. If there are any problems let me know immediately." She said, '_unlike Edward who was up in a few days, that boy suffers more than he should.'_

Winry went to the counter and grabbed a stack of papers from the shelf beneath it, along with her tape measure. Smiling at the dark haired man she waved him over. "How about we take your measurements, Mister...?"

"Jack, Jack Dobson." He said with a smile as he stood up, using his crutches he hopped on over to her.

By the time Winry took information from Mr. Dobson and finished with Mr. Calvin. It was time to go home for it was already early evening.

Winry, feeling so tired, trudged sluggishly home to her apartment. Her face was red; it felt like it was burning. It was Monday and she was supposed to go with her friend Travin later. Reaching for her key, she opened her flat and went inside. Closing the door, and taking a deep breath she saw her sofa and headed towards it where she promptly fell flat onto it. '_Just a little nap,'_ she said to herself while curling up and closing her eyes. '_An hour should do it.'_ Winry sighed and in no time at all was fast asleep...

"The police aren't doing anything!" The blonde woman cried.

"They are doing all they can, I'm sure." Maes said with a sad expression, while handing the woman a tissue who accepted it to wipe at her eyes.

Roy folded his hands and leaned forward more on his desk, it was obvious the police weren't doing enough. The police department jumped at the opportunity to be assisted by the military in these cases. Taking every account into consideration, a question came up in his mind. "Are you sure your daughter just isn't a runaway?"

The woman sniffled and shook her head, pulling out of her purse a picture of her daughter. "Fantine would never run away." She pushed the picture towards the Colonel. "This is her, this is my girl. She was making her usual delivery rounds last evening and never came home."

Both Maes and Roy looked at the photo, seeing a pretty girl with chocolate ringlet curls, honey eyes and a bright smile on her face.

"How old is she?" Maes asked, putting his hand to his chin while looking back up at the woman.

"Fourteen." The woman took the picture again, "She was always happy. Fantine is not a runaway. Something happened to her, I know it!"

Maes sighed and looked at Roy who slowly blinked, then reaching forward and placing his hand on the photo. "Do you mind terribly, Ma'am, if I keep this? So when anything comes up I have something to recognize her by." He watched as the woman handed him the picture and Maes let his hand curl around it.

Clearing his throat, Roy said. "If we hear anything, we'll let you know."

"Where can we reach you?" Maes asked.

The woman started to stand, "We live in an apartment complex over on Maple, in number Three-E."

Roy's head snapped up, nervousness prickling inside and out. "You live on Maple?" '_Winry lives on Maple in Three-D…'_ He had to be sure it was the same building. "Is it a tall building with juniper bushes surrounding the premises?" He saw the woman nod. '_Winry lives in that apartment complex!'_ and his heart started pounding, beating against his ribs. His outer appearance remained ever neutral. "Do you think she was being targeted? What about neighbors, did they hear or see anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Colonel," The woman was finding it harder to fight her emotions. "Who would do this? Who would steal away my little girl?"

Reaching his hand forward, Roy patted the woman's comfortingly. "We'll do all we can Ma'am."

Pulling her hand out from beneath the Colonel's, she stood. "Let me know whatever you find." Clutching her purse tightly to her arm, she left the office.

Roy shoved back his chair stood up and headed for the door himself.

"Where ya goin' Roy?" Maes asked, catching up with him.

"To the apartment complex on Maple," He pulled the door open. "There's something I have to check up on." Stepping out of his office he headed towards the exit.

Maes nodded, "This is terrible. This is the fourth disappearance in not even a week." He noticed that Roy seemed to be distracted.

"Yes, I realize that." Roy stepped outside.

"You know…" Maes started to say, following Roy to his car. "Winry Rockbell lives in that apartment building. I know you two don't really get along but perhaps you could check up on her while you're there? With all these disappearances of young ladies, I worry about her safety."

"It's always different when it's someone you know, isn't it? You get just extra cautious and a bit more paranoid, don't you?" Seeing Maes nod, knowing that the man felt a little guilty about that. Roy inserted his key into the lock and turned it. He paused a moment, he couldn't just come out and say 'yes, I'm going there to check on Winry because I'm worried about her.' That would be very odd. He had to say something that would keep Maes' suspicions down. "Maes, why do you keep suggesting I talk to her? Are you trying to push the Rockbell girl on me?"

Maes looked surprised at that comment. "No, Roy. You two should come to some kind of understanding, that's all. It wouldn't hurt if you tried to be her friend. She could use a few here in this city."

Roy gave a short nod, "What you can do is, go back to the police station and get any information on the disappearances, where the victims lived, worked, friends and whatnot. Get me whatever you can find. I'll check up on Rockbell." '_But not for you, I'll do it for myself and my own peace of mind.'_ Getting in he inserted the key into the ignition and pulled away.

Maes watched as the vehicle headed out onto the street, he was going to make sure that Roy and Winry were at least somewhat friendly towards each other. He knew it was hard to let go of the past, but they were both good people and should see the goodness in each other.

* * *

Rushing up the steps to the third floor and right to Winry's door, Roy noticed the apartment was dark. It was still too early for her commitment later this evening, so it wouldn't be dark yet. Roy rapped his knuckles on the wood and the door slowly popped open. It hadn't been closed all the way. "Winry?" There was no answer. It felt like his stomach had fallen into his feet and he cautiously, very slowly, not making a sound pushed the door open more, his hand in his pocket working overtime to get that damned glove on in case there was trouble.

His eyes scanned the dark flat not missing a single detail. He took one step forward while softly closing the door behind him. He heard a rustle and a groan from the right and his head turned sharply in that direction.

Roy immediately relaxed. It was Winry asleep on the couch. '_Thank goodness.'_ He approached the sofa and reached over turning on the lamp. Sitting down on the coffee table and staring at her, his pulse was calming. She was here and safe. His eyes narrowed in concentration. Her face was so red and she was sweating, a lot. Resting his elbows on his thighs, he shifted forward. "Winry…" She moaned miserably but not giving a real answer that she had been called. "Winry," He said again and pressed his hand to her forehead. "Hell, you're burning up." Standing in a rush, he stripped off his uniform jacket and undid the skirt, tossing them haphazardly on the chair in the corner. Rolling up his shirt sleeves, he bent down back to her level and shook her a little more forcefully. "Winry, wake up."

Winry's brow creased, and as if it took a lot of effort her eyes slowly opened. Her head was pounding as she tried to focus on who was in front of her through blurred vision. She saw a tall figure, dark hair, white shirt tucked into blue pants. Her mind was fuzzy but she knew who it was standing before her. "Roy, were we supposed to meet? Did I forget?" She couldn't for the life of her remember if she was supposed to meet him today or not. What was today anyway?

"No, you had a prior engagement, but you're not going." Roy really did not like the idea of Winry going out with that Travin guy anyway, he supposed that even tragedies like this were good for something, not that he'd wished her any ill at all.

"Why not?" Her throat felt scratchy and she tried to clear it.

"Because you're ill," Roy bent at the knees and moved his arm beneath her back and his other under her knees and picked her up from the sofa, her arm shot around his neck and held on tightly as if she were afraid he'd drop her. "Don't worry, I've got you." He adjusted his grip so he held her against him and Winry buried her face in his chest. He carried her into her room and gently laid her on the bed. "Where do you keep your pajamas?"

Limply, Winry pointed to the dresser at the front of the room. "Top drawer on the right," she was breathing harder, closing her eyes.

Rushing over to the dresser with a mirror above it, Roy opened the drawer and found a white button up shirt and a pair of stretch like material shorts. Grabbing them, he hurried back over to her. Helping her to sit up, she weakly slumped forward a little, pressing her weight against his shoulder. Under normal circumstances, Roy would take every opportunity to gaze at her lovely form, but not tonight. The only thing he wanted to do was help her to bed so she could rest.

Winry reached for her clothing that was in his lap, "I can do it."

Roy did not wait and Winry didn't seem to protest when he grabbed her black top and yanked it up and off her. The poor girl was shivering terribly, while he snapped out her nightshirt. Putting it around her shoulders, he helped her push her arms through the arm holes, pulling the lapels closed where he proceeded to button them. Next he had her lay down where he gently gripped her purple mechanic jumpsuit and uniting the arms from around her waist, pulled them off. Roy helped her into her stretchy shorts. Pulling the blankets back on her bed, he pulled them over her and tucked her in tightly.

She was looking up at him in confusion, and all he did was give her a soft smile before reaching up and taking her pink head-wrap off her head. Her blonde hair was damp and fell around her shoulders. Winry was about to say something, when he cupped her cheek, and trailing his thumb across her lips.

"Shh, just rest." He watched as she nodded and closed her eyes. Roy was relieved that there were no arguments from her whatsoever. Being sick certainly does sap one's strength. He quietly left the room, closing her door part way.

Walking to the light switch by the front door, he flipped it on and the entire flat filled with light rather than just the small living room. A loud knock came from the door and he turned around to face it. He wasn't going to answer it until her heard whose voice was behind it.

"Winry? It's Travin, can I come in?"

Roy's eyes narrowed at the door and he held in his threatening growl. Turning the knob he pulled the door open part way, seeing the young man on the other side whose eyes widening slightly. "What do you want?" Roy's tone was unfriendly as was his facial expression.

Who is this guy?! Travin silently seethed. Maintaining a kindly expression, he cleared his throat, "Uh, Winry was supposed to go with me tonight to the—"

"—Winry's not going, she's ill." He tried to close the door, but that foolish young man shoved his foot in the way. Of all the nerve!

"Well, can I see her?"

"No." Roy really did not want to waste any of his time talking to this person. "Talk to her some other time. I don't think she would appreciate it if let someone in to see her when she's ill. Would you?"

"I guess not." Travin said with regret.

Roy snorted, "There's no guess about it." He wanted to rip this guy's head off and kick it across town.

"Gee, someone's hostile." Travin was sarcastic which earned him a stern glare from the man at the door.

"I'm looking out for Miss Rockbell's best interest, which if she were smart and she is, would realize that you are not it." Roy slammed the door in the idiot's face.

Travin scoffed at the door, well that was just plain rude. Winry was sick? How terrible, he really wanted to spend the evening with her. Not much could be done with that, whoever he was in the way. He'd find out if this guy was someone to worry about, he saw sister talking to him a few nights ago. Travin would come back another day, hopefully when that other guy wasn't here. He turned and headed away, thinking… '_hmm, I wonder what that Scieszka is up to tonight?'_ He went to go find out.

Roy looked back at her room at her partially closed door and let out a deep frustrated breath. He didn't know if he should leave her when she's sick like this. What if she got worse and had to be rushed to the hospital. That settled it, he would stay to see if she improved in her health. Sitting on the arm of the couch, Roy removed his boots and lined them up against the wall next to the door. He wondered when the last time it was that she ate. A sick person should have plenty of fluids. It wasn't like he could call Maes to bring anything over…Roy would have to make something himself…he cringed. Well he'd do it for her. Hopefully it wouldn't make her throw up…too much.

Walking to the small shelf in the kitchen he drew his finger along their bindings and found a few books of recipes, pulling one down he opened it up searching for… ah-hah. This recipe for soup should be adequate. '_First, boil some water. Hmm, that should be easy enough.'_ Roy thought as he carried the book back to the counter and proceeded to search for where she kept the pans…

The chicken he found in the icebox was boiling nicely. He had the few carrots, onions and celery along on the counter along with the jars of spices which he didn't know which he would use so he had them all out. Roy continued to read the recipe this time out loud to himself, "Salt lightly…" He glimpsed the jar with the small white granules and reached for it while keeping his eyes on the book and shook the jar over the pan. Then grabbing the spoon he tasted it, his mouth twisted in disgust and he spit it out in the sink. "What the hell?" He looked at the small jar in his hand; his thumb was covering over all the letters except the S. He moved his thumb. "Sugar!" He slammed the jar down on the counter, surprisingly it did not break. Using the mitts he grabbed the pan off the stove and sloshed it into the sink.

…After Roy had gotten back from the butcher, the new chicken was boiling nicely in the pan. He trailed his finger along the next sentence, "Carrots, celery and onion, chop finely. All right then."

Winry opened her eyes, glancing tiredly around her room. She heard an "Ow, shit!" She wondered what was he doing in there? She tried to move to sit up, but found herself to be positively out of energy, and she slinked back into the blankets, closing her eyes again.

An hour later Roy stared down at the now bowl of soup on the counter. "No food product is going to get the best of me." He cried, planting his hands on his hips triumphantly. And it didn't taste half bad.

The moment her door was pushed open, Winry's eyes popped open. Her brow creasing in both pain and confusion, "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Here, you should eat this. I read this soup is supposed to make you feel better." Roy said softly, holding a tray of soup and a glass of water.

"Where did it come from?" She asked looking at him tiredly.

Balancing the tray with one hand, Roy gestured to himself with his thumb. "I made it."

Winry blinked, "You did?" She held the blankets around her tighter as she shivered. Even though she was sick, she felt her heart tighten just a tiny bit. "You made it for me?" Seeing him nod once and look away from her. Winry coughed a little. "But I don't want tire soup."

Roy's lips pursed and he arched his brow at that crack at his food. He did tell her that whatever he makes usually ends up tasting like old tires. So yeah, he deserved that. "It doesn't taste like tires, I promise." He walked closer to her beside as she moved to sit up and he placed the tray in her lap. "I hope you realize that I don't just do this for everyone. In fact, I don't do this at all."

She gave him a tired smile, "So you can be nice, I'm touched." She really was and it was expressed the way her whole face lit up. She couldn't see it in the partial darkness but Roy's cheeks were tinted pink at her expression and kind words.

"Right," He cleared his throat and looked behind him at the open door, "I'll be right out there if you need anything."

"You don't have to stay here, I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't been sick before. I'm sure you have more important things to do." Winry said feeling strange at the fact that he would really stay here for her. He even made her food; it was very sweet if him to do this…she sighed staring down at the tray in her lap.

"Nothing is more important than seeing that you are well." Roy pointed to the soup, "Now no more talking, eat that." He quickly turned and left the room.

Winry scooped some of the chicken and vegetable soup in the spoon and brought it to her lips, taking a very small taste, testing it out. It was actually pretty good, he was right at least it didn't taste like tires. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the main light go off, only the dimmer lamp from the small living room was still on.

Getting comfortable on the sofa, Roy stretched out his legs and crossed his arms over his chest, the back of his head resting on the soft arm cushion. Intending on getting a little rest himself, he heard Winry's bedroom door creak open. He looked in the direction of the noise, hearing feet padding across the floor. Winry stood between her bedroom and the living space with a blanket draped over her shoulders. "What are you doing up? Get back in there." Roy gestured with a wave of his finger.

Staring at the floor, Winry shifted back and forth on her feet nervously, in what she was about to do before moving towards him, coming to stand right between the sofa and the coffee table. He was looking up at her strangely. Taking a deep breath, she said, "D…don't think this…er…I don't want to be in there by myself. Would it be all right if…?" Her face was burning and she didn't know if it was from the fever or not. "Can I stay out here…with you?" Her heart pounded hard and she felt dizzy. She would definitely blame this behavior on her fever.

A light smile spread across Roy's face, how could he say no? Even if it was just her fever talking, he kind of hoped it wasn't. He gave her a short nod. "If that's what you want." She hesitantly moved forward, and Roy held his arms out as she moved to lay down pressing her body close to his and she seemed to melt into him. One of his legs went in between hers and he placed the blanket over the both of them after she finished squirming around and getting comfortable. Winry rested her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes, her arms going around him tightly.

Reaching up, Roy turned off the lamp making the room completely dark, then holding her to him. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and she sighed contently when he started to run his fingers through her hair.

"Roy?" She asked, sounding half asleep.

"Hmm?"

She sighed deeper, "I like it when you…" Winry started to trail off and Roy looked down at the top of her head and nudged her a little.

"What do you like?" She liked something he did? He had to know more! Roy lightly nudged her again. "Winry?"

"Oh…" She sighed again, "I like it when…you do that." She squeezed him tighter, sighing deeper.

"What? Do you like this?" His rubbed her scalp with sure but gentle fingers and she made a little pleased sound.

"Mm-hmm. Just…just don't tell him." Winry barely said, so quiet and so light, "Don't tell… Roy that, that I like when he does that."

Roy grinned pleased and kissed the top of her head. "Your secret is safe with me." And he trailed his fingers softly through her hair as he finally let her sleep.

Was he actually starting to care about this girl, it sure seemed so. He had never before done anything like this in his life for another, not even a woman he was romancing. Instead of rushing out because she was ill, he hadn't thought about leaving her at all. He just went right to taking care of her, making sure Winry was as comfortable as possible. '_What are you doing to me?'_ He asked her silently in his head. Was this a good thing or a bad one? The strange thing was, for the first time in his life, he really wanted to find out.

* * *

Well that's it for episode 9. Are things starting to change for our two stubborn characters? Lets hope so!

Until next time!

Thanks for reading,  
Ryoko Blue


	11. Protecting You

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

**A/N: A small bit of this near the beginning of the chapter has been edited here for adult content. YOu can find full steamy uncut versions of this entire fanfiction over at adultfanfictionnet, mediaminerorg and animespiralnet.**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 10—Protecting You

Picking up a chocolate from the box and popping it in her mouth, Aurora Walker, shifted in her position, pulling her legs onto the sofa and stretching them out while watching her brother pace back and forth across the room. They were in a small one room apartment on Lower End Side. It appeared they could barely afford the cheapest, dirtiest of places in all of Central City.

Aurora sighed and folded her hands on her belly, swallowing the chocolate. "The man is definitely someone to watch out for. I hear around that he's very dashing and knows exactly how to treat a lady."

"I don't care about that. Give me the stuff that can actually help me." Travin took a seat in the plush chair diagonal to the sofa.

"Fine, fine," Aurora pushed the empty box so it fell into the floor with a loud clatter. "Roy Mustang is a Colonel in the military, not only that but he's a State Alchemist that can manipulate fire. Isn't that just hot? I wouldn't go messing around with someone like that, brother dear."

Travin slumped back feeling defeated, stretching his legs, his feet scraping against the worn hardwood floor. "Ugh, this is so not good at all." He, in frustration, ran his hand through his hair.

"Why don't you just give up on that girl, the city is full of others." Aurora smirked, "and she's way too smart for you. Besides you won't get far if that handsome Colonel is already banging her."

Throwing a glare in his sister's direction, Travin then rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. You don't know if that's happening."

Giggling, Aurora sighed. "Oh come now, Travin. Don't be dumb. You told me how he was at her place, wouldn't let you in to see her. What does that tell you? Wasn't it more than just a protective vibe you got from the man?"

"He was very hostile. But Winry isn't that kinda girl." Travin didn't want to believe it, even though his male brain told him it was probably true.

Aurora shook her head, "For that man, any girl is that kinda girl. Hell, I know I would be."

Travin snorted, "You'd be that kinda girl for the bum on the corner." He gestured towards the window with a nod of his head.

There was a shocked yet amused expression on Aurora's face. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say, Travin."

"This will ruin everything! Especially if that other guy is—" Travin groaned and pinched his sinuses. "I need to keep my cool. I can't let this small detail distract me. I just need to keep playing the friend, and eventually Miss Winry Rockbell will come to trust me. And then I'll have her!"

Aurora rolled her eyes.

Travin jumped up and pointed at his sister. "And you're gonna help me."

The door opened and in tripped and stomped Travin and Aurora's cousins.

"Oi, we just got back from that girl you sent us to, and she said because she was sick last week when you stopped by she'll go with you to that club tonight." Alex, the eldest of the five, informed.

Travin grinned, "Really? This is great news. I can't wait to take her." Things were definitely starting to look up…

"You aren't going." Roy said firmly, filling out paperwork at his desk.

Winry scoffed, standing beside the desk and folded her arms in front of her huffily. "You can't tell me what—" She watched as he lifted his head, his expression was nothing short of severe. It made her feel a little intimidated. "I couldn't go last time because I was sick."

"Good thing. I still had concerns about you going and that was before I knew where it was you would be going to." Roy picked up the sheet of paper and placed it on the left side of his desk and picked up another from the right. "This club you want to go to with that idiot is in a part of the city that isn't safe. I don't want you going there and that's final."

"I didn't even have to tell you." Winry said bitterly, now wondering why she did tell him. It's none of his business what she does! "And it doesn't matter what you say—" She jolted back when Roy suddenly stood up from his chair.

"Sit down." Roy said tightly, pointing to his chair. He knew Winry would do all she could to not listen to him, so he had to make sure she listened the only way he knew how, through intimidation. "I said, sit down." His tone was borderline dangerous.

Winry felt ice run through her veins at the expressions and tones of his voice that she slowly, while still looking up at him, sat down in his chair. Roy leaned forward, bracing his hands on the armrests and putting his face close to hers.

"There are young girls your age disappearing all over the city, and I will not have you be one of them." Roy said extremely seriously. His heart was pounding hard and he was sure his gaze was intense for she shifted her eyes and tilted her head away from him. He reached up and taking her chin in his hand making her look at him. "You are not to go there. Do you understand me?"

She nodded quickly and he slid is other hand up to cup her face, she tried to turn away from him again but he pulled her back. "Let go of me." She said in barely a whisper.

"Don't make me put you on house arrest, Winry." Roy didn't tighten his hold but he was not letting up on his grip either; he wanted to make sure she understood everything that he was not to be disobeyed on this.

"You can't do that," Winry said in alarm and not all confident that he couldn't.

"I most certainly can and I will if I have to. I will do all I can to make sure that you do not set one toe into that part of the city." Couldn't she see how much he worried over her safety?! He did not want to wake up one morning and have Maes come to him saying that Winry was missing. If that happened…he didn't even want to think about that!

"Travin is—" She started to saw but was rudely interrupted.

"—A waste of time," Roy said, his voice tinged with slight hostility. "You're better off without someone like _him_ sniffing around you." He knew he couldn't control who she hung around and spent time with…but if he had it his way she wouldn't spend time alone like that with any man other than himself.

She stood up, throwing a bitter glare up into his eyes, "You can't tell me who I'm allowed to be friends with, or who I let into my life." Winry really wanted to poke him hard in the chest to get her point across, but thought better of it. Were they fighting? Winry realized that this was an honest to goodness argument, as if there was something more to them then there was.

Roy felt the tantalizing heat from her body's close proximity to his own; she was barely an inch from him. Even her anger, that fire in her eyes was arousing him. Did he want to invoke her temper? It sure seemed he did. Roy wondered if he would ever get tired of this girl.

He needed to keep her out of the path of a kidnapper as much as possible. "I am completely serious about this. You are not going to that club." He saw her ready to protest and he swiftly bent, his mouth took hers - cutting her off. Winry, enraged, was trying to push him off her when Roy gripped her upper arms and pulled her flush against him, molding her lips with his own. Winry whimpered, giving up her struggling and giving into the sensations he was giving her, her arms going around him and her hands smoothing up his back.

'_He's so warm,'_ Winry thought in astonishment as their clothing kept them from really touching one another. She felt the back of her black skirt being pulled up and suddenly his palms were on her panty clad backside and she groaned into his mouth. Roy bent forward a little causing her to arch into him...

A knock at the door, pushed Roy and Winry apart…far apart. It was a good thing because the person on the other end opened it without asking for permission to enter. Winry was standing by the window with her arms crossed tightly over her breasts and Roy was glaring menacingly down at his paper work, he wanted to don one of his gloves and turn those damned papers to cinders. He hated paperwork. He hated being disturbed when he wanted to ravish the pretty young blonde now struggling to keep her rabid breathing unnoticeable at his window instead of in his arms.

Roy glared up at the one responsible for disrupting his important 'work', it was Jean Havoc. "What?" He said irritably. Seeing out of the corner of his eye, Winry sharply turn her head, glancing at him.

To Jean Havoc it felt as if his collar was one size too small and he wanted to pull at it in nervousness, but restrained himself from that act. He had never heard his Colonel sound so irritated before, no matter what has happened. It was a little frightening even if he didn't let on that it was. "Sorry to interrupt, but this came in for you from Maes." He waved the paper in his hand. "There are details to meet him somewhere as there might be a lead in the disappearances." He looked over at Winry with sympathy. "I heard your neighbor went missing."

Winry sighed, turning around and facing him. "Yeah, she was such a nice girl. Fantine would give me free Sourdough bread, well whatever her family had left from their shop after it closed down for the night."

"Did she make it herself?" Havoc asked.

With a nod, Winry folded her hands in front of her against her belly. "Yeah, that girl had a gift with baking. People would come from clear across the city to her family's Bake Shoppe just to purchase what she made because it was so good. Her mother has even bragged that Fantine won a few awards for her cakes."

Roy's brow creased in concentration as he listened to their conversation. He opened his top desk drawer and pulled out a few of the reports about the missing women. There was a common trait amongst the victims. They all had some kind of superior skill. Winry had a superior skill, which was Automail and just putting things together that she loved tinkering with. These weren't just random disappearances. He was right, certain women were being targeted. Roy wondered if Winry was on this sicko's list because she had a superior skill. He was now determined more than ever to keep her out of this criminal's path. He turned to Winry, "If I think of anything else I'll be contacting you." He saw her glare at him. "And I hope we have an understanding." He might not have sounded threatening but the pointed look he was giving her sure was.

Winry only made an irritated grunt before stalking towards the door; Havoc moved to the side and allowed her to exit the room. She continued towards the exit.

Riza turned to Maes who was leaning against the desk, "Miss Rockbell sure comes here a lot." Mahogany eyes shift over to Winry's retreating form as the young girl left the premises stiff and unhappily..

Sitting on the desk corner, Maes shrugged. "Roy had some questions for her. Winry lives right next door to the young girl who disappeared and we were brought into this investigation by the police department. Naturally, Roy would want to help when a flood of women go missing, just like what happened years ago with that Barry fellow."

Something didn't sit exactly right with Riza as she took in a settling breath. She couldn't place what was wrong, but something certainly was. She could feel it.

"And besides, Riza, I kinda like the idea of perhaps Winry and Roy finally putting the past in the past, moving forward and getting along." Maes said with a smile. "After all Winry should trust the man who watches out for Edward and Alphonse, her dearest friends. And if I'm not mistaken perhaps there's a little more between Ed and Miss Winry." He grinned, which made Riza lightly smile too.

She had that feeling as well…but still something wasn't right. Why couldn't Maes feel it, he was a damned investigator and one of the best. She decided she would pay really close attention and figure out just what this strange feeling was and if it did indeed having something to do with Miss Rockbell.

From Military Headquarters it took forty minutes to walk to Antonio's and then her building which was two blocks down the street from it. It was quite a walk, Winry didn't want to take a taxi and wanted to work off some of her anger. That was a dirty trick Roy pulled back there and she was seething mad about it! Imagine, him using that kind of a tactic to get her to shut up and basically agree with what he wanted.

Passing by Antonio's she heard piano music playing prettily from the establishment. Did this mean Travin was inside and practicing. Well this was probably a good time to tell him that she couldn't go tonight and after she told the man's cousins that she would too. Pulling the door open, Winry stepped inside and walked right to the bar area and it was true, it was Travin playing there.

Looking over at her, he smiled his hands never leaving the piano keys. "Winry, I was going to come by your place later. I heard from my cousin that you said you'd let me take you to that place I was telling you about tonight."

Taking a deep breath, Winry continued to walk towards him and stood beside the piano. "Well I'm kinda glad you didn't come by. I can't really go tonight. Something has come up. Sorry." She turned to go. Winry didn't want to elaborate or feel worse than she already did for breaking off the outing.

"Aww, how terrible. I was so looking forward to it." Travin replied, while looking at her and still playing his pretty melody. "What possibly could have come up between earlier and now?"

Winry took a step back, staring at Travin with sorrow, clearly not going to give him an answer. It seemed Travin realized this.

Clearing his throat and lowering his eyes to his fingers, Travin said, "This wouldn't have anything to do with a man now, would it?" He would find out if she was more involved in a relationship with that other man that was at her door last week.

Winry shrugged lightly, not really committing to a silent answer. "I don't feel very comfortable talking to you about my personal life." She said slightly snippy.

"All right, all right." Travin continued to play and then ended with a beautiful cord. He turned towards her. "Let's say for argument sake that it was because a man might have said something to dissuade you." He saw her brow arch. "It's not like you're in a serious relationship, right?" He saw her nod slowly, "He can't control your life, it's not like you're married to the guy, right?"

"Right," She said in almost a whisper. "It also came up that it wasn't exactly a safe place for me, especially with all those disappearances lately."

"That was brought up, was it?" Travin closed his eyes a moment and took in a deep breath while he placed his hands in his lap. "Winry, nothing will happen to you while I'm around. I live with five male cousins and a slap happy sister, I know a thing or two about fighting and keeping one safe." He smiled a little. "There's nothing to worry about. Perhaps if it was because of a man's suggestion that you not go, it could because he thinks of me as a threat. So here's what you do. You don't owe this person anything, right? So just don't tell him. There's no way this person is going to find out, it's not like you or I say anything, and there would be no way for sure he would know where it was you went."

Winry didn't know about this, but Travin in all ways was right. She owed Roy nothing, they weren't even in a serious relationship. He was only using her. Winry inwardly cringed and felt her heart fall at that thought. That sadness was brief and she found herself appalled at even being disappointed over it! She shouldn't care! That's right…she didn't care. She was going to do what she wanted, this was her life! Travin was right! "You know what, you have a point. I will go with you tonight. My life is my own and no one is going to tell me what to do." Winry replied, pointing at herself with her thumb.

"That's the spirit!" Travin's reply was energetic. "I'll come and retrieve you this evening. Say, seven o'clock?"

"Sounds good to me," Winry grinned. "See you then." And she turned and strode confidently from the restaurant. There would be no way, Roy would find out where she went and with whom. She made no plans with the man for tonight anyway. She needed some fun, so she was going to get it. Winry headed on her way home.

* * *

Travin had paid for a taxi and it pulled up along the street. Getting out he offered Winry his hand in assistance out of the car, but she declined it stepping out herself.

A bad feeling immediately pitted in Winry's belly as she looked around. It was crowded and drunken laughter seemed to be the melody that filled her ears. She noticed the street lamps were a red color. That is not a good thing. "Travin, I don't think this is such a good idea." She leaned closer to him, "This is part of the red light district."

He looked up at the lamps and shrugged, "Yeah that's true. But don't worry, most of the fun clubs are in this part of the city. Just don't pay any attention to them, especially when you're with me. I'll protect you."

"That's not the point." Blue eyes were alarmed when glancing at the red headed woman leaning against the wall in a very tight dress with her breasts practically spilling out of her clothing, propositioning a raggedy looking man. "I don't like this, I'm gonna go home." She started to turn but Travin lightly grabbed her arm.

"Look, it's not that bad, you just have to ignore it. There's dancing and music and food. I wouldn't take you some place I thought would be dangerous. You can trust me." He said sincerely, staring into her pretty eyes. "We don't have to stay for long, if you're still uncomfortable we can leave, alright? Just give it ten minutes. That's all I ask."

Taking a deep breath, Winry nodded. "Okay." Seeing him smile made her feel a little better. She still had that feeling that she should have left no matter what. Travin reached down and held her hand pulling her inside the club. He dragged her through the smoky establishment, filled with exotic rhythms and the scent of spicy foods. Men and women were dancing on the floor and Winry felt even more nervous. Travin led her to a table on the other side raised up on the step and had her sit down.

Winry grabbed a tighter hold of her bag, as she sat down. She noticed that he hadn't moved to sit yet and she anxiously grabbed his arm. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to get us something to eat, I'll be right back." He took a deep breath and looked around before returning his emerald gaze to her blue. "Just don't go off with anyone, stay right here." He said seriously tapping the table top with his finger. "I'll try to hurry." And he rushed off towards the bar to order some food and drinks.

A hand came down Winry's shoulder and she looked up at a very short fat oily haired man grinning at her with a missing tooth. "Uh…can I help you?" She felt her stomach bubble unpleasantly at the rancid smell he was giving off.

"Hows…smuch?" He slurred and tried to stay on his feet.

She blinked and then narrowed her eyes, "How much what?"

The man pointed at her breasts and grinned again. "For yous sweet n'stuff?"

Winry growled, "What?! I'm not a prostitute, you lush!" She swung her bag at him and it hit him right across the face, the sound of metal and iron crashing against his skull. The man fell to the floor unconscious. Winry patted her bag that held a few of her tools along with the wrench Ed bought for her way back when. It did come in handy as a weapon.

Travin laughed as he brought her something to drink, looking down at the unconscious man. "I see you can take care of yourself."

She glared at Travin, "I hope you realize that I feel completely victimized here!"

"Don't worry, you probably won't be approached by anyone else, everyone saw what you did to Dingo here." Travin pointed to the man on the floor as he took his seat across from her.

"You know that guy?" Winry was shocked, "Just what kind of low life jerks do you hang around with?"

Travin sighed in distress. "Not all of us can afford to live in a ritzy upper-class apartment complex like you, Winry." His voice was flat and sounded depressed.

"My apartment is not upper-class, Travin. My building has flaws so the rent is low. You just have to know where to look." Winry leaned back in her chair which creaked a little.

"Well I couldn't afford to look around. My family and I are struggling to get by. We actually live in this part of the city." Travin looked away from her. "I'm probably not who you thought I was. I wish I could do better, but my family and I do the best we can. We're musicians not magicians. We can't pull money out of hats. Now you're probably so ashamed to be in the presence of such a poor man."

Winry reached over and placed her hand comfortingly on his, "I don't care about that. You're a good friend, Travin, no matter where you live. I'm not ashamed." She gave him a light smile.

"Really?" His whole face seemed to light up. "I'm so glad, because I want us to be good friends." He rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Really." Winry was still smiling, and she pulled her hand away to take a drink of whatever it was. "What's in this?"

Travin laughed, "Don't worry, its just got soda-water and lime juice in it. It's perfectly safe for you." He leaned back and glanced around the establishment. He saw a couple in the corner getting cozy and he assumed Winry saw it too for she sharply turned back towards him, heat caressing her cheeks. "Are you uncomfortable, do you still want to leave?"

Taking a deep breath, Winry's head turned a little, her eyes moving towards the entrance. Her eyes widened at just who was coming through it. She yelped high pitched and dove down behind the table.

Travin leaned down looking at her as if she had grown another head. "What are you doing?" He saw her lift her arm and point towards the doorway. Looking in that direction he saw four military personnel coming through the door. "Military come in here all the time, I don't see—" He felt his eyes narrow and his temper spark as that Colonel Mustang came through the door with two men a tall blonde, a man wearing glasses and a blonde woman.

"I'm friends with a few of them and they can't see me in here." Winry was panicking, that wasn't exactly a lie, she was friends with Hughes and Havoc. The one she really did not need seeing her here was Roy. She needed to get out of here without him catching her. He was kind of scary earlier when he told her not to come here and she did not want to actually know what it felt like when he was angry with someone.

Riza looked around the place with a very professional expression when she was approached by a scruffy looking gentleman. He leered at her and cleared his throat.

"Hey baby, how much do you charge to get under that tight little uniform you got goin' on?" He continued to stare openly at her large breasts and curvy hips, practically drooling on himself. The sound of a familiar click was heard by the three she was accompanying and then faster than the gruff man had even seen he was starring down the barrel of a gun, aimed right between his eyes.

"Say that again." Riza's voice was calm and collected, which made her seem all the more dangerous.

The man lifted his hands innocently and backed away slowly. "Never mind sweet thing, never mind." He immediately turned away and left the woman's presence.

Maes was looking around for a specific contact and he found him a few tables away from the entrance of this club and he pointed to him. Roy, Riza and Jean all followed him.

"Lane Hoffstetter?" Maes asked and the blonde man who was slowly nursing on a small glass of scotch, who lifted cold gray eyes to him.

"Who wants to know?" The man replied coolly, setting his glass back down on the table and looking at every single one of them.

Maes pulled the chair back, "I was told by a certain gentleman that you might have some information for us about the missing women."

"I might, you see my memory has been a little dodgy lately." Lane replied. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw a bill pushed towards him. "Hmm, I think something is coming back to me now." Lane's hand landed on the bill as the chairs around him were all pulled out and the military personnel sat down. "Women of all ages have been disappearing all over this here city, gossip floats around us in the underground you could call it." He signaled for the group to lean forward a little. "Now you didn't hear it from me, but it's rumored that even in the dirtiest crime circle that it is a flesh peddling slavery ring. Not just underage prostitution. High prices for sweet things and what is surprising is that it's very successful." He leaned back.

Roy's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "Would you know if these disappearances, the ladies have a set skill?"

Lane shrugged, "My little mind doesn't really hold that much information you see, the memories are really fuzzy." He saw another bill passed towards him and he snatched that up right quick. "That had been one of the requirements for the ones hired to abduct young ladies."

"Do you know who has been hired to abduct women?" Riza asked crossing her arms over her breasts and Lane actually could not answer that.

"That I am not sure of. I could of course be kept as a sort of a reliable source, a spy if you will. I can look around and poke my nose into places that people like you couldn't even get one hair on your head into." Lane grinned, "but it's gonna cost ya, and I ain't cheap."

Travin didn't know why Winry was trying to leave now, wouldn't it just be a better idea of she just waited until her military friends left. But then she did have a point, she didn't know how long they would be here and she just had to get home before she was found out. He had a feeling that wasn't the only reason.

On her way towards the exit and keeping a very firm watch on the table that Roy had been sitting at. Winry scooted behind the tall potted plant where she grabbed two large leafy branches which she thought would be used to hide her form as she squiggled closer and closer to her way out. Moving behind tables that couples and groups were sitting at, they would give her an odd look as she passed by.

It was a good thing that Roy's back was to her direction as she cautiously made her way towards the exit. Just a little bit more, need to step up the half step and she saw Havoc look right at her and tap Hughes on the shoulder. Winry's eyes widened, '_no, no, no...'_ she thought in quick panic just as Hughes stood up abruptly.

"Winry!" Maes shouted in disbelief. He saw Roy visibly stiffen and squeeze his fists tightly on the table. Maybe he shouldn't have shouted her name like that, the guilt from hearing it must be getting to him already. Winry shoved the plant branches in front of her more. Maes marched right over to her, "That's not going to help hide you." And he grabbed the branches from her, ripping them from her hands. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I uh…" Winry pointed, "I came here with a friend, that's all."

Maes shook his head with a deep sigh, "This place is hardly safe for a young lady, Winry. I'm gonna find you a taxi home."

"Can't you just take me home?" Winry took a step towards him, with pleading eyes.

"I can't at the moment, I have to stay around here and check up on the lead about the disappearances, which you could very well be a part of. So I am determined to see you get home safely. Excuse me." He took a step back, and flinched when the sounds of several machine guns and hollering went off around him.

"Everyone down." said a muscular man holding a machine gun in the middle of the club surrounded by four of his buddies with guns. All the patrons in a flash went down on the floor. "Give us all your valuables and no one gets hurt." The leader's buddies were holding a sack each and went around to the people on the floor gathering money, jewelry anything they could pocket while looking an menacing and cruel as possible.

Winry looked back at the door, noticing two more men with machine guns guarding it. One of them approached her.

"Are you deaf girl? You heard the boss." One of them said, seeing her hands go up innocently. "Get on the floor! Get down there now!"

"I… I don't have anything!" Winry shouted, her stomach hammering and feeling like it was going to tear from her breast. She was kicked in the middle and she hit the floor with a painful thud.

"Hey!" Maes reached for his dagger beneath his coat, when the machine gun was pressed against Winry's temple.

The man grinned evilly, "No heroics Military Scum. Or I blow this Chicky's pretty brains out all over the floor."

Winry squeezed her eyes tightly shut and grabbed a tight hold of her bag. The man reached down and tried to grab it away from her.

"Don't have anything, do you? Then what's this?" He snapped the string on the bag and pulled it away from her clawed hand. Pulling it open, he found unusual items for females inside it. "What is this crap?" He spilled it out all over the floor, it wasn't money or valuables… it was just a bunch of mechanic's tools. "What kinda freak girl are you?" He laughed.

Feeling very insulted, Winry glared up at the man. "Those tools mean more to me than any money ever could you asshole!" She curled her fingers around the smaller wrench and snapped it up swinging—the metal hitting hard against his bone, he cried out in pain sinking to his knees.

Even from on the floor and the pain running through his every nerve, he pressed the cold metal of his gun harder against the side of her head, "You little bitch, I'm gonna shoot you dead!"

The criminal immediately burst into flames and he was yelling. Winry yelped loudly, scrambled and scooted far back not to be caught by any of the blaze. She turned her head sharply to the right, seeing a very strained and angry expression on Roy's face, he was breathing hard too.

The other man from the door was going to take action for his friend, but Riza quickly shot him in the shoulder and then in the leg bringing the man down.

The two of them Roy and Hawkeye got up off the floor and turned to the criminals in the middle of the club.

Roy looking ever calm, masking the true worry inside addressed the criminals. "I suggest you stop robbing these people, or suffer the consequences." He held up both his hands which were covered in his white alchemic gloves and the criminals seemed to know what would happen and threw their sacks and guns to the floor, holding their hands up high in the air.

"Yahoo!" Jean suddenly swung down from the curtain rope and slammed into one of the criminals, knocking himself and the criminal to the floor in a messy tangle of arms and legs. He sat up and shook his head.

Roy rolled his eyes. "You're a little late for that!"

Looking up with a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of his head, Jean shrugged. "Eh, better late then never."

"Moron." Roy groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

The criminals had been cuffed and were being escorted out of the club by police, the one crispy looking criminal was being taken to the hospital to be treated for second degree burns.

"Winry, you're safe!" Travin said from behind her, she had been standing in the clump of her military friends. "I'm so relieved."

Roy turned sharply at the sound of that pathetic man's voice as did Hawkeye, Havoc and Maes.

Winry stared up in disbelief. "Where have you been!? This place was robbed and I was almost killed! What happened to your big speech earlier about how that nothing was going to happen and protecting me?" She hadn't seen him at all when the robbers had arrived, it was like he had just disappeared. Did he run away?

Staring in disbelief, Travin wanted a chance to explain. "I'm sorry, I was there. I wouldn't have been able to get to you—"

"—Shut your mouth right now." Roy said tight and loud, in threatening tones which caused the rest of his group to stare in shock at him. He got right into Travin's face; they were pretty close in height. "You are not permitted to be anywhere near Miss Rockbell, you low life coward." He poked his finger hard into Travin's chest. "You're not to see her, talk to her or even look at her. Do I make myself clear?" He was completely serious and enraged that this man left her alone in there.

"You're calling me a coward?!" Travin said through clenched teeth, tightening his hands into fists at his sides. "You think you're so special because you can make fire out of your hands… oh you're a big man now, aren't ya?" He taunted. "Well standing off to the side and making silly flames doesn't make you brave. It makes you a cheater."

Roy's fist flew and hit Travin square in the nose, earning shocked sounds from the other military persons standing around him. Travin hit the ground. "You're a real fool, that's not even important! Don't you realize that she…" He pointed right at Winry, "…could have died in there while you went off and hid. We at least tried to do something to protect her which she said you claimed you would do!"

Riza sighed and glared at Travin, "You shouldn't have even brought her to this place, its right in the middle of the red light district. Men do not bring women to these places without an ulterior motive."

Cupping his nose that was now gushing red, Travin groaned, glaring up at them. "I just thought it was a fun place, that's all. I come here a lot to unwind, so this was perfectly innocent!" He expressed passionately.

Not even going to dignify that comment with his own response, Roy reached out and gripped Winry's arm. "No one is going to stand here and listen to the shit that comes out of your mouth." He turned to the others. "I'm taking this girl home, any objections?"

Maes and Jean both shook their heads, while Hawkeye just stood there with her eyes narrowed in concentration.

She was about to speak up when Colonel Mustang started dragging Miss Rockbell away who she could tell was trying to resist and dig her feet into the ground as he continued to pull her down the street to his car parked at the curb. He reached over and opened the door and ushered her inside.

Riza turned back around to Maes and Jean. "Don't you think this is very odd behavior?"

Jean shrugged, "It's a little strange, but those two have been spending more conversational time together, besides he's taken her home once before."

Why don't they notice the odd behavior? Looking right into Maes' eyes, Riza crossed her arms over her breasts. "You need to tell me what exactly is between the Colonel and Miss Rockbell. I need to know all that you know." Riza knew he and Colonel Mustang have been friends a very long time and Maes knows Roy's past and what exactly links him to Miss Rockbell besides Edward and Alphonse.

Maes let out a smooth breath. Even though it wasn't his place to say, it was probably a good idea to tell Riza everything and then maybe she will understand. It was quite remarkable as Roy's guilt devours him day and night how he was able to defend the young girl like that. It proved that there was hope for the two to reach an understanding themselves.

Winry was hunched over and wringing her fingers together in her lap while Roy drove at a steady pace, she occasionally let her eyes wander over to him. She noticed he was gripping the steering wheel very tightly and the expression on his face was firm and tense. She let out a breath and returned her blue gaze to her lap. "Are you going to say anything?" The air around her was eerily silent for a moment. Was he going to yell at her? If he was, she'd rather him get it over with now.

"Trust me. You don't want me to say anything right now." Roy's tone was boarder-line hostile. He couldn't believe she had completely ignored what he had said earlier, how could she do such a stupid thing as this? First of all she went to that damned club with that asshole Travin Walker when he told her not to. That part of the city was dangerous, why couldn't she listen for once! Not only that, the place was robbed and she almost lost her life! Roy gripped the wheel even tighter now remembering the sight of that man's cold gun barrel pressing against the side of Winry's head, pressing into her pale flesh.

She let out a nervous breath, "You're really mad, aren't you?" Winry asked in barely above a whisper, and fear seemed to drip from her voice.

Roy pulled into his apartment complex and parked his car. "Relax, Winry. I'm not going to hurt you. We're just going to have a talk and you're going to tell me why you tried to lie and trick me." He roughly opened his door and trying his hardest not to let his anger get the better of him, Roy still went to her door and opened it for her. He did grab her hand and pull her out of the vehicle. They walked at a quicker pace up to his flat.

Once inside he switched on the light and gestured to the brown sofa in the living space. "Have a seat."

Stiffly, Winry walked to the couch and slowly sat down and Roy stood there crossing his arms over his chest. She hung her head, why did she feel so guilty. It shouldn't be a big deal. He is not in control of her life like this, she shouldn't be feeling bad for, yes, trying to trick him and possibly could have ended up lying about where she was going and with whom. Winry realized it did matter, it mattered a great deal. "All right, it's true. If you hadn't ended up going there I would have denied and lied about it. But I didn't do this to you, not to you on purpose anyway. I just wanted to have fun. It's been so long since I have been able to just hang out with friends. Ed and Al are constantly away and I'm always so busy all the time. My life is my own and I have a right to do what I want in it."

Roy blinked and lowered his arms to his sides. He walked to her and sat down beside her. He stared down at his hands, thinking about what to say. She went tonight to prove that he couldn't control her, was that what she was thinking? "I know that I cannot control your life, Winry. That was not my intention. It is not up to me who your friends are and what you do with them. Sure, I may not like it, but I would never tell you who you can let into your life. But know this, I will make suggestions and you may take them if you want, you are not required to." Roy looked up, at her profile seeing her face still pointed towards her lap with her hands folded tightly there.

"Don't you realize, Winry that I worry about you, about your safety?" He took a deep breath, his heart started pounding. It was the truth, and he couldn't deny that he was worried about her. Roy watched as she lifted her head and turned it slightly, her deep blue eyes meeting his in shock. "I told you not to go to Club forty-four tonight, not because I didn't want you to go, the reason was…it is so dangerous there. Forget about the fact of the missing women for a moment. That club is right in the middle of the dirtiest, crime filled streets in the city."

Winry couldn't take the look in his eyes, it was one she had never seen before and she lowered her gaze from his. "You're worried, about me?" It sounded completely unbelievable. Was he really? Perhaps she could ease his worry a little; his expression in those obsidian eyes was much too intense. "To tell you the truth, I knew it was a really bad idea going when I stepped out of the taxi. I wasn't very comfortable there. I didn't like it. I wanted to leave right away, but Travin said—"

"I wouldn't listen to that fool if I were you? I've known men like him all my life." Roy said slightly hostile. "To think he would run off and hide himself without making sure you were all right."

"You did though." She said in quiet awe, "you didn't let that person—" She couldn't finish her thought out loud. Winry wasn't sure of her own head right now; she had been through a very rough night, held at gunpoint and almost killed. "You really do care about what happens to me, don't you?"

"That's a stupid question." Roy reached for her, and wrapped his arms tightly around her and Winry leaned into him resting her head against his shoulder where she closed her eyes, her hands gripping his arms. "I know I shouldn't care, Winry, but I do. I don't want to hear that you could end up missing and I am doing so much more in effort in seeing that it doesn't happen. I don't like to see people trying to hurt you and I won't let them hurt you." Roy felt her squeeze him harder and he seemed to melt completely into her.

"You shouldn't care about what happens to me," Winry said softly, "it shouldn't matter since I…since I, uh…hate you." It was said with a lot less venom than in the past.

Roy smiled so lightly, softly threading his fingers through her hair. He knew she liked that and would continue to do things she enjoyed; he found some enjoyment in it as well. "I know that, and that doesn't matter." Why didn't he believe her anymore? Maybe it was her tone and soft quality of her voice. He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "You did whack that man across the knee good." He was grinning.

Winry laughed, "Well he spilled my tools. Those were what Edward bought me a few years ago. They're important to me."

Feeling a small stab in the gut at those words, he sighed and tightened his own hold around Winry. Fullmetal was her good friend and possibly someone she loved. His stomach twisted at that thought. Now was not the time to think about that, Winry was here with him and not with Fullmetal and it seemed that Edward wasn't going to be back yet. Roy felt that this was his time with Winry and he would make the most of it.

* * *

well that's it for this Episode/chapter. I know there wasn't alot of hentai goodness, just some plot. I hope you all didn't mind that. It is after all a romance too.

Thanks for reading!

Ryoko Blue


	12. My Truth, Your Heart

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

**Because of the no graphic adult content here, this chapter has been edited per ffnet's rules. You can find uncut, full steamy hentai versions of this chapter and the rest of this fanfiction over at adultfanfictionnet, mediaminerorg and animespiralcom. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 11— My Truth, Your Heart

In the dark apartment and listening to the steady beat of his heart, Winry closed her eyes, seeming to fall into the pleasant rhythm, along with the gentle movement of his fingers traveling up and down the back and sides of her neck to spread through her hair was making her feel completely at ease. She shifted a little and rested her chin on his chest. Her movement caused Roy to now look at her, into her eyes which he could see in the moonlight shining in through the window.

He had admitted that he cared about what happened to her and was worried over her. Winry didn't know what to think of that confession. Did he really mean it? She didn't know what to do, or how to feel anymore. Did she still hate him? She really should, she should hate him until the day she stopped breathing. After all, he did take her parents from her. Winry inwardly groaned. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. This man has confused her. One thing she was sure of concerning him was that he did protect her when Travin was no where in sight. Edward and Alphonse did not come barging in to save the day. This time it had been Roy Mustang to keep her from getting killed. And for reasons that she didn't want to analyze right now, Roy was actually a man she could depend on and, yes, even trust. The heavy weight she had been feeling seemed to lighten considerably with that very thought.

"Thank you." She said softly, seeing his brow furrow in confusion. Her cheeks heated at what she was about to say, "For saving my life." She waited for his reaction. He gave her a soft smile and moved his fingers to her cheek.

"And here I thought you were never going to thank me for anything, ever." He chuckled light heartedly while stroking her cheek, "isn't that what you told me?" Even in the darkness, Roy found her face heating bright red.

"Fine! I take it back!" Winry buried her face into his chest, completely embarrassed.

"Too late," Roy snickered, "and no take backs." His arm that was around her waist squeezed her a little tighter. Being with her like this was completely relaxing. He was enjoying this way too much, the way her body was pressed against his so tight that he could feel her curves most exquisitely. He couldn't see anyone else in this position with her and the idea of it being anyone other than him she was pressed against made him seethe with violent hostility. Roy knew this wasn't going to last. That thought left a sour taste within. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back against his couch armrest and into the soft cushion there.

Edward Elric didn't realize what he actually had here waiting for him, that foolish kid. Fullmetal was more concerned with getting his and his brother's bodies back to appreciate what he actually has and what life he could still enjoy. So what if he had lost an arm and leg, he still had his life. Why do they take such a precious thing as life for granted? What a waste of it!

Roy felt he didn't deserve to be here like this, with her. He shouldn't even be allowed to glance in her direction at what he had taken from her. Was this another form of punishment, knowing that he could never be permitted to keep her for himself? Was he to know happiness just to have her taken away, leaving him again with nothing but pain, guilt and self hatred?

So much keeps him at a distance from her and he didn't want that! Roy wanted to be so close, to be a part of her joy, not of her sorrow…not of her heartache. He should let her go…but right now he just couldn't find the strength to, he needed her much more than even he was aware of, more than Winry was aware of. What kind of a punishment brings you peace of mind? This was quite possibly the cruelest form of punishment ever. The prickle and sting of wetness was gathering in his eyes and he closed them tight, trying not to let them fall.

Obsidian eyes snapped open at the soft touch of Winry's thumb on his face, smoothing away the wetness that had drizzled down his cheeks without his permission. He lifted his head a little and she did nothing to move her thumb from his face. Roy, feeling humiliated at her catching him like this tried to sit up but her other hand pressed against his chest and Winry scooted up more, straddling his waist. He was confused at her behavior and he was sure the expression on his face and in his eyes told her that.

Winry sighed; she didn't know why he was upset like this. She had never seen him shed a single tear before. He was always so controlled whenever she had been in his presence. This was new to her and deep within there was the feeling that she actually wanted to ease away whatever was making him feel this way. Winry leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to his cheek where his own liquid crystal glittered in the night. She could feel his heartbeat start to quicken beneath her palm. She then stared into his dark eyes. "Roy." She spoke softly, "What is in your head?" Her hand was smoothing over where his heart resided. "Do you feel pain here?" Winry's palm was now flat over his heart. "I…I want to know, can you tell me?"

Roy sat up straighter, where he and Winry were almost nose to nose. He was letting his guard down and decided to say what he was feeling and what was on his mind. "I don't deserve this." This time he saw her brow crinkle in confusion. "I don't deserve you to be here like this. I really deserve to die for all that I have done." He thought he saw fear flash in her eyes for a brief moment at that small confession. "War, Winry, is meaningless, cold and harsh. Men are not men on the battlefield; we are a little more than animals just trying our best to stay alive."

Roy felt that telling her this might be a mistake especially when she dropped her head, but he couldn't keep anything from her. He needed to tell her. "Women and children were no different, I killed them too. Innocent mothers, young boys and girls who could barely hold a gun, I shot them dead, or worse used my—" He bent forward a little resting his face in his hands. "I can still see their faces, their expressions, and their violent fear. And then their lifeless faces after I took— I…I didn't want to do it, I didn't." Roy took a deep breath and dropped his hands from his face. "Your parents, I did take their lives. I was ordered to execute them, not just shoot them. If I hadn't of done it, if I had refused… I would have been killed right along with them." He sounded empty and he struggled hard with the next thing he was going to say. "I know you probably think now that I was being selfish… it was me or them, me or them. If I had any amount of backbone I would have said no, refused my orders… but I was a coward and a fool. After I had done it, killed your family, I tried to take my own life as it finally broke me, I couldn't take it anymore."

He lifted his chin, keeping the pain of his voice as low as possible, but it was still there, just as intense. Roy felt Winry's hands curl tightly upon his thighs. "I really would have done it, but I was stopped by a man who I am now helping in hiding from the Military Brass…a Doctor Marcoh. He is a much better man than I am. Just because I was stopped from ending my poor pathetic excuse of a life," was said with such venom and disdain, "doesn't mean that I could live with what I had done. I have taken so many lives. I needed to pay for it somehow. I started trying to find a way to bring all those lives that I had taken back by using Forbidden Alchemy, even though I knew it would cost me my own." This was why he could relate with Edward, as Roy had tried the same thing.

He didn't need to relay that information yet; he wanted to get this off his chest. "Maes found me doing Forbidden Alchemy knowing that it would be the death of me and knocked some sense into my head. Sometimes, I wonder if you being here is more like a punishment rather than a joy. Joy will never really be mine. It can't be. There is so much that I must atone for that I don't deserve to be happy." Roy looked towards the window taking a deep breath. "I am sorry I took your parents from you. You have no idea how sorry I am and how it feels that I can never make up for it. Nothing I do will ever be good enough." His gaze dropped back to Winry and he saw a glitter of crystal fall from her eyes, then another and another, to drop on his shirt, his pants, on her own curled hands over and over again.

In a flash and quicker than even lightning striking, Winry reached for him, wrapping him in her arms while holding the side of his face pressing into her chest as she curled around him tightly. What pain and suffering he has been going through ever since the war. Does it ever end for him? All along she had been the selfish one, shouting her hatred and flinging insults so easily. Winry could actually feel the struggle he goes through by his pained words of his memories of the past; and he killing her parents not because he wanted to, but because of a higher order that he had really no control over. What would she have done if the situation was reversed? She didn't know if she would even have the strength to live through what he was. It wasn't his fault. He might have pulled the trigger, but it wasn't his fault!

Roy Mustang wasn't a coward. Roy Mustang was very brave and he didn't deserve this constant struggle. Before this night, Winry had no idea that he was even in pain like this, she had thought he was smug, arrogant and proud of all that he has done… when it was the complete opposite.

Winry didn't care what her dead parents would think right now, or what Ed or Al would think if they saw her at this very moment as she sat here holding Roy to her. She wanted to comfort him, wanted to take away the constant pain ever present inside him. "You are not a coward, not at all. Don't ever think that." She said into his ear while tears slid down her cheeks. Embracing him even tighter with every ounce of her body, heart and soul, trying to take all his hurt and suffering into herself.

Roy was stunned for a moment, eyes wide in surprise. He was expecting a bout of curses and swings of her hand against his face. But what she said, and how she was holding him like this… He hesitated for a moment and then relaxed in her sweet embrace. He lifted his arms and enclosed them around her, his hold was just as tight and he felt himself falling into her grace as if she were an angel from the God he didn't believe in, would never believe in. She was so warm and comforting; he really needed her, he needed her so badly. Roy squeezed his eyes shut, making more tears fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He clung to her harder, pressing the side of his face into her chest and he could hear her heartbeat.

"Shh," Winry framed his face with gentle hands, tilting his face upwards so that he would be looking up at her. Her sapphire eyes, full of sorrow staring down into his obsidian, "Stop apologizing, you don't have to anymore. Just stop it."

'_I can never stop apologizing.'_ He thought to himself as he stared upwards into her beautiful blue eyes. "I deserve this suffering."

She shook her head lightly, "No, you don't. I might have said that and thought that before, but I was wrong. You don't deserve this constant pain."

"Winry…" He started to say seeing the heartbreak in her eyes, "You are not wrong in how you see me, I am a—"

"—Stop! Stop saying that!" Winry interrupted - her heart heavy with thick emotion that it was expressed passionately in her tone. "I didn't know. I didn't know how you really felt about it. I thought you were proud of what happened during the war time. We both lost so much; you lost your heart, your soul. I lost my parents, but I still have my grandmother, Ed and Al, who all care about and love me. But what do you have? You have nothing!" And she crushed him to her.

Roy breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. Enjoying her warmth, and enjoying the fact that she wasn't pushing him away and trying to flee from him. '_I don't deserve this, I don't deserve her. How can she sit here with me, comforting me when I took her family, friends and innocence from her? How can she be so understanding, when all I have ever done was hurt her?'_ "Winry…"

She shook her head, "Don't." and she pressed her lips against his. Winry had never once taken the initiative whenever they were together like this. But this time, she felt it was the right thing to do. He didn't push her away; he pulled her closer if it was even possible and kissed her harder. Winry didn't really know how to take away his pain, but maybe she could help him feel a little better even if it was just the use of her body, she would give that to him as it was the only thing she could think of to give him. Roy leaned back taking her with him so that she was hovering over him, her long hair cascading down around them creating a silk-like curtain of warmth.

"Don't apologize to me anymore, please don't." Winry said against his lips before pressing them against his again and again. Roy felt her hands glide down his chest to the buttons on his shirt where she took to the task of undoing them, and smoothing the white cotton shirt apart, revealing his hard chest to the air and to her eager fingertips. He sighed at the warmth her hands gave as she pressed her palms to his tight, soft skin. She was heating his blood red hot in his veins with her arousing touches.

Winry's mouth left his only to press to the side of his neck and Roy let out a small moan at the feeling of her mouth there while one of her hands was teasing a path down his abdomen and going lower still. She was being somewhat bold tonight and he rather liked it. He could feel the slight unsure hesitations in her movements, but it seemed to him that she really wanted to do this.

Did he deserve to feel this, did he deserve her to be touching him and making him feel this good? He groaned when she with quick hands unbuckled his belt and undid the buttons on his pants... "Winry, I have to. You don't see that I have to keep…" He panted and was cut off in mid sentence.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked quietly, wondering if he really didn't want to do this now. Of course that was probably a ridiculous assumption, but she had to ask anyway.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes at the teasing movements of her hand. "No." Roy's tone was thick and sultry as he closed his eyes and hmmed in delight as she worked her delicate fingers.

"Then stop apologizing to me or I will." She threatened, nipping and suckling at his throat. He apologized enough; she felt she should be the one to apologize to him for everything she said without knowing the facts and his side… She did have the idea that even before they started this strange arrangement if he had said this right off, she wouldn't have believed him. "Roy, I'm sorry."

He was breathing harder and he opened his eyes seeing that she had moved downward, her sapphire eyes still pointed towards his. "No, there is nothing you need to be sorry for, nothing at all. I accept full blame for everything, it is my fault."

Winry didn't like hearing that, it was hurting so deep in her heart. "Please don't apologize to me anymore tonight." She was staring down at his firm, hard stomach, tracing his muscle there with her fingertips. It seemed like whatever she said, he was not going to believe her. He was completely damaged inside. As if it were going to heal him, Winry let her eyes fall softly closed and pressed a soft kiss to his belly, she felt his fingers in her hair…

Riza sat in the coffee shop with Maes, her hands gloved around the steaming mug. Jean had gone on home so that she and Maes could have a private talk. "Now tell me." Mahogany eyes lifted to Maes's golden.

Taking a sip of his beverage, tasting the bitter flavor making him cringe he reached for the little ceramic creamer sitting on the table against the wall, pouring a bit of the milk white cream into his cup and stirring his coffee with a spoon. "During the Ishbal Mass—war, there were two doctors a man and a woman, they were husband and wife and doing all they could to save lives. It didn't matter what side the wounded were on, and like all good doctors they just wanted to save as many lives as possible. The higher ups, one in particular, didn't like it that the doctors were saving the enemy as well as our own troops." He took a small sip from his cup. "Roy was the solider ordered to execute them. He did it." Maes glanced up at Riza seeing a concentrated expression on her face. "The doctors' name was Rockbell." Maes swallowed harsh when the realization was expressed on Riza's face.

"Oh my—" Riza glanced into her dark coffee, and pressed her hand to her lips feeling ill. "That's their connection?" That was horrible. "Miss Rockbell knows it was the Colonel who did it, doesn't she?"

Maes nodded, "She does. I don't know how she would have learned of it, no one but Roy and I knew what happened. I think someone must have tipped her off, an Ishbalan or someone else close who knew that it was Roy who had shot her parents." He stared into his own cup.

"Wouldn't she rather stay clear of him? Wouldn't he rather stay clear of her?" Riza was confused. The two of them, Colonel Mustang and Miss Rockbell should not want to be within inches of one another, but she has seen them spending more time together. What was going on? Was it guilt? Did the Colonel want to try and apologize, maybe earn her forgiveness? Was Miss Rockbell still angry? She seemed pretty bitter all the times she had seen her after she had talked with the Colonel. Yet something was still nagging at her, something very odd. She remembered what happened last week— _She was walking down the market place with the Colonel, they were there to pick up lunch since what they were serving in the Mess Hall was disgusting. The Colonel had suddenly stopped, right in the middle of the street, just staring straight ahead. Riza turned her head wondering why he was no longer moving._

_Winry Rockbell was looking down at the fruits and vegetables, a wicker basket held on her arm. The young blonde looked up at the seller and was talking to him; a bright smile adorned her face as she pointed to the tomatoes and held up three fingers. Her finger then passed over a round purple eggplant and she pointed to it. She collected a few more vegetables, and some fruit while talking to the salesman where she smiled and grinned, as she put the produce in her basket and paid the man. She turned in Riza and the Colonel's direction and just stopped moving, the expression her face was firm and she pressed her lips together in what could be described as tense. A half smile curved against her lips before the girl whirled around to leave in a hurry._

_Riza looked back at the Colonel, noticing the look in his face. It was one she had seen on him many times when he would look at lovely ladies. It was very unusual, was he looking at Miss Rockbell or another young woman at the vegetable and fruit stand? "Sir, is something wrong?"_

_The Colonel seemed to be shaken out of a stupor and turned to Riza, "I'm sorry, what was it you wanted?"_ —Riza glanced up at Maes across from her who had nearly finished off his coffee. Now that she thought back to that incident and knowing what she knows now…that was still not a look of guilt! She'd know a heated, lustful look from Colonel Mustang any day! Why was he looking at the young girl like that, it was…it was terrible! What was going on!? She didn't like to be kept in the dark about anything. How was she supposed to protect Mustang if he didn't trust her enough to tell her what was going on! That stubborn man! Her trigger finger itched…

"Maes, I think Miss Rockbell and Colonel Mustang spend too much time in each other's company. This can't be good for either of them."

"I like the idea." Maes leaned back in his chair. "They are both really good people, and I want them to understand each other and move past the past. Wouldn't you want them to be a little friendly?"

Riza leaned forward a little, "Something is going on. Something that maybe is a little too friendly, if you understand what I mean."

Maes laughed, "Oh, Riza, you're being paranoid. Roy wouldn't dare even attempt what you're suggesting. Winry's just a kid."

A snort of disbelieving laughter came from Riza as she shook her head. "No, she's not a kid. She might be young, but there is no way a grown man who has women on the brain would look at her would think she was a kid…no way at all."

He waved her off with a light flick of his hand, "If something like that was going on, don't you think I would be first to know? Besides, I've known Roy for a long time; he wouldn't do anything to Winry, as his guilt would keep him from even looking at her in that kind of fashion."

She sighed and closed her eyes a moment. '_Not if you're too close to not be able to see what's right in front of your nose.'_ Riza didn't want to turn this into an argument so she would let him think what he wanted. What if Miss Rockbell would entice him as a form of revenge, knowing that Mustang has a soft spot for pretty girls, and would make him feel worse than he already did and some how cut him down. Of course Riza didn't think Miss Rockbell was really capable of something so despicable. But when revenge and anger is in one's heart anything is possible. She was going to find out what's really going on between the Colonel and Miss Rockbell. Was it what she is suspecting, or was it just guilt and her mind was blowing this whole thing way out of proportion?

…Roy moaned deep and loudly... His fingers were wrapped in her hair...

She glanced up into his eyes, looking like ever the innocent temptress, a siren, which would indeed bring sailors to their deaths.

"But isn't that what you want?" Winry asked, her breath quick.

He lifted up and bent forward, grabbing her about the waist and pulled her up so that she was hovering over him straddling him once again...

* * *

Winry wanted to take his pain, to let him feel something other than suffering... She continued to pant and lowered her face to his shoulder, kissing his moist skin, her arms not releasing him yet. She couldn't let go, she didn't want to let go of him. Winry's fingers were moving all over his back, up and down trying to bring him as much comfort possible. Roy leaned back and taking her with him. Winry was lying on top of him, his arms still tightly wrapped around her middle. They looked at each other, in the eyes and Winry lifted her hand, tracing his cheek down to his chin and back up again with her gentle fingers.

'_I'm sorry, so sorry. I don't want your apologies anymore, no more.'_ Winry thought silently to him knowing that if she said this, he wouldn't listen to her and still apologize. She nestled the side of her face against his chest, beneath his chin. Her fingers were now moving down his face to his neck, rubbing up and down soothingly. Closing tired blue eyes, and feeling the beautiful warmth his body gave her, while listening to the still rapid beating of his heart which was starting to calm. The last thing she felt before drifting off to sleep was his fingers in her hair and some on the small of her back making lazy circles. On the edge of asleep and awake, the final thought in her mind was… "Forgive you, Roy." was said so very quietly that it was barely a wisp of air.

His eyes widened as he glanced down at her, at her now peaceful slumbering face. "You forgive me?" It sounded too good to be true. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, not at all. She was truly a selfless person. He kissed her forehead, her softly closed eyes, her nose, her warm cheek, and pressed his chin to the top of her head, cuddling her completely to him. Winry probably didn't realize what she had said. He wasn't going to bring it up tomorrow though. He would like to think that she meant it, even if he didn't deserve it. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't think I am permitted to." He whispered to her sleeping form, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "But I thank you just the same." Roy heard a soft hmm and she smiled lightly, snuggling into him.

Roy wondered how long it would be until Fullmetal returned to Central, how long he had until that boy took Winry away from him. Even though he worries for Edward and Alphonse and hopes they don't run into too much trouble, he can't help but want the boy to stay away. "Just let me have her, for a little while longer." He whispered into the night, closing his eyes and feeling himself melt into her.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the window, kissing Winry on her softly closed eyes. Slowly, sapphire eyes opened. She was alone lying on the brown leather sofa on her front, there was a dark blue garment draped over her. She lifted up a little and gripped the garment tighter around her; Winry realized that it was a long navy blue coat. It must be Roy's she mused as it was far too big to be hers. Sitting up on her knees she rubbed her eyes while she held the coat with one hand around her, against her breasts. Where was Roy at?

Glancing around the apartment, she found it empty…except for the noise coming from the bathroom. That's where he must be. Her eyes scanned the floor for her dress but she couldn't find it, so she reached for Roy's white military shirt that was crumpled on the rug near the couch.

Slipping her arms into the sleeves, she was pulling the lapels closed and buttoning them. Winry blinked and looked down at the garment, what was that scent? Softly, with lightly gripping fingers, she pulled the collar up against her nose and breathed in the scent, her eyes falling closed. It really wasn't anything noticeable but it smelled really nice. She knew Roy wasn't one for wearing scents so this must be his scent.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Winry's eyes popped open and she smoothed down the collar, then getting to her feet. The hem of Roy's shirt on her was hanging down to her thighs and she had to roll up the sleeves a bit.

Stepping out of the bathroom wearing a clean white shirt and blue military uniform pants, while holding a glass, the first thing Roy saw was Winry awake and wearing his shirt from yesterday. He couldn't help the small smile curving against his lips at the sight of her in his clothing making a flutter of warmth start in his belly. That also really proved how much bigger he was than her. He walked towards her with that horrid green liquid in the glass and extended it towards her. Roy laughed lightly at the disgusted look on her face as she stepped forward and took it from him.

Pinching her nose closed so she wouldn't taste it, Winry knocked the fluid back and she felt it slide down her throat. She shivered in disgust as she let go of her nose. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that taste." She groaned and held the cup out. Roy took it back from her.

He was grinning, "Are you hungry? I have some fruit in the ice box if you want it." Roy walked into the kitchenette, and pulled the handle on the ice box door, opening it. He pulled out a plate of strawberries and grapes. "It's just about the end of the season for these fruits." He turned around and placed the fruit plate on the counter.

Winry smiled at the strawberries. Did this mean he remembered that she liked them? Stepping forward she picked up the pretty red berry with a green leafy top and bit into it. Juice started dribbling down her lips and she licked the pink juice with the tip of her tongue. At the sensation of being watched, she looked up to see Roy with his elbow on the counter and him leaning his chin on the heel of his hand, his eyes were riveted on her mouth. She cleared her throat, "What?"

He leaned forward and quickly took her mouth with his in a slow kiss. Licking and softly nibbling at her lips, tasting the sweet berry essence still lingering there. "Hmm, very nice." Roy complimented, pulling back and catching the sight of her slightly pink cheeks, his eyes full of appreciation and a hint of mischievousness.

Winry quickly bit into her fruit again and turned away from him, walking towards the table. Her heart charm necklace was still there, she hadn't taken it back yet. She fingered her gold charm. "Are you going to Central's festival today?" She asked, then looked at him over her shoulder.

"I'll be there eventually; the military is putting up a booth." Roy picked a grape off the bunch and tossed it in his mouth. "They want to try and snag the young men and women, offering them those fantastic chances of a lifetime and hopeful careers that would make family and friends proud." He said slightly bitter. "Most young people don't know what they'd be getting themselves into. The higher ups will make it seem fun and grand. It's the reality of it that the recruits won't understand until it's too late."

She turned around facing him, seeing him staring at the counter top. What could she possibly say to that? Winry didn't know anything about the military to be able to relate to what it was. She knew what it did to him and that was really bad. She also knew that Edward hated being controlled by the state.

Roy blinked and lifted his head seeing Winry standing there looking very solemn. "I take it you're going to the festival." He wanted to change the subject, she looked far too unhappy.

Winry smiled lightly, "Yes, I'm having a booth up as well. Automail is something that anyone can be interested in. In a way we Automail technician and mechanics heal, you know? We try to do what we can to make people feel better about their losses and feel that they've gained something positive. Sure it's nothing like a real limb, but in some cases, its better." Her smile grew as did the excitement in her voice. "I love working on Automail, it really gets the blood flowing and your mind really working. I am going to be the best Automail mechanic in the world."

With a smile and a short laugh, Roy crossed his arms over his chest. "With that attitude I definitely see you accomplishing just that." He walked over to her, standing about an inch from her. "I know if I would ever need an artificial limb, I'd come straight to you for it." Lifting his hand, Roy's hand and fingers smoothed through her long hair and pushed it behind her ear. He leaned closer, pressing his mouth close to that same ear. "You certainly know my body well enough to give me a perfect fit…Perfectly crafted curved metal to fit, and smooth, hot nerve working wires to keep me in top condition."

Winry's blood heated, "Ooh, you're just saying that to tease me and get me all riled up." She shivered, sultry heat flooding within.

He laughed, "Is it working?"

"What do you think?" Winry snickered and pressed herself against him. "You know what happens to me when you start talking like that." She purred, looking hotly up into his dark eyes.

Roy placed his palm against her cheek, his fingers stretching a little to tickle the side of her face, "Why do you think I do it?" And his mouth came down on hers and she fit up against him, her mouth opening to the thrusting and dipping of his tongue to press against hers, sliding and mating with her own and earning him a deep, erotic moan.

This was the start of a good day. Roy felt that she was bringing out a very different side of him, one that could actually hope to feel happy. He knew it wasn't going to last, that it just one day. But right now, he was going to enjoy this day, no matter what was to come for tomorrow.

* * *

Well that's it for this episode/chapter. I hope no one was far too out of character in it. Stay tuned for more. There's lots still to come.

Thanks for reading  
Ryoko Blue


	13. Trust

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

**A/N: Because of this sites rules for no graphic adult content. This chapter/episode has been edited accordingly per fanfictionnet's rules. You can find full steamy hentai uncut versions of this chapter and the rest of this fanfiction at adultfanfictionnet, mediaminerorg and animespiralnet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 12—Trust

The festival taking place in Central City was mainly held as a farewell to summer and a great big hello to autumn. It was still quite warm this morning as the season changes gradually, so to some it still felt like it was summer even though it was the beginning of September. There was a stage set up for comedians, musical talents, and many of the city's families were putting up booths filled with games, food, knickknacks, clothing, fantastic new inventions that would eventually be available to the masses to make lives easier, all those new fangled electric devices that people would give an arm and a leg for, good thing the Automail mechanics were right next to them.

Winry held her wooden sign that read 'Rockbell Automail' and hung it on the little hooks on the front of her booth. The company next to her had been doing the same thing and the man in charge there, Chris Harding, turned and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Winry." Chris said with a smile.

She looked at him with a very happy expression, "Ah, Chris, I see you have your booth all set up. I'm so glad we're neighbors today."

He took the red rag out of his back pocket and shinned up his metal sign that read 'Harding's Fine Mechanics and Automail.' "Did you hear about Donald Crane? He's going to be here too," Chris said with a smirk. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when your booth is directly across from his, just like your place of operation." He snickered.

Winry rolled her eyes, "Why can't Mr. Crane just get along with the rest of us? We have no problems with one another. You even directed someone to me."

"That I did." Chris smiled. "You really should think about getting an assistant or two. You are doing quite a lot of work over there."

Sighing and crossing her arms over her white tank-top, Winry leaned against one of the beams supporting her booth up. "I would if I could, but I can't afford to pay an assistant right now." She hurried under her overhang and going into her tent, past the small raised examining couch in case she had to examine someone, and grabbed one of her displays of an Automail arm and rushed out of her tent. She waved it at Chris who took a step forward into her booth space.

"Is this your newest work?" He asked in awe, taking a hold of the arm. "It is incredible."

Winry was smiling so proudly, "Check it out. The metal is thinner and lighter, a lot more flexible and the user would have more movement abilities, like it was a real limb. I've been tinkering around with different metals and managed to come up with this." She rubbed the elbow part with her palm. "I have to change screw sizes though, which is not really a big deal. But hopefully the suppliers will hear of this and be able to produce the right sized screws and metals we will need in the near future. I plan to adjust all the prosthetic limbs I work on to this lighter material."

"This is beautiful work, Winry. I'm very impressed." Chris handed her back the arm, the young girl's face was all lit up with glee. She really did love this work.

Winry went back to her booth and proceeded to set up the displays and diagrams on the two tables, while Chris went to do the same thing in his own spot.

The crowd gathered for the festival was a flurry of fun and excitement as many cheerful voices filled the park.

Roy was rather bored sitting beneath the canopy for the military's booth; he had been shaking hands and trying to impress the youth and those who were interested in a career for the last couple of hours. A young man barely older than sixteen approached the booth, listening to the conversations from the other military personnel around.

"So," the young boy stared at Roy, looking at the man's uniform with the many stripes and stars. "How long did it take you to rise up in ranks?"

With a smirk that expressed arrogance, Roy crossed his arms over his chest. "Not as long as it would have been for some. You look like someone who wants to go places in life. You definitely have what we need." He hated spilling the lines of crap that he needed to entice the young mind with to join up with.

The young boy blinked, "You think so?" He scratched the back of his head. "Well I've always wanted to be important; I'm more of a burden on my family. My mother has six other kids, four of which are laze-about muckups. I want to prove that I can bring something positive into the family. My father suggested the military."

Roy felt ill, he needed a break, "Then I direct you to Jean Havoc to my right, he can tell you the perks of being one of the State's fine soldiers."

Havoc saluted and turned to the young man and proceeded in explaining more of the tag lines to grab this wandering youth to become one of them.

Getting up from his chair, Roy moved around his office company, and Lieutenant Hawkeye stepped into his path.

"Colonel Mustang, Sir, I will accompany you on your break."

He just wanted to be left alone, was it really too much to ask for? How can he pop by Winry's booth when he was being tailed like this? It was Hawkeye's job to watch his back so he couldn't be too angry at the idea of being confronted by her. "I want to grab something to eat, so we should head in that direction." He finally said and started walking with Hawkeye towards the food booths.

Riza had decided that she would keep Mustang out of trouble, it was her job. Not only that, she had always been concerned for him since the day she met him. She wanted to protect him and see that nothing bad happened to the man. So if he was doing something he shouldn't… namely Miss Rockbell… then she would help protect him from himself.

The two of them walked to where the food booths were located which was near to where the more career oriented booths lie. Riza and Mustang managed to fight their way through the crowd, and finally bought some beef on a stick, it was tangy and sweet all at the same time. It was being sold by a rather exotic looking family.

Riza and Roy heard a series of loud gunshots, and thinking that there might be trouble they headed in the direction of the noise. They slid in the pathway of the inventor's section of the festival and right in the middle of a confrontation. Riza's hand moved to her gun.

"Hey!" Chris Harding shouted, "Damn you, Crane! That was my best sign, you asshole!" He growled, steaming at the now thousands of holes from a pellet gun in his wonderful sign.

"It was lopsided anyway. I was just doing everyone a favor by getting rid of that eyesore." Donald laughed rudely.

Chris shook his fist at him from across the way. "I'll give you an eyesore!" Then rushed towards Crane and that man did the same thing as they were now nose to nose, growling at each other.

"This city ain't big enough for the two of us, Harding. Pack up and head out!" Donald sneered.

The noise was becoming increasingly annoying. Rolling her eyes, and turning to the small group she was talking to, Winry put down the automail leg she was informing them about. "Excuse me a moment." She rushed right to Crane and Chris, jumping in between them and pushing them apart. "Can't you two…get along?" She took a frustrated breath as Chris took a step away from Crane and Winry spun around to the red headed man. "And you, you had no right to destroy Chris's sign like that. Are you that threatened by him?"

"Threatened?" Donald yelled, "He's taking my business as well as you are little girl."

Winry rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her breasts, popping her hip out. "No one is taking your business, Crane. It's your own damn fault if you lose your clients! I thought that was already explained to you!" She smoothed her long hair behind her ear. "Look, we're all in the same field here, to heal people. Why can't you two just…ugh! Stop behaving like bratty little boys!" She looked between Chris and Crane.

Chris kicked a small pebble, staring at the ground ashamed. "He started it."

"Gah!" Winry turned her back on Crane and glared making some kind of strangled, frustrated sound as she held her hands about an inch from her breasts.

"You started it!" Donald shouted at Harding over the girl's shoulder while pointing at him, knocking into Rockbell's back at trying to get to Harding, "By taunting me across the way! Then I told you to knock it off or you'll be sorry, and naturally like the ass you are you didn't listen." He smirked, "Then I filled your sign full of holes!"

Winry roughly pushed Crane off her. "Look, I don't care who started it—!"

"What's the trouble here?" The authoritive voice of Colonel Mustang wrung through the ears off all those within earshot. All three Automail mechanics turned in the direction of his voice. Seeing the very man and a blonde woman with a gun held in her hand, standing beside him.

Riza walked to them and since she knew Miss Rockbell would ask her specifically about what problems were happening over here. "Is everything all right, Miss Rockbell?"

Winry kept the pleasant tingle that raced down her spine at the sound of Roy's voice, she simply smiled reassuringly at Miss Hawkeye. "It was just a small misunderstanding. No one got hurt, yet." She glared back at Crane and Chris who were glaring daggers at one another.

"It was not a small misunderstanding, Rockbell." Donald sneered at her. "You're just as much to blame as Harding. I used to be the one everyone went to when they needed limbs and repairs. But ever since you two came here, it's been harder and harder to keep my customers."

Winry whirled around to Crane, "First of all they aren't just customers! Perhaps there's your problem, when you look at them all you see are dollar signs."

"Only when you two leave town, will there ever be peace here. So get yourself and your crappy Automail out of Central." Donald grinned evilly, knowing that he hit a nerve and seeing the fire in her eyes ignite. She was rising to the bait, perfect.

Her fingers curled into tight fists as she lifted one in the air, shaking with rage "What did you say about my Automail?" Winry's tone was dark and deadly, that Chris standing next to her, his eyes widened and a small 'oooh' sound escaped his lips that were shaped into a small circle.

Donald snickered and leaned forward a little, "I said crappy." He smirked deeply.

It seemed to appear by willpower alone, a large wrench was now held in her hand. In actuality, she pulled it from the back pocket of her thigh length red with small white polka-dot skirt. She lifted her hand and was gonna hurl the wrench at him when a large hand grabbed her wrist in midair. Winry turned her head sharply at who would dare attempt to stop her from throwing her wrench. That now offending hand just happened to belong to Roy and he was looking at her with an arched brow. Was he insane!? Why was he touching her in public!? Now was not the time to worry about that, her work was just bashed and she needed to take action. She growled menacingly. "Let…go."

"Violence is not the answer." Roy said softly and confidently and felt the tension recede from her hand and arm. When he figured she wasn't going to throw that wrench he released her hand. He found her staring at him oddly. "You know that your work is top notch, so prove your point another way." He said quietly so that only she would hear it. He failed to notice the slight suspicious glance he was receiving from Hawkeye; he was too concerned over Winry's reaction to that snide comment to see it.

"Her Automail is not crappy!" A man's voice rose up from the crowd, the people who had gathered around them parted as someone was pushing their way through.

Winry blinked and smiled recognizing her patient. "Mr. Dobson?"

Jack Dobson smiled and winked at Winry. "About a month ago I came in for Miss Rockbell to have a look at me. She was concerned about me, and was more interested in making me feel comfortable and not trying to pressure me into some kind of sale. She is not about making money off of me. She is one that truly cares about her patients." He slipped off his shoe and pulled up his pant leg to reveal his Automail foot. "She is great. Just look at this detail and craftsmanship, its smooth, light. There's not one dent, scratch, or anything. She worked so hard and it's perfect, almost better than the real thing. I can run, jump, take my wife dancing. We hadn't been able to do something like that since I got this injury. If anything, Miss Rockbell is the best, and I can vouch for that."

Joy raced through her nerves, and Winry felt like throwing her arms around Dobson and hug the stuffing out of him. '_Aww, Mr. Dobson.'_ She felt so elated.

Donald Crane was pushed roughly out of the way and with such a force that he spun around as the viewers rushed to Rockbell, and talking to her in a flurry of questions and excitement.

Roy crossed his arms over his chest and didn't even really realize the tiny, proud smile on his face as he watched Winry's thrilled interactions with the people about her products. Her whole face seemed to light up. She laughed and pointed to the arm on the table while she explained the process of building one.

"Sir, we should head back now. It seems there is no more trouble here." Riza had looked between Mustang and Miss Rockbell the entire time. She needed to keep him from getting hurt. Mustang was trying to make up for the past, Riza could see that. But Miss Rockbell was obviously a bitter person, the way she spoke to him when he had grabbed the girl's wrist. There's so much anger and hate there. Riza was not going to let him be damaged again by someone who very well could bring him down. She would defend her Colonel against any danger, whether it personal or physical.

Not even responding, Roy took one last look at Winry before turning and heading away with Hawkeye back to the Military's booth.

A few hours later, the excitement had died down.

Chris was smiling at the people passing by, when he noticed a folded up piece of paper on his table. Glancing at it, it had Winry's name on it. "Oi, Winry."

She poked her head from around her canopy, "Yeah?"

Picking up the paper, he held it up. "I think this is for you, whoever gave it to you must have put it on the wrong table." He presented it to her and Winry came forward, accepting it.

Opening the note, she noticed it was from Scieszka, and smiled.

_Winry, _

_If you hadn't had lunch yet then I'm disappointed in you. You can get so carried away when talking about Automail, so come to the military booth and get me and we'll go scout out the food booths together.' _

Winry giggled, that sounded like a great idea, thinking she could use something to eat. She put the paper down and pulled the curtain flap on her tent to signify that it was closed right now. She headed in the direction where Scieszka would be.

"Hiya, boys," Aurora Walker said, flipping her long chestnut hair behind her as she stood in front of the table at the Military's booth. She heard some groans from the women and some flattering whistles from the men. Aurora looked around and found the one she wanted to talk to, the very handsome and dashing Colonel Mustang, who was in the process of looking over a document. He hadn't even lifted his head to her presence or her voice. Aurora was not a happy woman.

Havoc leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands while propped up by his elbows upon the table. He was staring up at the tall, dark beauty before him, "Now how can I help you, little lady?" He gave her what he thought was a breathtaking smile.

Aurora smiled beautifully, her full red lips lifting, practically making the blonde gentleman drool. "Actually, I would like to talk to him." She pointed to the Colonel, "in private." At that, the raven haired man lifted his head, his eyes directly meeting hers. She was a little disappointed that his gaze didn't linger elsewhere. Aurora heard the groans and complaints from the men around.

"Of course, Colonel Mustang has all the luck." was said from someone in the booth.

"Yeah, it's not fair." said another.

Roy stood from his chair and placed one of the newest recruit's documents on the table. "What can I do for you, Miss Walker?"

She pointed to the tent, "Do you think we could talk in there." Aurora sounded worried.

For some reason, Roy was very annoyed with this woman right now. But she did sound like she was in distress. He gestured to the tent. "Right this way." He headed inside and the Walker woman followed him. He noticed a few people inside talking. Two of them were Hawkeye and Fallman. "Would you all excuse us, please?" He saw Hawkeye's lips purse and she arched her brow, that look she was giving him made him smirk.

The soldiers left the tent and Aurora closed the flap and turned to the man. "I'm sorry for taking you away from your booth, but this is urgent."

"Well whatever the problem is, I'm sure we can handle it." Roy offered politely. "Now what's wrong?"

Aurora grinned, "The urgent problem is, that I've been wondering why you haven't been by Antonio's lately."

'_This was her urgent problem? What an annoyance._' Roy's expression was controlled; he really wanted to send her on her way. "As you can see, Miss Walker, I'm a very busy man. I'm responsible for everything here; I have a military company that needs my command. So I've been spending most of my evenings in lately."

She smiled, "I have been wondering if I'm the type of woman that would appeal to someone like you." Aurora took a step closer to him and was pleased that he didn't back away.

"Well, you are a lovely young lady." Roy said honestly even though he'd rather be staring into sparkling sapphire eyes, and complimenting a certain blonde on the fine curve of her hip while running his fingers up and down, or the smooth feel of her heavenly pale skin. "And as much as I would love to stay and chat about your fine features, Miss Walker. I am extremely busy."

This was unusual, Aurora had thought she heard that this man would never turn down a pretty face for work. "Are you asking me to leave?"

Roy snorted, he could say something completely insulting right now, but he would rather not insult a woman who wasn't worth insulting. "Yes, I am."

"Why? Am I not beautiful enough?" Her own hands framed her hips, "Or do you perhaps prefer the younger ones." She said slyly that had the Colonel narrowing his eyes. Aurora leaned closer to him. "Does anyone know that you prefer adolescent girls over full grown women? What are you some kind of pervert?" She grinned.

"I suggest you shut your mouth before you say something you'll regret, Miss Walker." Roy said dangerously. He did not prefer adolescent girls, just one in particular. And she was far more womanly than most full grown women.

Aurora giggled, and leaned closer to his ear. "I know what you've been doing with the little Grease-ball Automail mechanic. Oh, the things I could do with this information."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Roy said confidently. The only way that this woman would know that would be because of that idiot Travin Walker, that big mouth. Of course this was only their assumptions. "I am concerned for Miss Rockbell, and that is all. So keep your dirty mind to yourself.

"Oh please, just what kind of an idiot do you take me for?" Aurora smirked, "She's a ripe little number, any man looking at her would want a piece of—" She was roughly grabbed by the shoulders cutting her off.

"Don't talk about her like that." Roy said dangerously and low.

She actually felt fear race through her veins, just how dangerous was this man. "Actually defending the little freak I see."

Roy never wanted to hit a woman more in his life than this one right now, but he was raised better than that to strike out at a female in such a horrible way. "You really don't know what you're talking about, and I suggest you stop before you find yourself in a bad situation." He warned tightly.

Aurora leaned so close to him, her lips just a breath away from his. "This, what you're doing with that girl won't stay a secret, the truth always comes out…But I can help make sure it stays that way."

This has gone on long enough; Roy wanted her out of his personal space. Usually, he wouldn't mind a lovely lady like this trying to touch him and entice him. As of right now, this woman was doing nothing to excite him at all. In fact it was the complete opposite. He felt annoyed. He gripped her shoulders to shove her off him.

The tent flap was pulled open…

Roy and Walker's heads both turned in quickly that direction…

Standing there stark still, blue eyes were incredibly wide. Winry stared, feeling her stomach twist and churn, and her heart squeeze painfully tight. The expression in her eyes and on her face was a mix of shock, suffering, grief and…heartbreak.

"Oh!" Winry dropped her gaze with a twist and tilt of her head. Her breathing was erratic, and her stomach was flipping out of control. It felt like acid was slowly burning its way through her heart and rising up into her throat, making her violently ill. "I'm…sorry, I was looking for uh…Scieszka. I thought she was…I didn't mean to…to interrupt. Excuse me." And she fled.

"Wait, Winry!" Roy yelled, but she was gone too quickly. He glared menacingly down at Walker and shoved her aside a little roughly that she knocked into a chair and landed hard in it as he tore from the booth. Looking around frantically and trying not to express any such worry to the military men around. Roy saw Winry's blonde head, what really caught his attention was that red skirt with small white dots on it wrapped around her hips, she was pushing her way through the crowd and then broke into a run.

"I'll be back." Roy said and Hawkeye didn't have a chance to speak up for he dashed away, quick on his feet.

Riza's eyes narrowed in extreme suspicion, it did indeed look like he was chasing after Miss Rockbell, who left the booth suddenly looking very ill. Kain tugged on her sleeve since she hadn't been answering to the numerous calls of her name.

Roy hurried through the crowd, she seemed to disappear. Where did she go?

Continuing to run, Winry pushed herself onward, forward, harder and harder her feet pounded against the grassy ground. '_It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt!_' She kept repeating to herself. '_I don't care…'_ She choked back a sob, '_I don't, I hate him, I hate him.'_ Her heart continued to squeeze and beat roughly against her ribs, her stomach wouldn't settle down and kept churning out of control. She yelled in frustration and pain as she raced through the lines of booths, exiting the festival area to the picnic area and coming to a pond's edge where a few large oak trees provided much needed shade.

She launched herself up, her hands grabbing onto a low branch, her foot finding the holes and knots that she used to climb up with. While grabbing onto the branches and limbs she hauled herself up higher and higher.

When she felt she was up high enough, Winry sat down, her legs hanging down on either side of the tree branch. Her breathing was harsh and ragged as she had run a long way. She wiped furiously at the wetness on her cheeks from sweat and tears. She leaned her head against the tree, letting out a deep sigh and swallowing the lump that seemed to have formed in her throat. Why did it ache, why did it squeeze and pull at her insides at seeing those two like that? What was the matter with her, it shouldn't matter. She hated the man…didn't she? '_Yes! No! Yes, No!'_ She growled loudly in frustration. She should be happy that he'd rather paw at someone else, that he finally was tired of her.

So if that was the case then why did she feel so wretched? '_I'm glad, I am! That means this is over and done with, good for me!'_ She whimpered, her eyes were swelling with unwanted tears. '_No, no crying! Stop it!'_ Winry grabbed at her face, covering with her hands, unable to stop the silent and chest hitching flow of liquid crystal into them.

* * *

Winry had been away from her booth long enough, even though she didn't really feel like heading back there. She really wanted to go home, but the need to pick up more clients if there were any, and also to inspire others to perhaps start their own careers in Automail won out. 

She would not to let what she saw get to her, she would forget about it. It wasn't any of her business. It's not like she and Roy were even friends, it shouldn't hurt this much…it shouldn't.

"Winry, are you feeling all right?" Chris asked when he saw her walk up looking very distressed and pale.

"Actually, I'm not, so I'm going to rest a bit in my tent. If anyone comes looking for me, tell them I'm out and will be back later." Winry sighed, not wanting to see anyone. Staring at the grassy ground, she pushed back the tent flap and went inside, letting it fall closed behind her. Taking a deep breath she lifted her head and stepped back startled at the sight of Roy there. She had not expected anyone let alone him to be in here.

Roy had been sitting on the waist height examining couch, and he stood the moment she lifted her head and jolted back in shock. The expressions and tenseness of Winry's form gave the impression that she was definitely surprised to see him. He knew she didn't count on him waiting her out in her tent.

"What are you doing in here?" Her eyebrows were crinkled half in worry and half in frustrated sadness. She really did not want to see him of all people. Couldn't he tell that she just wanted to be left alone right now? "Did anybody see you?" Winry glanced briefly over her shoulder before looking straight ahead at him.

He didn't care about that right now; all he wanted to do was talk to her, to explain what she saw. "After you ran off and I couldn't find you, I figured this was the best place to wait for you. I have been searching everywhere. You can sure disappear when you want to." He said, his tone sounded distressed.

Winry shrugged, "It's a talent I have when I want to be _alone_." She said with a small forced smile. "You really shouldn't be in here."

Walking to her, he noticed she avoided eye contact. "We need to talk." Winry made to turn away from him, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around back to face him. Her head was bent and he could feel her trembling. "I need to tell you what you think you saw, to explain what—."

"—There's nothing to talk about." She interrupted, staring at the ground. Winry gathered her emotions and put on a controlled expression and finally lifted her face, her eyes to his. "You don't owe me anything, certainly not an explanation. It's not like there is anything more between you and I. This is just a passing thing for you and I just want Ed and Al to get back or for you to get tired of me like you said so that _this_ is over and done with. It means nothing."

"If it means nothing as you say, then why are you so sad?" He asked, his tone was careful and soft. Roy was leaning closer to her, and his eyes full of deep concern were peering into her own.

She sighed, her eyes dropping away from his as she couldn't take soft, worried expression in his eyes. "I'm not sad. Really, I'm not." Winry reached up and patted his upper arm like she would do to assure a friend. She had just lied. To her it was more like not wanting to be sad, there was no reason to be. She hated him, didn't she? There really wasn't anything more between them. So why did it squeeze so bad when she saw him and Aurora Walker— She couldn't deal with this, not right now. This was all wrong! He needed to leave, right now. "So like I said, you don't owe me anything, just like I don't owe you anything. You can play around with anyone you want and it doesn't bother me in the slightest, because there is nothing—" taking a harsh breath as blue eyes were swelling with tears and she dropped her head. "I must be allergic to the grass." She reached up and rubbed her eyes, wiping the wetness away.

His heart seemed to tighten at her tears, and he let his shoulders slump just a little. She was sad whether she wanted to admit it or not. Roy didn't want her to be upset. "Winry, nothing happened between the Walker woman and I. You came in at the wrong time. Normally, I wouldn't have objected to an attractive lady throwing herself at me like that." Roy saw her eyes squeeze tighter, and placed his hands on Winry's face, tilting upwards. "And as appealing as she is, I couldn't think of anyone except you. I had grabbed her about the shoulders to push her away, but she was leaning closer to me. So what you saw when you came in, it was right before I was going to push her off me."

Winry shook her head, not buying it, pulling her face from his grasp and putting her back to him. She clenched her fists in front of her, down near her belly. "I don't care." She said slightly bitter. To believe that he would push away a beautiful woman like that, Winry was not going to believe it. One would have to be pretty dumb to believe something like that.

"I need you to trust me on this." Roy said, taking a step to her, pressing up against her back. He knew she was going to move away from him and she moved her foot forward. He quickly grabbed her about the waist pressing her back into him. "I will not entertain other ladies while I'm involved in our arrangement. It's bad form and not moral."

Winry snorted in disbelief. "Since when do you ever give a damn about morality?" She was first hand experience to that, sure they're involvement might not be illegal, but it was wrong! He was so full of it! There was no reason to lie!

Feeling very offended, Roy released a frustrated puff of air. "I have never mistreated a lady, and I don't ever plan on doing that."

"Roy, let go of me." Her hands gripped his on her hips. He didn't listen; he circled his arms completely around her middle. His lips touched her bare shoulder.

"No." He said, enjoying the warmth her body was giving him. "Don't you think that if I really wanted the Walker woman, I would be with her right now instead of standing in here with you?" Roy knew she wouldn't answer that question. "There is nothing you need to worry about."

Winry grunted in anger, and twisted around, ready to flame him with her words. "Worried?! Who said I was worried?!" She had swiped her hand in front of her. "I know what you're like, I hear the gossip. Sure, it's usually positive gossip; not very many women bad mouth you. So if you expect me to believe that a beautiful woman who would toss herself at you would get pushed away, then you must think I'm a real idiot." was said through gritted teeth. "So because that this is just a disgusting, cruel arrangement, it doesn't mean anything! We're not friends, I don't like you, and I want you to leave my tent right this minute." Her hand shot up and she pointed to the exit.

What she had just said was really hurtful and it felt like he had been stabbed repeatedly in the gut... '_We're not friends, I don't like you, and I want you to leave…'_ Roy lifted his chin, straightened his posture and had no intention of leaving, not when she was being completely unreasonable. "Winry, be careful of what you say. There are some things you just can't take back."

"I don't wanna take them back! I want you out of here!" When she noticed he wasn't going to move, she rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine! Even though it's my tent and my space, I'll leave!" Winry wasn't even able to move one step when she turned to go and march for the tent flap, for Roy had her held tight in his arms. "Why you…let go of me!" She yelled almost a little too loudly. "I swear to all that is mighty that I will—_mmph_" His hand cupped around her mouth, cutting her off.

Holding her tightly to him, he put his mouth near her ear. "You are being completely irrational. You're upset, you need to settle down."

She couldn't respond, his hand over her mouth was preventing that. Winry needing to get him off her was going to jab her elbows into his chest, but he seemed to know that and he tightened his hold around her, causing her to gasp into his palm.

"You're going to listen, and I'm not going to let you interrupt me." Roy lightly kissed the shell of her ear. "Now, I will never, ever intentionally hurt you. I know when you saw that woman clawing at me, that you were hurt by it. Don't bother trying to deny it, I know what I saw. So until Edward Elric gets back to Central, the only one I will be with like this is you. And that is a promise on the honor of my life." He felt water sprinkling onto his fingers and he dropped his hand from her mouth. "Do you still want to yell at me?"

Winry slowly turned around; a few crystalline tears were drizzling down her cheeks. "You…" She groaned and pinched her sinuses. "You can do whatever you want, I'm not going to stop you, nor am I going to try to. You should just…be yourself. If you want to go around with other women, then that's your business… It's none of mine. You shouldn't worry about hurting my feelings, because it doesn't matter since there are no feelings to hurt."

"I am doing what I want." Roy said, reaching up and wrapping his hand around hers and pulling it away from her face. He lifted his palm and smoothed her tears away using his thumb. "And it does matter."

"Something is wrong with me!" Winry felt as if her heart was clenching, tightening so hard. "When I saw you and her, I…its like I lost my mind. I shouldn't care, I shouldn't!" She was twisting her fingers together as she turned away from him again and started pacing. "In fact, I don't care. I was just surprised. It's not everyday I walk in on someone mauling another, heh, heh."

Roy wasn't buying it, she was upset. But he won't dwell on it. He'll let her have her dignity and try to save face and make him think she didn't care the least bit, when he knew the truth. It wasn't hard to know the truth when she had been carrying on like that.

He didn't want to leave her here upset, "Winry?"

She suddenly stopped in her pacing with her back to him. Winry stared at the ground. "What?" She tried to make herself sound a little more cheerful. Time passed and there wasn't an answer and her shoulders relaxed. At least she was alone now and could wallow in whatever this was she was feeling and work through it to make it go away. She did not need to be upset over Roy and other women. That's what he does—Winry nearly jumped out of her skin from fright at the pair of lips that touched the side of her neck. Hearing his soft laughter in her ear, it made her eyes narrows slightly in anger. "What's so funny, I thought you—"

"—What, that I left you?" Roy seemed to purr as his hands curled around her waist. "I just wanted you to let your guard down a little and relax." Moving his right hand from her waist and holding it in front of her, he asked, "Take off my glove for me?" He whispered in her ear. He had just been wearing a pair of regular uniform gloves.

Winry hesitated a moment, before her fingers gripped the edge of his glove and started slipping it off his hand. "Why? Is something wrong with it?"

"Yes, indeed," He swept his tongue up the side of her neck and just about dropped the garment. "It keeps me from doing this." Roy lowered his hand to her leg and slid his palm very slowly up her thigh. "I love feeling your skin, I love touching you." He heard her whimper. "You need to ask yourself this, Winry… Why would I want to touch the Walker woman, when there's you here?" His palm teased a path up higher very slowly, his breathing was shallow and even in her ear, but gradually gaining heat. His gloved hand moved up her side and around her front where he completely cupped her breast. "You have much bigger breasts than the Walker woman." He hummed in her ear.

"Uh…stop." Winry whimpered, her eyes falling closed as his gloved hand squeezed and fondled her full, round mound.

"I'd rather hear your whimpers, the sounds you make for me. Just for me, no one else gets to do this to you." Roy smirked as his hand on her thigh moved up. "Yes, this is mine."

Winry groaned and rested her head back against his shoulder. "S…stop, you can't do this… not here." She managed to stammer out. Her pale skin was flushed.

"Yes, here." He panted seductively in her ear. "Anywhere I want." He closed his lips over her neck and suckled hard.

"Winry!" Scieszka voice's said from the entrance of the booth, "Are you back there?"

In a state of pure terror and panic, making her heart hammer, Winry tried to step away from Roy, only he was not letting her. There was a deep rumbling laughter in her ear. "What are you doing? Scieszka's out—"

"Send her away. I'm far from finished with you." Roy breathed into Winry's ear.

"Scieszka, I'm uh just taking…a…a NAP! Come back later!" Winry said high pitched. She was pressed forward onto the examining sofa. She closed her eyes, hearing the faint sound of a zipper...

"Should I bring you something to eat? We were supposed to get some food." Scieszka stood by the tent flap her arms folded over her breasts. "I'm going to come in so I can talk to you." Her hand reached for the tent flap.

"No! I want to be alone with my….with my Automail." She panted, and let out a loud, erotic moan.

Scieszka's eyes widened in shock, "Uh, Winry, I…I think you're spending too much time with your Automail. You seriously need a break." She looked around and noticed a few limbs out here on the tables. This was strange. How can she— "Winry, your displays are out here, so—"

"—I'm putting together a new one! Please, Scieszka, I'll come find you later." She bit her bottom lip hard...

"You're acting strange, Winry." Scieszka wondered if something was wrong. "That's it, I'm coming in." She lifted the tent flap.

"Stop, stop." Winry whispered, not really meaning it, the fear of her getting caught seemed to heighten whatever she was feeling.

"Scieszka," said Hughes's voice, "I need you back at the booth, can you spare a moment?"

Winry saw the corner of the tent flap, fall closed.

"Certainly, Sir," Scieszka turned back to the tent. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Winry, and then I'll make sure you take a break from this booth."

"Okay! Okay!" Winry's fingernails were digging into the leather.

Looking back at Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Scieszka shrugged. "Winry's acting a bit funny today."

"Oh? Should we see what the problem is? Maybe we can be of service." He started towards the tent entrance.

Roy smirked, '_She's being serviced, right now.'_ Those two better not come in, he didn't feel like stopping.

Hughes sighed, "Winry?"

"Go away!" She shouted so loud, half in lust and half in frustration. "I want to be by myself, can't you understand that?!"

"Sorry, Winry," Scieszka said with deep apology. "I guess you're having a pretty bad day." She wondered if it was that dreaded time of the month. "We'll leave you alone for now, but I am coming back later. You need something to eat." She left the tent space with Hughes.

Winry lowered her face to the couch, "Uh…uh...uh." She gasped and whimpered...

"Hahaha, he just tossed you aside. That's funny." Travin continued to snicker, then drinking from his cup at a picnic table.

Aurora had her arms folded over her breasts in irritation. "That's never happened to me before. All men like me, there must be something wrong with him."

"Maybe he has a taste for young, blonde girls." Travin suggested with a smirk. "Young girls, the idea is definitely appealing."

A flutter of air left Aurora's lips to ruffle through her bangs. "She's not even a woman yet. You should have seen how he pushed me off and practically ran after that little—" She clenched her fists tight in the air.

"I've also been thinking about that Scieszka gal, I hear she's pretty smart and can remember anything. She's got that amazing memory. She's not much older than Winry, and if you take away those glasses of hers she could be a downright knockout."

Aurora shrugged, "Eh, she's fine either way. Some people like the glasses look. It displays intelligence." She leaned against the tree. "Why not take her out on a real date and see what she's like, I know you want to."

"It couldn't hurt." Travin said with a sly smile, "I still have to work on Winry though, it seems she doesn't trust me anymore. I told you about what happened at club forty-four."

Nodding, Aurora sighed. "Look, if she's constantly surrounded by her military friends, then is probably not a wise thing to make a play for the girl. If they find out what you're really after they'll kill you and cover it up, making it look like an accident of some kind."

"I don't care." Travin's lips thinned tensely. "I've got to have her and that is that."

…Roy leaned his cheek against her smooth back, as he was covered over her in calming down. Winry was flat on the examining couch, trying to catch her breath. She swallowed hard. Not wanting to move, but knowing that he had to, Roy took a step back, righting his apperance.

Lifting up slowly, Winry bent at the knee and grabbed her panties that were around her ankles and while she stood, pulled them on. She was staring at her fingers, wondering why she let him do this to her in public like this, why she let him after she saw him and Aurora Walker. It shouldn't matter!

He seemed to know what she was thinking, and he gently took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Winry, listen to me. I did not do anything with that Walker woman."

Winry shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I'm just a plaything to you. So don't worry about it."

"You are not just a plaything, I actually care about you, damn it." His voice was controlled fury. "If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have chased you down when you fled from the military tent. I wouldn't have waited in here not knowing how long you would be till you came back here, if you came back here at all."

Winry's jaw dropped and she squeaked in shock. "But…"

"No buts!" He pulled her against him, "This is a promise, I will not engage with other women while you and I are in this arrangement. I thought I explained that to you before." To Roy it was like she just didn't want to believe it, perhaps she hoped that this would keep her at a distance. "I hope you believe this, Winry. Because I don't know what else to do or say to make you trust in me." This time he turned to go, but Winry reached out and grabbed his uniform sleeve, stopping him.

"Roy, I…this is not easy for me." Winry confessed staring downward; it was hard to say this to him. "This is strange and I…I do trust you. But I don't want to trust you, and I want to stay away from you… but I can't!" She threw her arms around him and pressed herself into his chest. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I'm so confused."

He smiled lightly, wrapping his arms tight around her. "I'm confused too, if that makes you feel anymore at ease." Roy threaded his fingers through her hair. He would never display weakness or unease in front of anyone except Winry. It seemed like in her arms he could be himself, he could let down his guard. "I just know that I enjoy being with you. You make me feel different and my demons don't seem to drown me in guilt and pain as much when you're with me. When it should because of what I had done to you, to your family."

Winry gasped, snuggling into him.

He pushed his hand into his pants' pocket and pulled out a small thin vial. "Oh, before I forget." He opened his palm revealing a small vial of green liquid and Winry cringed.

"Eww." Her response was also to stick out her tongue. She waited as Roy unscrewed the top of the vial. "And just why are you carrying that around in your pocket?"

"Just in case," He winked playfully. "Bottoms up," Roy grinned as Winry took the bottle and drank down the liquid cringing the entire time. "I need to get back and I'm sure Scieszka will be back to retrieve you." Bending quickly, he covered her mouth with his. Winry's arms wove around him as he kissed her deeply, his tongue delving into her sweet mouth, coaxing hers to play. Roy moaned, and pulled back a little too soon it seemed for Winry because she groaned in protest. "I'll see you later, and we can play more." He touched her chin with the sides of his fingers.

Winry felt herself start to smile, but tried to resist it. "Let me check how it looks outside." She turned from him and headed for the tent entrance, pulling back the flap and looking out. Not many were around. The area was practically dead. It was almost evening after all, so most people Winry was sure went home. Just a few scattered persons walking around, they probably wouldn't even really take notice of Roy leaving. After all he was simply a member of the military. "All right, it's pretty empty out here."

Not wasting a single moment he slipped out of Winry's tent, looking around and displaying a firm expression that wouldn't have anyone guessing at why he was inside a young Automail mechanic's booth space. "Thanks for the lecture, Miss Rockbell." He nodded in praise and let his arm brush against hers as he left her spot.

Roy walked smooth and steadily down the line of booths, he saw Kain Fuery and Maes coming his way.

"Where have you been, Roy?" Maes asked, he had been looking all places for him, he even went back to Headquarters to see if Roy was there. "Kain and I have been on search for you."

Looking around, before meeting Maes' eyes, he shrugged, "I was looking around. This is a festival after all. I can't stay in that damn booth the whole time." He started walking again and Maes and Fuery walked along side him. "Why were you on search for me?"

Maes pulled an envelope from his pocket, "This came for you." He stared his friend right in the eye, "it's from your father."

* * *

Well that's it for this episode/chapter. Quite a long one this one was. I hope you're all enjoying it.

Thanks for reading  
Ryoko Blue


	14. Unpleasant Vacation Plans

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry readers, no lemon in this episode/chapter. Just some romance and some plot. I hope that doesn't disappoint you. Don't worry, I'll make up for it in the next episode/chapter '_wink'_ Now I don't know anything about Roy's background or his parents so I made them up, also where they live is made up to, since we don't know how many cities/towns/districts, etc… that there actually are. So I made up the beautiful city of Amethyst. **

**Now onto the story,****  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 13— Unpleasant Vacation Plans

It was half past eight pm and Roy had been sitting in his car in the parking lot of Winry's building just staring at the wheel. His mind was currently back earlier this evening when he had received a letter from his father—

_Maes pulled an envelope from his pocket, "This came for you." He stared his friend right in the eye, "it's from your father."_

_Roy_'_s eyes narrowed hatefully on the envelope recognizing his father's neat penmanship. "What the hell does that man want?" He sounded as hostile as he looked and roughly grabbed for the letter and tore it open._

"_What happened to your glove, Colonel?" Fuery asked, pointing to Mustang's right hand._

_The paper crinkled a little beneath Roy_'_s fingers, 'ah hell!' He thought crossly, it was back in Winry's booth. He left it there. 'Real smooth move there, genius.' He insulted himself. "It got dirty." Was his sharp reply, returning his attention to the letter:_

_Roy,_

_Your mother has asked me to send you this letter, she wants you to visit. So make her happy and do what she wants. I'll expect you by no later than this upcoming Sunday, and you shall stay the week. Oh, and your mother suggests that if you don't have an ideal match yet, she knows a few ladies at the country club that might be perfect for you._

_Don't disappoint me,_

_Gerald Mustang._

_Roy rolled his eyes, 'don't disappoint him, when have I not disappointed him.' He kept the growl that threatened to emerge. He then gestured to Maes who appeared very innocent. "You've been talking to my mother, haven't you?"_

_Maes shrugged innocently, "I might have mentioned that you still haven't found that ideal wife yet and that you go through women like a tornado while I was on the phone with your mother a couple of weeks ago." He watched as Roy_ _crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it over his shoulder. Kain made a mad dash to catch the paper ball to throw it away properly. "So, what did it say?" Maes asked._

"_That man wants me to make a visit; well it's actually my mother who wants me to visit. So I'll be taking a week. You're in command until I return." Roy_ _started walking away._

"_How long has it been since you've been home?" Maes walked along side him._

"_Not long enough, and that's my father's house. I might have been raised in it, but I will never call that place my home."_

"_Even when you inherit it?" Maes watched Roy_'_s profile seeing the man's eyes narrow._

"_I plan on selling off the whole estate when it reverts to me."_

_Maes tapped his chin in thought, "Ya know, Roy. That isn't a bad place to raise a family—"_

_It was at that point where Roy_ _rolled his eyes and tuned him out…_

Roy glanced up at Winry's flat, seeing the light on and her shadow behind the curtain moving from the kitchen then appearing in the living room where she sat down on the sofa. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he opened the car door and stepped out. After closing and locking it, he made his way up the stairs to the third floor and right to Winry's door, where he knocked.

"It's open." Her voice replied sounding a bit muffled.

Had she lost her senses? Roy was now irritated even more so than he was earlier. Has she no concern for her safety!? He turned the knob and pushed the door open, stepping inside. He saw her turn in his direction. "Winry, what have I told you about this door?" He sounded definitely peeved and closed the door behind him, turning the lock. "Always keep it locked."

She rolled her eyes, "I knew you were coming over so I left it open for you, Crabby." Winry turned back around to face her project of stringing wires for a new limb. She held a steaming bowl of eggplant parmesan in her lap. She poked a few of the pieces with her fork and stuck them in her mouth, chewing slowly.

Roy walked over to her, seeing the pieces of metal, screws and wires all spread out on the coffee table as she was hunched over in stringing the wires. "Why are you working on that now?" He also noticed the bowl of food in her lap.

Turning slightly and giving him an odd look, Winry blinked. "Because this is what I do. I can't fall behind on an order because of a festival or anything else that would serve as a distraction." She turned back to her project, "a gal's gotta make a living you know. Rent doesn't make itself."

"Winry," After moving the sheet of paper that held some measurements to the coffee table's edge, Roy sat down beside her.

"Hmm?" She picked up a screwdriver and started tightening a screw in a joint bend.

"Do you remember when I briefly told you about my parents?" He saw her nod, "Well I received a letter today and I'll be making a visit to see them. I'll be gone a week."

Winry set down her tool and turned a bright smile in his direction. People should always spend time with their families, even if they didn't always get along. "Well have a good time." She saw him staring at the bowl in her lap, "Uh…do you want some?" She lifted a fork full of the eggplant smothered in sauce, cheese and breadcrumbs.

Roy's nose crinkled in distaste. "No, that's okay. I don't really care for eggp_umf_—" The fork had been shoved in his mouth. His right brow was arched and Winry sat there shaking with silent laughter. '_Oh ha, ha, very funny.'_ He thought sarcastically to himself.

"Oh, just eat it." She continued to softly laugh as he did just that when she pulled the fork from his mouth.

To him it really wasn't the best of vegetables and he managed to choke it down. He grabbed the napkin off the sofa cushion and wiped his mouth. Roy reached over and took the bowl from her, which earned him a confused crinkle of her forehead when he sat it on the floor out of her reach. "Winry, I want you to go with me."

Winry blinked and stared at him, "What?" Has he lost his mind? She wondered while she stood up and moved away from the couch, she picked up her bowl on the way and walked to the kitchen where she placed it on the counter. Why did he want her to go with him? She felt a little uncomfortable. "I can't do that, for many reasons." She turned and saw the expression on his face waiting for her to explain further. "I have way too much to do around here, if I leave for a week I'll be way behind. Also, don't you remember the fact that no one is supposed to know about this arrangement?"

"Those are minor reasons, really. Your clients will understand if you need to take some time off, people are not exactly unreasonable." Roy replied leaning back and crossing his legs, resting his ankle on his other knee. "And it will make my mother happy to see me with a lady friend, which will keep her off my back."

Slowly crossing her arms in front of her, Winry stared at him with a knowing half smile. "I see how it is. Why don't you just tell her the truth, about you not wanting to settle down?"

Clearing his throat, Roy stared downwards. "It's not only that. I really detest going back there. So I figured you could tag along and make the stay more bearable." He shifted in his seat and planted both feet on the floor, hunching over where he rubbed his face with his hands.

Winry could see that he was very distressed about going to see his family. From the way he talked about them, albeit briefly, it wasn't a very positive environment. She walked behind the couch at seeing him throw himself back roughly and slump down so that the back of his head rested against the cushions.

Roy closed his eyes tightly. The thought of seeing his parents, his father mainly was infuriating him. His parents weren't brutal, his mother was soft and timid - a real gentle soul. But his father was strict, cold and arrogant. Roy knew he himself was an arrogant man, but his father made him seem like a saint. If things weren't done the way his father wanted them done, they weren't done at all. And nothing Roy did was ever good enough for the man, there was nothing but constant put downs and heavy criticism that could make grown men cry. His parents were a completely odd match, and he often wondered how they even got together. Roy always suspected that they very well could have had an arranged marriage. It wasn't an uncommon practice among established, old family lines.

Slender fingers found their way into his hair and Roy's eyes popped open, staring up into a pair of sapphire eyes, finding Winry's soft expression there and on her face with her hands moving in his hair, sending comfort to flutter within him. Her fingers would rub against his scalp and thread through the soft raven strands. She leaned forward still stroking his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead and Roy sighed.

"I guess it won't hurt to take a week." Winry lightly nipped at his nose and then pulled back at the small smile that curved against Roy's lips. "All right, I'll go with you." To her it really seemed he needed her, and she couldn't fight against the feeling inside that made her want to try and ease his suffering, to take away that which was painful. Seeing his parents was obviously one of those painful things for him.

"Hmm," Roy replied with his eyes closed and enjoying the feel of her fingers moving through his hair, down his neck and back up again. She really was good with her hands, why wouldn't she be? She was constantly using them. He was in a bad mood earlier, but Winry seemed to be melting that away. "I appreciate it."

She smiled lightly, not moving her hands from his hair. "I have the glove you left in my tent space earlier." Taking a small breath, Winry's fingers moved down his neck to his shoulders, where she squeezed and he made a pleased noise so she did it again, kneading the muscle there and trying to work out to tension she could feel even through his uniform. She stopped and he groaned in protest making her giggle softly. "Here, take this off."

Roy didn't hesitate; he leaned forward and undid his blue uniform jacket, and pulled it off his arms and laying it neatly on the sofa cushion. He felt her tugging at his shirt and he looked up at her. "What?"

"This too," The smile had not left her face as she pulled lightly at the shoulders of his white shirt.

He chuckled, "You just want to get me half naked." It was said so suggestively, and she simply shrugged with a pretty smile. Roy smirked moving his fingers to the buttons of his shirt and separating them at the same time as pulling the shirt from the waist of his pants. He rolled his shoulders slipping the cotton from his arms and laying it on the couch with the jacket. Turning his head at her movements, he found Winry had climbed forward and sat on the edge of the sofa behind him, her bare feet going on either side of his thighs, and her hands returned to his shoulders and he faced forward again as she worked her fingers into his flesh, "That's nice…"

"You should relax more. Working this much can't be good for your health." Winry suggested, working out the difficult knots in his shoulder blades and he moaned deeply.

With softly closed eyes, Roy lightly grinned. "At least I don't take my work home with me." He gently nudged the coffee table with his foot and rocked the large Automail arm a little. "I have weekends to relax, though."

"That still doesn't seem to be enough. Don't you have leave time as well?" She asked.

"I've saved it up. I'm using half my accumulated leave time for visiting my parents. Which if you ask me is a waste of vacation time." He groaned delightfully when he felt a tight knot evaporate under Winry's exquisite touch.

"What do you think your parents are going to think when they see me?" Winry's hands moved down his back and rubbed against his lower back which he leaned forward a little to give her easier access to him. She was a little worried, here she was a fifteen year old girl carrying on with a fully grown man, and if his parents were anything like Roy, then they weren't stupid either. "Won't they realize that I'm really young?"

Roy turned his head so he could see her expressions and finding them extremely worried. He gave her a tiny reassuring smile, "Don't worry, everything will be just fine. If you're that concerned over it, we don't have to tell them how old you are. Besides, what is age but a number, right? You are far more mature than most adult women. It's a shame that others don't see it that way."

"What if your parents realize how old I am and say something? Wouldn't that make trouble for you and whatever it is your planning for your goals? I don't even know what they are because you won't talk to me about them." Winry closed her eyes and rested her hands against his shoulders.

"I can't tell them to you, Winry. It's big enough trouble for me as it is and for the very few who already know." Reaching up, he covered her hand with his. "Do you know what they do to traitors?" He saw her eyes widen slightly, "it's a penalty of death. Now, I don't care about that for myself, but for you…I'm not going to let that happen. So I'm keeping my mouth shut and I'm not going to pull you into it."

Feeling extremely worried, Winry leaned forward and rested her forehead against his back, "That sounds really dangerous, Roy. Whatever it is you're doing, or planning, can you just not do it?"

Feeling the small puffs of air on his skin from Winry's gentle breathing, he tightened his grip on her hand into a comforting gesture. "No, I have to. It's a definite must. You sound like you're worried about me or something."

Winry looped her arms around his neck and pressed in tighter to him. "I am." Why did she always have to get involved with the reckless? "It seems like you and Ed have a lot more in common than either of you are willing to admit. You're both foolish and reckless with your lives all working for a dangerous goal of some kind. What happens if…you just don't…that something bad happens and that you get..." She couldn't finish any of her thoughts; she didn't like the idea of Roy ending up losing his life, the mere thought of it made her blood run cold.

Taking in a deep breath, Roy felt his heart twist at her worried tones and words and then she tightened her arms around him. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Winry. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to. And all will be better in the near future because of my goals."

"You're a damn fool, you know." Winry didn't know why she was so worried over him, before any of _this_ had happened; she really didn't care if he would end up dead somewhere. The idea of the way she used to think really made her feel ill, towards herself. Had she really been that bitter and that angry to wish death on someone else? Was she actually glad that she no longer thought that way? It sure seemed so.

"If being foolish means that I want to see my goals complete, then so be it." Roy replied softly. "We're all foolish over something, aren't we?"

Winry smiled against his skin, "That we are."

"Winry, where's my glove?" He asked, remembering that she had mentioned it and he wanted to change the subject as it was too heavy of a conversation and he didn't want her to worry anymore.

She got up off the couch edge, "Oh, it's in my room, in the top drawer of the bedside table. I can get it for you now." She headed in the direction of her room. Winry maybe made it three steps before she was scooped up in strong arms, and a startled 'eep' leapt from her lips as she had not been expecting that.

"I think I should go with you, there might be demons under the bed you need protecting from." He smirked and was pleased at the laughter coming from her, and Roy continued to carry her into her room.

* * *

It was finally Sunday…

"Winry, what is this?" Roy held up a rather heavy suitcase, they were standing in the parking lot of Winry's building in back of his vehicle with the limited trunk space open and waiting for the last remaining pieces of luggage.

"My tool sets." Winry replied brightly seeing his brow arched, making her feel a little awkward.

"All right, then what is in this one?" He picked up the other heavy suitcase with his other hand where he was now holding both of them.

"My spare set?" She said, seeing that look of his grow into something that she really couldn't describe, so giving him a sheepish expression she rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness.

Roy suddenly dropped both of them; they hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. The look he was giving her was very far from amusement. "You only need one, it's not like we're going away for a whole year."

Sighing, Winry looked at her cases of tools in disappointment. "Oh all right, just one." She pouted, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Go and put this one back." He pointed to the left brown leather suitcase and picking up the right one and started putting it in the trunk of the car while Winry grabbed her spare tool set and took it back up to her flat.

When he was finished putting the suitcases in, he closed the trunk. Roy had been wondering why Winry had three suitcases when he only had one. Forget the fact that there was little trunk space. He didn't think she would have any time to work on anything while they were visiting his parents, but knowing her she was going to try. He really admired her dedication.

Roy could just feel that this whole visit was going to end in disaster. Good thing Winry was coming along, she would indeed make the whole experience a lot more enjoyable. Looking up, he saw her coming down the stairs with a nice white sun hat in her hand that matched her ankle length dress.

Walking up to him, Winry said, "Good thing I went back up, I almost forgot this." She smiled and shook the sun hat in front of her.

"Let's go then." He opened the passenger side door for her, and she sat down inside. Once he was in the vehicle and started the engine, he pulled out onto the street.

She turned and took a quick glance at him, he was concentrating on the road and she leaned back against the seat, trying to get comfortable. "Where do your parents live?"

"In Amethyst, it's about a day's drive from here." Roy leaned against the seat getting more comfortable himself, knowing that the drive was going to be long. "We'll probably arrive by early evening depending on how many stops we make along the way." He looked at her for a moment finding her thumping her legs up and down nervously. Reaching out he placed his hand on her knee and squeezed comfortingly and admiring the feel of her beneath the thin cotton material she wore. "Relax, there's no need to be nervous. We're not even close yet."

"Oh, so I should be nervous when we're closer then?" She asked trying to lighten her extremely worried and nervous thoughts. Winry didn't know the first thing about his parents, and maybe this felt a little too personal. A part of her didn't mind that it was, but another part was wondering just what she was getting herself into. "What are your parents like?"

"Hmm," Roy took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "My mother's name is Jennifer, but everyone in acquaintance with her calls her Jenny. She is very kind and gentle. Which probably isn't that odd for a mother, right?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw her nod slowly, and he felt a small twinge of guilt. Pushing it away for now, he continued. "I do care about my mother but she is very timid and quiet, especially around my father. She always does what he wants, never challenging his so called authority. She's the complete opposite of my father. "My father whose name is Gerald and who is retired from the military. He retired so he wouldn't have to go off to the Ishbal war when the orders went out. He's already seen a war or two in his day. It is him that I don't get along with at all. I always tried to maintain civility and not retaliate to his comments and actions but it was often difficult when he was a complete hardass, very strict and distant. He always wants everything to look and be absolutely perfect. Everything does have to go the way he wants it to, or else it's not done at all. He never bends for anyone, even his own family. At least that's been my unpleasant experience."

"He sounds frightening." Winry stared at her lap.

"Ah, I'm used to him." Roy relaxed even more when Winry leaned against him, providing her comforting warmth. "As a kid growing up though, yes he was quite terrifying. He never raised a hand to me, but just one look or comment from him was like getting punched in the face repeatedly. It was when I was reaching my teenage years where he and I butted heads a lot. He always had to win every argument, prove every point that he was correct even when he was not."

Winry glanced out at the scenery going by, "Being a parent is obviously a hard job, no one's perfect. Maybe he was just trying to do what he thought was best for you." She shrugged, "Of course I don't know him, so that's just speculation."

Roy shook his head in disagreement, "No, it was more like he was doing what was best for him. You'll see what I mean when you meet him."

'_I almost don't want to,'_ she thought to herself, hearing how hard and cold this man was. Winry wondered what the man would think of her. She didn't want to admit it but she was nervous in finding out.

They had made a few stops, and this last one was at a small café for lunch. It felt a little odd for Winry to be actually out in a public place with Roy like this. They never went anywhere together for the fear of someone seeing them. But a person had to have food to survive. Roy had requested a small table somewhere in the back, and Winry felt bad. She hated that everything was so secretive, but she didn't want anyone to find out about this either. Not because of what people would say, but because it would make things more difficult for him. For some reason she had stopped caring about what other people thought. It didn't matter anymore.

She had been seated so that her back was towards the entrance, that way only a blonde head would be seen from other customers. Roy's military uniform was recognized by others, so Winry definitely had to sit so that she wouldn't be commented on. Why couldn't he have worn more casual clothing, she assumed that he wanted to try and prove something to his father, like seeing how well he could do without him. She knew he had brought a week's worth of ordinary clothing, because she had been nice and had packed it for him.

"You know, we could have ordered something and took it outside, we didn't have to stay in here." Winry said irritated. "I hate feeling like I'm doing something wrong by just sitting in here with you."

He glanced at his plate of half eaten food, feeling just a little guilty. They had to keep their involvement as secret as possible. "I just didn't think you wanted to stay in the car anymore, we've been traveling for hours and figured you could use a change of scenery for a bit." Roy just couldn't risk it getting out. He liked being with her and had no intention of stopping. And the only way he could continue to be with her was if it was kept out of the public eye. He was twelve years older than her, she was a fifteen year old girl no matter how mature she seemed. People won't see the mature young lady; all they'll see is the drastic age difference and it will ruin all his hard work. He knew that promotions don't just get handed to soldiers because of duty. He knew the politics of it. Too bad they weren't just given because of duty, if they had; he would already be a General by now. Of course who knew how many young mistresses the higher ups had under their belts? He knew it was a more frequent occurrence even if he couldn't prove it. Now was not the time to think about them, Roy would rather focus on Winry.

Winry waved off his comment with a slight swish of her fingers and leaned back in her chair. "So, how much do I owe you for this?" She gestured to the plate which used to hold a tomato and roast beef sandwich.

Propping up his elbows on the table and folding his hands, leaning his chin on them, a small smile was visible on his face. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"You don't have to; I can definitely pay for myself." Winry pushed the half eaten pickle sliver around with her forefinger.

"I'm not going to let you; I'll take care of everything you need this week."

Having him pay for her the entire week, it made her feel really uncomfortable. They weren't in a relationship, it was an arrangement made specifically about sex, and him saying he was going to pay for what she needed, it made her feel like she was for sale. "I don't know if I like that idea. That wasn't a subject discussed between us."

"Why are you so against it?" Roy leaned forward a little so he could talk a little quieter and not bring attention to either of them. "I get paid very well for my position. It's not like I can't afford you." He saw her cringe and knew at that moment he used the wrong phrase.

Winry felt ill, "God, Roy, I'm not a whore. You can't just—" She stopped in her comment when Roy waved his hand in the air.

"That's not what I meant. I know how it sounded. Believe me, I would never say such a thing about you or even think it." Reaching over, Roy covered her hand tenderly with his. "It's just something I want to do for you. After all, you are coming with me to see my parents even though I know you didn't want to, and I am dragging you out in public like this when I know it doesn't make you feel very good that I have to keep what we're doing hidden and secret. So this is the least I can do for you. If there is anything more that you want, I will give that to you as well."

Winry's cheeks were a soft pink as she stared at his hand on hers, "Well when you say it like that, I suppose its okay." This was rather nice of him, even if it did make her feel a little uneasy. She should have known he would never have knowingly insulted her like that.

After Roy had paid for their lunch, they left the café in a hurry and continued on their way to his father's house. Since they left the eating establishment, they hadn't been on the road very long and Winry started dozing off. Her head kept falling back and forward, back and forward.

Roy could see that her movements were jerky and rough, so he with one arm carefully situated her against him so she could rest more comfortable and Winry was able to fall into a more restful sleep.

It had seemed that the minute she closed her eyes, Winry was being gently shaken out of her slumber.

"Winry, we're here." Roy softly said and she slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

Well that's it for this episode/chapter, What do you think lies ahead for them at this point? Go ahead and make a guess.

Thanks for reading,  
Ryoko Blue


	15. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

**Because of the no graphic adult content, this chapter/episode has been edited here for content. You can find full steamy uncut versions of this chapter/episode along with the entire fanfiction at adultfanfictionnet, mediaminerorg. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 14—Meet the Parents

Winry sat up and her jaw felt like it hit the floor at what she was looking at. She was nervous before, but now it felt like she was going to pass out. She swallowed hard.

A tall iron fence surrounded an immaculate estate; it seemed there were miles of well kept lawn that stretched up to a magnificent house…no house, was not the word used to describe it. It was a manor. Tall sculpted, pointed green trees lined the long driveway that an iron gate prevented entrance to those who weren't invited.

Roy pulled the car up to the small guard house and a man stepped out, the guard's eyes widened a little, he didn't speak but immediately ran to the latch in the gate and started to pull the gate open.

Driving the car in through the gate, Roy stiffened a little. He hated being back here. He took a look at Winry at seeing just how distressed she was. Perhaps he should have told her a little more about his parents, but it was too late now.

The driveway was pretty long, about a mile of trees and lawn, a small pond indicated that they were closer to the actual the manor. About another half mile of driveway, and they were at their destination. A circular driveway surrounded a beautiful marble fountain that depicted a long haired woman, wearing an ancient looking gown beneath the water falling around her. Five wide steps led up to the manor itself, which was made of marble and stone held up by its colossal pillars. There were so many windows!

Winry turned to Roy, massive panic in her eyes. "I think there was something you neglected to tell me." She managed to keep the tremble out of her voice.

He slipped his arm around Winry and pulled her in close. "I didn't think it was important to mention this. But I understand how it would make you a little more nervous."

"A little? I'm ready to wet myself." She said in a low growl.

Roy couldn't help it, he laughed making her jaw drop open in shock.

He was laughing at her! The jerk! "It's not funny!" Winry cried, and turned back towards the manor. She was worried about making a fool out of herself. His parents were obviously very important.

Knowing how she was feeling since he could see it in her eyes. He would try to offer some form of comfort. Roy hadn't even informed her about his background or what his parents were within society. There was a good reason for that; he just didn't want her to feel any more nervous and uncomfortable than she had already felt. "Winry, just relax. It's all right." Roy snuggled her in closer. "Just be yourself. Don't worry about trying to impress them. Just remember that you're not looking for my parents' approval."

He saw the front door open. "Well it's time to meet my parents." Roy said in a tight voice, he reached around her and picked up her hat from off the cushion. "Better put this on."

With trembling fingers she took the hat from him and put it on her head. She made to open the door when he tugged on her arm. She turned still worried blue eyes to him.

"Let me do that." Roy stepped out of his vehicle and rushed over to the passenger side and opened her door, just as two figures stepped out of the manor and onto the top step.

Roy gave Winry a reassuring smile as she slid out of the car and he closed the door behind her. He brushed his hand against the small of her back to give her a little more comfort. "Relax, this won't hurt…much." Roy said in her ear before he turned and gave his parents on the top step his attention who had started walking down towards him and Winry.

Winry swallowed a hard breath of air looking up at the man and woman coming to stand before them. The woman looked surprised but not upset. She was quite lovely, long brown hair with wisps of gray; she had soft honey eyes and a very kind appearance to her. The woman was wearing a dark blue dress that reached her ankle. Winry quickly looked at the man beside the woman. Her eyes widened slightly at the very distinct resemblance between Roy and his father. The man was dark haired but the sides of his head were lined with gray. Their eyes were similar in color, but she was sure Roy's were darker and sure held a lot more emotion, that was for sure. There was a very controlled and hard expression on the older man's face, which sported a few wrinkles. He was dressed in dark slacks and a white shirt with a dark green vest. His posture was completely straight and tense and Winry felt a cold rush travel up her spine and spread out through her hair as he stared back at her as if criticizing her appearance.

Jenny broke the tense air around them and stepped towards Roy, "Oh look at you, my boy all grown up and a Colonel. I'm impressed." She missed the embarrassed hue that lightly dusted her son's cheeks as she moved in to hug him.

"Hello, Mother." He said looking over his mother's shoulder to his father.

"It's been way too long since you've visited." Jenny said, pulling back. "I haven't seen you since you left for Central for the State Alchemist exam all those years ago." She looked to her husband with a soft smile who simply straightened his posture more and saluted his son.

Winry looked over at Roy seeing him return the salute straight faced with a no nonsense expression. Her brows crinkled together in confusion. There wasn't a hug or even a handshake but a salute. It seemed Roy was right when he mentioned his father was a cold man.

Turning to the lovely young blonde woman at her son's side, Jenny smiled warmly. "And just who is this?"

Roy gestured to Winry, "This is Winry, she's my…" He caught her eye, "my girlfriend." He saw pink heat Winry's pretty pale cheeks and he was relieved when she didn't argue. She was probably too nervous to speak or she was trying to be helpful.

Jenny's eyes narrowed in suspicious amusement. "When I had talked to Maes a few weeks ago, he never mentioned anything about you having a girlfriend. In fact he mentioned quite the opposite."

Clearing his throat, Roy placed his hand on Winry's shoulder. "There are some things that Maes doesn't know and that I prefer to keep to myself."

"Well," Jenny continued to smile and moved closer to her son's girlfriend and gently took her affectionately by the shoulders. "My dear, you are certainly very welcome here."

Winry offered a tiny, unsure smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Mustang." She felt the woman's arm loop around her shoulder and pull her into her side. The soft scent of rose petals tickled her nose. That must be the scent she uses, Winry thought it smelled really pleasant.

"Dinner is at eight," Jenny said brightly, "and I'm sure you two are tired from your long trip, perhaps you would like to rest and freshen up before dinner." She started dragging Winry away who turned a nervous look to Roy, who subtly waved her forward and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Winry dear," Jenny continued to say, "I'll have a servant bring in your things. You must be exhausted, why don't I show you to—"

Once Winry and his mother were inside, Roy turned his attention to his father who stood there scrutinizing his appearance. "Is something amiss, Sir?"

Gerald raised his head, "a Colonel huh?" He clicked his tongue against the bottom of his mouth, inspecting his son's uniform. "By the time I was your age I was already a Major General." He turned around and started to head back inside.

Roy rolled his eyes. He followed after his father, determined not to let the man get to him.

Jenny had escorted Winry up the massive staircase made of brass and white marble tile; a red rug lined the stairs. She turned to the right and took her down the hall. "I think the blue room should suit you well. It will go very nice with your eyes." She said with a smile, seeing a small blush staining the girl's cheeks. She brought Winry to the fourth door on the right, and opened it for her allowing her to enter the room first.

Winry was in awe at the pretty room, there was a full sized bed adorned with dark and light blue blankets and sheets, with several matching pillows in the middle of the room pressed up against light blue walls. Next to the bed on both sides were two small tables. A lamp with a pale blue lampshade sat on the right side table. There were two medium sized picture windows on either side of the bed that were framed by white curtains with tiny blue flowers patterned on them.

Against the left wall was a cherry wood vanity and matching seat that had a white cushion. A closet was to the right side of the room near the door.

"So, do you like it?" Jenny asked even though she saw the very impressed expression on Winry's face.

Winry turned a kind smile to Roy's mother. "It's very nice. Thank you."

"Oh, I'm glad you like it." Jenny sat down on the bed. "So, Winry… I can call you Winry, correct?"

Winry folded her hands in front of her down against her belly, "Certainly."

"Then I insist that you call me, Jenny."

Letting out an uneasy breath, Winry nodded. "I'm sorry about this. I didn't realize that Roy hadn't mentioned at least in some kind of conformation that he was coming that that I was coming along with him."

Jenny smiled prettily, "Oh, don't be sorry. I'm actually glad that Roy would bring such a pleasant young lady along for a visit. It was quite a surprise for me, as I was wondering if he needed some persuasion in settling down. But now I see you and I realize I don't have anything to worry about."

Winry felt very awkward, knowing that Roy had no intention of settling down with one woman quite yet, and who knows when he actually would. But she wasn't going to say anything to cause problems for him and his mother. She seemed like a really nice woman.

"Now, how do you know my son?" Jenny asked, that pleasant smile not leaving her face.

'_Even though it wasn't really his fault he shot and killed my parents, so that's how I am linked forever with him.'_ Is what Winry thought, but she couldn't say that. "I've always known of him. One of my friends is a State Alchemist under his command. It wasn't till I moved to Central City at the beginning of the summer that I got to know him more personally, he's made my stay in that city quite interesting." Yes interesting was a good word for it. Winry noticed that Jenny seemed pleased with that information, she was so happy.

"Well I better let you rest; I've talked your ear off enough for now." Jenny said while standing. She was about to turn and leave when there was a light knock on the open door and both women turned to see Roy standing there.

"I thought I heard your voices in here." Roy said stepping into the room. "Do you mind if I speak with Winry for a moment, Mother?"

Jenny headed for the doorway, "Mind your manners, Roy." She said passing him by hearing Winry's quiet laughter.

Clearing his throat, feeling rather uncomfortable, he reached over and closed the door, giving him and Winry some privacy. "About earlier, about saying that thing about you being my girlfriend…"

Winry really didn't have an objection to him saying that. If she did she would have said so. "It's all right that you said that, I know you don't want you parents to figure out that you're just—"

"—That's not it, Winry. I should have asked your permission before I said something like that. I am just glad that you didn't argue the point that you're technically not really my girlfriend." He knew that he was right on the edge of irritating her, he could see it in her eyes. "Not that I wouldn't want you as one of course." Roy looked away from her for a brief moment. When he returned his gaze to her, he found her cheeks pink and a small, cute smile on her face.

"Would you stop apologizing already? It's all right, I don't mind." Winry actually kind of liked it when he said that, it had made her heart beat just a little bit faster in excitement. "You would know instantly if what you said bothered me, you know I always say what's on my mind to you."

Roy smirked, "Yes, indeed." He stepped closer to her, so that there barely an inch of space separating between them. He pulled her hat from her head and tossed it behind her on the bed. "My mother didn't seem to question you much yet."

"It could be that she doesn't want to scare me off." Winry pointed at herself with her thumb, "I am trying to feel more comfortable, but it's still a little nerve wracking."

"I think you'll be more relaxed tomorrow." Roy said, leaning closer to her and lifting his hand to trail the back of his fingers down her cheek, "Or I can help you relax right now?" He moved in and pressed a lingering kiss to her collarbone.

"Roy, we haven't even been here ten whole minutes yet." She heard him laugh as he framed her shoulders. "And this is your parents' house."

He pulled his mouth from her collar and looked into her eyes, "Your point is what now? Do you know how hard it was for me to restrain myself from touching you in the car while you were sleeping?" Roy liked it when she blushed and boy did her face heat bright red. His hands moved to her waist and his right one slid around to her front where he started to pull the front of her white cotton dress up. "Just a little," He grinned seductively, pressing his nose against her cheek. "I only want to touch you a little; we don't have a lot of time before dinner.

Winry was going to protest when his fingers slipped down... "But…I don't think… Your…they won't appreciate…" She bit her bottom lip and leaned into him. Winry could hear his heart beat pound and hear his quick pants in her ear...

* * *

"Too bad there isn't more time right now." He enclosed his arms around her and pressing her close where he heard her soft sigh of contentment. Roy lowered his lips to the top of her head and closed his eyes. He simply loved cuddling her like this. It just felt so perfect. He wanted to do as much as he could for her, to keep her safe, to protect her from all those that could hurt her. 

A knock at the door disturbed the peaceful silence, but they didn't bolt away from each other like they usually would have, instead, Roy slowly pulled back and walked to the door opening it. A female servant was there holding Winry's suitcases.

"I'll take those." Roy said and bent to take the cases from the servant and carried them over to the side of the bed.

The servant whose name was Maria smiled, "It is just about dinner time, Master Roy. Your parents would like you and the young miss to join them in the dinning room."

Being home was sure embarrassing, Roy thought as he ran his hand through his hair, and heard the tiny laughter coming from Winry because of his reaction to that title of his. When the servant bowed and left the room, Winry walked over to him and nudged him lightly with her elbow.

"Master huh?" She giggled again, and laughed even harder when Roy rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on." Roy reached down and took her by the hand, pulling her from the room.

He led her down the stairs and they walked along vibrant red rugs laid out upon polished hardwood floors, the walls around them held pretty paintings of scenery. They moved down the hall to the right towards the dinning room, its double doors were wide open

The room was bathed in soft light. Rose pink curtains framed the four tall windows. There was a pretty cherry wood table in the center of the room that was covered with a white table cloth. Eight chairs were surrounding it. Tall candle sticks sat in three places in the middle of the table. There were four place settings, one at the head of the table, one to the right and two to the left.

Jenny turned away from her husband when her son and his lady friend entered the room. She glanced down at their joined hands and noticed Winry squeeze his a little tighter and he squeezed her hand back. The poor young lady was still so nervous. Jenny would try to make Winry's stay as comfortable as possible. "I am glad you two could join us. Why don't we sit down?" She looked to Gerald who gestured for her to move forward first. Two servants standing about the room moved towards the table and pulled the chairs back for the ladies. Roy sat diagonal to his father and Winry was seated next to Roy.

Winry glanced down at the pretty white china with gold trim. Nicely polished silver wear rested on rose pink cloth napkins. There were two kinds of glasses, a wine glass and a tall slender crystal glass for water. A maid dressed in black and white carried around a crystal water pitcher and started filling the glasses. Another maid was carrying around a decanter of red wine. The maid lifted the decanter over the young blonde woman's glass…

Roy quickly covered the rim with his hand and shook his head no, Winry didn't protest so the maid continued around the table filling the remaining glasses. He had failed to see his father's right brow arch slightly.

"So, Miss," Gerald started to say and the young woman turned her head in his direction. "This is quite a sudden development, you arriving here with Roy when he had never mentioned to his mother that he was even steadily involved with a woman. So I just want to find out a little bit about you. If you don't mind that is?" He said coolly. She was definitely a young woman, more like a girl. Gerald wondered how old she was, and would find out what this young girl was after.

"No, I don't mind at all." Winry said with a forced smile, wringing her fingers together nervously beneath the table. To her the gentleman's tone of voice was rather cold and unfriendly. She felt Roy's hand come down on hers in comforting ease.

Gerald took a small drink from his wine glass, "First off, what's your family name?" He saw the woman's brows arch in confusion and his son lean over to her ear and whisper something.

"Oh," Winry took a deep breath, "It's Rockbell."

Leaning back a little and resting his wrist on the table, Gerald then asked, "I've not heard that name; who are your parents and what do they do?"

Winry felt increasingly uncomfortable, she did not want to talk about her family. Why was it so important for him to know this? "My parents, they were doctors but they're dead now." She felt Roy's hand squeeze hers a little more and she glanced down at her plate setting, a maid had come by and put some creamy soup in the small bowl.

"I'm sorry." Gerald said still coldly. "Do you live in Central City, Miss Rockbell?"

"Yes, for now that is." Winry answered, lifting her head and glancing back at Roy's father. "I'm originally from Resembool and I moved to Central at the beginning of the summer."

"Resembool?" Gerald said, unfamiliar with that place.

Roy cleared his throat, "Resembool is a calm country town. It's quite a nice place if I recall correctly." He saw his father's mouth tighten knowing that the man was not happy. Roy was continuing to lightly brush his fingers over the top of Winry's hand that was resting on her thigh.

"What is it you do, Miss Rockbell? Are you in the military like Roy?" Gerald asked.

Letting out a small breath of air, Winry shook her head. "No, I'm an Automail technician and mechanic."

That was something he was familiar with, "I see." Gerald was not pleased at all. "Is it true that you Automail mechanics have knowledge in medicine?"

Winry's brow furrowed in thought, "Well yes, Sir. I do have a basic medical knowledge because I have to work with my clients' nerves, bones and whatnot."

"She is quite gifted." Roy complimented and caught her soft smile that she turned in his direction.

Gerald ignored that comment from his son, "Why not go for a career completely in medicine then?"

She definitely didn't like this round of questioning; it felt more like an interrogation rather than just him getting to know her. "Well to be perfectly honest, I don't ever plan on becoming a mainstream doctor. My job is healing but in another way; I make people feel whole again when they've lost something truly valuable. It's also the fact that I enjoy building Automail, taking things apart and seeing how they work. There's nothing I'd rather be doing."

After that point, dinner was eaten in silence. Winry wasn't too hungry. She didn't even finish half of what was on her plate. She was too nervous!

Knowing that Winry was still uncomfortable, Roy stood intending on taking her back to her room so she could rest. He would honestly try and behave himself tonight. His father's judgment of her was completely unfair and he could see how much it was affecting her spirit. He now regretted not telling her everything about his back history and his parents sooner. "Thank you for dinner, Mother." He said with a nod of his head in her direction where she lightly smiled at him. "I'll be taking Winry back to her room now, excuse me."

Gerald suddenly stood, "Roy, a word if you don't mind?" It wasn't a request and he gestured to the archway that led out into the hall to the sitting room across the way.

Trying hard not to show his frustration, Roy turned to Winry very tensely. "Just a moment, this won't take long." He walked across the room and out the doors to the room across the hall, after his father.

Walking near to the intricately designed fireplace, Roy stood there with his hands folded behind his back, appearing very commanding, while his father shut the door.

Tapping Winry on the shoulder, Jenny would try and offer some comfort for the poor young lady. "I can take you up if you would like it, Winry?"

Winry, smiling feeling a little more relaxed in Jenny's company shook her head softly. "I think I'll just wait for Roy, if you don't mind it?"

Jenny took a deep breath, feeling exhausted herself. Her shoulders slumped a little. She tried to maintain a strong appearance, but it was often difficult. This had been one of those days where she had been constantly tired. "I don't mind at all, you may wait for him if that is what you want."

"Thank you." Winry walked across the room and out the double doors, leaning up against the wall and waiting for Roy to finish with his father, who she didn't like too much.

Taking a similar stance as his son, Gerald stood in front of him with his ever present, cold countenance. He saw his son's eyes narrow slightly. "I am very disappointed. How old is that girl, Roy?" Gerald raised his chin.

"Old enough," Roy answered, and slightly tilted his head while squeezing his fingers together out of frustration behind his back. This was none of his business.

"Just what was going through your mind, bringing a girl like that here?"

"Like what? I don't see anything wrong with her." Roy's temper was boiling.

Gerald let out an exasperated breath, "Fortunately for you, I know what's wrong with her. There's quite a lot. She's a small town country girl with no valuable connections, no long standing family line, and an orphan who has nothing. She's an Automail mechanic for God's sake, and she won't strive for anything better. She is so far beneath you it's almost laughable that you are carrying on with such a—"

"Stop right there." Roy warned, his tone dangerous and dark. "I don't care what you say about me, but I will not let you be rude to her. I like her, I like her a lot. In fact I might even—"

"—No you don't." Gerald's voice raised a notch. "And what's this you won't let me be rude… just who do you think you're talking to, boy?"

That did it. Roy was a Colonel for the military with his own company to command! He wasn't a child, he was a man. "For your information, Sir, I know it's rather difficult for you to see past the end of your own nose, but I am no longer a boy. I haven't been one for quite some time."

The older man smirked, and it wasn't of amusement. He did not like it when he was challenged like this. "That girl you brought is a waste of your time, just like all those others who only wanted one thing when it came to you."

"Two things actually," Roy said smug.

"No matter, they were all gold diggers and knew who and what position you have in this society."

Roy tightened his hand into a fist; he really wanted to lash out at the man but restrained himself from doing it. "Winry didn't even know about this. I didn't tell her about any of it."

"And just how do you know her? A poor little mechanic, I didn't think you went around slums." Gerald said cruelly.

"I executed her parents, innocent doctors just trying to heal the wounded and leaving her orphaned. Then I went and recruited her at the time eleven year old friend into the military to serve my purpose. That's how I know her." Roy replied, dark, sinister and with a cold smile. "This conversation is over. Winry needs me to counteract your judgment of her. Excuse me." He turned on his heel and headed for the door.

Opening the door, he came face to face with his mother who looked a little distressed. "Is something wrong?" Roy asked. His mother didn't have to answer since he saw Winry. She was down the hall, but at the foot of the grand staircase, with her hat on her head and her suitcases in her hands and she hurried forward towards the front door. He didn't spare another glance at his mother and raced after Winry.

Just as Winry had pulled the door open, she heard rapid footsteps on the tile behind her.

"Winry, where are you going?" Roy felt as if his heart had fallen into his feet at the sight of her leaving like this.

"I'm going home. I knew I shouldn't have come here, but no I had to listen to you!" She said crossly, rushing out the now open doors and headed for the steps that would take her down to the driveway. At first she had been nervous and afraid, but now she was bristling angry and hurt over what she had overheard.

Roy was instantly on her tail and behind her where he grabbed her arm, she tried to shake herself from his grasp, put he tightened his hold. This caused her to drop her cases as she was forced around to face him. "Why are you trying to leave?" He tried to keep the anger and panic out of his voice.

Their confrontation was bringing attention to them by the several servants, and their heads were poking around corners and out the door and windows.

Winry growled up at him, "I heard what your father said about me, and I'm not going to stand for it. No way am I going to stay here. I may not have all what your family does, but at least I have some self respect!"

"You're not leaving." He interrupted rudely.

"You can't tell me what to do." Winry jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "In fact, this whole thing between us is over!" This was for his own good. She did not want to be the cause of more problems between him and his parents. "I'm going back to Central to wait for Edward." She wasn't good enough for Roy.

Bending to pick up her cases, she didn't quite reach them for she had been lifted up and swung over Roy's shoulder. "Damn you, let me go!" She yelled.

Roy carried her back inside and turned to the servant at the door, giving the poor man who was now withering under his hard expression an order. "Make sure her things are put back in her quarters." And he took her to the nearest room which happened to be that same sitting room that he was just in with his father.

Gerald and Jenny looked up in shock and confusion at their son carrying the young woman over his shoulder and her cursing at him while kicking her legs wildly in the air.

"Excuse us a moment." Roy said tightly yet also calmly, passing by them and closing the door.

Walking to the center of the room he set her back down on her feet. She looked away from him and crossed her arms over her breasts completely irritated.

"We're you going to walk back to Central?" Roy was condescending.

"Shut up! I was going to the train station, and yes I was going to walk to it in the dark by myself." Winry snapped back roughly.

Roy crossed his arms over his chest, in pure intimidation. "You forget, Winry that the arrangement between us, isn't over until I say it is." He saw fire erupt in her eyes, darkening them.

"Why's it always about you, huh?! Do you not care at all about how I feel?" She cried in anguish and fury.

Slowly dropping his hands to his sides, shocked at the amount of emotion displayed on her face, Roy took a few steps towards her. "Do you really want it to be over?" His heart raced in an almost fear as ice gathered at his hairline and felt like it was spreading down his neck. He watched her take a deep breath and drop eyes full of sorrow and hurt to the floor. Roy swallowed a difficult breath. "Tell me what this is all about, Winry, be honest with me."

"I don't know why you want to carry on with a girl like me, it doesn't…I'm just nothing but trouble for you." She wanted to turn away but decided not to be cowardly and kept her eyes firmly on his. "I'm not good enough for you."

His heart squeezed at hearing that and he stepped to her. "You heard everything my father said, didn't you?" Roy, at seeing her nod, reached for her and pulled her to him, cradling her tenderly against him. "He's wrong, Winry. He doesn't know you. He doesn't know how incredibly brilliant you are, and how caring and kind you can be."

She pushed away from him. Staring at the floor for a moment, Winry gathered her emotions and thoughts before lifting her head and speaking. "But I don't have anything. I'm just an orphan girl who loves building and taking things apart." She curled her arms around herself. "I'm a plain—"

"—You're beautiful." He interrupted with a small affectionate smile and closing the distance between them.

"Wha?" Winry's cheeks had tinted pink and she jolted back as if she had been startled. "I'm what?"

That small smile did not leave his face, "You're beautiful, Winry." Roy said, rubbing the backs of his fingers across her cheek. "And you're the most beautiful when you're hard at work on a new project, or explaining the process of building limbs. Your whole face lights up." Her face heated at least three shades and it made him grin even deeper.

Winry squeaked in shock, "You…you're just saying that." She wanted to hide her face it was so red. "I'm always working on something that I smell like a dang grease ball all the time."

Roy laughed hard and loud causing her to blink in confusion at him. He instantly pulled her to him and wrapping his arms around her. "Trust me, Winry. I know your every scent and you do not smell at all like a grease ball." He nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck making her gasp, then pulling back to look her in the eye. "Winry, I know that what my father said hurt you, but it doesn't matter what he thinks. I stopped caring long ago what he thought. I did not bring you with me because I was looking for his approval; I wanted you to come because I would miss you too much if I left you behind." Winry rested her cheek against his chest and his moved one of his hands up her back and into her hair, and enjoying the feeling of her soft golden curtain of silk. "I enjoy being with you in all ways, Winry, and I want to be with you as much as possible." '_Before the Elrics take you away.' _

Closing her eyes as she pressed even closer, Winry sighed deeply. Her heart was thumping hard at what he had just said. It made her feel really warm inside and she clung to him. "I…I like being with you too." She couldn't believe that had fallen from her lips. What was happening to her? She wanted to be with him, she liked it. She liked when they talked, when they cuddled, when they got incredibly naughty… She liked it all and wouldn't deny it, no matter what her dead parents or Ed and Al would think.

Feeling dizzy, Jenny fell back and slid down against the wall.

Gerald spun around at the sound of his wife, a glimmer of panic in his dark eyes, "Jenny?" He bent down without hesitation and lifted her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest as he took her to the master suite. "It's all right, I've got ya."

After carefully setting her in their bed, Gerald smoothed the blankets against her middle as she sat up against the beautiful carved headboard. "There was just too much excitement for you today." He sat down at her bedside.

"Well, it's not everyday we get to actually meet a decent girl of Roy's." Jenny smiled weakly as her husband continued to stroke her blankets against her thighs. She saw the soft expression in his eyes harden. "She's a good girl, Gerald, I can tell."

He took a deep breath, "I don't know. She might be sweet, Jenny, but she doesn't have connections or a family lineage. She doesn't have what Roy needs." Gerald said very seriously. "And I will not have this family's reputation ruined over a common country girl."

Jenny tiredly and gently rested her hand upon her husband's. "My family didn't have connections or a family lineage either, or have you forgotten?" She noticed her husband had the decency to look a little embarrassed, not very much but she could see it. "I happen to think that this young lady has exactly what Roy needs."

"I just don't want him to get in over his head; he'd always been a little girl crazy in the past." Gerald groaned, "Most of the girls he brought to dinners when he was a teenager had been practically wetting themselves to get a piece of this." He gestured to the entire estate. "Luckily he wasn't stupid to fall for any of their nonsense."

Softly laughing, Jenny rested the back of her head against the headboard, "Roy was definitely not stupid with those girls, and he knew what he was doing. Not that I ever condoned that kind of behavior. Now this girl, Miss Winry Rockbell…she is different though, Gerald, I know it. She is not looking to grab onto Roy because of his inheritance. Can't you give her a chance? Please, for me and for your only son?"

Gerald couldn't take that look. He knew he was a hard man but one of those warming looks from his wife could melt his firm resolve. "All right, Jenny. I'll make an effort to get to know the young lady." He was being honest; he really would give this country girl an honest chance.

* * *

Well that's it for this episode/chapter. Hmm, what are your thoughts on Roy's parents? Do you like them or hate them? I hope I did a believable job with them.

Thanks for reading  
Ryoko Blue


	16. So Nice

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

**A/N: Because of the no graphic adult content rule here, this episode/chapter has been edited for adult content at this site. You can find steamy, uncut, full versions of this episode/chapter at adultfanfictionnet and mediaminerorg.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 15—So Nice

She was warm. Soft sapphire eyes opened to greet the morning sun. Her back was pressed against a hard chest and a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her middle, holding tight. Winry felt his large hand stretch and flatten more against her belly and from behind he nuzzled his face into her hair against her neck, breathing in deep. This was a good morning despite the nervousness and hostility she felt last night. "Are you awake?" She asked disturbing the quaint silence.

"Mmm," Roy murmured into her hair, he started to make lazy circles on her stomach with his palm, knowing this really relaxes her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better," She leaned back more enjoying the feel of him. This was a nice quiet time of the morning. Roy was usually an early morning person anyway, as was she. She figured he always rose early to escape dreams, who knew what he would relive during them? "What are you thinking about?"

Roy moved one arm from around her waist to sweep her hair off the back of her neck and kissing her there, feeling the pleasant tingles in the form of a soft pink hue he created on her pretty pale skin to spread. "That perhaps this is my new favorite time of day with you here like this. You're a wonder to wake up beside each morning."

Smiling softly at feeling her heart race in a way she wanted to experience more of, Winry turned a little so she could look at him. "I didn't realize you were a romantic."

He smirked playfully, "Oh my dear, I can be whatever you desire. If you want a romantic then you've got one." Roy rolled her over on her back and he covered over her, pressing his nose lightly against hers. Pulling back a fraction he was smiling softly into her eyes. "I find myself lost in the depths of your eyes so blue, like a rare jewel, undeserving to be gazed upon by a mere mortal man such as this one before you." He saw her face heat and that pleased him.

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush." She looked away from his intense dark eyes with a slight tilt and twist of her head. She felt fingers skim her chin, lightly taking a hold and pulling her face back to him.

"I want to drown in the essence of your heart that surrounds and pulls me into you. Your voice is like a soft melody that will bring this wandering soul, this tainted man to his knees at your feet." He rubbed his nose against her soft cheek. Roy felt her fingers brush along the back of his neck and he lifted up, peering down into those endless pools of blue.

"You're making me melt, I hope you realize this." Winry hugged him close and he softly laughed.

Roy softly rested his fingers against the nape of her neck, "I aim to please." He kissed her then, a gentle feathering of his lips against hers. "You know, I am glad I decided to stay here in your room with you." He moved to sit up.

Winry leaned back against the pillows, a very soft and pleasant expression on her face. "So am I." She watched as he pulled the blankets back and stood, admiring his naked backside. He turned his head looking over his shoulder and that familiar smirk lifted at the corner of his mouth.

"Enjoying the view?"

She silently laughed, "May-be."

"Oh, I'll let you gaze as much as you want…later." Roy winked and then slipped on a pair of clean underwear; he thought he heard her sigh. "Hmm, now how about a nice shower?" He suggested, his tone indicating that his intentions were far from innocent.

Knowing how his mind works, Winry arched a brow. "I know exactly what you're thinking. Forget it. I know for a fact that if I were to shower with you, I'd never get clean."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Roy said trying to sound innocent as well as look it.

Her mouth fell open in mock disbelief, but her eyes gleamed with amusement. "Knock of the innocent act, Roy. It doesn't suit you."

"Are you saying that I couldn't be innocent?" Roy saw her blink and her brows arched high. "All right fine, so I'm not innocent. You certainly don't mind in the least." He was sure smug. "Well since I'm already up, I'll use the shower across the way fir—" He didn't get to finish what he was saying because not even a second passed when Winry in a blur of white, black and blonde had jumped up grabbed a fresh pair of clothes out of the open suitcase and dashed out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom there, all within what seemed like a blink of an eye.

"Oi!" Now that was fast! Roy grabbed the top bedspread and wrapped it around his waist. He held it securely and stepped out of the room to the bathroom door where he could hear the water running. He knocked loudly on the door, it opened a crack and he saw a pair of blue eyes and a very smug expression on her face. "That wasn't very nice, just who have you been hanging out with? They're certainly a bad influence on you. You used to be such a nice girl."

"I've been hanging out with you, that's who." She stuck her tongue out at him, "Mleh, so it's all your fault. And since when was I ever nice to you." She snickered.

Roy took on a thoughtful expression while glancing upward appearing that he was in thought. "You do have a point. So you can make it up to me by letting me—" The door closed in his face and he silently laughed leaning against it. Well he'll just use the adjoining bathroom in the room he used to reside in when he was actually living in this hell-house. He went back into Winry's room and gathered his fresh more casual clothes and other necessities for the day.

After they each were prepared for the day, both Roy and Winry headed down for breakfast. It was just the two of them as Roy's father had to run into town early and his mother had already eaten.

Jenny had stepped back out onto veranda when she heard her son and Winry out there as that was usually where breakfast was served unless it was really cold out. She appeared on the scene of the two of them slightly facing one another and speaking quietly between bites of food. It was a very warming sight for Jenny's heart.

Breakfast was a variety of ham, three different kinds of prepared eggs, fresh seasonal fruits, muffins, toast, juices and coffee.

Winry handed Roy back a small slender vial making a disgusted face, which had her son giving off a slightly amused expression. Jenny wondered what that was all about. "Good morning." Jenny said brightly and the two of them looked over at her.

Winry returned the bright greeting, "Good morning."

Sitting down in one of the vacant chairs at the square decorative iron table, Jenny softly smiled. "So did you sleep well?" She caught the blush rising to the young lady's cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes." Jenny sighed and looked at her son who simply shrugged looking very nonchalant. She waited until the two of them were finished with their meal and then she made a request. "Winry, would you like to help me make a pie for tonight's dessert?" Jenny smiled, "I know the cooks usually take care of that but baking relaxes me."

Winry looked at Roy still a little apprehensive and he leaned in closer to her ear.

"Only if you want to," He said softly. "She doesn't expect anything. It seems she wants to get to know you."

Turning an unsure smile to Jenny, Winry agreed. "All right, but I warn you I'm not the best cook in the world but at least my food doesn't taste like burnt rubber." She felt a playful tug on the loose hair framing her face.

"You think you're so funny." Roy teased.

"Uh-uh, I know I am." She grinned in his direction.

Jenny clapped her hands together once in happiness, "Excellent." She stood up and quickly took Winry by the hand and for a woman of weak constitution she pulled the young blonde from her chair with a mighty tug and started dragging her back inside the manor and down the hall towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was amazing. It was very large with four island counters made of brown tile. Several pots and pans hung on hooks over the stove and a nice sized butcher block that could be used by six people at once. A state of the art gas stove, oven, and a top of the line icebox.

A few servants were just about finished cleaning up from breakfast when Jenny cleared her throat getting their attention. They all turned to her awaiting their orders. It was requested that the cooks find the ingredients that Jenny would need, which were apples, salt, sugar, vanilla, cinnamon, brown sugar, chopped walnuts, flour, eggs, and milk.

Everything Jenny needed was placed on the middle counter. "Excuse us, please." She said softly and the room was soon clear or everyone except her and Winry. Pulling a knife from a drawer she handed it to Winry who took a seat on a raised stool. "Why don't you peel and slice eight apples for me?" The young lady nodded and picked up an apple from out of a large burlap sack while Jenny started to put the dough for the crust together.

Peeling the apples, Winry was careful not to take off too much of the fruit. The peels twirled and dropped onto the counter where she picked one up off of a new fairly high pile and stuck it in her mouth. It was good, nice and sweet.

"Are you and Roy going to get married?" Jenny asked suddenly.

Winry sharply inhaled the apple peel, choking and coughing uncomfortably, "excuse me?" She swallowed hard the piece that had been lodged in her throat from surprise. "What? Marry…I …uh." She immediately shut her mouth. Things were complicated. How can she tell Jenny that she and Roy weren't really in a relationship?

Jenny softly laughed, "I'm sorry to spring the question on you like that; I can see it wasn't even a thought in your mind yet." She rolled the rolling pin expanding the dough for the bottom crust. She then smiled proudly. "Roy's always been popular with the ladies."

"You don't say." Winry's eyes narrowed on the pale fruit meat as she squeezed the knife tightly and loudly chopped the apple, which seemed to make the woman across from her laugh silently.

"Even though I haven't seen him since many years back when he left for Central on his nineteenth birthday, I notice that he's different with you. A mother can tell these things." She placed the perfectly formed dough on a pie tin and started to shape it correctly to fit that pan. "He's my only son, you know?" Jenny noticed the slicing got softer. "I was never very strong, Winry. When I was a child I had been ill with The Scarlet and it left me with this very weak constitution. It was difficult for me to conceive a child. Roy's father and I had almost given up hope. You couldn't believe how happy I was when I learned that I was finally going to have a child."

Winry listened intently, looking up at her. "I can imagine." She said with a small smile, putting the apple slices in a mixing bowl. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you meet Roy's father? Forgive my rudeness, but he's not very nice." That was the understatement of the century.

Jenny sighed, staring at the counter, "I will admit that it is rather difficult being married to him. I'm not one for confrontations either. Gerald always gets his way no matter what, I rarely argue. But I do love him with all my heart, even if he can be cold and callous, rude and abrasive a lot of the time. I stick by him through thick and thin no matter the difficulties that may present themselves. Whether he will ever admit it or not, he needs me and he always will." She smiled brightly. "I remember when I first met Gerald; oh he was so handsome and so proud." Jenny sighed adoringly, glancing up towards the skylight, an expression of affection shining in her eyes. "What a fantastic man he had been to capture my heart like he had. I was seventeen and a lowly fruit seller's daughter. He would always come by and purchase one bushel of apples. Sure he could have servants do it, but I had a feeling he'd visit for more than just fruit. And boy could he be charming, most women would fall at his feet."

"How old was he when noticed you?" Winry asked mixing the apple pie mixture together and pouring it into the pie tin.

"Gerald was twenty and returning home from a recent war in another country, he had just received a promotion and was celebrating with his fellow troops. I gave him a complimentary apple cider. I was very shy then, Winry. He was just so worldly and I didn't think he'd ever look twice in my direction. He was and still is the type of man that commands respect and full attention. He always follows through with what he sets out to do. Gerald could have had any woman in town, in the country and maybe even the entire world… but it seemed he loved me, from what I could tell anyway."

Winry smiled lightly, "How long were you two a couple before you got married?" She waited as Jenny put the top on the pie and then went ahead and put three apple slices on the crust in a fan shape as a decoration.

"About a full year. My father wanted to make sure Gerald wasn't one of those types that play with a young woman's heart as from what I had told you he had been quite the ladies man."

"Guess that runs in the family." Winry commented dryly.

Jenny laughed, "Well can you really blame them? I mean, my boys are both handsome and suave they can have anything." She lifted up the pie and smiled beautifully at her and Winry's work. "I've been talking up a storm here when I haven't even asked about you, how rude of me."

With a subtle wave of her fingers, Winry shrugged. "That's okay; I think I talked enough about myself last night." There was a slight edge to her voice.

"You seem like you're happy with my son." Jenny sat down on her stool.

"Do I?" She stared at the counter top. It seemed unbelievable that she could be, but she had to admit that it felt nice being around him as much as possible over the past few months. She had never expected to be sitting here in his childhood home with his mother. Winry felt guilty, here this woman was being so nice and welcoming and she couldn't even be told the truth. That settled it, she had to be somewhat honest with Jenny now; she couldn't be any other way. "Roy and I, I will confess that we didn't always get along. Well that's not true... he tried to get along with me briefly on several occasions before we had become what we are. I was just so blinded by..." Winry let out a frustrated at herself breath. "I am ashamed of myself that before I had even gotten to know him, my opinion of him was rather low. I thought him to be arrogant, an opportunist and doing whatever he could to better his own career without thinking of how it would affect others, and proud of all the things he had done during the Ishbal war, but… I was wrong. Oh, don't get me wrong he's still arrogant, that man's ego is strong enough to make fresh dry paint curl. But besides that, I find that he is nothing of what I had originally thought, he is so much more. And when or if things don't all work out, Roy Mustang will always have my utmost respect and admiration."

Jenny could see how honest Winry was being, it was not every day that she had met a young woman who would have even admitted to something like disliking Roy to a point that it sounded like she had hated him at one time. Especially, at what Roy was to inherit. It was like Winry didn't even care about that. She softly smiled, "These Mustang men are pretty extraordinary, don't you agree?"

"You can say that again?" Winry lifted a small smile to Jenny. "To answer your question, Jenny, I don't know how long Roy and I are going to last this way. I don't want you to get your hopes up that he has somehow found 'the woman' to settle down with because from my observation, he is not close to looking for that kind of commitment." Would it be so terrible of he were to chose her, Winry squeezed her eyes shut tight pushing that from her mind. '_Think of Edward and Alphonse, Winry, they need me…but does Roy, does he need me more? No, no, he might care about me like he said before, but this is still just a passing thing for him. Besides, I'm fifteen. He couldn't honestly be serious about me…not that I'm serious about this, no, not at all, really…' _

"Well I am very happy that I got to meet you, Winry." Jenny said, taking the pie and putting it in the oven to cook for about forty minutes. "You are one of the nicer young ladies that Roy has brought here over his years when he was at home. I just hope that if he doesn't stay with you, that he'll find someone as kind and sweet as you are."

Winry suddenly giggled. "You should see Mr. Hughes; he's always teasing Roy about finding himself a proper wife."

"Ah, Maes, how is he doing? Did you know that he and Roy have been friends since they were young boys? They support each other no matter what."

Winry smiled. "I have two friends, they're brothers and I support both of them fully. They're my best friends. Only one of them is in the military. The first time I met Roy was when he came to Resembool and he ended up inspiring my friends to take the State Alchemist exam. Ed and Al both passed, but for reasons I don't really know only Ed joined as one of the military. Edward is the youngest State Alchemist so far to date."

"You must be very proud of him." Jenny leaned forward on the counter, leaning her chin on her hands which were propped up by her elbows.

Winry's eyes narrowed slightly. "I am, but there are times he just pisses me off so bad. Like when he goes around ruining my hard work. He waves his Automail around like a loony, getting into fights and who knows what else. I don't spend hours and hours making it for him so he can go and destroy it." She crossed her arms over her breasts in irritation. "That's why I charge him double, sometimes triple to fix it. He just better be careful, that's all I'm saying." She wasn't talking about the Automail. She was talking about his life. '_That idiot, he better not go and get himself killed.'_

"Well men are rather reckless. It's up to us to knock some sense into those thick skulls of theirs." Jenny said with a smirk, which made Winry's eyes widen slightly.

Having had the idea that Roy's smirk was probably passed down from his father…that was not the case. To Winry it seemed he got that particular expression from his mother.

* * *

Roy stared at the board, he moved his Knight in to take her Bishop. He leaned back in his chair. "Where's Winry?" he asked while calculating his next move.

After moving her Rook to the left, Jenny folded her hands in her lap. "I took her on a walk around the grounds and she saw the dogs. I told her to take her time with them. It seems she has a dog of her own and she said mine made her a little bit homesick."

Nodding, Roy moved a Pawn forward. "She does have a dog but it's not in Central with her. It's back in Resembool with her grandmother." He wasn't too fond of dogs, he could barely tolerate them.

"How is everything going for you in Central?"

Roy's brow furrowed, "A couple years ago I had been transferred East, but was called back to Central at the beginning of Spring of this year. Now there's more talk about transferring me back there to the East Headquarters again. I wish those Higher Ups would make up their damn minds." He hadn't told Winry about this yet, he wondered what she would think of the news. Would she still stay in Central to wait for the Elrics if he headed East before they got back. '_Most likely, it's not like she could go with me,'_ he thought with regret. '…_or could she?'_ "I'm not sure what the Brass is going to do yet, it's only a rumor. If going East will be a way that will eventually lead me to rising up in ranks then I'll do it without hesitation." He had to keep his eye on the goal. Nothing could get in the way of that…not even being with Winry. His stomach tightened just a little bit more.

Jenny moved her remaining Bishop. "Is Fuehrer Bradley going to be having his yearly Harvest Ball this year?" She asked, looking up at her son, seeing his concentrated expression.

"I suppose so." Roy carefully scanned the board for a killer move. "I know I'll get an invitation. I get one every year but I hadn't gone often in the past years as it was rather silly just to come back to Central for a fancy dance. You know I hated those when you would host them. I'll probably go this year though, it's expected of me."

"Are you going to take Winry as your date?" Jenny asked, waiting for his reaction.

Roy let out a small breath of air while lightly closing his eyes. "As much as I would like to take her, I can't really take Winry anywhere."

With an arched brow, Jenny cleared her throat, "and why not? She's a very charming young lady."

"I just can't, all right?" Roy's tone was tight with irritation.

"What, are you ashamed of her?"

Roy's head snapped up, "Absolutely not. I just can't let anyone see her with me. I can't explain it."

Jenny tapped her chin with her forefinger an idea popping into her head of why her son would behave this way. Her head tilted and her mouth opened slightly in alarm… Roy was hiding her, why would he do that unless…? "Roy, tell me true, how old is Winry?" She saw her son close his eyes and take a frustrated breath.

Closing his eyes and lifting his hand to his face he rubbed his forehead with three fingers, before resting them against his sinuses looking very frustrated. "She's fifteen."

"She's fifteen?" Jenny said in disbelief, "and you two are…" She saw him nod. "God, Roy. What would possess you to even… you're twenty seven years old." Now her voice was slightly tight. She knew exactly how her son behaves with women, was Roy taking advantage of a young girl's heart? "Are you just playing with her?"

"No!" Roy looked, felt and sounded offended.

How was Jenny supposed to view Winry now? Did the girl know what she was doing? Was it another plot by a devious young lady wanting to get something out of Roy, and had she been mislead?

"Mother, I know what you're thinking but don't judge Winry like those other girls of my past, all right? She's nothing at all like them." Roy grinned but it wasn't of mirth. "I'm responsible for this mess I've gotten her into. She really hated me before and rightly so. Winry wanted nothing to do with me but I still pursued her, I did it all. I know I should do the honorable thing and stop seeing her, but I'm not ready to let her go yet."

Jenny closed her eyes, settling her nerves. She wanted Roy to keep Winry, and maybe she could try and convince him in a subtle sort of way, of course. "Roy, I know you're looking out for your best interest and there's no rule or law saying that you can't be with her because she's fifteen. In fact she's of martial age." Jenny was sly, but she was sure her son picked up on it.

"Actually, Mother, a lot of the State would have an objection to me with her because she isn't an adult and I am. If she were nineteen or even twenty it really wouldn't cause a stir. Being seen with her having any such romantic attachment with me would look bad for my image and what I want to accomplish. I know to you that it sounds selfish that I want to keep Winry too and shoot up in ranks as quickly as possible. I have to look out for my career, I'm that dedicated." Roy continued to stare at the chess board. "Winry and I have an agreement and as far as I know, nothing has changed there. Winry is going to leave my side to fully support her friends when they get back to Central. I can't stand in the way of that, it's what she wants." He moved his Queen to take her Rook. "I can't force her to stay with me if she doesn't want to."

Jenny realized that this game was lost; she wasn't even really paying attention anymore. "I don't want to see you lose out on a good thing. But you should make sure that she doesn't want to stay with you, because what if she does? As much as I don't agree with what you have done with this sweet girl. I like her a lot, she's good for you. So I hope you know what you're doing."

'_I used to know what I was doing.'_ Roy thought. "No one can find out about Winry and me. Not even Maes."

"Very well, Roy. I won't say anything to anyone. Now this is just a suggestion, Roy, but can you find a way to make sure that Winry gets invited to the Harvest Ball if you want her to go at all? I'm sure someone can get her an invitation and it doesn't necessarily have to be directly from you. Isn't there someone, a low ranking soldier that doesn't know either of you well that could in fact get her an invite?"

A sudden idea popped into his head and Roy straightened his posture. "Actually, there is. In fact she's a friend of Winry's." It would be really nice if Winry could go to the ball, even if she wasn't as his date at least he'd get to see her there. And who knew how much longer he had with her. Roy was going to take every opportunity to spend as much time with Winry as he could.

The terrace door opened and the very girl they were discussing, Winry came inside interrupting the conversation. Roy turned part way around and Jenny looked up just as the young blonde closed the glass door with a soft smile on her face.

"Your dogs are really sweet, Jenny." Winry said with that same smile. "I didn't realize how much I missed my own until I saw yours."

Jenny crossed her arms on the table and leaned forward. "Winry, dear, do you know how to dance?"

"Uh…" Blonde brows arched, where had that question come from? What were Roy and his mother talking about in here? "Not really, why?"

"I'll make sure I get you a lesson or two before you leave." Jenny said making a mental note.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Winry shrugged. "That's really nice of you and all, but why would you go to all that trouble? It's not like I'll need that kind of a skill in the near future."

"Yes you will." Resting his arm over the back of the chair, Roy tilted his head slightly. "The reason is you'll be going, in a way with me, to Central's Harvest Ball this year. It's a very formal event, hosted by the Fuehrer."

Winry's eyes widened, "What? Forget the fact that I don't like those fancy events. I…I don't think that's a very good idea and you know why, Roy."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get Scieszka to get you an invitation. I'll make it seem like it was all her idea that you should go." Roy said with a smirk.

"Are you sure you want me to go to that kinda thing?" Winry said unsure.

Roy's gave a firm nod, "Very sure."

Not going to argue anymore on the subject since it seemed to be two against one here, Winry walked over to them and looked down at the game board in interest. "So who's winning?"

Moving a lock of light brown hair behind her ear, Jenny looked up at her son and noticed the very smug look on his face. "No matter how I or anyone else gets close to coming out of a game with him triumphant, Roy always manages to win. If he doesn't, it's because he lost on purpose."

Roy smirked up at Winry, "I always win."

Winry had a feeling that he wasn't talking about just the chess game.

* * *

That evening at dinner was a rather tense affair. Gerald was home from his day in town and it seemed he was in a rather bitter mood.

Winry was trying her hardest to ignore the calm ranting of the older man at the head of the table. If it wasn't one insult or complaint it was another. She didn't think a man could be so critical. Roy had brought with him a gift for his father, even though he seemed to hate the man. It was more of a courtesy gesture rather than something that expressed fondness.

Roy had presented his father with a rather expensive bottle of Brandy.

Gerald had just stared at it in his hand, his eyes narrowed on the label. "You know I prefer the year eighteen fifteen." He snubbed the bottle and his son sat it on the table. Roy sat down next to Miss Rockbell who picked up the bowl on her place setting to move it up and to the right of her place setting. Gerald let out soft breath, "Is it really so hard to remember something like that? I swear to God, I wonder where your brain is half the time. You know, Charles Wilson has three daughters and they never fail to remember what Charles prefers. Perhaps if I had a daughter instead of a son she would know exactly what her father preferred." He said calmly.

Winry with her eyes narrowed stared at the plate setting, "What's the matter with you?" She said quietly, but it appeared her comment was heard by all ears for their heads all turned in her direction.

"Did you say something, Miss Rockbell?" Gerald said in a tone that expressed superiority. "I didn't quite catch that."

She lifted her head and turned her heated, angered expression to Roy's father. "I said, what's the matter with you?" Winry repeated quite loudly that it could have passed for a shout. She saw the older man blink as if it were the first time anyone had ever raised their voice to him. "All you've done since Roy has arrived is criticize him. Isn't there anything at all that he has done that could even make you the tiniest bit proud? I can't believe it that his own family, his own flesh and blood would be so damn impossible. You're his father, someone who is supposed to support and love him unconditionally, regardless of what he has accomplished. And he has accomplished so much already. He commands so many people who follow him loyally because he is a good leader and they believe in him. I don't understand why you seem to hate him, why you seem to hate each other?" She was surprised that no one interrupted her or even attempted to speak.

Winry looked at Roy who was indeed listening to everything she was saying since there was a very intense expression on his face as well as in his posture. She turned her attention back to Roy's father. "My parents died in the Ishbal war, I was eight years old. What I wouldn't give for…there is so much that I wish I could say and do with them. But I'll never get the chance. You don't know how it is to lose loved ones, to never see them again." She sighed. "You are both so lucky you still have each other, and you don't know how much time you two have left. How can you be so cruel? In the blink of an eye it can all be gone and what will you have to show for it? Absolutely nothing! " Winry slammed her hands down on the table. "Can't you just be proud of Roy because he is your son? You are the one person he shouldn't have to prove anything to. Don't you realize that your son is someone to be very proud of? He is a good man and tries to do what is best for everyone. Even if his ideas seem selfish and unreasonable at certain times, when in actuality they really aren't that selfish or unreasonable at all."

Standing smoothly, Winry glanced at Roy. "No matter what has happened, Roy. With everything… my parents, Ed and Al, your behavior towards me…" A light affectionate smile spread across her face. "I was completely wrong before. You are not just a pretty face without a good heart. If anything you have a tremendous heart, and I'm glad that I got the chance to find that out. I wouldn't have if you hadn't… What I'm trying to say is that I respect and admire you, I always will and nothing will change that." She looked up at his father. "You should too, Sir. He's quite an impressive man. He is someone to look up to." Winry then bowed her head, having said quite enough. "I'm sorry. What do I know about family, especially this one, right? I'm an orphan with nothing. Excuse me." She turned and walked from the table, heading towards the doorway.

A few seconds of complete silence followed and Winry left the room entirely. Roy abruptly stood causing his parents to look up at him, only he did not look back at them. He said nothing as he hurried for the doorway after Winry.

Roy's heart was pounding so hard, but when looking at him one could not tell. He finally caught up with her. Reaching out, he grasped her by the arm. At the same time he spun her around and pulled her hard into him, taking her mouth with his. Her words back there made his heart skip a beat and he was so enthralled in the very essence of this surprising young lady in his arms.

Frantic and urgently his hands were on her back, then in her hair, and curved around her face, pulling her mouth harder against his as he was drowning in her. Losing her balance Winry fell back against the wall with a loud 'thud' shaking the hallway; Roy did not miss a beat he was instantly up against her with his mouth fused hotly to hers again and she gasped, her fingers grabbing onto his shoulders...

Gerald lifted his curled hand to his lips and pressed against them, "Are they going to come back to dinner?" He hated being talked to in that fashion, no one got away with something like that! But was he really angry at that unbelievably rude outburst? Was there some truth to what she had said, was that what was irritating him so much right now—?

"It doesn't seem so." Jenny's comment interrupted her husband's internal rant. Her mouth lifted slightly. Now she really, really liked Winry.

…Using his foot, Roy slammed the bedroom door closed. Carrying Winry to the bed he dropped her on it. The stretched and covered over her. His hand was on her face and she was actually smiling up at him. He couldn't believe what she had said; it was so…it was probably the most beautiful thing she ever could say. Roy opened his mouth to say something, but Winry pressed two fingers against his lips.

"You don't have to say anything about what I said, I meant it. I really did." Winry replied and then curling her hand around the back of his neck, a few of her fingers moving into his hair. She felt her heart swell at the small but honest smile caressing his lips, which she then covered with her own. Winry was pressed back into the soft of the bedding, Roy moving himself against her while kissing her hard and deep. His hands gripped the hem of her white tank top and rushed to pull it off her body, where he immediately covered her neck and throat with hot, open mouth kisses and she groaned, lifting her leg and smoothing it up and down his.

His hand was on her thigh and moved up her hip underneath the black material of her skirt...

She squeaked and he grinned...

Was it just because he was making her feel these sensations that she simply melted into, or was it something else? She felt so complete this way with him, like he was meant to be a part of her and she a part of him.

She didn't want to stop.

* * *

Well that's it for this episode/chapter. I hope it was to your liking and not at all a bore with all the fluffy goodness heh heh. The next chapter is more Winry and Roy stuff at his parents' place, and then it will be back to Central. I hope you all stay tuned…

Thanks for reading!  
Ryoko Blue


	17. Among Strawberry Sunshine

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

**A/N: Because of the no graphic adult content, this episode/chapter has been edited here. You can find steamy full uncut versions of this chapter/episode at adultfanfictionnet and mediaminerorg.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 16— Among Strawberry Sunshine

It was about half past eleven in the morning on Thursday when Roy went searching for Winry. He had heard something about dogs again from his mother. The search had taken him all over the house and then the front yard and still no luck. That left only one area to search…the back yard. Stepping out onto the stone veranda he scanned the beautiful grassy lawn with a few well placed, large full oak trees. There was a pretty decorative pool ahead of him where Weeping Willows let their leaves dance upon the water.

He spotted Winry… she was being chased by his mother's three Pomeranians, and they were hot on her heels. She then turned and threw something; the dogs twirled around and went after it.

Roy stepped off of the stone and onto the lawn. Winry looked right in his direction and started hurrying towards him with a very happy expression. "Are you having fun?" He asked pleasantly as she came to stand a few inches away.

"Yeah," Winry said out of breath and with a smile on her face. "Your mother's dogs are wonderful and so little." She heard a yip behind her and turned around, the three dogs were bouncing and prancing around in front of her, dropping their ball at her feet. Winry giggled, bent down and picked it up. She turned her head, glancing at Roy over her shoulder. "Do you want to play with us?"

He grinned slyly, "I want to play with you." Roy's insinuation did not go unnoticed by Winry as he saw a light brushing of pink rise to her cheeks. She spun around, putting her back to him.

Winry stepped forward on her right foot, throwing the ball and the dogs yipped and chased after it. She was smiling at them when she was scooped up in strong arms, making her explode in surprised laughter. "Roy, put me down." She said, with laughter in her voice. One of her legs stretched out, and she felt him readjust his grip and his arm went under her knees more securely.

"Hmm, how about…no." Roy spun her around a few times and she snuggled into him, her arm going around his neck. "I like you like this." He commented, his dark eyes were staring into her blue.

From the window in his Study, Gerald stood there watching his son with that girl. He took a deep breath. It seemed his son was actually happy, he had never seen the light in his son's eyes or the subtle happy expressions on his face when Roy had been living here. Maybe this young girl was good for his boy. Gerald stared downwards, no matter how old Roy was to get, he would still be his child and it's hard to see that perhaps the boy had grown up. Was it his fault that he always saw Roy as a seven year old and not the man that he had become? Great, he had turned into his own father. He had been doing the same things to his own child that his father had done to him… Not that he would ever admit it. '_Roy, I may not show it but I really am proud of you.'_ Maybe that young girl, that Winry Rockbell had helped a _little_ with her pointing out what he himself couldn't really see. "Don't mess this one up, boy." He said softly to the two figures out his window.

Gerald watched as Roy placed the girl back on her feet and hugged her close. Winry had buried her face into Roy's shirt stumbling a little bit. This scene made him think of a season long ago—_A young lady, with soft brown hair cascading over her shoulders, and held up by two blue barrettes on either side of her head cleared her throat behind him and he turned around. She had her head bowed and a tray with a mug of some kind of drink held out to him._

"_For you, Sir. Congratulations on your promotion to Colonel. We in Amethyst are all very honored by your presence. Please accept this apple cider as thanks for all that you have done." She kept her eyes to the ground._

_Gerald smiled at the pretty young lady, "Thank you." He said calmly and reached out to take the mug off the tray. "You're Tommy Johnson's girl, aren't you?"_

_She smiled lightly, "Yes, I am. I'm his second daughter."_

"_What's your name?" He asked, lightly touching his finger to her chin and raising her face which she didn't seem to fight against. He was practically knocked off his feet by the intensity of her beautiful honey eyes._

"_It's Jennifer, but everyone calls me Jenny." She said, her face heating bright red as she stared into amazing dark eyes._

"_May I call you Jenny as well?" He asked, standing tall and regal._

"_That would be nice." Jenny's face melted into a beautiful smile—_

The now aged Gerald sighed and felt a hand touch his arm; he turned slightly to see his still beautiful wife standing beside him.

"What are you thinking about?" Jenny asked softly.

"You," He said causing her turn to him with a smile. Gerald kept his eyes forward out the window as Jenny leaned into him, resting the side of her head against his arm. "She's a good girl, isn't she?" He commented on Winry, not really wanting an answer.

Winry was softly laughing, "You made me dizzy, so I hope you're happy about that?"

With a grin on his face he reached down and curved his hand around her hip, sliding it down over her backside and pulling her against him. "When your dizzy it's all the better for me as you keep rubbing your beautiful body against mine. How could I not be happy about it?" He looped one arm around her waist. "So how was your dance lesson this morning? You'll have one more tomorrow."

Winry's nose wrinkled up in discomfort, "It was all right. The instructor is a snob though. He expected me to know everything already. I had never danced like that before in my entire life. Mr. Monroe believes every woman should know the art of waltzing and all those other dances."

"Alton Monroe still teaches? He was getting up in age when he used to instruct me when I was a kid." Roy said in astonishment.

"For an old guy he moves pretty lithely and quick." Winry complimented.

Roy stroked her hair, "Maybe I'll watch your lesson tomorrow. I didn't think you wanted me in there today as I don't know how self conscious you would have been."

Resting her chin against his chest, Winry smiled up at him. "I wouldn't have cared. Roy, you've seen me naked, okay… you can't get more self conscious than in a situation like that."

He chuckled, "Well I hope you're not self conscious about that anymore, your body is beautiful. You're soft in all the right places and your well shaped, must be all that mechanic work that keeps you in top condition."

Winry grinned, "I do a lot of heavy lifting and one has to have strength in that department if they want to get ahead." Roy's hand smoothed up her arm and rubbed her firm muscle there.

"Definitely in top condition," He squeezed her muscle playfully and bent down kissing her softly. Roy reached down and took her hand, "Come with me." He started walking and pulling her along towards one of the large, full oak trees.

"Why are we way over here?" Winry asked as they came to stand beneath one of the pretty trees, near the trunk.

Roy turned around with a sneaky expression crossing his features. "I don't like being spied on. My parents were at the window back there, so I figured being way out here would be far enough away from prying eyes." Putting his hands on her shoulders, he turned her around to face the manor, and leaned down near her ear. "And besides, it's a really pretty view, don't you think?"

It was a beautiful view. White fluffy clouds and the bright blue sky over the stunning house of marble and stone was situated back among a few trees with bright purple blossoms framing it, and the well kept grassy lawn stretching as far as the eye could see was a sure pretty picture.

The two of them were seated on the lawn and Roy was resting up against the tree, and Winry was seated between his legs and her back was pressed up against his chest with her legs curled off to the side. Her shoes were off and she wiggled her toes in the soft grass. She shifted and laid the side of her head against his chest while his fingers were trailing lazily along her arm. Roy had lowered his chin to the top of her head, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.

"I might get transferred back to the East Headquarters." He said.

Which to Winry it sounded completely out of the blue and sudden, "Oh…is that a good thing?" Her brow furrowed, her stomach tightened in discomfort as well as a dull ache formed somewhere in her chest, possibly near where her heart beat steadily.

"It could be." Roy replied, "It could mean a promotion or a chance to receive one."

"Right, that's really important to you." Winry stared down at her folded knees, '_much more important to you than I am, that's for sure…not that it matters of course.'_ She cleared her throat, "When do you think this could happen?"

Roy's fingers moved down her arm and over her middle, lightly tracing her stomach. "I'm not sure. It's only a rumor so far." He tilted his face and pressed his lips to the top of her head, before resting his cheek there. "I was thinking that if you want, you could go with me if that happens." He closed his eyes tight.

Her heartbeat quickened, "uh," she gasped out in surprise. Was he serious? "What about Ed and Al? I think Edward would kill me or at least try to if I did that."

Of course, those two... Roy felt sparks of irritation. Sure, he worried over the boys, but it seemed Winry's life definitely revolved around them. When not even once did Fullmetal or Alphonse ever really give her a passing thought. They were only worried about themselves. Winry was waiting for them and they didn't even notice her! Can't she just do something for herself, just once? "You shouldn't always put them ahead of what you want. It's not selfish to think of yourself once in awhile, you know."

"But they have to know that I haven't abandoned them." Winry said, her voice sorrowful.

"I'm sure they would understand if you don't think about their needs all the time. Do you want to wait for them forever while life passes you by? That's exactly what is going to happen. You'll be left waiting and waiting while they won't even think of you."

"Roy, Ed thinks of me every time he looks in the mirror, or every time he walks or carries that darned suitcase of his. Even when he lifts his arm he thinks of me!" Winry let out a frustrated sigh and turned around on her knees to face him.

"That's not what I meant, Winry. You know what I'm talking about." Lifting his hand, he smoothed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about the Elrics, I want to talk about you. What do you want to do? If I get transferred East would you be willing to go with me?"

Winry was staring at his dark red shirt, wondering just what it was he was asking for. Did he want more than what their agreement was? The funny thing is, the idea sounded very appealing. Although, she could just picture Ed's face looking at her with anger and betrayal. She swallowed hard and pushed that image of him away. What about her dead parents…she couldn't even picture their faces any certain way. It was like…would they agree, would it be okay? She was so confused; she didn't know what to do. "I…I don't know. For one I hate all the secrecy."

"We wouldn't have to worry about that there. It's not exactly a booming area. It's kind of backwater to tell you the truth."

Winry let out a frustrated puff of air, that was a good reply but she still wasn't convinced yet. "I don't have an answer for you about that, Roy. I need some time to think it over." She leaned into him, resting her forehead against his chest. Was she even considering it? Why did he even want her to go with him? Edward would kill her, she was sure of it. Alphonse wouldn't be too pleased either. They'd probably wonder just what was in the water supply for her to even consider running off with Colonel Roy Mustang who was not exactly Edward's favorite person. Alphonse probably wouldn't say a bad thing about him because Alphonse is a kind soul, very gentle and wouldn't say a bad thing about anyone really.

Roy ran his hands down her back, "Well you have time since I don't know for sure if it will happen. It is a possibility, that's why I brought it up." He looked up as someone was coming towards him and Winry. It was his mother and she was grinning. Roy felt like rolling his eyes but he restrained himself from it. He and Winry both stood up.

Stopping just before them, Jenny continued to smile. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm thinking you could probably use a little lunch so I'm having everything you need brought out here for you." She didn't even let them speak before she turned around and started to leave. "There's no need to thank me." She said with a wave of her hand.

A few servants soon followed after his mother with a square decorative iron table, two matching chairs and an array of dishes that contained several items for a nice lunch outside. There was a tray of mini ham sandwiches, crisp carrots and celery, a plate of assorted cheeses with crackers and lightly toasted garlic bread. For dessert was a strawberry pie decorated with fluffy whipped cream and strawberries. Drinks were a sweet apple cider or cranberry juice. As soon as the table was set up the servants left the area.

They finished off the tasty meal. Winry leaned back in her chair, poking at the slice of strawberry pie with her fork. "I don't think I can eat this."

Roy looked at her and then at her dessert slice, "Something wrong with it?"

She shook her head, "No, there's just no more room for it." Winry replied with a smile.

"Not enough room for something you'd really like? How unusual," Roy said with a slight grin. "Well I am rather full myself." He fingered the thin slice of strawberry from off the cream and then flicked it. The strawberry slice smacked against Winry's forehead, sticking there.

Winry's eyes narrowed as Roy sat there silently laughing and trying hard not to laugh harder and louder. Winry calmly reached up and plucked the strawberry from her forehead. "So…you think that's funny, do you?"

Roy snickered, "Maybe just a little."

Clearing her throat she picked up her fork and scraped a bit of the pink custard and whipped cream pie onto it and held it towards him. "Let's see how funny do you think this is?" She bent the fork prongs back and they sprang forward the custard splattered Roy's cheek and she smirked then giggled. "You know, that is pretty funny." She laughed even harder when he arched a brow, picking up the napkin beside his plate and smoothly wiping off his cheek.

The next thing Winry knew was that a large glob of pie and cream had hit her 'smack' right in the face, covering over her eyes and nose, and dripping down her cheeks. Her mouth had dropped in shock as well as amusement as she watched him calmly shake his hand off, pie falling to the table from his fingers. "You're so gonna get it." She threatened, using her fingers to scrape the pie from her face. Picking up the rest of the pie, she held it up.

"Now, now, let's not get carried away here." Roy said calmly while standing up. He could see that the look on her face that she wasn't going to back down. Winry also stood but she was a little bit faster. Winry took one step and launched the pie at him, nailing him directly in the face, the pie tin sliding down and falling to the grass as the spot around them was covered in strawberry and cream.

Roy laughed while cleaning the goop from his face, at least he could see now. "All right, all right, I conceded. You are far more skilled in the art of food throwing than I am." He bowed regally, then grabbed one of the napkins off of the table to clean his face and where ever else the custard and cream had gotten.

Giggling, Winry shrugged, "You're not too bad yourself." She looked down at the mess around them as Roy came nearer to her. He took the napkin and started wiping the mess from her face, slowly removing each smear from her cheeks. She was staring up at him as there was a very pleased expression on his face while he wiped of hers. "What a waste of pie though." She sighed and he kissed her nose.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that, but I much prefer the taste of you to any other." Roy dropped the dirty napkin on the table.

"Now you're just being a flirt." Winry said, teasing.

"How do you know I'm not being honest about it? It might not just be flirting even though I must admit I am exceptionally good at that." Roy replied in an arrogant tone.

Winry walked around him to retrieve her shoes, "I don't know anyone who's more proud of that fact than you are." She shook her head while bending down, unaware of Roy's eyes resting on her nice shapely behind to slowly move down her firm legs and back up again.

He took the few steps towards her, "I take pride in everything I do." Roy reached out and flattened his hand on her backside and she 'yelped' in surprise, jumping a little bit out of being startled and certainly not expecting that. She had almost lost her balance and pitched forward but Roy's hands quickly grasped her waist keeping her steady and on her feet. "And I definitely feel an extreme amount of pride when I take you." He heard her gasp and turned her head looking back at him.

Moving to stand upright, Winry actually felt a little pressure on her back. It seemed that Roy had other ideas than her standing up, he pushed a little bit harder and she actually sank to her knees on the grass while he did the same behind her.

"What if people see?" was her panicked question. All she got for an answer was a soft laugh and his hand to move down further Winry really was worried about someone seeing, but she didn't want to move away.

He leaned over her back and to her ear, "You worry far too much." Roy kissed the spot directly below her ear, causing pleasant shivers to run up and down her spine.

He melted into her sweet oblivion, drowned in it. Wanted it. Made her crave him. She belonged to him. Not even certain second rate male alchemist friends would ever make her feel this way, it would only be him. Roy would make her want him until she no longer took breath.

This was complete and utter rapture and it was for him and him alone.

* * *

Sunday morning came sooner then they all expected, and it was time to say farewell

"I thank you for the dance lessons, Jenny. I wish I could pay you back for them." Winry said to Jenny standing on the circular driveway. Roy was loading their luggage into the limited trunk space.

Jenny smiled, "It was my pleasure. Do not fret about paying me back for them, I wanted you to have them." Her eyes were swelling with tears. "I wish you could stay longer." She reached out and hugged the young girl tightly.

Winry closed her eyes leaning into the embrace. It felt somewhat familiar like a long ago feeling of warmth and security. It was a beautiful feeling.

Stepping back from Winry, Jenny sighed with her eyes moving over to her son.

Roy closed the back of the car, "Sorry, Mother. I have to get back to my command and Winry is a week behind with her clients." He looked over at Winry seeing her with a light smile on her face then coming to stand beside her. Glancing at his father, he was about to give the usual salute when the man stretched his hand forward. Roy stared at it as if it were a foreign object that would cut him and draw blood. He felt a nudge in the side and Winry cleared her throat. Stretching his hand forward, Roy grasped his father's firmly for the first time ever in his life.

"Have a safe drive back to Central, and try not to get into an accident." Gerald said coldly, but with a slight hint of warmth

Roy felt the urge to roll his eyes, well some things never changed. "I'll do my best." He dropped the older man's hand.

Gerald bowed to Winry and he missed her blonde brow arch in shock. "Thank you for visiting with us, Miss Rockbell. It's been quite an experience. Feel free to visit in the future."

To say Winry was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't even move or speak. Only a surprised squeak managed to emerge from her lips. Roy turned a rather surprised expression to Winry as well but said nothing of it.

"We have to get going now; we have a long way to go." Roy replied as he opened the door for Winry and she slid inside. Roy closed the door and turned to his mother. "Take care of yourself, try not to overdo anything."

Jenny pressed her palm against her son's cheek in affection, and then gestured to Winry in the car. "Try and keep this one, she's something pretty special."

Touching his mother's hand with his fingers, Roy let a very tiny smile curve against his lips. "I tend to agree." He stepped away from his mother whose fingers dropped slowly from his cheek and approached the driver's side. Getting inside the car he started it up. He had been right; with Winry with him the week with his parents hadn't been quite that bad. Of course with pleasurable company any tragedy is over looked.

Winry waved to Roy's parents and he drove the car away from them. She settled back in the seat and turned her head, regarding his expression which wasn't as hard as it has been. "Are you glad this week is over?"

"Yes, indeed. Thanks for coming with me, you really made the week so much better and pass all the more quickly." Roy reached down and caressed the top of her hand. "Did you have any fun at all? I know it was a little rough for you in the beginning."

Her cheeks heated with the pink of embarrassment, "Well to be honest, I had the…uh…most fun when I was with you." Winry said with a light smile and her gaze pointed towards her lap. "I enjoy spending time with you." Her face heated bright red; she couldn't believe she was admitting it!

Hearing that made Roy's heart beat just a little bit faster and he couldn't help the very pleased smile on his face, "As I do you."

It would take all Sunday to get back to Central, and then it was back to the office for Roy on Monday. Winry no doubt would go into work on her clients' orders. She had gotten nothing done this week. There were too many distractions with Roy knowing that he had been most of them, he grinned slyly and pulled Winry into his side where she settled against him for the long journey home...

The first evening star appeared in the sky, Scieszka was walking towards Winry's building. Since she hasn't seen her at all in the past week and decided to pay her friend a visit. She saw the apartment complex and the familiar juniper bushes surrounding the place. Stepping in between the two square pillars made of brick that led into the parking lot, she stopped short seeing Winry facing Colonel Mustang, she looked pretty neutral and he seemed to be talking to her. Scieszka couldn't quite hear what was being said since he was speaking quietly.

Not wanting to disturb their conversation, Scieszka didn't say a word and just continued to stand there and watch them.

Winry reached up and rubbed her eyes, she was tired. It had been a long car trip home.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, I'll bring by dinner." Roy said with a slight grin.

"You won't be making it, will you?" Winry asked, sounding afraid.

Roy scoffed, "I'd rather not poison you." He saw her smile and it made him want to too.

To Scieszka the air around seemed less hostile than usual. It felt rather light and easy.

"Shall I carry your cases up for you?" Roy asked politely.

Winry waved it off, "Nah, I can handle it. You're exhausted, you go on home."

Roy didn't want to be away from her for even one night, but they were both so tired. "I'd rather stay with you, but I know you probably want to work on something before you head to bed, and I would just be a distraction, a sexy, wonderful, hot, naughty distraction." He smirked.

She gave him a half smile, "You are so full of it." Winry couldn't help the laughter in her voice, "Even if it's true."

Pride surged Roy, and he seemed to puff out his chest making Winry giggle lightly, her eyes closing happily. Ice suddenly crawled up his back, it felt as if he were being watched and he turned his head…seeing nothing.

Scieszka had dodged behind the brick archway. She had a feeling that the man did not like to be spied on, even if there was no reason for it. She poked her head from around the corner watching the Colonel look cautiously in all directions clearly not seeing her. Green eyes framed by glasses widened as the man leaned forward, what struck her the most odd was when he kissed Winry! Not only that, the girl actually leaned into it! Scieszka's jaw dropped in complete shock…her head started to hurt, pound with frustration. What was going on!? Didn't Winry hate him?! She had been so adamant and passionate about her firm hatred! What was she doing?!

Winry regretfully stepped away from Roy and bent down picking up her cases, where she turned around and headed up to her flat. Roy waited until she was safe inside before he got back in his car and headed out of the parking lot.

Darting behind a bush, Scieszka waited until the Colonel's vehicle was no longer in sight before she emerged from her hiding place. She glanced up at the light on in Winry's flat. "Winry, what are you doing?"

* * *

Well that's it for this episode/chapter. Uh-oh, its no longer a secret! Oooh Scieszka has some real proof, not just suspicions! Just what is she going to do with this information? Heh heh. Wait and see to find out!

Thanks for reading!

Ryoko Blue


	18. Sweet and Sour

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

**A/N: Theres a little piece near the end of this episode that has been edited for adult content here. It's not really that graphic, but I'm not taking any chances in breaking the rules of this site. You can find full steamy, uncut versions of this episode/chapter as well as the rest of this fanfiction at adultfanfictionnet and mediaminerorg.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 17—Sweet and Sour

Scieszka was pacing, walking back and forth, back and forth in between the desks that sat military personnel who were at work, or chatting happily with each other. The bottom of her shoes dragging along the floor. Running both hands through her hair, she smacked her hands down at their sides. The office door opened and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes poked his head out.

"All right, you can come in." He said, opening the door more for her.

Entering the office, Scieszka stared at Colonel Mustang sitting behind his desk. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" He started speaking but for some reason she couldn't really pay attention to his words. Her mind kept going back to Sunday evening—_Green eyes framed by glasses widened as the man leaned forward, what struck her the most odd was when he kissed Winry! Not only that, the girl actually leaned into it! Scieszka's jaw dropped in complete shock…her head started to hurt, pound with frustration. What was going on!? She would find out, subtly of course. Scieszka had a feeling that Winry did not want anyone to know that she had just been witnessed in kissing what she called her greatest enemy of all time..._

_Scieszka had rushed up to Winry's door and knocked, it seemed like forever until the door opened and Winry stood there. _

_Winry noticed her friend's face was a little pale, "Scieszka, are you all right?"_

_Scieszka smiled. "Sure, I just decided to come by and see you. I haven't seen you at all this past week. What have you been up to?_

_Shrugging, Winry walked back into her apartment with her friend following after her. "Not much, just a little of this and a little of that," She heard the door close and spun around._

"_I had a date this past week, how about you?" Scieszka asked calmly._

_Winry's brow furrowed, "A date…well no. No dates." That was very true; she had not gone on any dates with Roy_ _at all. "How was your date?"_

_Smiling lightly, Scieszka headed to the sofa and sat down. "It was nice. It was with that Travin guy. I think I'm going to see him again." She would have to try a different tactic, "Too bad you aren't seeing someone or all four of us could do something together."_

_Grinning, Winry nodded, "Well perhaps when Ed and Al get back we can all do something? Of course it wouldn't be a date with those two. I think they could use the relaxation." Wait, Scieszka went out with Travin? There was something about him that just didn't sit right with Winry, ever since the Club Forty-Four robbery it was like something wasn't right about him. That might just be because she wasn't interested in Travin as a boyfriend and Scieszka was. Yet, that annoying feeling was still there. "You should watch out for Travin, I don't think he's very honest."_

"_So you're not seeing anyone?" Scieszka asked changing the subject. This was not about her; this was about Winry and what that girl was getting involved in. Scieszka was leaning forward, placing her elbows on her knees and leaning into her palms. "I would so like for us to go out." She was so worried about Winry, just what was she doing and getting herself into. Although, it did look like her friend was happy, even with someone she claimed she hated so entirely. Her friend had actually been laughing and smiling. When did things change between her and the Colonel, and how long had their involvement been going on?_

"_I'm not really one for going out, Scieszka. Not these days anyway. I'm always so engaged in one thing or another." Winry cleared her throat._

_Scieszka lightly smiled, "I guess I understand." Even if the Colonel was a lot older than her, it was plain to see that Winry enjoyed the man's company now. They were obviously keeping whatever they were doing quiet. Perhaps this was a good thing.—_

Scieszka's eyes were slightly narrowed. '_I'll keep your secret, and knowing how you are… you better not hurt my friend, Colonel, or else.'_

"Well?" Roy asked, seeing Scieszka jolt a little.

"What was that?" Scieszka tried hard to think about what it was he said. Why did she have to go off into her own little world when he was talking? Now she totally missed it. She'll be fired from her library job for sure! They just couldn't take her away from those books, it was just too cruel! "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Roy let out an irritated breath of air, seeing the young lady's face twist up in worry. He did not like repeating himself.

Maes shook his head, "He was talking about the upcoming Harvest Ball and if you got your invitation yet. You're not officially in the military but you do work at the military's library so naturally you'd be invited as well."

Scieszka nodded, "Yeah, I got it this past week. The invitation says we can bring a guest with us." '_Ah-hah! I know why you're asking me about that. Heh, heh, you think I'm some clueless girl. I may believe in aliens, but I'm not an idiot.'_ She inwardly grinned, but her face remained ever neutral. "I was going to ask someone to go as my date, but I think I'll ask Winry to go with me instead. She needs a night out. That poor girl, she's always so busy with who knows what." She waved her hands up and down in the air in front of her. It was kind of sweet that the Colonel would want Winry to go to the Ball, and Scieszka just had to help! She couldn't do anything less for her friend.

Feeling pleased that Roy didn't have to use his tactics to sway Scieszka into thinking on her own to have Winry go to the Ball; he leaned back in his chair.

"Am I done?" Scieszka asked, still worried about her own position. "Please don't fire me!" She clapped her hands together desperately holding them. "I'll listen and pay attention from now on, I promise! Please I need this job!"

Both Roy and Maes' eyes widened at her sudden outburst.

Roy stared at her and folded his hands on his desktop looking very serious. "Well I guess I can give you another chance to prove yourself. Do not worry you won't be terminated…for now. Now go." He waved his hand forward.

Scieszka didn't wait; she hurried for the door in case he changed his mind.

Maes laughed once the door closed, "So you're not going to tell her that it's not up to you whether she gets fired or not."

Roy smirked, "It's more fun that way."

"Speaking of the Ball, are you bringing a date, Roy?" Maes asked with a smile. "I'm bringing my wife."

"How wonderful for you," replied Roy slightly sarcastic. "I'm going alone."

Leaning against the side of the desk, Maes folded his arms over his chest. "Well knowing you, you'll probably meet some lady there and steal her away from her date, possibly if Havoc has one."

"That and I might leave early." Roy twisted his chair around to look towards the window. "Going to fancy dances have never really been entertaining for me. Attending would be a career move. It would mostly be a chance to meet other military leaders and perhaps make some connections that could move me up in rank."

"The rumors about your transfer, Roy, are becoming more permanent." Maes walked over to the sofa and sat down as Roy twisted back around to face him. "They want you back at the East Headquarters, and it could be as soon as January."

Roy put his fingers to his chin, while propping his elbow up on the armrest of his chair. Why would they move him, again? It wasn't just a because of possible promotion, that was how he got his current rank. He was promoted to Colonel and then transferred out of Central. There must be some serious trouble afoot. Maybe more came in on that State Alchemist killer and they want all valuable members of the Military out of that murderer's path. That meant sending all State Alchemists far and wide to the smallest and worthless posts on the face of the planet. "Maes, keep your eyes and ears open and inform me of anything that could be of help to me, especially of who I have to flatter or step on to see myself promoted to General."

Maes smirked deviously, "You know I will, you don't even have to ask." He noticed that Roy was glancing down at his desktop at an envelope there. He sure had been look at it every chance he got. The man's his eyes would just dart down to it again and again, and at certain times Roy would glare at it. "Something got your underwear in a knot, Roy?"

'_Stupid letter,'_ Roy glared evilly at the envelopes. "I just don't like reading the expense reports that keep coming in concerning Fullmetal. This is his." Roy smacked the paper with his hand. "That runt makes so much damage. It's bad enough this department has to foot the bill for that shrimp's escapades. A two hundred stay here, a five hundred here. Also, inside that envelope was another envelope for the Rockbell girl." His eyes narrowed. It really wasn't his own money that went to the funding of Fullmetal and his brother's adventuring, it was the letter that was for Winry that was irritating him. But he did have to make it seem like it was about the money.

Just what was in that damned letter to Winry anyway, was it Fullmetal saying he would be back within in the week, or that he was going to be gone for months? Whatever it said it was bound to push Winry's attention on the runt to the forefront again! He moved his gaze to his tea which was now room temperature, his eyes shifted back to the letter and then to the tea and then back to the letter.

"You seem to be rather preoccupied, Roy, so I'm gonna go. See ya later." Maes stood and headed for the door, leaving the office.

Roy knew he was behaving inappropriately, but he just had to know what was in that letter! Rushing in putting on his pyrotex glove with his familiar alchemic circles, he held the tea cup up by the handle so he wouldn't burn his hand. Snapping his fingers beneath the cup where he had built a little mound of paper, the sparks from his glove jumped to the small paper mound, lighting it aflame. He held the cup over the dancing flames while watching the liquid in the porcelain cup until it heated to a rapid boil creating quite a lot of hot steam.

With his other hand he held Winry's letter over the cup, moving it back and forth in the cloud of steam until the glue of the envelope loosened. He sat the cup down on the desk, finding that there was hardly any liquid in the cup at all anymore. The burning paper mound soon fizzled out.

Flipping the loose flap up, he slid the letter out of its confinement. '_She would tell me what it said anyway, I'm saving her a step.'_ He said to himself trying to ease away the tiny bit of guilt that bubbled in his belly at his invasion of her privacy like this.

Opening the letter, he began to read it.

_Winry, _

_Well we're still on the move; I think we'll be hitting the city of Lior_ _soon. I know Colonel-I've-got-my-head-so-far-up-my-own-ass hinted at trying that city, but I thought to look in other places first. But since we're on the path to it now, why not check it out, right? It's somewhere in the desert. I hate sand, so does Al since he seems to get stuck in it a lot of the time. It's such a damn pain having to dig him out, I hope he appreciates what I go through for him._

_Do you know what really bothers me? People automatically assume that Al is the Fullmetal Alchemist. All they do when they learn it's me is call me some outlandish name, ragging on my size. Oh well, I'm not in this for the fame. I'm trying to restore mine and Al's bodies, that's the only thing that's important. _

_The reason for my letter is, I might need a little maintenance soon. Some of the metal is looking a little…well don't get mad, you'll see what I mean when I get to you. So I'll probably be heading to Central in a month or two._

_Ed and Al._

Roy glared at the letter; he'll have to think of more insults for the kid. Some really good zingers for the next time he saw him. Folding the letter back up, he put it back in the envelope. Hearing some noise outside his office door, this was only irritating him further. Roy roughly lifted to his feet and marched right to the door and wrenched it open ready to let the whole office have it!

What he saw when he stepped out a little behind Maes and Hawkeye who were looking up at Winry who was standing on desk embellishing something. She had a group of soldiers around her listening to her.

Winry lifted her arm up, "And I had scared him so bad, he wet himself!" She spun around.

Fuery laughed, "Oh I can't wait to tell him that I know what his worst fear is."

Her eyes widened and Winry crouched down on her haunches, "You can't tell Ed I said any of this." She poked Fuery in the nose. "Of course if you do, you have to tell me the look on his face." She laughed, hard.

"Come on, Winry. Tell us something else." Havoc asked her, "You told us all the embarrassing stuff, like how he slept with a nightlight until he was ten, or that he hates milk so much that he threw up in your grandmother's shoes when you forced him to drink it."

Winry snickered, "Yep, I chased him down, sat on his chest and poured it down his throat. He jumped all over the place until he made for an open closet, and out it came all over grandma's boots. That could explain why he's small, he should have kept it down."

The whole office floor broke into laughter.

They missed Roy's right hand tightened into a fist down at his side; of course both Maes and Hawkeye didn't really see him there either.

Winry sighed, with a light smile on her face. "When my parents died, Edward and Alphonse were there with me as much as they could be, until they went off to study Alchemy. They really are the best friends anyone could ever ask for. Ed is so loyal and sure he's a little rough and he has a temper, but he means well. He wants to do the right thing and I have to admit, I admire him a lot for what he is doing. Even if he does leave me behind. I know he will come back, he promises to come back. He has never broken that promise." She glanced at the floor. "And I will continue to wait for him."

"Sounds like she really adores Edward," Maes said to Riza who nodded.

"That seems so. There is definitely a lot of affection when she speaks about him." Riza wondered if maybe she had been wrong. It sure seemed that Winry was head over heels in love with Edward Elric. There would be no cause for the young girl to even attempt what Riza had thought concerning the Colonel.

Roy tightened his fist, his fingernails digging into the soft skin of his palm. "Is this a circus or a military office?" He said so dark that it caused several people to gasp in shock. Both Maes and Hawkeye spun around to face Roy who looked like he was ready to murder someone. "All of you get back to your duties, or do I have to start issuing punishment?" The whole office was immersed in the clatter of rapid feet and hurried conversation as everyone went about their duties. Lifting cold eyes up to Winry's form standing up there on the desk, he saw her blink. "Get down from there, we have business to discuss." He turned and headed back into his office.

Winry wondered what he sounded so bitter about. She bent down and jumped off the desk to land with a loud 'thud'. The sound of her shoes clicking against the floor as she headed into the office. Once she passed him, Roy closed the door. "Is something wrong?" She asked him.

He didn't say anything as he walked to his desk. "This is yours, it came for you." Roy roughly grabbed the letter off the desk and tossed it at her like a Frisbee. He hadn't even bothered trying to reseal it. He had been distracted.

Catching it in the air with a tight hand she turned it over and read who it was from. "It's from Ed." She said in a happy tone and could have sworn Roy just growled. Winry rolled her eyes, '_Someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.'_ She turned it over again to open it, when she noticed…it already was. "Hey, it's not sealed."

Roy smirked and sat on the edge of his desk, "Imagine that. I wonder what could have happened to it? Why would it be not sealed?"

Her jaw dropped as she lifted her head, "You…you opened it?" She could tell by the sound of his sarcastic voice that he did indeed. "You read my letter? You…you jerk! This is none of your business how dare you read something that was addressed to me. I wonder if that's even legal."

"I can make anything legal." Roy stated coldly. "If I chose to read something, it could be the fact that it might contain false information or something that could damage the government. If I suspect foul means, I have every right to read every piece of mail that passes through this institution."

"Institution is right, you nut!" Winry couldn't believe it! He had no right to do this! "You know Ed isn't involved in anything shady, you're a liar. You read it because it was to me and you wanted to know what he said. That's all there is to it." She opened the letter and pulled it out, unfolding it she gave it a read. "That damn Ed! What the hell has he been doing to his Automail? I'll kill him!"

"Oh, please do." was Roy's snide remark.

Winry gasped, her head snapping up. "You seriously don't mean that. I know you care about what happens to Edward, you won't make me believe otherwise."

Roy looked away from her. "What do you care about it, it shouldn't matter to you at all how I view him."

"Are you angry at him for some reason, has he done something to you?" Winry took one step towards Roy and he looked over at her.

Laughing sarcastic and cold, Roy shook his head while getting to his feet. "You seriously don't get it. I often forget how young you really are. It's ridiculous how someone with your body shape can be so childlike."

Winry felt her heart twist tightly, "You're an ass. I don't have to stand here and listen to this, I'm going home." She turned around to leave the office, her hand gripping the knob.

"How do you feel about Full—Edward Elric?" Roy asked, his voice wasn't as confident as it usually sounded.

With her hand on the brass knob, Winry did not turn it. She just stared at the door. "How do I feel about him? Why should it matter to you how I feel about him?" She threw his words back in his face so to speak.

"It does matter to me, a great deal in fact." Roy stood up and walked closer to her.

Winry slowly turned around, seeing him standing a few inches from her. "Is that what has you all angry and bitter, my feelings for Edward? He's my friend; we were babies growing up together. He was my friend long before I even knew you existed."

He glared hard at the floor, "Nearly everything that comes out of your mouth deals with what Alphonse or Edward would think? You even compare me to him at times and quite frankly, I don't appreciate it. For you to even think of me in anything less than severe hate, it took…it was practically an impossible task. That brat, oh sometimes I wish I never witnessed that amazing talent of his. If I hadn't of done that, I wouldn't have recruited him to serve my needs. That wouldn't have brought you, someone whose parents I murdered into my life. Everything would have remained quiet. Instead, Edward Elric and Alphonse had tried forbidden Alchemy and live to tell the tale, I follow my gut…and now you are standing there. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore!"

Winry made a noise of frustration, "You act as if this is my fault. Well it's not! I'm not to blame here!" She stared downward, clutching her letter in her hand. Was this it? Why was he so mad at her? It didn't make sense. Was he looking for some way to bow out of this arrangement? Well if that was the case, she would give it to him. "Maybe… maybe this is gone on long enough." It was difficult but she kept the tears that threatened her eyes at bay. "Seriously now, the age factor for one is too large. I'll always be friends with Ed and Al, and that will never, ever change. There are other things why this shouldn't continue." She smiled but it was not of warmth. "Go on, Mustang, enjoy being with someone your own age that can help you in the connections you need to move you up higher in rank. It's what you truly want." Winry faced the door and gripped the handle and pulled it open.

Lifting his hand, Roy slammed the door shut again. "They…they leave you behind, in the time that I have known you I never have. Why put those two so far above everyone else? They are not even here, but I am. I am here with you, but all you worry about is the Elrics." Was he always to be second to the Elric brothers?

She spun around, "That is not true! I worry about you! I worry what you're going to get yourself into, what the hell is so secretive that it's considered treason and that you could damn well die because of it!" Winry smacked him hard in the chest with her closed fist and he stepped back as she took a step forward, her eyes full of frustrated angry tears. "I'm not always worrying about just Ed and Al! You're so stupid! I can't talk or write to them about you! I keep all that to myself! There's no one I can talk to about my worries concerning your arrogant ass and how sometimes I wake up in the middle of night to see if you're still beside me because I had a nightmare of you losing your head, or getting executed military sty—Gah! you damn ass, jerk…idiot!"

Winry swung at him again, but Roy caught her hand before it made contact with his person and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms so tight around her where he buried his face into her neck.

"Let go of me, I'm not done yelling at you yet!" Winry threatened and she wiggled, but Roy only tightened his hold.

He said into her ear, "You have such fond memories with them. All you have had with me is pain and suffering. I saw you out there speaking so greatly about them, and you looked so happy." Roy dropped his arms from around her and headed towards the window, where he stared out.

Winry turned away, what should it matter to her if Roy was upset. It shouldn't, this wasn't supposed to be like this. It was just supposed to be physical. She touched the door knob her hand gloving around it intending on leaving. Only her conscious wouldn't let her. Sighing and closing her eyes, she dropped her hand from the door and turned towards him, she didn't want Roy to be upset or angry of the fact of her strong friendship with Edward and Alphonse.

As silent as possible she approached his back, staring at him. He stood rigid and with his arms down at his sides. Winry lowered her eyes to the floor and took one step forward. Slipping her arms around his waist she pressed herself into his back, fitting up against him. "Don't be…yes, I'm good friends with Ed and Al and I didn't realize it bothered you so much when I talk about them." She squeezed him tightly, laying her cheek against him. "So, I won't talk about them anymore in front of you."

Roy glanced down at her slender arms looped around his middle. He enjoyed her, her arms, the feel of her pressed against him. It calmed him and it also felt really good. Lifting his hands he gently cupped hers. "I know I already asked you, but what do you really feel for Edward or even Alphonse. Do you…do you love him, them?"

Blue eyes opened wide, "Well of course I do." She felt him stiffen, "they are practically family. There are times I want to protect them and there are times I want to knock them upside the head with my wrench that was actually bought for me by Edward."

"They're family to you." Roy immediately relaxed, so maybe Winry didn't feel anything passionate for Edward Elric.

Winry smiled lightly, "Yeah. Ed and Al they are special to me though."

Really wanting to ask Winry what she felt for himself, but Roy wouldn't. This really had not been part of the arrangement. He had not wanted to get attached to her like this. He cared about Winry, so very much. "You should tell them about me, about your involvement with me."

"I…I can't do that. I won't do that." Winry tried to release him and take a step back, but his hands on hers held her tighter. Roy turned around. "I don't think it would be a good idea to tell them about this, they or at least Edward wouldn't understand it. I can't say any of this to them at least…not yet." She said and again tried to pull her hands from his.

"So you will, you will eventually tell them." Roy couldn't help it, a small grin lifted at the corner of his mouth. "It's probably a good idea to say something especially if you're going with me to the East Headquarters."

Winry shook her head wildly and in complete shock, "I haven't decided that yet, and you said—"

"It's going to happen. I got the information about it just today. It will happen around January." Roy lifted his hand into her hair. "So you should write them, or I will." He dropped his hands from her person and headed to his desk. "What should the letter say? Should I start it out… Fullmetal, don't worry about Miss Rockbell. She's with me and I'll take really, really good care of her at the East Headquarters that she wont ever want to leave my bed, or side? Which do you prefer?" He looked back at her, waiting for her input as he had grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

"No!" She raced to him and grabbed his arm, pulling it back. "You can't say anything like that. Don't send him any letter at all. Please!"

Roy stared at her, trying to mask the small burst of hurt, "Does it really worry you that much what he would think?"

"In some ways yes, I know you don't see why but I don't want to distract him." She rested against the desk. "His not too fond of you and if he knows that you are playing around with me…well he won't take too kindly to it. Edward needs to concentrate on what he is doing. If you tell him anything, I know how he will react. He needs to focus on himself and Al. Not on me and not on you."

"And that's the only reason?" Roy's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

She nodded, "Yes."

Sitting down in his chair, Roy twisted it towards her. "Winry, I am completely serious about you going with me to the East Headquarters. I can't force you to go, but I know I would really like it if you did and it would be because you wanted to." He kept his dark eyes firmly on her blue. "You need to consider it. Push all thoughts except the ones for yourself from your mind."

"It's not something that I can just decide on without giving it serious thought. There's my grandmother to consider. I know I'm going to want to study more; I still have a lot to learn about Automail. My grandmother is not done teaching me the ropes of the business. Then there's Rush Valley, I want to go there and perhaps apprentice somewhere where the best Automail mechanics reside. You can get top quality tutelage there." Winry folded her hands against her belly. "There's a lot to consider, but I will give the decision honest thought."

"I suppose I can accept that answer." Roy scooted his chair forward, closer to her where he rested his hands on her thighs, looking up at her. "I know you'll decide what is best for yourself." He laid his cheek on her thighs and closed his eyes. The warmth of her skin, the scent of her filled his senses with complete tranquility. Feeling her fingers touch the side of his face and then move into his hair, Roy wrapped his arms around her middle, cuddling into her. He had behaved terribly with her today, acting like a jealous fool over that pint sized alchemist. There was no reason to be. If she wanted, Winry could leave right now and go to meet Edward in Lior. Either the thought hadn't crossed her mind, or she didn't want to, which was all the better for him.

It was time to stop dwelling on that nonsense and focus on the soft, ripe body before him.

Roy sat up, finding that Winry was looking at him curiously. Slowly, he slid his hands around her waist and tugged her forward. She didn't seem to refuse the movement for she moved with him and he settled her down in his lap, her legs going on either side of him. Winry was still staring at him, not moving her eyes from his. She lowered her forehead to his and finally let her eyes slip closed.

"Roy, you really weren't jealous of Ed were you?" She heard him grunt and she opened her eyes. "I didn't want you to feel that way, I'm sorry."

He let out a rough breath, "I didn't want to be, it just ended up that way." Roy's hand slid around back and he cupped her backside beneath her green dress, squeezing gently. "You could have dropped everything and rushed to his side, since you know where he's going to be."

Winry leaned closer to him, "You want to know something. I really would have, before…before I had gotten to know you this way." Her cheeks were heating. "Right now and I don't really understand my own head at times; I just would rather be here," She smiled lightly, "With you."

One of his hands cupped the back of her neck and he pulled it down where he kissed her. That was a really wonderful answer.

"So, am I still so childlike?" She said against his lips and he laughed.

"I shouldn't have said that, it was nasty of me." He swept the blonde hair off her shoulder and trailed his fingers down over her collarbone, to the buttons on her green dress and started unfastening them. "I'll have to be quick, since you've been in here for awhile."

"Well can't you just wait till later?" Winry asked, seeing his brow arch as if what she said was completely ridiculous. "Sorry I asked."

"I don't think it would do much good for me to walk around in this condition."

"You could just…" She trailed off, seeing that there was no talking him out of this. Once he had his mind set on being with her, he never gave up until he got his way. Winry felt his breath on chest, then his tongue and lips, making a hot, wet trail down. Her flesh heated under the exquisite touches of his tongue, his lips, so wet and so hot.

His hand had drifted down between their bodies as he fiddled with the zipper in his pants...

Winry was breathing hard as she lowered her forehead to his shoulder.

"We have to be quiet." Roy said quietly on a pant and lifted his head, his hands framed her waist.

"Quick and quiet, got it." Winry swallowed a hard breath of air, "As long as later, we're not quick or quiet." She grinned pressing her nose against his, and sliding her arms around his neck.

"I think I can comply with your request." He kissed her hard and deep. He really didn't want to rush anything with her, but time did grow short for being here in the office…

Walking towards the Colonel's office door, Riza held a folder of papers beneath her arm. She lifted her hand for to knock—

"—Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Scieszka shouted from across the floor, it had the blonde woman stiffen. "I need your help with something." She rushed to the trigger happy woman's side.

Riza turned slowly around, "Is it of importance?"

Scieszka swallowed and nodded, "Oh, yes, very important! You must come with me right away!" She grabbed Lieutenant Hawkeye by the arm and started dragging her away. "I don't know who else to talk to about this certain section of the library." Looking over her shoulder at the Colonel's door, she had seen him and Winry go in there but it had been quite some time since Winry had come out. She had to protect her friend! '_I hope you know what you're doing, Winry.'_ She continued to pull the Lieutenant away and towards the door of the office floor.

* * *

Well that's it for this episode/chapter.

**The story is coming to a close. There are about three maybe four episode/chapters to go depending on how a certain incident goes, (what happens could possibly fit two episodes) until this is over. But have no worries or fear faithful readers. There will be a sequel. I don't really consider it a sequel, it's more of a continuation. I have done this story in way that its what happens right at the start of the series.**

**You all know where Ed and Al are fifteen, the very first episode—Consider this piece of fiction right before any of that happens. I know I had Scieszka and Hughes knowing Winry ahead of time. Winry met Hughes in the episode before the one where he gets the ax 'sniffle'. I like to think they could be friends and met a little bit before that. So I just changed that a little, I hope it didn't bother anyone too much. Same with the Scieszka meeting, she didn't meet her until when the series was coming to an end. Also the knowledge that Winry had of Roy killing her parents didn't really happen till near the end of the series either. So I changed that a little and you will see who I had inform her of the one who killed her parents in the sequel!**

**I sure hope I didn't confuse anyone, I have a tendency to do that haha.**

I hope you all stick around to see the sequel!

Thanks for reading  
Ryoko Blue


	19. Beneath Twinkling Stars

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one

* * *

**A/N: Because of the no graphic adult content, I have edited this episode/chapter here at this site. You can find uncut, steamy full versions of this episode/chapter and the rest of this fanfiction at adultfanfictionnet and mediaminerorg. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 18— Beneath Twinkling Stars

"I received it today." Winry said, her face was tilted down and her eyes pointed towards a popular inventor's magazine on an article inside about washing machines that could clean clothes in half the time it took someone to do it by hand. What a fabulous invention, Winry wanted to take it apart and see what made it tick. She needed to get her hands on one somehow. They'd probably be pretty pricy right now though.

Roy glanced up from his plate of half eaten dinner, "Just in time for tomorrow night. It seems it was delivered right on schedule."

Winry sat the magazine down on the table. "Your mother didn't have to go through all this trouble. Now I feel uncomfortable. It was so out of my price range." About a month ago a seamstress knocked on her apartment door to take her measurements. It had turned out that Roy's mother had sent the best gown makers in all of the country to Winry for a fitting. Winry had tried to refuse and send the seamstress away but the woman was on strict orders and couldn't leave without the measurements.

"You shouldn't feel uncomfortable. She likes you and is doing what she thinks is best for you. If that includes buying you a priceless ball gown, then so be it." Roy watched as Winry's face paled and she appeared horror stricken. "I bet you'll look amazing in it."

Smiling lightly looking down at her empty plate, Winry didn't know what to think of a gift like this from his mother. What did his father think of this? Would the man think that it was a deception and that Winry was after money? She sure hoped not, because she needed charity from no one. She can take care of herself just fine. "It's just—"

"Don't question gifts, Winry. It's rude." Roy stood up and grabbed his dishes from the table and took them into the kitchenette.

"And as if you're not one for behaving rudely, right?" She was sarcastic and amused all at the same time.

Roy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter, "My rudeness is completely different and appropriate when used." He said sounding very at ease.

Winry scoffed with slight laughter. "You're so full of it." She got up and brought her dishes over to the sink and turned on the water, rinsing them off.

"Full of what? Good humor, extreme sexiness that makes you melt in my hand?" Roy wiggled his brow suggestively as was the tone in his voice.

Laughing and shaking her head, "No, full of crap." She snickered and put some soap into a sink of hot water and with a cloth scrubbed her plate.

Roy reached over and squeezed her rear and she squealed and jumped. "Take it back… or I'll do that again." He teased.

Laughing loudly, Winry sat her dish in the drainer. "Is that supposed to be your idea of a threat? My goodness, what shall I do?" she said sarcastically. And just like he promised or threatened, he reached over and squeezed her backside once more but this time making her laugh.

"I warned you." Roy said calm and collected. "Still don't believe me? Do you need another demonstration?"

"Okay, okay." Winry giggled, "You're not full of crap…you're full of shit!" And she jumped away from him.

Roy simply and smoothly turned in her direction. "Now that young lady calls for extra groping." He rolled up his sleeves as if it were serious business and he was going to get down and dirty…which he was. A smirk lifted at the corner of his mouth as he went after her. She attempted to move out of his reach, but she wasn't fast enough. When Roy really wanted something it was easily obtained. She had just turned when he had pounced on her, grabbing her from behind, lifting her in the air and she kicked her legs out.

"Time to receive your sentencing… This court of one finds you guilty of trying to seduce and thereby grants this one member of the court anything he wants from the guilty party." Roy said sounding completely serious but there was a slight hint of humor in his voice.

"I request an appeal." She giggled.

"Hmm, request for appeal denied." Roy carried her into his bedroom, where he sat down on the side of his bed and placed her on his lap facing away from him. "Now this seems familiar." He grinned. That first incident with her seemed so long ago now. Roy rested his chin on her shoulder and looked forward, the mirror up against his wall showed his and Winry's reflection looking back.

He liked being with her like this, and it wasn't just sex either that he liked. It was being close and feeling like out of all the tragedy and horror of life, this was their moment to push it away, to just feel and be near. To lose himself in something that was good and not just a warm body to use for a little bit and then send away not knowing that he was tainted, or him not wanting some one night stand waiting around the next day, that was possibly the worst part. But this, with her…Winry knew, she understood him and there would be no one else to understand him as Winry did. She suffered because of him, and she gave him more than he felt he deserved and she still stays…for now. She doesn't give up or abandon or forget.

The words of murderer and hate don't fall from her lips anymore. Their tragedy is forever linked with one another and they are stuck together in a completely different plain of tragedy than others are. Sure the Elrics had tragedy too, but as much as they would want to or try they could never really understand Winry's pain as it was different than theirs. But Roy could, he does understand her.

Closing his eyes, he kissed the side of her neck and moved his lips over her shoulder. What was this feeling she gave him? It was something more than peace, something more than affection and care that she made him feel. Was it possible, could he be…? Roy's eyes snapped open and directed to her reflection. Winry's eyes were softly closed and appearing very content with a gentle smile on her perfect pink lips.

Lifting his hand he placed it over her heart, feeling it beat steadily. He'd like to think it would beat only for him, but he knew that was not true. He slipped his fingers down the front of her pale yellow shirt and Winry made a soft pleased sound. Placing his other hand on her thigh he caressed a path upward. His eyes were back on her reflection, watching himself touch her.

Picking her up, Roy placed her on her back on the bed and she looked up at him at his sudden move.

Quickly Roy lifted his head, looking at her. Did she realize how amazingly beautiful she was? Gripping the hem of her blouse he tugged it up, she sat up a little to assist him in taking it off as well as her bra.

Winry, since she was close enough, kissed him then, her eyes closing in pleasure and her arms sliding around his neck while clinging hard to him as Roy pressed her down on her back.

This was for her, this night he would please her so much that she would never want to let go. Winry was his, even when this would end. She would still be his. He would tell her so…that he never wanted to let her go because he had been caught by her. He didn't know how it happened or exactly when, but he, Roy Mustang was completely in love with Winry Rockbell and if anyone tried to take her away from him…they would suffer greater than they could possibly imagine, even if that person was Edward Elric.

* * *

It was a beautiful night. 

Beneath twinkling stars of a cloud free sky, the guests started arriving at the beautiful Grand Reception Hall in Central's Upper East Side, where the Harvest Ball was being held. A beautiful red carpet with gold trim led up the wide stone steps of the Reception hall and leading in between wood and stained glass doors that stood two men in dark, fancy suits and hats who would take invitations.

Music filled the air. Inside, the room was a flutter of women in beautiful gowns and jewels, men in handsome dark and light suits. Members of the military were dressed in their finest dress uniforms of a rich navy blue, gold buttons and other finery. It was an option to wear either a dress suit or their dress uniform. Most female members of the military opted to wear instead of another uniform a beautiful gown. Even Riza Hawkeye decided to arrive in a lovely gown rather than a dress uniform.

Riza's gown was black velvet and strapless hugging her generous curves attractively. It wasn't too showy of a gown, but very classy. Her hair tonight was styled down in a swirl resting over one shoulder. Small dark studs fit in her ears. She did look really elegant. Beneath her gown she wore a gun holster with her gun strapped to her thigh. She was a woman that was always prepared.

Glancing around the room, Riza noticed Maes who was in a dress uniform standing with his wife Gracia who was looking quite lovely in a gown pale green that resembled jade. They were standing with the Colonel who was looking about the room of guests. Maes was talking to him and pointing out certain members of the military in high political standing. She walked over to them.

Waiters dressed in crisp red walked around carrying trays of the finest champagne, and hors d'oeuvres. This was truly an event to be commented on months after it was over.

The floor was filled with dancing couples, and groups of friends and associates talking and laughing.

Scieszka stepped out of the taxi. She lifted the hem of her violet princess styled gown, with thick straps that seemed to feather over her shoulders. Sparkles glittered from her heart shaped velvet bodice that seemed to enhance her bosom attractively. The skirt of her gown was made of a fine, soft silk. She had her hair pinned up on one side and held there with a matching violet flower hairpin. She looked very lovely and actually felt like a princess. She turned and waited for Winry who looked a little nervous.

Stepping out of the taxi, Winry stood there staring up in awe at the amazing building. Her gown was pearlescent white, picking up several different colors of pinks, purples, blues, depending on her angle or the way the light was shining on her. Her bodice was hugging her curves and the skirt flared out a tiny bit at her hips and hung down against her ankles. Thin spaghetti straps of stringed pearls went over her shoulders and crossed in the back. Her long blonde hair was swept up in a French twist and held there with several pearl tipped straight hairpins. A few lightly curled tendrils hung down against her neck and also framed her face.

The two of them walked up the steps and approached the doormen, where Scieszka presented them with her invitation.

"And this is my guest." Scieszka said with a smile.

"Enjoy the evening, ladies." The door man on the right replied with slight nod.

Scieszka and Winry went inside. They stared in awe at the beauty that surrounded them. A large chandelier of large and small crystals hung from the highest point in the room, bathing it in bright light. The orchestra was set up on a stage to the left down on the main floor. A staircase was just ahead of them.

"Wow." said a familiar voice behind them.

"I second that wow." said another.

Both Scieszka and Winry turned around to see Havoc and Fuery standing there with appreciative expressions.

"You girls look lovely." Jean said with a smile.

Fuery cleared his throat. "They look like ladies tonight, Jean. No one would mistake them for just girls." He said with a kind smile.

Smiling, Winry nodded with appreciation. "You two look rather nice yourselves."

"You shouldn't flatter Jean too much, Winry." Scieszka said with a smirk, "He'll get a big head."

Winry laughed, "I don't think he'll do that. Will ya, Mr. Havoc?" She saw him shrug and she laughed.

Jean tugged proudly on his dress uniform coat. "Did you two just arrive? I just did."

"I'm waiting for my date. She's in the Ladies Room." Kain said proudly which had Havoc turn and face him in shock.

"When did you find a date?" Jean sighed, "You told me that you couldn't find one and that since we both couldn't we should just hang out together and try to romance some ladies there."

Kain rubbed the back of his head nervously while laughing uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, I lucked out at the last minute."

With Jean grumbling, he crossed his arms over his chest. This was no time to be pouting! He was sure to find a lovely single woman here. He turned to the girls. "How about I escort you ladies into the ball?" He asked with a gentlemanly bow.

"Uh…" Winry thought it was very sweet, but Scieszka answered for her.

"That would be very nice." Scieszka said with a smile. She had wanted to come with Vato Falman, but even that man had a date. She had brought it up casually to him asking if he was even going. And he said he was ant that he had a date, a pretty girl too! How was that possible? The man doesn't seem to attract many women because he's…so well… boring wasn't the right word, because Scieszka never thought he was boring. She had always tried her hardest to get the man's attention. She even went as far as to loudly brag about her date with Travin Walker but that dang Falman didn't even so much as flinch or look in her direction. Was he that oblivious to her feelings!?

Both the girls looped their arms around Havoc's as he offered them, and they descended the stairs together.

Jean looked proudly as he held the arms of two lovely ladies, several couples turned and looked at him and he could tell they started gossiping quietly amongst themselves. Maybe this would get him noticed! Finally, it wouldn't just be all the Colonel! He'd finally have—

"Couldn't get a date, eh, Havoc?" Breda said with loud laughter. "So had to resort to the Bookworm and… Elric's girl, eh?" He laughed harder, making Havoc's face turn red in anger as well as embarrassment.

Winry's eyes narrowed. "So who are you here with, Mr. Breda?" She asked and he just stared blankly at her. "That's what I thought."

"Ha-ha, you're pretty feisty, Miss Rockbell." Breda said with a grin. "Of course you probably have to be, to put up with Elric." He snickered.

"Oh quiet you, what do you know?" Jean started talking to his friend who often teased him to know end. "I walked in with two ladies while I see you have none." He smirked. "Beat that…"

Brenda snickered, "Don't ya know it/s not who you come in with, it's who you leave with? I bet you won't leave with either one of these ladies."

"All right, you're on! I'll bet you a week's wages that I'll leave with at least one lady tonight, and it won't necessarily be either one of these." He gestured to Winry and Scieszka.

Rolling her eyes, Scieszka grabbed Winry's arm and started dragging her away. "Those two can get so annoying." She said.

They stopped to talk to another couple that Scieszka knew.

Feeling like someone was watching her, Winry turned her head and scanned the crowd. She felt her cheeks heat at the fact that it was Roy who was looking right at her from the other side of the room. How did she manage to find him in all these people, of course how did he manage to find her?

"Ooh! There's Lieutenant Colonel Hughes with his wife Gracia, and Lieutenant Hawkeye who actually looks feminine and pretty! Oh my goodness I wouldn't have recognized her at all. Colonel Mustang is there as well." Scieszka sounded sly looking over at her Winry whose face gave away nothing to what the girl could possibly be feeling. "There's also Falman, too." At that name she sounded a little shy and Winry turned to her, looking at her with both her blonde brows arched. "What, Winry?" She could feel heat rising to her cheeks at that very look she was getting from her friend.

Winry giggled, "oh…nothing." '_It sounds like someone has a crush.'_ She snickered quietly to herself.

"Oh come on." Scieszka was smiling as she dragged Winry over to the very people she just mentioned. "Good evening."

Maes turned around at the greeting and recognizing the woman's voice. "Good evening, ladies. Don't you two look nice," He said with praise. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"I am." Scieszka said with a smile, looking over at Falman who had a pretty red head on his arm. '_Oh…'_ she thought with disappointment but kept a bright smile on her face.

"It's all right." Winry replied. "I'm usually not one to go to these kindsa things." She purposely kept her eyes off of Roy who was across from her. She really wanted to look at him more. From across the room he had looked so nice and perfect here amongst all these fancy people.

"Have you had a dance partner yet?" Gracia asked Winry.

Winry shook her head, "No, but that's okay. I might trip and embarrass myself." She said uncomfortable. She couldn't help it, her eyes had minds of their own and drifted over to Roy, who had been looking at her but quickly averted his eyes to the right.

"What do you think Edward would do if he saw you looking so nice?" Maes asked Winry and the girl laughed.

"He probably wouldn't notice." Winry said with a laugh. "Or if he did, he'd probably wonder where the real me went. Not that I care what he says about how I look."

Winry looked towards the floor, taking a deep breath. Her eyes widened slightly at the sound of someone coming towards them. Looking up she found a fine looking slightly older gentleman and on his arm was a woman that made Winry cringe openly and then her eyes narrowed bitterly.

"Are you enjoying this fine evening?" The man said, his voice was very deep. His hair was cut short and stylish and parted on the side. There were a few lines of age in his attractive face. Winry figured the man was in his late thirties or possibly early forties.

Maes cleared his throat and gestured to the man. "This is Major General Kristoff Houser. He's one of the right hands of Fuehrer Bradley himself." He said looking pointedly at Roy, whose eyes narrowed in thought before turning towards the man and saluting.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Major General Houser." Roy said in his formal salute.

Houser waved it off with a smile. "No need for formalities here, this is a party." He looked at the stars and stripes on the young man's dress uniform. "Colonel. Everyone." Gesturing to the lady on his arm with his left hand, he said. "This is my escort, Aurora Walker."

"We've met." Roy said flatly.

Aurora smiled beautifully, "It is quite a privilege to be around you fine people and on such a beautiful night." She reached up and lightly touched her form fitting silk bodice that wrapped around her breasts.

Winry felt sick, but she looked up at the Major General and pointed with a grin. "Automail!" She felt everyone turn towards her and she felt her cheeks heat.

Houser's brow arched in amusement. "I beg your pardon, Miss?"

Clearing her throat uncomfortably, "Sorry, I didn't mean to point." She lowered her hand, "But you have Automail."

The older man was impressed, "How do you know?" Houser looked at the young woman in awe.

Winry smiled prettily, "I can hear it and the subtle difference in the way you walk is a sure fire indication that you are using Automail." She put her fingers to her chin and popped out her hip in concentration. "Both of your legs, sir."

"My dear, you are absolutely correct." Houser replied. He dropped Aurora's arm and took the few steps towards the young blonde girl. "Tell me, what is your name and how do you know this?"

"I'm Winry Rockbell. I've been around Automail my entire life and I make it too."

Houser laughed, "Ah! No wonder you know it so well. To be able to notice it so quickly like that. It's an amazing talent you have." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Come, you must share a dance with me." And before the girl had time to protest he had dragged her towards the dance floor. Aurora pouted and turned away, heading to the bar.

Hawkeye excused herself to the Ladies Room and Gracia went with her, and that left Maes and Roy alone since Scieszka went off to pout somewhere as Falman had taken to the dance floor with his date.

Maes and Roy were keeping a firm watch on Houser and Winry on the floor, the man was a little rough in his movements and it seemed like Winry was tossed about haphazardly about the floor, at times she looked nervous.

"I feel a tad sorry for the Rockbell girl." Roy said, his eyes narrowing harshly on Houser. His fist curled tightly at his side in extreme irritation. "Look at how stiff and rough Houser moves."

Maes snickered, "One of us should go rescue her. It should probably be me." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself, Maes. I can do it." Roy said after a brief pause, and the other man turned to him.

This would be an opportunity for a chance for Roy to become Winry's friend. "You know, Roy. That sounds like a fine idea. Riza has some crazy ideas lately and the stuff she's been saying." He laughed lightly. "Quite frankly it's ridiculous."

"Really, and what has Hawkeye been saying?" Roy said, keeping his eyes firmly on Winry, but wanting to know exactly what has been being said. Winry looked absolutely breathtaking that it was hard to keep his eyes off of her. He couldn't bring any attention to himself over her, but this was a ball and there would really be no harm in spending a little bit of time with her in front of people, at least on the dance floor. Perhaps he could have her meet him out back, some where private where he could give her the proper attention she really deserves.

"Riza has some crazy idea that you are behaving inappropriately with Winry." Maes shook his head in disbelief. "Ridiculous isn't it? You two haven't even spent a lot of time in each other's presence."

Roy snorted lightly, but never really answered. Maes must have taken that as a laugh at how ridiculous the idea sounded. That woman was a lot more observant than she let on. He'd have to be on alert around her a lot more.

"You'd never do anything low like that, Roy, would ya? I can't see you taking advantage of a young girl waiting for her friends. " Maes turned an amused grin to his friend. "There are plenty of other ladies out there for you and won't make you feel guilty every time you glance at her. She's far too young for you that it would be frowned upon by most people of society. And besides, she'd never go for—"

"Yes, you've made your point, Maes. There's no need to go into it further." Roy replied, cutting him off quickly before the man said too much and tried to back him into a corner of confessions. Which would never happen, Roy was much too clever to fall for something like that.

Maes clapped Roy on the shoulder, "You should ask Winry to dance. I think she could use a more elegant partner. And you two might be able to be friends the more time you spend around one another. This would be a good opportunity to talk to her a little."

"Indeed." Roy walked away from Maes and towards Winry and Houser. '_If that ass doesn't get his hands off her right now…'_ he threatened quietly to himself approaching the pair.

The dance had come to an end and a new melody started playing. Roy could see Houser asking Winry for another one. Never! He calmly approached them and Winry saw him over Houser's shoulder and her eyes widened slightly. Tapping the man on the shoulder, Roy cleared his throat. "Might I have this dance with the young lady?"

Houser nodded once and dropped Winry's hand and stepped away from her, "By all means." He bowed once to Winry and turned and walked away.

Roy with a slight smile on his face, very elegantly bowed to Winry. He saw heat brush her cheeks. "May I?"

Winry felt her heart start to race just a little bit more, and she gave a quick nod and she was instantly in his arms, taking her proper frame. His hand around her waist squeezed lightly. "Are you sure this is all right? What if someone sees?" She asked quietly.

"This is a dance, Winry. Everyone regardless of age or station can dance with anyone. It's in the rules." He said smoothly as he twirled her about the dance floor. Winry's smile was making him feel much better now. He hated seeing that other man with her and touching her. It had made him see violent red. "So, am I a much better partner than that idiot?"

Winry laughed and nodded. "Oh yes."

He twirled her out and then smoothly pulled her back into him. "Don't laugh and smile too much, or others will think you're having a good time with me." Roy said with barely a smile.

Sure it might not be expressed outwardly that he was enjoying this, but Winry could see it in his eyes. She gasped as she felt his hand move down and rest on her tailbone rather close to where he shouldn't be touching in public. "Roy." She said warningly.

He laughed quietly and moved his hand back up into much safer territory. "No one's watching." Roy looked up for a moment at all the guests as pulled her just a little bit closer and no one was paying attention. Not even Hawkeye who was engaged in conversation with Falman, the man's date and Gracia.

"This is one of the times that I wished that you were just a little bit older." Roy said with slight disappointment. "I wouldn't have to hide how much I enjoy how elegant and lovely you look."

Winry smiled glancing over his shoulder as they seemed to move in perfect sync about the dance floor. She was actually glad she got those brief lessons now, even if she might end up stepping on a toe or two before the night is over.

Taking a look at all the open Terrace doors, Roy let out a frustrated breath. "Don't look, but in fifteen minutes leave through the last set of open doors on the right side of the Hall. I want to spend some private time with you."

"Are you sure that's a smart thing to do? So many people, it's a big risk." Winry swallowed hard as he twirled her around and she caught glimpse of where he wanted her to go.

He smiled so light that it was barely noticeable if one wasn't watching him for it. "I'm willing to risk it."

Winry's pulse raced even faster and it felt as if her heart was hammering hard against her breast, wanting to burst out. "All right."

"That's the girl we were telling you about." Aurora said to Houser, who was at the bar watching Rockbell.

Houser nodded, "And how old did you say she was?"

Aurora smirked, "Fifteen, why, you surprised?"

With a short laugh, Houser rested his hip against the bar. "Not at all, in fact, I rather like the idea."

Taking a relaxing breath, Aurora headed away from him and approached Lieutenant Hawkeye, saying one simple phrase, "I'd stick close to them if I were you." She kept on walking, slowly.

Riza stiffened, "Who?"

"You know who." Aurora's tone was sneaky as she continued on her way towards the Ladies Room.

Turning around, Riza wondered what that woman was getting at. Her eyes fell on the Colonel and Miss Rockbell who were on the dance floor and her eyes narrowed. Could she be talking about them? She had to be. Who else could it be? The suspicions crawling back into her mind. What was going on between those two, what did that Aurora Walker know?

The dance ended and Roy and Winry separated.

Winry approached the bar and the bartender looked up. "Could I get a lime and soda-water, please?"

"No problem, Miss." The bartender started making up her order.

Looking over at Houser, Winry nodded a hello and the man walked over. "Thanks for the dance earlier, that was nice of you."

"Well, Miss Rockbell. I had wanted to talk to you. You seem to know quite a lot about Automail. I've been using it for the past fifteen years." Houser leaned forward and rested his arms on the bar.

"Have you had much maintenance done?" Winry asked, while looking up into his gray eyes

He shook his head, "No, I keep it in pretty good condition. But I could use a brand new set. This stuff I notice is getting really old compared to what I see nowadays. I hear you're only fifteen and a prodigy."

Winry laughed uncomfortably. "Well I wouldn't necessarily say that. Although, I am pretty good almost the best in the whole country. I guess it helps when you really like what you're doing because you're always testing and working on making it better." She looked up as the bartender handed her, her drink. "It was nice talking to you again, Sir." And she bowed her head lightly in respect and walked away.

Scieszka had searched everywhere for Winry and decided to poke about outside. She found her a bit away from the door, leaning on the beautiful marble sculpted railing and looking up at the twinkling stars. "Winry?"

She smiled at Scieszka's voice. "Yeah, what is it?"

Stepping up beside her, Scieszka also leaned on the railing, folding her hands she glanced down at them. "I have something to tell…to ask you, and I would like an honest answer." She tilted her head slightly, before looking at her, finding Winry's profile; the girl's brow was crinkled. "I've known something for some time now, a…at least a month. I have to know, Winry…" She sighed, closing her eyes. "Are you in love with Colonel Mustang?"

Winry turned sharply, her blue eyes wide and her mouth dropping open in shock. "W…what?" Her heart thundered.

Scieszka smiled lightly, "I saw you and him together once, and I didn't do anything to get in the way because you are my friend. And you seemed so happy; I've never seen you like this. Tonight, I was watching you two on the dance floor and I just got this feeling that you two are…really close and not just friends or having a torrid love affair. They way you look at eachother is different and… So please tell me, are you in love with him?"

She leaned forward and placed her forehead on her hands. Winry couldn't believe it. Scieszka had seen them? She knew and didn't say anything? She kept their secret. If it would have been anyone else, there's no doubt it would have been made public immediately. "Scieszka…" Winry swallowed hard, it felt like her throat was closing up. "Of…of course I don't…I mean…how could I? He's…and I'm…and we… Oh, I don't know." She groaned. "God, Scieszka, I don't know." She cried squeezing her eyes tightly.

Her light smile grew into an affectionate bigger one, and Scieszka looked out at the stars. "It's okay if you do. I know you don't want to let your feelings go and admit that perhaps there is something more there."

"I didn't plan on this, Scieszka, I really didn't." Winry shook her head wildly back and forth. "One day it was like I hated him and now…I know it's not hate. I don't know if I ever really did hate him. I was just so angry and bitter, looking for someone to blame…and I found the one I thought was responsible for my suffering. But the more time I spent with him…the more I realized that it wasn't him that was to blame. I started to like him for who he is, tainted man inside and all that goes with it. His arrogance, conceit, tragedy, sorrow, his kindness and affection…there are so many different sides to him that no one ever sees because he doesn't show it."

_'He's obviously shown you.'_ "Winry, my dear friend," Scieszka slipped her arm around Winry's shoulders. "You got to know him, didn't you?"

Winry nodded, "So much."

"Winry, I am here to help you the best I can." Scieszka stared at her fingers. "I am going to keep your secret, because I believe in you. If I didn't think he was good to you I'd blow the whistle on him. He's been known to flop from woman to woman. But he hasn't so much as looked in another woman's direction for quite awhile, and now I know why. Think about what he could possibly mean to you. You owe it to yourself to figure out the truth of your own heart." She squeezed her friend against her, before letting Winry loose and turned and walked away, back inside to let her think.

Winry stared downwards, at the concrete below thinking about what Scieszka had said. She heard something tap the stone next to her and she turned her head in that direction. She straightened up immediately at seeing Roy standing there in the darkened shadows of the Reception Hall. He gestured towards his direction with a slight nod of his head and he walked further out of sight. He must have thrown something to get her attention.

She followed after him.

This was a nice little corner, the music she could hear it coming from inside as it lightly fluttered out around her. "Roy?" She whispered. "Are you…?"

"Here." He said, appearing right beside her.

She turned quickly and almost crashed into his warm body, his arms were instantly around her and she was pulled tightly against him. Winry felt his lips on her cheek and the side of her head and she tilted her head up, her eyes finding his in the dark, only the stars and the moon above provided the breathtaking light that seemed to make this moment utterly perfect as if it were only for them.

The soft music was pretty and slow, a really romantic piece.

"This is a nice melody, so how about a private dance?" He asked her quietly.

Winry smiled, "There's not a lot of room here," she replied.

"Not that kind of dance. This kind…" He wrapped one arm around her waist and held her against him. His other hand cupped around hers where he pulled her arm up against his chest. "Now, just sway a little, move your feet from side to side." Roy held her close and she started moving unsure, so he moved with her. "There, that's it. Nice." He pressed his chin against her temple and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her and memorizing every inch of her pressed so wonderfully against him. He enjoyed this too much and she meant everything to him. When did that happen? He never thought that something like this possible, that he would lose his heart to this young lady swaying in his arms. He didn't want this to end, he wanted to hold her close like this and never let go.

She pressed closer to him, losing herself in this beautiful feeling. She lifted her head and he tilted his downward, staring into her eyes. Did she… _'Do I love him?'_ Winry closed her eyes, burying her face into his chest. He smelled so good, and he felt so wonderful. Had she really lost her heart to this man? Was she really afraid of what she could possibly feel? Her heart pounded as she thought more and more about this. She had seen who he really was and not always the confident mask that he exudes. She wanted to be here, she wanted to stay with him. She could have left when she knew where Ed and Al were, but no, she chose to stay. It made her happy to stay. She felt joy and rapture whenever she was beside him, even if it was just sitting and talking, or accidentally meeting up in public during the day where all that would pass between each other were fond looks and hidden smiles behind pretty eyes. She worried over his safety and she didn't need to do any of this…but it was what she wanted to do. _'I'm sorry, Ed…but I think I do. No, I know I am in love with him. I love Roy Mustang.'_

Winry stared up into his obsidian eyes, so beautiful and so intensely staring into her own. Roy leaned closer, pressing his lips to hers in a soft feathering kiss. _'Yes, yes I do!'_

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter/episode. I hoped you all liked it and that it was lovely and romantic. It was so sweet!

Thanks for reading!  
Ryoko Blue


	20. The Man Who Will Fight For Her Honor

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 19—

The Man Who Will Fight For Her Honor

The moonlight shining in through the window provided the only light in the bedroom of Winry's flat. In a mess of blankets and sheets, Winry was lying against her pillows that were slightly propping her up and lightly threading her fingers through Roy's raven hair. His chin was resting on her bare stomach, and the expression on his face was that of complete contentment. Winry's fingers softly trailed down the side of his face and brushed against his lips before moving back up to his hair.

There was no rush tonight, just the soft enjoyment of being in each others arms and each others warmth.

A few hours earlier, Winry had come to the conclusion that she was in love with Roy. She wasn't sure if she should say anything to him or not. She had been worried that he would shun her for such a confession, and it was that very feeling that kept her from saying anything. Roy had said that he cared about her many times before already. Caring for someone was a little different than being in love with them. There was no way that he would feel the same way, he was a worldly man who liked women a little too much. He'd never return feelings of love to someone young and like her. Roy deserved someone refined and with the compensation and age he needed to move up in the world. She could keep this feeling to herself, that wouldn't be so difficult, right?

Once the two of them left the Harvest Ball not in each other's company, but they had both left earlier than expected by others. The two of them, once they met up at Winry's flat, they could not keep their hands off one another, and now here they were...

Taking a deep breath, a light smile caressed her lips. Winry watched Roy lower his face, his dark lashes fanning against his cheeks as he was pressing gentle kisses to her belly and she let out a soft sigh.

Lifting a little from his enjoyable task, Roy again rested his chin on her belly and glancing at her lovely face bathed in the silver moonlight. This young lady had taken his heart, he had let her in…a place no one has ever been able to reach. He had to let her into all the aspects of his life, everything. "Winry, I want to become Fuehrer." Roy said, softly. Watching the unsure expressions cross her face, he then replied "I'm serious." Now her lovely blue eyes widened. He lightly stroked her belly and middle with gentle fingers. "That is my ultimate goal, what is so secretive and it is treason. Maes is helping me so I think his wife knows too. He keeps nothing from her."

Winry let out a smooth flutter of air, "Oh, Roy." She indeed sounded very worried and couldn't help the tremble in her voice.

"Now I just pulled you into this. If anyone gets wind of this plan of mine and I'm reported they will come after everyone I am close to. They really know how to dig into a person's private life." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I just did a stupid thing and put you in danger by telling you. Yet, even knowing that, I couldn't be anything but completely honest with you; I had to tell you in case something unfortunate should occur and you are prepared."

Roy watched her so closely and she seemed so far away now, and he rested his cheek against her. "Following pointless orders in this military, to kill innocent people is not what I thought being a State Alchemist was about when I joined the military. I wanted to do something good for my country, to serve it. But it is corrupt and unjust. The Ishbalans never did anything to us, they were and are peaceful. It was wrong to just go in and crush them like that, but I was an enlisted man with no opinion according the rules of rank. A Pawn on a chess set, it's what I used to be back then. I am going to do everything I possibly can, even if it means stepping on people to rise to the top, using people to my utmost advantage. I am not above kicking a man or woman when he or she is down. I will do what I have to, regardless of who I could hurt to get there." He twisted his head in her direction and watched her eyes closely, which were not showing any emotion to him. "This is what I must do, to give back what I stole even if it will never be enough."

Winry's heart was pounding in fear, for him. This was so dangerous. He was trying to do something good even if it was going to hurt others along the way. But in certain times, doing what one must no matter how much it would hurt is the only thing they can do. Winry understood that, she understood Roy's need to something right out of all the wrong in his life. "I don't like the idea of hurting people as you might do that to reach your goal. But I understand why you would and I won't think badly of you. Sometimes it's the only thing you can do. Oh, Roy, I support you, your goals, everything because I trust and believe in you. I know you want to make good, I know you want to do everything in your power to improve everything we the people of this country have."

Roy cleared his throat, "What if I had to hurt you to prove my loyalty? How would you think of me?"

She felt her heart twist, that was something she couldn't answer. Winry felt ill at the idea of Roy having to do something to prove himself by hurting her. She didn't see how or why it would come up, but anything was possible. "Would you? Would you really do that?"

"I don't know." Roy stared at her stomach, and lowered his cheek to her lovely form again, rubbing against her before settling down. If he had to, could he do it? Could he hurt her? "I think it would kill me if I had to hurt you. I don't know if I'd be able to do it." He felt his eyes sting, just imagining himself standing in front of her, taking aim with a gun and having to shoot her to prove that he wasn't a traitor even though he really was. It hurt… it squeezed and threatened to suffocate the air right out of him. "To tell you the truth, Winry, I'd rather forfeit my own life to insure that you remain unharmed. So I don't think I could."

"Let's hope we never have to find that out." Winry said, watching him closely. Roy's eyes opened and she saw there, his dark orbs glistening with wetness. She wanted to comfort him, to chase away the hurt. "I wouldn't know what to do in that kind of a situation myself. I don't want you to worry or think about that anymore. I'll be just fine."

"I'll protect you." He promised with a soft smile, "no matter what, I'll defend you against anything. I'll keep you safe from all those out to hurt you. I can do that, you know? You can depend on me at anytime." Roy crawled up her body sliding over her, where he pressed his nose against hers.

Winry was going to say that she didn't need anyone to protect her, but she rather liked the idea of him saying that and it seemed he actually meant it. It wasn't a false promise, or something to gain her favor since he already had it. "That sounds nice, no one has ever—"

He kissed her quickly. "I have been your first among many things, and it is this, my complete need to protect you is the greatest of them all." Roy touched her face, his fingers spreading a little about her cheek, lightly caressing. "Sure, the others aren't half bad either." He said with a playful smirk and then his lips feathered over hers, so soft so light, that she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

A week later, Winry was sitting in her flat at the kitchen table putting together a leg for a customer. She had just screwed the last screw in place and smiled at her beautiful work. The shiny dark metal was so smooth and sleek. The joint bends weren't so sharp so that when others touched it there was no risk in getting cut. Doing these other customers' artificial limbs gave her ideas that could possibly improve Ed's Automail. Once he gets into see her, she'll try to talk him into a complete overhaul. She felt so giddy at the thought of that. She couldn't wait to attach the beautiful metals to his form.

There was a knock at her front door, and Winry looked up in wondering who it was. It couldn't be Roy as she had a key made and had given it to him so that he could get in on his own. Pushing back from the table, she stood up and approached the door. "Who is it?"

The voice on the other side answered, "It's Travin."

Her eyes narrowed and she growled a little and unlocked her door, pulling it open just enough to look out. "What do you want?"

"Oh come on, you can't still be mad about what happened at that club, it's been awhile." Travin sighed.

"Yeah well friends don't abandon each other when there's trouble." Winry said with distrust in her eyes as well as anger. "So don't you dare tell me that I shouldn't still be mad about that. I could have died!"

Travin nodded, "I know, and you're completely right. Can I come in? I just want to talk and try to save whatever friendship we might still have. Please, it'll just be for a few moments?"

Winry groaned, "All right, but make it quick. I'm very busy." She pulled the door open and let him pass.

Walking into her flat, Travin looked around. This was the first time he was actually allowed entry. The place appeared that the apartment complex comes furnished; this was how Fantine next door's place looked. He headed to the sofa and sat down as Winry closed the door. "This is a nice place, Winry."

She shrugged, "I guess so. It's nothing like yours. Your place is beautiful." A sudden thought entered her head and her eyes narrowed in thought and she started to pace. "I've been to your apartment on the Upper East Side, very ritzy." That didn't make sense, her mind was taken back months ago to the evening she had at Club Forty-Four— _Travin sighed in distress. "Not all of us can afford to live in a ritzy upper-class apartment complex like you, Winry." His voice was flat and sounded depressed._

"_My apartment is not upper-class, Travin. My building has flaws so the rent is low. You just have to know where to look." Winry leaned back in her chair which creaked a little._

"_Well I couldn't afford to look around. My family and I are struggling to get by. We actually live in this part of the city." Travin looked away from her. "I'm probably not who you thought I was. I wish I could do better, but my family and I do the best we can. We're musicians not magicians. We can't pull money out of hats. Now you're probably so ashamed to be in the presence of such a poor man."—_

Winry crossed her arms over her breasts and stared at him. "You told me that you don't live in a nice place. Now that I think back, you took me to a very nice apartment."

'_Ah shit! I forgot! I'm so fucking careless! This whole thing is ruined for sure! Might as well get my time's worth and see how she is. How can I test her if she's so uncooperative. Oh well, I'll have to be rough, there's not much time left. '_ Travin cleared his throat. "Well I guess I just wanted you to uh—"

"Why would you lie!?" Winry suddenly shouted. "What exactly were you trying to accomplish with that?"

"I didn't want you to tell my sister! I have two places." Travin suddenly said, appearing innocent of her accusation. But it seemed to her that she wasn't buying it. He stood up and approached her. "I know it seems silly that I would lie about something like that. But she thinks that it doesn't pay to be—"

"Oh just stop it! I don't believe you. You're dishonest, sneaky and I don't know what else." She pointed her finger at him, "What I do know is that I want you to leave and never come back, don't even talk to me ever!"

It was time to get down to business. Travin squeezed his hand down at his side. In a flash he swung it and it connected hard with her cheek, her heat twisted with the force of his hit, echoing in the room. "You know, I've just about had it with your attitude. I try to come here and explain myself and all you do is yell at me and accuse me of dishonesty." He said very calmly seeing the red hand print forming on her face. She was staring hatefully at him.

"Get out." Her tone was dark and hostile as her eyes darkened to an almost black in rage. "I said get out!"

"Are you going to make me?" He said in humor, taking a step closer to her almost putting his nose against hers. "I'd like to see you try it."

Her wrench was suddenly in her hand and she swung it at him, but he caught her wrist in an unforgiving grip causing her to cry out and drop her 'weapon'. Winry yanked her hand, trying to pull it out of his grip and flailing about. It was hard to keep a hold on her as he thrashed about to in trying to keep her still. With a sudden idea, Travin's foot swept beneath hers and knocked her down to the floor where he went with her. She was still struggling about and he was trying his hardest to hold her down. Travin in the rushed right had managed to pin the girl to the floor, his hands holding her wrists above her head and his lower body keeping hers on the floor, he put all his weight on her so she couldn't move.

"Stop it." Travin grinned into her face. "I am a lot stronger than I look."

"What are you doing, get off me!" She shrieked. '_Oh God, this isn't happening. Help me! Someone, anyone!'_ Nobody would know what was going on, Roy was still at Military Headquarters and wouldn't be back till later this evening. Yet her mind still shouted for him, begged for him to come here right now! Were Ed and Al just allowing her to beat them up when she did, had she really no strength to defend herself at all?

Travin laughed as she continued to struggle to pull her limbs loose from his hold. "I have been trying so hard to earn your trust! You are far the most difficult and stubborn girl I have ever encountered. You're too smart for your own good." He released one of her wrists and she swung it at him, hitting him hard again and again, but that did not stop him using his hand to get beneath the top of her dress and grope her breast, squeezing hard making her scream in pain as it felt like she couldn't breathe. That really hurt. "Stop hitting me." He threatened

"Don't touch me you sicko!" She thrashed again and again.

"You are a young and pretty girl, Winry. I just can't help myself. Don't resist me, it's pointless."

He swung his hand again, slapping her hard and she 'yelped' in pain stunned for a moment as she had been knocked silly for a moment. "I don't want to break your face, its far too useful to me in one piece. But I will if you force me to! I was going to go easy on you, but it seems you like pain." Travin snickered rudely.

Winry felt it! His hand was moving up between her legs and groping her there. It wasn't soft or gentle. It hurt! "Stop it, stop it!" She could feel her eyes swelling with tears of pain and humiliation as his fingers pushed hard inside her and she groaned in anguish. She wasn't strong enough to get away from this. Her wrench was out of reach and her hands were pinned.

"This is nice, huh?" He snickered and lowered his face to hers.

Winry saw her opportunity and without really thinking she just needed to get him off her! She bashed her forehead against his with a sickening 'crack' causing him to practically throw himself off her as he gripped his head in agony. She was partially free, she was able to get her leg out from beneath him and her foot made hard contact with his groin and Travin, stunned and squeaking like a mouse, he rolled onto the floor clutching himself.

She jumped to her feet and raced for the door. Without looking back, Winry pulled the door open she ran out of her apartment, practically flying down the steps of the complex. No one was going to stop her. Perhaps it was weak or pathetic to run to Roy, but she felt she needed him, to see him. Even if there was nothing he could really do.

Tears still stung her eyes as her feet continued to pound hard against the concrete, she wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop. Not until she got there…

* * *

She ran right in through the open gate of Military Headquarters and reaching the door she wrenched it open. Her entrance was loud and almost violent causing everyone to turn and look in her direction.

Fuery approached her, seeing her face, a few bruises and it was streaked with tears. "Oh my God, Winry what happened?" He stared in horror, his eyes wide behind his glasses. He reached up to touch her arm but she evaded the what would be comforting gesture.

She was panting, "I… I need to talk to uh, the…to Colonel Mustang, please."

He nodded and took her by the arm towards the Colonel's door. He wondered if it had something to do with him. The state of her unhappiness. The Colonel must have been taunting Edward in front of her again and she was so sad about it and she came to insult the Colonel to his face…only that wouldn't really explain her tears. Deciding to think about it quietly to himself, he knocked on the Colonel's door and was given permission to enter. Opening the door, he saw the man behind the desk look up; there was a small stack of papers on the right side. Kain wondered if the Colonel even got started on those or was he just napping again?

"What is it?" Roy asked, he was just disturbed in his important work on which window he was going to clean first, or what couch would be best for a nap on. Then noticing the worried look in Fuery's expression, he wondered what was going on that was so serious.

"Miss Rockbell said she needed to see you." Kain stared at the floor, "I think something bad happened."

Roy immediately stood, his pulse spiked, "Well don't just stand there, let her in." He demanded.

Fuery stepped aside turning to around and nodding his head.

Moving really fast, Winry seemed to race inside the office. She saw Roy's face harden his eyes moved over her face, moving down to her toes and back up again in scrutinizing her appearance. With him looking at her like that, a dark cloud seemed to pass over her heart, almost suffocating it. She never saw him look so furious before and the only expression was in his eyes. His face remained ever neutral in appearance.

"Leave and close the door, Fuery." Roy said very tight, and his subordinate did just what he was told. As soon as the door closed, Winry rushed to him throwing herself at him. "What happened?" His arms wound around her. Somebody hurt her, it was plainly obvious. He wanted to know the exact details and the person responsible for this outrageous transgression.

"I…I was working on…and Travin uh…stopped by to talk to me." She squeezed her eyes shut. "He tried to…he wouldn't…" She pushed away from him, feeling so pathetic that she had to run to him with this problem. Was it a mistake to come here?

Roy watched her turn her back on him, "he hurt you?" It was not a question.

Winry nodded, "Yeah, he tried to… Ugh I'm so weak! I couldn't even stop him before he…" Tears of frustration filled her eyes and she slapped her face with her hands. "I'm so stupid, so pathetic." Her hands were instantly grabbed and pulled away from her face.

"Stop hitting yourself." Roy sighed and pulled her forward, wrapping her in his protective embrace. "You can't expect to be tough and strong with everything. Especially, against a man who is a lot bigger than you."

"I felt so helpless." She sobbed, pressing her face into his chest. Roy rested his lips against the top of her head as he cuddled her tightly into him. Rage surged his insides. Placing his hands on Winry's shoulders he pushed her back from him, looking at her. His eyes moved to those bruises forming on her face and he leaned in softly kissing them.

"He's not going to get away with this." Roy released Winry and turned to his desk.

Grabbing his glove from off the desk top he started putting it on. Opening his desk drawer he pulled out a gun and its holster that would strap around his waist, he put it on beneath his uniform skirt.

Winry swallowed hard, "What are you going to do?" her voice trembled. The scary thing to her was how Roy was acting so very calm. That was usually when things were the most dangerous.

"Just a little clean up," He said completely calm. Roy turned to her, his dark eyes expressing all enraged emotions swirling and twisting inside him. "I want you to stay here and wait for me to come back. Don't leave." With smooth movements he headed towards the door. Without looking back, he exited the room closing the door behind him. Without telling anyone, he left Headquarters intent on taking care of that insect that needed extermination.

Roy had checked Winry's apartment, her workshop. The rodent wasn't at either place. Since Roy didn't know where he lived, he would find out from the fool's place of employment. He made his way to Antonio's, and could hear piano music coming from inside. Perhaps the dead man was here after all?

Pushing the door of fancy glass and wood open, Roy stepped into the bar area. Glancing around, he found that there were only two people here, the bartender who was reading a newspaper behind the bar and Travin Walker who was at the piano. Roy walked right up to the instrument, and the young man lifted his head.

"We're not open yet." Travin said glancing at the bartender who now put his newspaper down and was watching him, before returning his gaze to the military man beside him.

"I am aware of that." Roy said calmly. He looked to the bartender. "Would you excuse us?" It was not a request.

The bartender didn't have to be told twice, he seemed to rush right out. The situation he could tell was not going to be good, especially if it involved Colonel Mustang of the military.

Roy, expressionless, walked to the piano bench right next to Walker who appeared to be looking at the keys. But he could see Walker watching him out of the corner of his eye in suspicion. Roy's lips lifted in a cruel smirk when he quickly reached over and slapped the piano keys cover down. Travin yanked his hands from the keys in a rush, barely escaping the crushing of his fingers from the hard polished wood.

"What did you do that for?" Travin growled, he had an idea what this visit from the man was about, but he'd keep quiet. "You could have broken my fingers."

"If you think that I'm going to stop with just your fingers, you're mistaken." Roy threatened in extremely low tones that expressed rage, yet he appeared outwardly very calm. Reaching over, he yanked Walker up by the back of his shirt and a tight grip on his arm. With a powerful strength, Roy tossed the young man to the floor, who hit the ground hard and slid back a few inches with the force of the throw.

Travin was able to turn over, sitting up with his knees bent while he sneered up at the man walking towards him. "You—" He didn't have time to really speak or do anything for he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and roughly tugged onto his feet and moving back at a rapid speed, where he found himself slammed up against the wall, the back of his head colliding hard with the wood paneling that he actually saw stars for a moment and he groaned out in pain. "Have you…lost your mind?!" Travin couldn't help but be a little nervous at the amount of strength this person seemed to have. "Let me down!"

Roy's cool expression changed instantly to one of fury. "You hurt Winry, so I'm going to hurt you. Seems fair, doesn't it?"

"You actually believe her? How funny this situation actually is. You're defending a girl who came onto me." Travin laughed and realized he was still several inches off the ground.

Did this idiot Walker actually expect him to believe that load of bull? "Nice try." Roy said condescending. "But I'm afraid it's not good enough." Pulling his hand with his pyrotex glove on from the hold on Walker's shirt and was still managing to hold the boy up against the wall, Roy held that very hand up and in front of Walker's face. "This is really going to hurt." He said slowly and evilly.

"No, wait!" Travin begged, sounding ever the coward he really was. "I'm sorry! I lied. I tried to make her do what I wanted but she kept telling me no. She got away before I could really do anything. Please just…I have a sister and cousins to support! Think of them!"

If it wasn't for the fact the rat had a stupid family, Roy would have dealt with this problem with a twist and snap of his neck.

Roy kept in his threatening growl and lowered his hand from the young man's frightened face. "I want you and your wretched family to leave the city. Go far away and never come back here." He saw Walker nod fast. "If I see your face ever again…" He let his threat trail off as there would be a number of things he was so willing to do to this punk. "Pathetic coward, you can't even defend yourself." Roy hissed and released Walker. The young man fell to his knees on the floor and Roy turned to walk away. He stopped hearing the snide laughter coming from Walker.

"You certainly went to a lot of trouble for this girl." Travin said chuckling. "Why even bother?" Travin's eyes narrowed slyly, "Ah-ha! It's true then, isn't it? Naughty, naughty, Colonel, I didn't realize you had a fetish for fresh young girls. You're positively fucking the little tease." He laughed harder while attempting in getting to his feet. His shoes were scraping against the floor as he lifted up and stood tall. "Perhaps if I had tried a little bit harder I might not have had to force her, I could have had a piece of that fine tail willingly."

A smile that really did not express any amusement at all crossed Roy's face as he turned back around—

Travin was smashed in the face by a hard fist and his head twisted to the side with the amount of force in that attack. The rest happened all in a blur and Travin found that he was up against the wall again. The metallic tang of blood was bubbling in his mouth and even dribbling down the sides, which was hurting really bad. His bottom lip was split.

This time Walker was eye level with the Roy who reached into his uniform jacket and pulled out a gun and pressing it against the other man's face, up against his mouth where the barrel of the gun pushed hard past his teeth and into his mouth. Walker's eyes widened incredibly large, his heart was pounding so hard. Roy pressed his arm hard against Walker's throat holding him tightly against the wall with his obsidian eyes ablaze with pure hostility, which was the only emotion visible from the very intimidating Colonel.

"If you ever go near Winry again, I will kill you." Roy said with dark promise. Then slowly and with purpose pressed the gun's hammer back, the weapon making a small clicking noise that had Walker close his eyes tight and swallow so hard he might choke. "Open your eyes and look at me you worthless shit." Roy demanded in rage, and at the sound of that dangerous low tone, Walker's eyes opened. "Do you think I'm bluffing or even joking?" He wasn't. He was very serious. Roy watched Walker shake his head violently, "Your life is one I will have no regrets in taking, in fact it's fairly easy for me to do it. Stay away from her." Roy's face slowly broke out into a small dangerous grin. "Do we have an understanding?"

Nodding, Travin's temples were dripping with sweat as he was dropped roughly and he slumped against the wall, his heart thrashing inside his chest violently, while the Colonel walked away, releasing the hammer of the gun and placing it back beneath his uniform jacket so calmly as if nothing had happened. He watched with a heaving chest as the military Colonel pulled his glove off his hand and tucked that into his pants' pockets. Travin felt he was lucky; he could have been fried on the spot. Something small and white with a bit of red was on the floor next to his shoe. It looked like a tooth.

"Where have you been, Colonel?" Someone asked as Roy stepped inside, walking to his door.

Roy's eyes narrowed slightly, "I had to take care of some garbage." He walked right up to his office door and turned the handle, stepping inside. He closed the door as Winry who was sitting on the right side sofa with her legs pulled up to her chest, lifted her head. Her long blonde hair was a mess and half of it had been pulled from its pony tail and hanging down over her cheek and hanging against her shoulder. She straightened her posture as he came nearer to her.

Instead of stopping at her side, Roy continued to his desk where he unbuttoned his uniform jacket and yanked it roughly off his arms and placing it on the back of his chair. He then went beneath the uniform skirt and removed the gun holster and placing it back in his drawer, closing it with a kick of his foot.

Winry stared at the floor before swinging her feet over the edge of the sofa and stood up. "What happened? What did you do?" She wondered why he wasn't saying anything. His silence worried her. She walked right up to him and he had yet to turn around. Hesitantly, Winry reached out placing her hand on his shoulder and felt him stiffen. Even with him doing that she did not remove her hand from him. "Roy…" She hoped he didn't do something he would regret. There was already so much that tarnished him.

"He's been punished." Roy said, his voice was rough that he cleared his throat. He turned his head seeing her eyes filling with tears and seeming to know what she was thinking. "Don't worry, Winry. I have not taken his life."

"You don't need anything more to suffer over, Roy." Winry nodded, glancing down at her feet. "So I'm glad you didn't, not for him, but for you."

Roy stared at a point over her shoulder, "I really wanted to."

Winry shook her head, "He's not worth it, Roy. He's a pathetic coward."

"That might be true. But, Winry… you're worth it. I would have done it." Roy looked at her, her head bowed. Had he really put her above all else? He was willing to kill a man because he dared to harm the person he cared for most. He might not have felt regret or guilt at that moment he thought about killing Walker, but Winry was right. She knew that he would feel it later, because he would have no right to take anyone's life. …Even if that person deserved it. Walker will get what is coming to him, equivalent exchange, right? Even Roy hardly believed in that. He had given so much, what did he receive in return? Pain and suffering? Something clicked in his mind and he looked right at Winry. It was her. She was in exchange for his suffering. He had lost so much during the Ishbal Massacre, but he gained when his tragedy had inadvertently brought Winry into his life. She was peace. She was comfort. She was ultimate forgiveness for his most horrible and disgusting sins. No, she was more than that. Winry was life.

Roy took one step and Winry was immediately in his arms and he was holding her tight. Wanting to feel her, to feel everything she gives him. His hands moved to her face where he tilted back and claimed her mouth with his. She clung to him, her hands going up his back and curled about the white cotton of his shirt, gripping tight as his kissing her turned more torrid.

Yes…Winry was life.

* * *

Well that's it for this episode/chapter. And just like I thought, what I want to do will take up two chapters. So there are three more chapters to go instead of what would have been two. I hope that makes you all happy. So what did you all think of this one? Roy's pretty impressive, yes?

Thanks for reading.

Ryoko Blue


	21. Hard Reality

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

**A/N: Because of the no graphic adult content allowed, I have edited for content here at this site. You can find full, uncut, steamy versions of this episode/chapter and the rest of this fanfiction at adultfanfictionnet and mediaminerorg.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 20—Hard Reality

The fluttering in her belly, the warmth spreading along her pale skin… Winry gasped.

Roy pulled back from kissing her, framing her face again. "I want to remove every trace of him from you." He wanted to wipe away the feelings that other man left with her. The pain, the humiliation, and that which had made her feel pathetic and weak. Roy wanted to chase that all away. She was his light and there was no way he was going to let some other creep extinguish it. His hands moved softly over her arms, back and forth as if that would remove the invisible marks that foul man left and Winry sighed at the warmth rushing through her with his every touch.

He held her to him in comfort and growing heat. Roy lowered his face to her neck, kissing her there while those comforting hands of his smoothed down her back, over her behind where he gripped a little tightly and lifting her up against him. Winry automatically circled her legs around his waist as Roy walked her backwards and sat her on his desk.

"Where did that bastard touch you?" Roy asked staring her right in the eyes, seeing the defeated look inside those pretty blue orbs. She pointed to her right breast and then between her legs.

"It really hurt." She dropped her head, letting out a crushed sigh. "I'm so lucky that was all he did."

Roy stared to undo the top four buttons on her pale blue dress, "I will erase those horrid feelings. If you have any objections, you can tell me so. I will not do anything that you don't want me to. You trust me, right?"

'_Oh boy, do I ever.'_ Winry's gaze held his, where she smiled, "Of course I do. So, it's okay." She liked him touching her. It was always nice, exciting and sometimes it felt new as if he had never touched her before. Even when they were a little rough, Roy had never hurt her, not once. Even back when he first started this it was usually always on her terms. There was never any physical pain, now emotional pain that was another story all together. And how she had managed to get so attached to him, it was almost unreal.

'_I'm sorry,' _She thought to her parents, '_I love him, I do.'_

She hoped that her parents weren't disgusted or angry with her for falling for the man who shot them dead. Because, she didn't feel that way anymore, she had gotten to this strange point in her life where she didn't hate him... No, she hated him. She hated him for making her fall in love with him. And that was a kind of hate that melted into the pure love that she was afraid of. Afraid of her own heart, of her own self.

Winry had been ashamed of herself at first, but he had crept into her firm, hard heart and managed to soften it. Not Edward, not Alphonse, not any of those other boys around town. Roy Mustang had made her feel everything, shame, fear, exhilaration, life, love. Perhaps he had done the impossible and healed her inside. She craved him like an addiction, his warmth, his touch, his care. His eyes that expressed so many emotions which others did not see, it was as if they were only for her.

And she could never tell him. She could never tell him anything about her feelings. Their arrangement was not supposed to be emotional and she wouldn't want to do anything that compromised her time with him. Winry had to remember that she was just a passing fling for him, and that was it. He has not invested any emotional attachment into any of this.

Roy's hand covered over her, '_No one should ever hurt her._'

and she whimpered at the heated feelings that tingled everywhere inside, her fingers moving into his hair holding him to her, making her pant and her heart beat faster.

Winry groaned, "Don't be too gentle." She said on a pant with a half smile, through half lidded eyes.

There was a sly gleam in his eyes as he looked into hers that were darker with heat. "Tell me what you want." He trailed his fingers down her cheek and tracing over her chin.

"Just you," while looking into his eyes, she reached forward grabbing him by the waist of his uniform pants and tugged him closer. He didn't resist the pull and moved how she wanted.

"Oh, Roy… I…mmm. More… please."

"Yes, more. There's so much more for you." Roy swallowed a rough breath as his heart raced, the blood pounding hard in his ears…

Riza followed after Maes, "I'm telling you something is going on."

"Oh, not this again," Maes spun around, putting his hand on a desk where he leaned on it. "I thought you put all that ridiculous nonsense to rest."

Her mahogany eyes narrowed slightly, "I know what I'm talking about. I don't see why you can't see it, since you and the Colonel are very close."

"Yes, he and I are close. But I don't know everything he does. What I do know is that he is not behaving inappropriately with Winry Rockbell. There is just no way he would ever do that."

Crossing her arms over her breasts, Riza shook her head in disagreement. "What makes you say that? What if she were to entice him? Just say for argument sake that Miss Rockbell hates the Colonel because of what happened years ago with her parents. Don't you think she would have revenge on the brain? You and I both know how the Colonel is with women and it would be no secret that she would know too. There is only so much he can take before he pounces." She rolled her eyes at the image she just conjured up in her head.

"Not women who are more likely to ruin him than help him. He thinks a lot about his reputation, him being even thought of in a romantic link to Winry who is a young, almost underage girl would be disastrous for him. Roy doesn't do anything unless there's an advantage for himself in it. He certainly wouldn't try and seduce a fifteen year old girl, barely a woman. He has more sense than that. And how you are currently viewing Winry is unfair, she is not a terrible person to even think about enticing any man, especially Roy. She hates him." Maes defended both Roy and Winry.

Riza was going to explain about the Harvest Ball when Maes interrupted.

"Here, why don't we ask him straight out and put this whole suspicion of yours to rest? That way we can move on." Maes suggested.

That sounded like a fine idea to Riza. "All right, then. Let's ask him directly."

They both headed towards Roy's office door where Maes knocked. Waiting for a moment, finding there was no answer he wondered if maybe Roy had fallen asleep.

Roy was breathing hard, his face nestled in the crook of her neck while her arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him. He lifted up a little; looking into her beautiful eyes where he smiled lightly, Winry only tightened her hold about him, squeezing him in her warm afterglow. She was so lovely and he was going to tell her that. The sound of his office door barely registered in his mind, but the mortified and very male sounding, "**Oh my God!**" Certainly did and Roy's head snapped sharply as Winry at the same time tilted hers back. Both their hearts jumped into their throats at the sight of Maes Hughes and Riza Hawkeye standing there staring in what could be described as absolute horror.

"Riza, shut the door, now." Maes said, staring at the entwined couple on the desk. He didn't need _this_ leaving the office. His own heart pounded hard and he could feel the sting of fury and disgust rushing him. He heard the door close.

Riza sighed quietly. She was right! Those two were messing around. She really wished that she had been wrong. Riza averted her gaze from them to the left.

Maes was trying to remain calm. Roy and Winry hadn't even moved yet that was probably because he was still staring at them. He turned his head and closed his eyes. "You should right your appearance." He said tightly, feeling ill. He heard them move.

Roy clutched Winry by the hands and as he stepped back he helped her to her feet. In a rush, Winry closed her dress and bent down to pick up her panties from off the floor and step into them, as Roy was in obviously no hurry. He had been caught, so what was the point in trying to hurry now? As he fixed his appearance and zipping up his pants, he could see Winry trembling out of the corner of his eye. She closed her eyes and swallowed so hard that he could see the movement in her throat. Her blue eyes were pointed to the floor and Roy feeling the need to shield her from this stepped in front of her.

Seeing this, Maes looked at them again. "Would you like to tell me…" He squeezed his sinuses feeling a massive headache coming on. "Damn-it, you…" He needed to get his thoughts in order. "What the hell is this?" He said darkly.

"None of your business," Roy said, his eyes narrowing. He felt Winry lean forward into him, and he looked back at her. "What we do is none of either of their business. You don't have to answer."

Winry stared at the floor again. She didn't even know what to say. Why should she be so worried? She didn't do anything wrong. Yet those looks from Hughes and Hawkeye were enough to make her feel the fear and so guilty down to the tips of her toes. Reaching up, she curled her hand around his arm.

Maes let out a very frustrated breath and looked at Riza, "Take Winry out of here."

With a short nod, Riza confirmed the order. "Yes, Sir." She waved Winry forward but the young girl only looked up at the Colonel, she wasn't sure, but to Riza it seemed that there was a panicked worry in her eyes. The Colonel gave Miss Rockbell a quick nod; he also leaned down to whisper something in her ear before she let go of Colonel Mustang's arm and walked towards Riza.

Once the door closed and the women were no longer in the room, Maes took two steps towards Roy, his golden eyes ablaze with anger and disappointment. "What's the matter with you? Can't you keep it in your pants?" His tone was firm and laced with revulsion

Roy snorted. "What concern of it is yours?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Having seen the markings on her face, Maes wondered in the back of his mind of Roy…"Did you force her to—" He cut himself off seeing the very dangerous look in Roy's eyes.

"Never," Roy said in dark disgust and bitter anger, "Get that idea out of your head."

"Then what was that!? Please try and explain to me what was going through your head when you decided to fuck that girl!" This was sick, Maes was truly thrown for a loop here. His head started to pound with frustration.

Roy took a deep breath. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"When I asked you to be friendly with her, I didn't mean _this_ friendly." Maes slapped his hands down against his thighs. "Roy, we've known each other nearly all our lives. I never thought that you would sink so low. You do realize that if Edward Elric finds out that you've been playing around with Winry, I have no doubt in my mind that he really will kill you. I don't know if Edward thinks of her as anything more, but she is his closest and dearest friend. And I know he won't take kindly to those who would ruin and use the people he is close to."

Roy folded his hands behind his back. "I'm not just playing with her, Maes. I did not plan on any of this." He looked away from him.

"Riza was right all this time, and I didn't listen to her because I trusted you." Maes started pacing with his arms crossed.

"Both of you have no clue what happened between Winry and I. So don't even bother trying to come up with your own ideas."

Maes roughly sat down on the left side sofa, bending forward and resting his arms on his knees folding his hands down low between them. "Is this my fault, did I push you into spending time with her? Did I cause Winry to become another one of your—"

"No, Maes. It wasn't you." Roy interrupted. "You had absolutely nothing to do with this. It's my own fault and I take full responsibility. All those times you suggested that I talk to her, or when you asked me to check on her… I was already involved in something with her."

"God, Roy how long had this been going on?" Maes was completely shocked.

Roy cleared his throat, "About the time she arrived here in Central." He could see the confusion clearly in Maes' expressions. "I am not sorry about this."

Maes immediately thought about all the times that Roy had disappeared for a period of time and then showing up suddenly, or there was the time that Roy hadn't let him in his flat…"You should be. You took an innocent young girl and—"

"Yes, I manipulated her. But everything was up to her; I never forced her to do anything." Roy's eyes were narrowed in concentration, as he stared at an invisible spot over Maes' head.

"That's almost just as bad, Roy, manipulation is a form of force and I know you know that." Maes growled. "You need to stop this."

Roy felt ill and angry all at the same time. There was no way he was going to stop seeing Winry because Maes insisted. "I'm not going to do that."

Maes stood, appearing much more forceful, "You need to stop it now, Roy."

"I can't!" Roy yelled in more emotion than he ever expressed to his friend, "I can't stop. Don't you see that if I could, I would? I don't like it that she is a fifteen year old girl. I hate that part! I know I've done her wrong, I know I tricked and coerced her into things she never would have thought of doing at such a young age." He turned and squeezed his fists together tightly taking deep breaths and trying to settle his fast beating heart down. "Something happened, Maes. In my need in just wanting to screw her, I found myself actually caring about what happened to her. She managed to get under my skin and I can't stop, I won't."

"This is not good, Roy." Maes said softer.

"Maybe not to you and maybe not to society, but it is to me. Being with Winry Rockbell of all people brings me a strange peace, a warmth that I hadn't felt in so long. I don't know how else to describe it. When she is with me, everything seems less gray. I am always shadowed by my sins and yet, with her, they don't drown me as they usually have before."

Maes couldn't believe it. But here it was staring him in the face, something he never thought could happen, especially with one Winry Rockbell, a girl whose parents Roy executed and has never forgiven himself for any of the past. By all rights she should be a nightmare to him, not a…"You're in love with her."

Roy didn't confirm nor deny, only a soft smile that was barely there was evident of the truth.

"I'm still a little confused about how and when all this happened, Roy, but I suppose I can understand in some odd, sick way." Maes started pacing again. "I can tell she doesn't hate you anymore, she sure depended on you in here when Riza and I barged in. I could see that. What are you going to do about Edward?"

"What about him? He doesn't own her," Roy said tightly and a little hostile. "Winry doesn't want him to know. So he's not going to."

"What about when he comes back, are you just going to stop seeing Winry, even though you just got through telling me you can't?" Maes argued, seeing the concentrated expressions on Roy's face.

Roy walked over and sat down on the sofa. "I will do whatever Winry wants me to do in that instance since not telling Fullmetal is up to her."

"As bizarre as this is, and even though I absolutely do not agree with how you went about seducing and innocent girl… This truly is one for the records, Roy. You managed to get someone who absolutely hated you to sleep with you and obviously keep her coming back to you." He smirked, "too bad we can't tell Havoc about this one, I think he'd cry himself to sleep at night, since you've managed to steal all his dates and get a girl who hates you."

Roy, too, let a little smile curve against his lips. "She doesn't hate me."

"I still have some concerns, Roy, about you with her…and for both of you. If anyone finds out about this, you can most likely kiss any hopes of seeing yourself at the top good bye since Winry is just one age number above the underage limit. I know it will cause an outrageous scandal. Are you willing to put all of this on the line, for her?"

Leaning his elbows on his knees and folding his hands where he pressed them against his mouth, Roy took a deep breath. "Yes." He said, lifting his head and looking right at Maes.

Maes didn't know whether to be proud or furious with him. Half of him jumped at the idea of Roy knowing the joys of love and life, but the other half was angry that Roy could damage all the hard work he has done so far to atone for the past and rise to the absolute top. "If that's the case… then you two cannot have sex in your office. Next time it might not be me or Riza who walk in here. Don't get careless."

"So you're going to keep this to yourself then?" Roy's right brow arched.

Maes scoffed, "I'm not going to let you throw away all the work and effort you put into your plan, so of course I'm going to keep this to myself. I'll talk to Riza, too, hopefully she will agree. She looks out for you, so I don't think she would say anything to anyone either."

After Riza had closed the door, she could hear the anger and disappointment in Maes' voice. She looked at Winry who stood beside her, just staring at the floor. "I hope you're proud of your accomplishment." Riza said seriously, which had the young girl look up at her with a furrowed brow. "Come on." She started walking and Miss Rockbell walked along side her.

"What accomplishment?" Winry said, looking straight ahead.

Riza really wanted to make sure the Colonel wasn't being played with, when usually he was the one doing the playing. This time it very well could be that he was dooped and this young girl knew exactly what she was doing. There really could only be one logical explanation. "I know about what happened in Ishbal between your parents and the Colonel. I must say whatever you planned to do in getting your revenge, it seemed to have worked."

Winry felt like she had just been punched in the face with an Automail hand. "Excuse me? Revenge, what are you—?"

"Come on now, Miss Rockbell, what other explanation could there be for you coming to this city? The Elrics aren't here, you knew that." Riza said, knowing she was upsetting Miss Rockbell, and as much as Riza liked the girl, she couldn't let that get in the way of her duty. "My job is to protect the Colonel, to watch his back. I will not fail in my duty, and I want to protect him from any harm."

Winry silently seethed, "I don't owe you any explanation." She said tightly.

"No, you don't. That's very true." Riza continued to lead Miss Rockbell towards the exit. "I hope you realize the extent of your actions and how it will affect everyone, not just the Colonel. Everyone knows he has an eye out for a pretty face, even though you are young, he is only a man and can only hold out so much until he snaps."

There really was no talking to Miss Hawkeye; Winry did not like it that she was being accused of something so horrible. There was no point in trying to defend herself, as far as Miss Hawkeye was concerned, Winry was as guilty as sin. "I'm sorry you see it that way."

"I am going to express the fact that I don't think it is a good idea that you see him anymore." Riza saw the horrified look on Winry's face as she turned towards her. "This is really what is best, for him and for you. It's not wise to get mixed up with someone like him, Miss Rockbell all you'll be doing is ending up hurting yourself, not him. Also, I will not let you ruin him. A scandal involving you will crush his career. You will destroy everything he was worked so hard for. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not!" Winry felt her heart tighten. She knew that Miss Hawkeye had no idea what Roy was involved in, and there was no way she was going to tell her no matter how unfair she was being treated. "I want what is best for him, I really do." Miss Hawkeye was partly right, and Winry felt she very well could ruin all of Roy's hard work.

"I think, Miss Rockbell that you should go home." Riza said opening the door for her. "And it's probably best that you don't come back here." She walked with the young girl outside, to make sure that she did not sneak back in.

Winry sighed, "You are on the outside looking in. You really have no concept of the way things have gone or how they are. I am not going to point fingers and place blame, because I was very aware of what my actions were. It's not like I didn't have a brain and couldn't think for myself." '_Even though Roy_ _did make it a little difficult to think straight,'_ "I am not sorry for what had gone on, and I won't let you make me feel bad for my decisions and the choices I have made. I care about him, so it is not up to you if I still plan on seeing him."

"Don't make it so I have to ban you from entry to Military Headquarters, Miss Rockbell." Riza said very sternly. "The only reason you are allowed entry without permission and whenever you please is because of your connection with Edward Elric. I can have that privilege taken from you."

With a short snort, Winry shook her head. "You would do that, wouldn't you?" Her blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"I will do what is necessary to protect the Colonel from people who would harm him, and you are more of a danger to him than he is aware of." Riza crossed her arms. "If you really cared about him, you would not insist and push this. You'd leave him alone, and leave your plots of revenge and just move on with your life. You're only causing more damage to him than you are good."

Winry stared at Miss Hawkeye, feeling heavy and cold. "I would never do something deliberately to hurt another, but I suppose you already prejudged me. I'm sorry for all the trouble." She turned and started to walk away.

Riza waited until Miss Rockbell walked out of sight and she started to turn around to head back inside, when Lane Hofstetter's figure turned the corner and entered through the main gate. He was walking towards Riza. As soon as he stood before her, he removed his hat like a polite gentleman does when speaking to a lady. "What brings you by?" Riza asked.

Hofstetter looked proud, "I have some information for Colonel Mustang. May I see him?"

"Certainly, follow me." Riza led him inside Headquarters.

Shaking her head and walking down the sidewalk, Winry took a deep breath. Why did that woman have to accuse her of something that was so far from the truth? Sure, she had hated Roy before, but she never would have done anything of what Miss Hawkeye was suggesting. Those thoughts had never even crossed her mind. Plots of revenge, unbelievable! Well maybe not unbelievable, she could see where the woman was coming from and to someone without the facts that very well could be what the woman, or rather what anyone would assume. There was still no arguing with the woman over it either. That would serve no purpose.

Walking past an alleyway, several arms and hands had reached out and grasped Winry. She was only able to squeak and panic for about a second before a hand was placed over her mouth and the several other hands tugged her struggling form into the alley and out of sight of the public.

Lane tucked his payment into the pocket on the inside of his coat, then crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "It took quite a lot to gather this information for you." He took a glance at Hawkeye and Hughes before returning his gaze to the Colonel. "I know that they will be taking the women and young girls to the harbor, I heard midnight tonight is when they will leave, in the cover of darkness as there is no way they would want to be caught transporting those they want to sell."

Hughes put his finger to his chin, "Why did they wait so long to move the women?"

Lane pursed his lips. "They were waiting for a few more additions. It had taken a little longer than expected, is the word on the street in the crime circles. It seems the ones responsible for abducting the women were having a pretty hard time. They like to sell the women in a clump, you see. They make more money the more bodies they have at one time."

Roy was writing on a piece of paper, making small notes of what Hofstetter was saying, "Any information on just who they were waiting on?" He was continuing to write.

With a nonchalant wave of his hand, Lane blinked several times, "Just a girl with an extreme talent for remembering anything and everything, and some prodigy Automail mechanic who can also fix anything." The sound of the pencil scraping against the paper suddenly stilled, but Lane barely noticed. "I think I heard they were pretty young ladies, one was seventeen or eighteen and one was about fifteen. Not quite sure on the ages. I had to get out of my hiding place and right quickly too."

Maes looked right at Roy, who visibly stiffened and was squeezing the hell out of the pencil that it cracked in half under pressure. Maes had also gotten a sick feeling pitted in his stomach. "Do you happen to know who the ones that were hired to abduct the women were?"

With a short laugh, Lane nodded. "Yeah, there was about six of them all together. They breezed into the city a couple months ago, they go by the surname of Walker. Also if you're going to ask me where they are taking the girls to be counted and catalogued before they are driven to the harbor, I have no idea. That part was not revealed to me."

Pulling the door open quickly, Maes gestured for Hofstetter to leave. "Thank you, we have all that we need."

Lane nodded, "No problem, if there's anything else… you know how to find me." And he left the office.

Roughly standing, Roy held his head down while he flattened his hands on his desk. "Where's Winry?" His tone was like ice.

Seeing the rigid form and the very tense and dark tone of the Colonel, Riza answered quickly. "I sent her home, just a few moments ago before Hofstetter walked up."

Roy did not lift his head, "I need her brought back here, right now. Take a small group and scout the city for her. She likes to walk home from here rather than take a taxi if it's a nice day."

"But, Sir—" Riza started to say but she was interrupted by the Colonel's harsh stare that he threw at her.

"Now, Lieutenant," Roy said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, Sir," Riza saluted. She would obey the command, even though it would probably be pretty tough to find one person within Central.

"I'll go with you." Maes offered, and then gave Roy a sympathetic look. "We'll find her."

His heart pounded hard in his chest as dread iced its way through his veins. Roy looked towards the door. "Havoc!" He shouted and heard the quick footsteps coming towards his doorway. Seeing the blonde man now standing there, Roy gave an order. "I need you to take a group to where the Walkers' residence and bring as many of them into custody as possible. There are six men and one woman. If you don't know where it is there are living, find out from their employer at that Restaurant Antonio's. There is no time to waste, get moving."

Jean saluted, "Yes, Sir, right away." He turned and hurried away gathering his group.

Roy looked at Maes and Hawkeye, why hadn't they obeyed his order? "What are you two still doing here?! Move it! Find Winry, bring her back here! Am I talking to a bunch of morons?!"

"Sorry, Sir," Riza replied and she and Maes quickly left the office to gather their group to search for Miss Rockbell.

Throwing himself into his seat, Roy growled. It felt like his heart was going to tear from his chest. He even felt himself start to tremble in cold terror at the idea of those sicko Walkers getting their hands on Winry. Sure, the person the slavers were waiting for might not be Winry, but it was a pretty close description of what she can do. It was always better to be safe in an assumption than be wrong and do nothing about it. He closed his eyes tightly, his chest heaving in nerves, hoping with everything he could that Winry was safe and that Maes and Hawkeye would bring her back, as he would not relax until he could see her bright smiling face.

* * *

Well what did you think? They had to get caught eventually right? And don't be too hard on Riza, she's only doing what she thinks is best. Just a few more episodes/chapters to go. I know I said three last time, but what is going on is bigger than I had originally thought. So it's still three episodes/chapters to go.

Thanks for reading  
Ryoko Blue


	22. A Slow, Dark Terror

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 21— A Slow, Dark Terror

The first star in the sky gave Roy no peace. He still hadn't heard back from anyone about Winry. He paced. Stopping in front of the window to stare out it, he was wondering why it was taking so long to find her, when in the back of his mind he knew. His heart pounded, slamming against the walls of his chest.

It took forty minutes to get from here to her apartment complex by walking. It wouldn't have taken Maes and Hawkeye any time at all to come across her on the street since it had been a nice day and she probably would have walked home.

Roy, starting to pace again, his feet felt like iron.

Several times he thought to leave the office and search for Winry himself, but what if she came back here and he wasn't here to see her. What if she went to his apartment? What if she… what if she… there were too many scenarios. He growled, rubbing his face with his hands then his fingers rushing back through his hair.

Hearing Maes' voice, Roy rushed to the doorway and looked out. His heart dropped into his feet seeing Maes shake his head and Hawkeye's expression was one of regret.

"We couldn't find her, Sir." Riza said, her voice tinged with sorrow. She saw his hand trembling in anger and worry as he put it to his mouth and pushing a little. He often did that when thinking about something very seriously, except for the trembling part.

"Why did you stop looking?" Roy said tightly, his voice low and dangerous. He knew they tried their best; it wasn't fair that he was taking his worry and anger out on them. And he was sure they understood that. He dropped his hand from his face and turned around going back into his office.

"Colonel, if I hadn't of sent her home…" Riza started to say as she and Maes followed after him. She watched him staring down at the desktop. Which she knew he wasn't just staring, he was thinking and trying to come up with a new plan of action in finding where Miss Rockbell was.

Roy shook his head, "You couldn't have known this was going to happen, no one could have anticipated this. I just need to know that she is all right."

Riza blinked, "You really do care about her, don't you, Sir?" There was a soft expression in her eyes as well as in her usually formal appearance. She noticed that he was deliberately not answering, and he turned and started to pace. "It is all right to admit it, Sir. But you should be careful, she might be after to destroy your—"

"No." Roy immediately said, "She has never been out to destroy me or my reputation, Hawkeye. You jump to conclusions. Come on, you know me better than that. Do you honestly think I would let a woman use me? I really do not want to explain it, but none of her involvement with me was her fault, it was all mine."

Turning on her heal, Riza started walking towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked.

"To find Miss Rockbell," She said stopping in her tracks, '_I also owe her a tremendous apology.'_ Riza felt she was partly responsible for Miss Rockbell being missing, since it was she that sent her home. She probably would have gone home with the Colonel and would have been safe. But no she had to mistrust the young girl, instead of believing that the Colonel would make an honest play for her. Riza realized that she should have known better.

Riza had almost approached the doorway when Havoc and Breda, who were escorting Aurora Walker who had her hands cuffed in front of her, walked through.

"We had gone to the Walkers' residence and only she was there." Breda said, with a jolt of his thumb in the dark woman's direction.

Aurora growled, "You're going to pay for this, I'll see to it." She threatened. "You have no right to pull me out of my home and drag me here." She really wanted to hit them.

Roy wasted no time, "Where are your brother and cousins?"

"How should I know?" Aurora said with her eyes narrowed.

"She tried to run." Havoc said, eyeing the woman suspiciously. "And she wouldn't stop complaining all the way here, about how unfair this was and how she isn't responsible for anything, even though we hadn't told her why she was being taken into custody."

The sounds of rapid footsteps approached the office and Fuery and Falman rushed inside. Fuery leaning over and bracing his hands on his thighs, tried to take in rapid breaths, before standing upright.

"We went by the library and Scieszka hasn't been into work at all today, we figured she might know where Winry was." Fuery said.

Falman nodded, "So we went to her home and neither girl was there either. Scieszka's mother said she hadn't been home all night and still hasn't come home."

Every military person in the office looked at Aurora, whose eyes narrowed.

Pushing Walker over to one of the sofas, Havoc shoved her down into the cushions. "Have a seat." His expression was livid.

"You're all going to be sorry for treating me like this!" Aurora sneered. "I hope you're all ready to pay. I know people, in high places. I'll have you all—"

"Miss Walker," Hughes interrupted then cleared his throat, "Do you know where your family has taken the women that are going to be sold?"

Aurora looked away from them with her nose in the air. "I don't know what you're talking about." She glanced down at her bound hands that she folded in her lap. "What makes you think I do?"

"You're wasting our time." Roy's tone was hostile. They were running out of time. There was no clue anywhere in suggesting where Winry and the other missing women were being held. This woman, in a way, held all the cards and Roy was going to make her show her hand. "So if you don't want strict punishment, I suggest you be more cooperative."

A sly smirk lifted at the corner of Aurora's perfect lips. "I know why you really want to know. Perhaps it finally happened and the ones responsible for the abductions snatched up your little Grease-Ball." She laughed. "Sorry, but I can't help you. That little tart deserves whatever she gets. I hope she gets sold to some disgusting man who smells and likes to enforce pain!" She laughed wickedly.

This woman knew exactly what was going on.

And Roy was completely out of patience.

He reached over and snatched Hawkeye's gun from her holster in a quick move that had the mahogany eyed woman flinch as she had not been expecting that.

Roy took three steps to the Walker woman, "I tire of your games." He pointed the weapon right between her eyes. His arm held straight and tense, with his right foot extended forward. "You have till I count two to tell me where the women are, or I will kill you." He said so calmly that it was completely dangerous. Seeing the woman's eyes widen, Roy wondered if she thought he was bluffing… Maybe he was and maybe he wasn't.

"Sir!" Riza started for him, but Maes held her back by thrusting his arm in front of her, blocking her move. She gave him an odd look, but he was ignoring it.

"One!" Roy shouted furious, then pressed back the hammer and the gun made an audible clicking noise. "Tw—"

"—Alright!" Aurora shrieked, sweat gathering at her hairline. Seeing the dark and deadly look in the man's eyes, as well as the firm, set expression on his face, she was sure that he really would do it. "I'll tell you."

* * *

"Winry?"

Closed eyes felt sore and heavy, as her brow furrowed in trying to open them. Hearing her name again as well as the very familiar feminine voice, Winry slowly opened them. A blurry, short brown haired girl with green eyes framed by glasses was looking worriedly back at her. Her vision cleared and she was able to see clearly, "Scieszka?"

Scieszka sighed, "Oh, thank goodness." She helped Winry to sit up.

Glancing around, Winry found herself in a gray, stone room with only one light on, and it was hanging down from the dull gray ceiling. There was a huddle of young girls and women up against the wall. "Where am I?" She put her hand to her forehead as it all came back to her. She had been walking home and was snatched right off the street, some chemical on a cloth had been placed over her nose and mouth and she somehow lost consciousness.

"I don't know where we are, Winry. I woke up pretty much in the same condition as you. I've been here since last night." Scieszka trembled, "my mother must be so worried."

"Winry?" A timid voice from off to the side caused Winry to turn her head.

It was her! Winry's neighbor Fantine Reynolds. Her face was dirty, and her usually lovely brown curled locks were in disarray. She was alive…wait…that meant. "Oh my God! We're going to b—"

A large metal door swung open and banged against the wall. "Congratulations, ladies, you're all going to be sold to the highest bidder." Laughed a voice that was also familiar, but it sounded like he had a fat lip. Lights suddenly burned on brightly in the once dark room, and Fantine ran to Winry.

Travin was standing there with his cousins. "The group that hired me and my family to acquire you ladies and girls will pay me quite handsomely when I deliver this stock to them to the harbor."

Winry wrapped the girl who was only a year younger than herself in her protective embrace. She glared at the man who tricked her with friendship, and a slow smirk lifted at the corner of her mouth. Noticing that as he was grinning smugly that his right front tooth was missing, his bottom lip looked like it had been cut in half. There were numerous bruises on his face. "Nice dental work."

Travin's eyes narrowed. "You can thank your insane boyfriend for this one."

The amused smirk did not leave Winry's face, "I already did while on top of his desk." She saw Travin's anger bristle as his face scrunched up in distaste.

"Make jokes while you can." Travin's brow was arched "You won't be smiling too much when you experience your brand new life."

"You're an idiot. You've been doing this for months. Any good criminal knows to get out with the goods as soon as possible. So you're just as pathetic in doing this as you were at let's say saving your tooth." Winry insulted, knowing that Travin was very into his own appearance. She was really terrified and she needed to keep her mind off her predicament and at least she sounded confident. No one was coming to save her, because she was sure no one even knew that she was missing. So she had to try and get out of this herself.

Scieszka groaned, "Just what kind of money are you making on us? And all that you said to me was a lie? You just did—"

Travin laughed harshly. "You poor, naïve girl, I thought you were supposed to be smart. Guess your talent only applies to your memory. Of course I lied, of course I tricked you. Thanks for the great time though, who said bookworms aren't naughty." He saw the wounded look cross her face and the girl's posture slumped a little as she stared at the stone floor. He felt empowered over it.

Something flew and hit him in the cheek; it stung so bad that he felt whatever it was break the skin. Travin looked down and saw a rock, a loose stone from the chipped wall.

Winry was breathing hard in her anger; she had kicked that rock at him. "How dare you say that about my friend, and how dare you use her as well as these other ladies and girls! You asshole!"

Walking right over to her, Travin lifted his curled hand to slug her in the mouth for her comments, but his wrist was grabbed tightly by his cousin Alex, and Travin turned sharply at the audacity his cousin had in stopping him from issuing punishment.

"Man, no, she's already got those bruises. Houser ain't gonna be happy." Alex said glaring at Winry. "You're far too lucky, you dumb broad. If you weren't gonna be sold to a pretty important man with lotsa money, we'd have you on the floor in pain by now."

"You're pathetic losers, all of you! There is no way you're going to get away with any of this. You will be caught!" Winry shouted, curling her hand into a fist that was at her side. She swung at him, but he caught her wrist in an unforgiving grip and she was twisted around and pulled into his crushing hold, her back held against his chest. Winry struggled to get free.

Travin laughed, "Are you really so eager to resume where we left off? Because I am more than happy to oblige."

"I'd rather have a man who has all his teeth, thank you very much." She taunted, then lifting her foot, Winry jammed it down on his, making him shriek in pain and push her roughly away as she tripped forward and almost went head first into the wall, but she lifted her hands just in time bracing her against the cold stone. Her heart continued to pound in her breast so hard that it threatened to burst from her chest. But she had to find a way to make Travin do what she wanted.

Winry whirled around and ran straight for him, knocking hard into him in a violent tackle sending them both to the floor. The sound of a gun going off scared the ladies in the room and they all shrieked. Winry had jolted back and covered her head as Travin rose to his feet. Oh no! They had weapons too! This whole situation was hopeless.

Travin dusted off his pants then walked over to his cousin Joey and grabbed the gun from him, pointing it at the ladies. "They all have one of these. So if all you ladies want pain then go ahead and attack me, see what I do!" Travin waved the weapon around and the women cowered in fear against the wall.

Lifting her head, Winry's blue eyes burned with hate but she did not move, she did not want anyone to get hurt.

"Now," Travin barked, "Stand up in a straight line whilst we bind your hands. It's almost time to leave." He was grinning cruelly as he watched the women and young girls move to his order and his cousins went around looping the females' hands in front of them. He walked right up to Winry as Alex was in the middle of tying her hands that were trembling in front of her. "Don't think that anyone is going to come to your rescue as only my sister knows where we are, and she'll never tell."

"It's this building here." Aurora said, as she was being led around by the military as they all had gotten out of cars and stood around the few warehouses, she was pointing to the middle one. These warehouses did not belong to the military; they were on other privately owned property for a cargo company.

"If you're lying…" The threat didn't finish because they all heard yelling and hurried in the direction of the noise.

"I told you a big truck, not this!" Travin said, smacking his cousin Terry upside the head. It was a big truck but it was rusty and it looked like it was going to fall apart, one of the back doors was lopsided and didn't really close all the way and it looked like the truck was leaning more to the left. The vehicle had even made a strange clanking noise when Terry had pulled up in it.

Terry coward, "I was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible!" He covered the back of his head when his cousin hit him again.

"This will draw attention! Look at this, it's pathetic." Travin growled.

"A getaway vehicle plan is only as good as its leader who thought of it." Winry's snide comment drifted from the line of ladies that were being hefted up into the rusty truck. "So in other words, you're just as pathetic, you're just as stupid!" She clenched her hands tightly in front of her.

Travin growled and stomped over to her, "You're going to pay for that remark, little one."

Winry spat in his face and Travin jolted with his eyes closed, she watched him lift his hand and slowly wipe her saliva from his eye and cheek.

"Leave her alone, Travin, you jackass." Scieszka snarled.

Travin knew that Winry was afraid when he attempted to test her body, but perhaps that was short lived. He knew the girl was fiery and boy did she have a mouth on her, insult after insult was easily thrown at people she did not like. But he had never witnessed her spitting on someone before, maybe that was true revulsion? It was worse than an insult or curse word. "You know, Winry we could have been friends, but no."

"Friends!? I swear if my hands weren't bound, it'd rip you a new one!" Winry's move was swift as she lifted her leg, to kick him hard between the legs as a last tactic to try and get away, but he moved at the last moment and his fist went hard into her stomach where Winry gasped out in pain falling to her knees, clutching herself with her arms. Her eyes watered and she felt sick, heaving in deep breaths and trying not to throw up.

Travin spun around facing his cousins, "Just get her on the damn truck!" He pointed at Winry. "We don't have time for this."

Two of his cousins grabbed Winry by the arms and hauled her to her feet. They pushed her forward, she struggled but was no match for their size and strength as they shoved her towards the truck.

"Travin!" Aurora's voice made everyone turn around and saw the several members of the military rushing towards them.

"Hurry, move it!" Travin ordered, he had noticed that Aurora did not look happy, she looked a little scared. He couldn't go back for his sister, not this time. Sure she would probably take the punishment alone.

Winry's head twisted around and her heart nearly leapt up into her throat at seeing Roy there. She was about to shout his name when Scieszka beat her to it. Both the girls were shoved roughly in the truck that they landed hard on their knees and the back doors were slammed shut. She could hear Travin's orders of 'go go.' A gun was fired and Travin's cry of pain, then the rapid sounds of footsteps. The slamming doors of the cab and the rumble of the motor, the truck made a lurch and since Winry and Scieszka were not seated they were thrown forward and grunted and cried out at the hard fall. The glass window provided light and the view of the drivers.

Winry stood up at the window, finding Travin holding his shoulder that was seeping blood through his fingers; he was sweating and looked like in a lot of pain. Someone had shot him. She pounded on the window and Travin turned his head, glaring at her.

They had to make a sharp right and Winry flew again against the side of the truck knocking her shoulder.

"Oww…" She moaned clutching it. Was this it, was she going to be sold now? Did Travin and his gang get away? Winry sat up and hung her head, letting go of her arm where she folded her hands. She was never going to see her Ed and Al, or her grandmother or Roy and her heart squeezed tightly, her stomach curled and twisted as she felt bile rise into her throat. This truck probably already outran Roy and the rest of them. There was no hope now. No one was going to help her, there was no Alphonse in his practically bullet proof form or Ed with his awesome ability of arriving and saving the day and her at the lost possible moment. No one, there was no one and Winry felt the icy wind of fear take over her whole soul. Dark and cold, was all she could feel right now.

The prisoners heard loud banging on the back doors and they all lifted their heads as it was roughly pulled open, which the person doing it was struggling since the truck was moving at a fast speed which provided a kind of suction to keep the doors closed. Once the door was pulled open and Winry stood in shock seeing Hughes there and he swung himself inside the truck where he landed at least on his feet, he wobbled a bit before remaining steady and upright.

"Mr. Hughes!" Winry shouted.

"Sit down." He said, rushing towards her. "It's dangerous to be standing up in a moving vehicle." He replied just as the vehicle turned sharply right and he went with it as did Winry knocking into him rather hard as they both hit the bottom. "See." He moaned out, he helped Winry to sit up before standing up himself. He glanced down at her. "Don't worry; we're not going to let them get away with you, with any of you. Roy's out there and with him and his brilliant tactical mind, we'll stop these deviants for sure." He said with a wink at seeing Winry softly smile.

Winry heard gun fire and turned to look, finding the windows in the cab had been taken out, the bullet used narrowly missed the creeps in the cab.

"Put your foot on the gas and hold the wheel!" Riza shouted to Havoc who reached over and did what she said as she pushed open the door and steadied herself. She stood and inched closer to the edge. While taking a deep breath and knowing that it would hurt and she could probably die if she missed… she pushed off and jumped to the truck holding onto the door, her palms hand sliced because of the broken glass, but she grunted and pulled herself up, her blood was on the shards of glass and the side of the door. "Pull over!" She demanded to the truck's driver.

Travin tried to elbow her in her face but she moved quickly, when she came back into view she had a gun and fired, Travin ducked back and the bulled hit Joey who was next to him in the shoulder.

"I'm gonna break the window." Hughes said to Winry who moved as he brought out one of his daggers and thrust it through the glass. "Pull this truck over, now! You won't get away!" He ordered fiercely, the driver turned sharply to the right and threw him off balance again and he flew into the laps and bodies of a few of the ladies who all groaned in pain.

Riza held on for dear life her, hands were stinging and she knew the glass was cutting her deeper, blood was everywhere, but she would not let go, she couldn't. So many people depended on her and she couldn't let them down. The truck twisted, practically tipping over in the sharpness of the turn, causing everyone in the back to scream in terror. "You bunch of idiots! Stop the damn truck!" She complained as she swung around again, yelling at the people in the cab.

There was an explosion just ahead of them, and the driver screamed and turned left, another burst of flame moved in that direction and the driver tried to turn right. Trees burst into flame in a row and the driver frantically put his foot on the breaks, the truck skidded and turned the tires screeching and threatened to topple over and it seemed to fly into a massive oak tree, hitting it hard throwing the passengers violently forward.

"You fool!" Travin punched his cousin in the face after his forehead had hit the dash and the skin split, a large gash was over his eye and bleeding heavily, he rested back, before turning to the window to find a gun pointed in his face, he held his hands up.

Winry had hit her head when she was thrown forward and knocked herself silly for a moment. She had probably lost consciousness as they were no longer moving and the back doors were open. While dazed and looking up, she saw Scieszka bending over her and extending her hand where Winry grasped it with both her bound hands. "How did you get your hands free?"

"The Lieutenant Colonel did it." She gestured with a nod over her shoulder as the ladies and girls were all jumping out onto the ground as the man was slicing through the ropes binding their hands. "Come on, let's get outta here."

Jumping off the truck, the darkness of night was lit up by the hot fiery blaze of trees and other greenery around them, it was very hot out but Winry still shivered.

Winry approached Hughes and extended her hands. "Please." She groaned.

"Sure." Maes said with a soft smile, with one hand on hers and with his dagger blade he was about to slice upward when he heard shouting and ruckus, he lifted his head, stopping mid slice. Winry turned part way around to see what was going on, her eyes widened in terror as ice formed thickly in her veins.

Roy was positively horrifying as Winry had watched the man throw Travin to the ground where he straddled him and his hand was pressed hard on Travin's chest where he proceeded to bash his closed fist into Travin's face, over and over and over again, and he wasn't stopping. The white glove on Roy's hand was getting redder and redder, blood was continuously splattering on his face, neck, chest and starting to soak through and his white shirt. What was even more frightening was the expression on Roy's face… it was as if he were possessed by the devil himself.

"Colonel Mustang, Sir, stop. You'll kill him!" Riza shouted but she noticed the only move the man made was to hit harder, the pounding of his knuckles against bone echoed around them. She and Havoc reached over to pull the Colonel from Travin, but he struggled and tried to fight against the pull.

Breda and Falman used this time to pull Travin's body from out of the range of being pummeled to death, by the looks of it he might have succeeded as Travin's body was still. Falman reached around for a pulse point.

Finding it beating slowly, it seems they stepped in just in time.

Roy was still fighting hard in his subordinates hold, "Don't touch me!" He hollered and ripped his arms away from their tight grasp. His body was still trembling with red hot rage and fear. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Fuery's hand and Roy visibly stiffened hard, "I said…don't touch me." His tone was very dark and very deadly and the hand was dropped from him. Ro did not move. He still kneeled there on the ground, his breathing very erratic with his head bowed and his hands curled tightly upon his thighs, squeezing the tender flesh of his palms with his fingernails, making bleeding cuts.

Maes sliced upward through the rope that bound Winry's hands and he watched as the girl turned around and slowly walked towards Roy.

She fell to her knees in front of him and slowly lifted her arms which were shaking. Winry stretched forward. Her hands reached out, trembling, as she crawled forward the tiny sliver of distance that remained. She hesitantly pressed both palms to either side of his face making him jump a little at the contact. "Roy…" She said softly, a quiver in her voice and he lifted his head. She gasped and almost pulled away at seeing blood smudging and dripping down his face and she watched as he lifted his eyes that were hard and smoldering in rage to her blue that were swelling with her tears.

She was afraid of him right now. Winry swallowed hard, her chest tightening. Pushing that fear aside, she slowly smoothed her hands over his face and around the back of his head. His hair was damp and she pulled him into her, cradling his face against her chest, holding him tightly.

Wide eyed, Roy felt his heart slam against his ribcage even when he was nestled against Winry, still breathing erratic. He lifted his hands to her upper arms where he gripped her tightly and closed his eyes as he buried her face into her form, his hold became tighter practically bruising and she cried out sharply. He didn't mean to squeeze so hard, but he feared that if his hold was light enough that she would disappear. "You're safe, you're safe." He murmured quietly so only she could hear.

"Yes." She replied back just as quiet, "I'm safe." Her arms tightened around him and she felt him breathe out long and deep and she lowered her face into his shoulder. Winry didn't care if people saw this, she was going to hold him for as long as he wanted and needed. She needed it, too.

After her hands had been wrapped in some bandage material, Riza had been staring at them and could see that she had been so wrong. The two of them actually care deeply for each other. She would not come between them as this is one act of protocol that she can over look. They deserve this. She turned around to her fellow soldiers who were gathering up the women, counting them and finding out their names. "It is best we get these ladies to the police station so they can close this case and their families can be notified that they are alive and unharmed." She glared down at Travin, "And get this piece of trash to the hospital so he can heal and then be punished." Getting nearly beaten to death is not a suitable enough punishment a far as Riza was concerned, what she had in mind for this Travin Walker… he would have wished for the Colonel to have actually beaten him to death.

* * *

Winry turned the key in Roy's apartment door and pushing it open as Hughes, who was propping Roy up with his shoulder, helped bring the exhausted man inside. Hawkeye followed and closed the door behind them.

"Where do you want him?" Maes asked, looking down at Roy who looked like he was again falling asleep. He shook him and Roy jolted, his head lifting. "Wake up, I'm not dragging your sorry ass, you're very heavy."

"You're lucky, Maes, that I'm indisposed right now." Roy weakly replied in a not so threatening tone. He was too tired for threats.

Switching on the light main light so she wouldn't trip over anything that could possibly be in the way, Winry hurried to the bedroom and rushed to the lamp at the bedside and turned the catch. "In here, Mr. Hughes." Winry replied, and Roy was dragged in and he practically threw himself on the bed, his arm going over his eyes and breathing in deeply, while Winry rushed out of the room.

"This is what happens when your adrenaline starts running rampant through your veins and you nearly beat a guy to death. You're left with this terrible completely exhausted after affect where all your muscles hurt." Maes informed.

"Thanks for the lesson, Professor." Roy replied dryly.

Winry grabbed a small wooden tub from the cabinet beneath the sink, and put it on the counter. She turned on the water tap and waited for the water to get hot.

"Miss Rockbell." Riza said, coming to stand in front of the breakfast bar, she noticed the girl was not speaking to her, but was indeed listening. "I just wanted to say that…I was wrong." With this, the young blonde woman turned her head, looking at her curiously. "I should not have accused you of trying to get revenge and thinking you were going to hurt the Colonel. I jumped to a conclusion and I just wanted to say that I am, sorry."

Winry sighed while she filled the tub. "I might have hated him at one time, but even then I never once thought about getting any kind of revenge on him. I am not that kind of person. I know we don't know each other that well, Miss Hawkeye, and you wanted to believe the absolute best in your commanding officer, even though he does pretty much plow over any woman he has his sights on." Her face heated. "You knew that, but you still suspected me of trying to hurt him. It is not his fault that he and I ended up this way, and it's not mine either. I think there was more to it before it even began. Perhaps both of us were looking for some kind of resolution, a peace of mind. A deep healing that both of us needed, and I think we found that once we actually came together and met face to face. I am not sorry for what had happened and how he and I got to this point. In all the trouble, frustration and shame, I actually learned to value him as a man. He has a good heart with noble intentions. What happened in the past with my parents was disgustingly unfair and he is not solely to blame."

Her words were certainly powerful, and Riza nodded. Listening to her, one wouldn't think Winry was fifteen. "I just did not realize that the Colonel would put his sight on a young girl your age unless there was a reason for it." Riza flattened her hands on the counter. "He really does care about you, Miss Rockbell, and I see and hear how much you care about him. I know my apology does not make up for anything I have said to you, but I had to tell you just the same."

"It's good that you look out for him." Winry said turning off the water tap and with a small smile. "Even if there are mistakes made, he's lucky that you have his back." '_Especially with what he's involved in.'_ "And I know you want what is best for him and was only trying to help."

Riza gave a tiny smile. "I do feel partly responsible for what happened to you toni—"

"Stop right there, Miss Hawkeye. Don't you dare," Winry said glaring at the counter. "Nothing of what happened tonight was your fault. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I should have been more vigilant and not so trusting. Travin Walker tricked me, I trusted him up until a certain point that I couldn't even see the danger until it was too late. If anyone is at fault, it is me."

"It's not your fault either, Miss Rockbell. You couldn't have known. The Walkers fooled everyone, not just you." Riza said sympathetically. Hearing footsteps she turned her head and Maes came through the doorway from the bedroom.

"We should get going," Maes said looking at Riza, "How are your hands?"

Lifting them, her palms that had pieces of cloth wrapped around them, Riza could feel just how deep the slices in her palms were and the blood was starting to soak through the material. They needed to be cleaned and sewn up.

"We should have taken you to the hospital first." Maes said with a tone that expressed regret, but knowing that she wouldn't have taken care of herself before Roy first. She was just that way. As Riza was walking towards the door, Maes moved a little closer to Winry, "Are you going to be all right, I know it's been a really rough night."

Winry stared at the water in the wooden tub, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go on and take care of yourselves." She said and grabbed the tub pulling it out of the sink and started to carry it into the bedroom, making sure not to slosh the water out of the tub and onto the floor. She heard the front door close. Winry set down the water on the bedside table. "Roy, are you asleep?" She asked seeing his arm was still held over his eyes.

"No." Roy answered quietly, he almost was. Lowering his arm from his face, he looked up at her. His eyes were sore and he ached all over, but he noticed she avoided eye contact.

"You can sleep." Winry said, moving to go and get a washcloth. When she came back she found Roy in the process of removing his boots. "Oh, don't. I'll help you." And she rushed to his side, tossing the washcloth into the hot water then gripping the heel of his right boot.

"I can do it." He took a deep breath, and Winry placed her hand on his chest. Roy was intending on pushing her back, he didn't need help, not even from her. It's not like he was injured or anything, he was just really tired. "Winry, I am perfectly capable of—"

"I know you are." Winry interrupted and slipped his boot from his foot. "But I want to help you. Please let me?"

Still her eyes avoided his even though Roy found her staring at him, at his face. He could feel it, he knew what she was looking at. He was no longer paying attention to her removing his other boot, he was concentrating on her expressions when her eyes kept shifting back to his face. "Are you afraid of me?"

She sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Not of you. What you're actually capable of can be pretty frightening." Winry reached over and grabbed the drenched washcloth. "The look on your face when you were…" She wrung out the cloth with a tight rolled twist and pressed it to his face moistening the lines and splatters of dried blood there where she started to wipe his cheek clean. She kept her eyes off of his. "If they hadn't of stopped you, you would have killed him."

"Terror changes people, Winry. All I kept wanting was to see that man dead, and I wanted to be the one to do it." Roy closed his eyes as the cloth moved over his face. "The most timid person can become a monster when confronted by a slow, dark terror like with what happened tonight." He cupped her hand, stilling her movements and her eyes finally met his. "Not much terrifies me, Winry. The only incident to even come close to what I felt tonight was what was happening during the Ishbal Massacre. Those people hurt you, stole you, and were going to sell you to some sick…" he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Feeling the bed move, his eyes opened and Winry was sitting out of his reach and Indian Style. Her hands were cupped in her lap and her head was bowed.

"This is my fault." She took in a ragged breath, "Why you almost killed someone without it having to follow a direct command." Winry lifted her hand to her mouth and a flood of tears streamed from her eyes. "This was your own conscious thought but is it wrong to feel glad? Does that make me a bad person because I wanted him, them dead too? If you hadn't of shown up when you all did, if you…if you…" her chest hitched and she swallowed hard. "I tried hard to... I thought I'd never see you or my family and friends again! It was terrifying, just like with that murderer all those years ago… Ed and All weren't there! Nobody was there!" She pressed her palm harder to her mouth, shaking.

He instantly shifted forward. His arms went around her and pulled her roughly against his chest and he held her there as she sobbed against his blood stained white shirt, while he petted her hair back, and ran his fingers through her blonde locks. "It's all right, Winry. You're not a bad person; it's only natural to think that way after what you've been through. Don't worry, I'm here. I'll always be here for you. It's okay now, everything's okay." He spoke softly in between gentle kisses pressed to her forehead as well as the top of her head, his hand continuously moving over her back, up and down in soothing caresses.

Roy knew he had lost control tonight, rage was all he had seen and it blinded all rational thought. Travin Walker was lucky as Roy really would have killed him, he would have killed for Winry Rockbell if his subordinates did not step in when they did and that was frightening all on its own. He had promised never to take another life unnecessarily, was what he had almost done justified, was this a good enough reason? Or did Travin Walker really not deserve what happened? Glancing down at the top of Winry's head, Roy's eyes narrowed and he immediately knew the answer. Roy would protect her with everything that he is and yes, he will do whatever it takes, even kill those that threaten her and her safety. To those out there who would hurt her, he was a dark terror.

* * *

I hope the action was okay and I didn't confuse anyone. I know you all probably want to know what happened with the goings on outside the truck in the attempting to move the ladies. Don't worry that will be explained in the next episode/chapter. So what did you think, is Roy too mean to Travin, or is it what you would have done given the situation?

Thanks for reading,  
Ryoko Blue


	23. For My Loved One

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

* * *

**Because of the small graphic scene, this chapter has been edited here for adult content. You can find full, steamy, uncut versions of this episode/chapter and the entire fanfiction over at adultfanfictionnet and mediaminerorg.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 22—For My Loved One

"_Stop right where you are." The sounds of guns clicking were aimed at two members of the Walker_ _family who held their hands up and turned around, as Travin, Alex and Terry rushed to finish the job._

_Roy felt his heart pound painfully in his chest as he saw Winry and Scieszka who had both been struggling hard against the kidnappers were practically thrown into the back of the truck, the doors slammed and the vehicle started up. Roy_ _felt his blood boil in pure fury. Those bastards were not going to get away and he would kill them on the spot if necessary. "Havoc, Hawkeye and Maes, chase after them in one of the cars and get them to pull over that damn truck anyway you can." He ordered. "Breda_ _and Fuery you come with me." He then pointed to a few of the other soldiers around, "You few follow after Havoc in case there is trouble and they are over powered."_

"_Yes, Sir!" erupted from every soldier there and they all jumped to their orders._

_Riza sped up and cut off the truck and forced it to go several different directions than the ones the truck driver obviously planned on. She just couldn't let it get on the main road out of the city. She held her gun out the window, "I'll blow the tire."_

"_No, don't. You might cause the truck to flip over." Maes said as he opened the passenger side door. "Try to get up along side it and I'll jump onto the back and make my way inside to the women."_

"_You are far too heroic, Maes." Havoc said with a shake of his head._

_Maes smirked, he was used to doing things like this. In fact, doing something similar was how he met the Elrics for the first time. "I don't care about that, we've gotta get that truck to stop. We've gotta help those women. Nothing else matters."_

_Riza pressed the gas and the car sped up driving along side of the truck, and Maes carefully stepped out onto the footstep, the wind whipping wildly against him. He gritted his teeth and knowing he only had one chance at this, or else he was going to end up as pavement hamburger. He leapt from the car to the back of the truck, banging loudly against the side, where he gripped the handle and kicked his legs wildly as he struggled to get footing onto the back step and bumper. He almost lost his grip as he felt his foot slip off the metal and he again swung around and banged even louder against the back door. He clashed his teeth together harder and struggled to pull himself up against the back of the truck. His feet finding proper hold. _

_He managed to get a decent hold and gripped the handle of one of the doors and turned it. Riza was watching him and stayed close until he struggled to pull one of the doors opened. When she saw him swing himself inside, she sped up even faster towards the cab figuring he was safe inside. She pointed her gun at the window of the truck's cab._

"_What are you doing?" Havoc asked slightly worried._

"_I'm going to blow out their window." She replied._

"_But what if you actually hit them?" Havoc asked._

_Riza snorted, "Then they shouldn't have tried to kidnap women to sell them." She turned towards the window. _

_Breda sped up in one of the military vehicles as Roy had rolled down the window on the passenger side, he slid out of the window and clung with one hand._

"_Turn right!" Fuery said from the back, "Turn right now!"_

_Turning in that direction it managed to force the truck to turn right and Roy who was half way out, clung even harder so he would have been thrown from the fast moving vehicle and that would probably kill him. "Idiots! Next time warn me before you do that!" He was in no mood for mistakes; he all he saw was violent red at those who dared to steal Winry to sell her to some sick and twisted asshole that would only hurt her. Rage was blinding his rational thought and the only thing Roy_ _wanted was Travin Walker's blood. _

_Lifting his right hand that was wrapped in his pyrotex glove he snapped his fingers and sent a mighty blaze in the direction of the truck which made the driver turn sharply to avoid getting hit with the blast, it seemed to explode around them. Roy_ _saw that head of them was a line of trees and that perhaps he could get the truck to stop by using them as some kind of barrier. He sent several more fiery blasts to the thick trees in the lines. _

_The driver managed to lose control of the truck as another blast was actually sent his way that the truck started to spin out of control before it straightened out but it didn't have enough time to as it hit full force into a blazing tree trunk._

_Hawkeye was thrown by the force of the truck hitting the tree but she landed in a soft pile of hay. She was breathing hard and knew she'd have terrible pains as soon as her adrenaline stopped pumping into her veins. She noticed they were several miles out of Central. She hurried and got up out of the hay pile and staggered back to the truck. She witnessed Travin punch the driver and she hurried to the window and pulled her other gun from her left side holster and pointed it threw the window at the same time as pulling the hammer back, Travin held his hands up in surrender._

_Breda_ _stopped the vehicle and Roy_ _kicked the passenger door open. He was far from controlled even if he appeared so. His obsidian eyes betrayed the fierce anger and promise of pain burning its way heavily inside him. Going over to the truck, he pushed Hawkeye out of the way and gripped the door handle and wrenching the door open. Without hesitation and a moment for anyone react, Roy_ _had reached up and grabbed a hold of Travin's shirt and yanked him roughly from the cab. He threw him violently on the ground._

_Roy said not a word as the stunned Travin tried to scoot back but was immediately descended upon by an enraged Roy who's only thought in his head was to punish him for hurting Winry, for trying to steal her because no doubt he would rape her, and beat her and make her…he made a small enraged grunt at the horrible visions that clouded Roy's mind and he proceeded to hold Travin down and started to bash him repeatedly in the face. The sound of his knuckles hitting the bone in Travin's face again and again, he swore he could hear it cracking and splintering. There was so much blood, it was splattering everywhere and it felt good on his face, neck, shirt, and coating his hand, it was almost music to his ears. All Roy_ _kept wanting was to kill this bastard. I will kill him and he won't hurt Winry ever again! No one will steal her, no one will rape her, no one, no one!_

—Roy's eyes popped open, as he could feel his heart thundering and thick sweat was sliding down his face. Glancing around the room wildly, he found it still dark out. He lifted his arm and wiped the sweat from his face. Usually he was warm, but right now he felt cold… the warm body that was usually beside him was not. He flattened his hand over the bed feeling for her. She was gone.

He bolted upright. "Winry?" Roy didn't hear her voice. "Winry?" He said a little louder and about to get up from the bed.

The sounds of rapid footsteps came from the doorway and he turned towards it finding Winry's figure rushing in.

"What's the matter?" She asked, worried.

"Where were you?" Roy asked as she kneeled on the side of the bed and crawled over to him.

Winry's brow arched, "I went to the bathroom."

Roy released a flood of air, and he stared downward at his lap. "Oh." Her felt her hand on his face, cupping his cheek and he looked up at her, seeing her sympathetic expression.

"Don't get paranoid on me now, Roy." Winry said knowing what he was worried about.

"I know, I know." He ran his hand frustrated through his hair. '_I've never cared about someone like this before, and all these strange feelings are new to me.'_ "Are you all right?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure. I can't stay asleep for very long." Winry didn't want to say that she had a nightmare, she felt really embarrassed over it. Staring downwards, she felt Roy's hands cover over both of hers, where he gripped them and tugged her towards him. She crawled closer and snuggled up against his side. "Even though it's over, it still doesn't feel like it is."

Roy stroked her forehead over to her temple, "I know the feeling. The worst part of it for me was worry that I wouldn't get to you in time."

Winry clung tighter. "I have no idea what happened on the outside. Just that you saved my life yet again and I wish there were more I could do to thank you—"

"Shh, no more thanks. It's not necessary." Roy said softly while he traced her cheek with his index finger. Closing his eyes, he rested his cheek against the top of her head and breathed in deeply. "Yes…you being here is good enough thanks for me."

The room was very quiet, and Winry snuggled into him more. She felt his hand drop to her shoulder and she placed hers on his stomach. Would it be selfish of her to say what she was feeling? Would she be forcing him to hear it? One wouldn't think that the heart was a truly fragile thing, as it takes so much for feelings to grow, but it takes a small sliver to break it entirely like glass.

Ignoring all the logical reasons and that it will probably make him retreat from her.

She opened her mouth and lifted her head, looking at him.

And found him fast asleep, a pretty smile caressed her lips at the very sweet sight. Winry softly stroked the side of his face with her gentle fingers and leaned up closer to his ear. "I love you." She softly said and then nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and squeezed him tightly. "Even though you can't hear me, this was probably the best way to tell you."

Her eyes soon drifted closed, as she pressed into the one that made all her fears melt away.

Warmth was spreading through her entire body, and she tingled pleasantly. Her brow crinkled. She shifted and was hit with a sudden rush of feeling. Her eyes slowly opened to the morning light, trying to figure out why she was feeling like this. She felt lips on the back of her neck Winry let out a soft sigh, before turning her head. Seeing a very smug expression on Roy's face, "What are you doing?" She asked quietly, her voice slightly heavy from sleep.

He grinned, "Just playing." Roy kissed her cheek, slowly dragging his lips over to her ear, his hand was gliding down her stomach,

Winry took a deep breath, biting her lower lip at the amazing sensations. "Roy, it's too early in the morning for this." She swallowed hard.

"Nonsense," He lightly nipped the shell of her ear. "It's never too early, it's never too late. And I'll never get enough of you." Roy started tugging her shirt up.

Her heart was pounding, and even though Roy was making her feel so good, she pushed him back and he looked at her in disbelief. She almost laughed out loud at the shock at her pushing him from her. "I could use a shower." She said.

"Right now?" Roy, who never let confusion get to him, was actually expressing it very openly with his shocked reaction.

"Yes, right now." Winry swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing with her back to him. "Perhaps you need one too." She started walking away from him while grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it up over her head to drop it behind her. As she was heading for the bedroom doorway, Winry gripped the waist of her panties and started to slide them off her hips.

Roy sat there for a moment longer, pondering what just happened? She had never pushed him from her like that. Then her words of 'Perhaps you need one too.' Echoed in his mind as well as her stripping along the way to the bathroom, and he felt his mouth arch up in that familiar smirk. "That little tease," He quietly said in amusement before rising to his feet and heading towards the bathroom himself.

Stepping into the bathroom, the sound of the water along with the steam was a very welcoming atmosphere. He took a glance in the mirror and realized perhaps he too needed a shower, there were still some remnants of blood in different places on his face, and his clothing was simply not appropriate for him to be wearing if he was going to be with Winry.

Shedding his clothing, he gripped the glass shower door handle and slid it open. Roy's breath caught at Winry standing beneath the spray like a water goddess.

He would make sure that she took some of that green birth control fluid after this nice, hot shower.

"Sure took you long enough." She said with a playful smirk of her own and was immediately crushed in Roy's arms his mouth taking hers hard. Winry reached behind him for the door handle of the shower, her fingers lightly passing over it, before she gripped it tightly and slid it closed.

This was a great start to the brand new day after everything that has happened. Nothing could spoil this. Life was good.

* * *

Maes handed Roy a form that had a list of names. "After some tortur—er I mean persuasion the Walkers gave me this list of the clients that they actually knew of, so I figured I'd hand over the evidence to you since a particular name on it might be beneficial to your career." He noticed Roy was staring intently at the desktop and certainly not paying attention. "Roy." He nudged him and the man seemed to jump, startled.

It was true; Roy had been spacing out a lot lately. There were too many other things occupying his thoughts. He didn't want to admit it as he was never one to lose his concentration. He looked up at Maes as the man waved the form in front of his face. He took the paper and looked it over.

Clearing his throat, Maes crossed his arms over his chest. He knew Roy well enough to know when the man was completely lost. "You haven't heard a word I said, have you?" He knew it had only been three weeks since Winry was almost stolen away; maybe Roy hadn't gotten over the effects yet. "What were you thinking about?"

Pushing the chair back from the desk, Roy stood up and folding his hands behind his back he started pacing. "You wouldn't call me stupid, would you, Maes?"

"Not to your face." Maes smirked and saw his friend's dark brow arch, "I'm just kidding. No, Roy you're not stupid. Very far from it, you're one of the smartest people I know, why?"

"Then how did I let myself care about someone before I fulfilled my promises." Roy stared at the floorboards, his eyes narrowed. "This was not part of the plan. I find myself drifting off in thinking about her; I'm certainly not concentrating on my ultimate goal as much as I should be. I should only care about becoming Fuehrer and doing anything to get to the top. But I don't anymore. How did I get to be this…?" He couldn't even finish his comment he was so furious with himself.

Maes leaned against the side of the desk, "Roy, you're being too hard on yourself. You're only human, after all. Even you have a right to be happy."

"I don't have that right, not now. Not when there's blood still on my hands." Roy said while squeezing his hands into fists while glancing at them. "She's a big distraction, but I can't really imagine life without her now. Somehow everything has become about her. I have become selfish, how I want to protect her, to see that nothing unfortunate ever happens to her. Somehow my priorities have changed and she has been pushed ahead of everything else." He lifted his head, his eyes connecting with Maes' "I want to marry her, Maes. I want her to share my life, but I am not worthy of her."

"It seems like you are rather stuck, Roy." Maes said with a chuckle. "So what's the worst that could happen if you married her?"

"She could end up dead or used against me." He sighed, "I don't know if I can sentence her to a dangerous life with me. She deserves far better than that, far better than me."

Maes stood, walked towards him and sharply lifted his hand where he smacked Roy upside the head and the raven haired man flinched sharply and not to mention furiously. "Now you're being an idiot." He noticed the death glare but paid no attention to it. "Have you even bothered to find out how she feels? Who are you to decide if you are not worthy of her. Let her decide that. If you want to marry that girl, then stop acting like such a coward and do something about it! Telling yourself over and over again that you aren't worthy is just an excuse. You are not a coward Roy. You seem to think you are, but you are one of the bravest out here, now do something and prove it to yourself. Tell her how you feel." He headed to the door, gripping the handle he looked over his shoulder back at his friend, "Sometimes I wonder about you, Roy. You can command a whole military company. And knowing its death at trying to usurp the government you're doing it anyway, but you can't tell a young lady that you love her? Hmm, yes, I wonder about you." Pulling the door open, Maes left Roy with that final thought.

Leaving Military Headquarters, Maes walked towards the deli that was near the bakery. He walked passed the deli's window and saw Winry sitting there having lunch and she was alone.

The door's bell jingled as Maes opened the door and stepped inside. He pulled off his coat and draped it over his arm while he headed right to Winry's table, and she looked up at him, her cheeks full of what appeared to him to be some of her roast beef sandwich. He waited until she swallowed down the bite before he spoke. "Are you by yourself?"

Winry smiled, "Yeah. You're not going to lecture me on being alone, are you?" her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No, I'm not. Aren't you a little concerned after all that's happened though?"

Shrugging, Winry leaned back in her chair. "Not really, I mean sure I am a little more cautious now, but I'm not going to put my life on hold because something bad could happen. That's no way to live." She then gestured to the empty seat across from her. "Would you like to sit down, or were you just following me?" Winry teased.

Maes grinned, "I was in the mood for some lunch here myself, so it was merely coincidence that I saw you as I was walking up." He pulled the empty chair back and sat down. "So how have things been going, I know we haven't really had a chance to speak since the 'incident'."

"Well the business is going okay, I heard from Ed and Al. They'll be back in Central soon." She stared at her half eaten food.

"And how are you going to handle that?" He leaned closer and lowered his voice, "what's going to happen with you and Roy when those boys get here?"

Winry smoothed her hand through her hair and rested her forehead in her hand, propping her head up with her elbow on the table in distress. "Ed's gonna kill me." She sighed.

"Maybe you should be honest with Edward and Alphonse." Maes suggested.

"I don't think Ed will want to hear it, he might even tune it out. He's got enough to worry about. I can't be selfish and put his attention on me when it needs to be on himself and his brother." Winry saw the disbelief on Hughes' face. "I can see you don't believe me that you think I'm just making up an excuse in why I'm neglecting to tell Ed and Al. If I really thought it would have a positive outcome I would tell them. They're my best friends and they do have a right to know."

"You and Roy sneak around enough as it is, I do not think this is a good idea. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, Winry, but you have to be smart about this." He leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, "I can see why Roy would keep his involvement with you out of the public eye, but you shouldn't keep it from your friends."

Winry laughed but it wasn't from amusement. "You don't know Ed like I do. He flies off the handle for the stupidest things." She started twirling her finger along a design in the table. "So I can imagine how he's going to react if I go to him and say, 'oh by the way Ed, while you were off with your brother trying to find a way to get your bodies back after a horrific experience, I've been screwing the guy you dislike most.' Sorry, Mr. Hughes, but I'm not going to tell them yet."

"I guess I can see your point," Maes said with a nod. He knew about Ed's moments of temper where he can easily fly off the handle for no reason. So perhaps Edward knowing about Roy being with Winry was not a wise move at this time. He knew Roy's feelings, but what were Winry's? How did she feel about Roy? "Winry, what are your plans concerning Roy?"

She felt her cheeks heat, "He's asked me to go with him when he goes to the East Headquarters."

Maes put his finger to his chin, "Has he now?"

Winry nodded quickly, "Part of me wants to, but then I think about everything else. Do you think I'm insane to want to go? I never thought I would say this, ever, but I really like being with Roy." She saw the man's brow arch and there was a sly expression on his face and Winry's face heated bright red, "Not that! Man!" She heard him lightly laughing. "Geeze, there's more to it than just… you know!" She crossed her arms tightly over her breasts. "I like spending time with the man, sheesh."

Maes waved his hand, "All right, all right." He cleared his throat and calmed down from his laughing, "All joking aside, Winry. There is something serious I want to discuss with you. Roy is not concentrating like he used to. Before you came here, he was completely driven in his career. It seems you have disrupted his straight path. He's been drifting off, his priorities have changed. It seems like you are constantly in the forefront of his mind."

Feeling her stomach flip and her heart twisting, Winry let out a smooth breath. "In other words, I'm distracting him." She lowered her gaze to her lap. "I'm in the way of all his important work, with what he is trying to accomplish. Which I do know 'everything,' Mr. Hughes, so are you suggesting that I stop seeing him?"

This time Maes sighed, "I am not suggesting that at all. He does need a good woman in his life." He had a feeling Winry was taking this the wrong way. He needed to correct her line of thinking. "Which I think in this case that you are the one that can push him into doing the best he possibly can. He thinks about what is best for you most of all."

"He thinks about what's best for me?" '_Oh no, this is not good. He needs to worry about himself, not about me.'_ "Mr. Hughes, he was trying to do something good long before I was even in the picture. My influence shouldn't make a difference. I am causing his thoughts to turn to me when his goal really shouldn't even involve me. At the current time, I am in the way."

"No you're not, Winry—" Maes was cut off with the wave of her hand.

"Mr. Hughes, I am a fifteen year old girl. True, I'll be sixteen soon, but I'm not the one Roy needs right now. I can't even really walk down the street with him. If his mind is always off his goal and on me, then when will he make it? When will he be able to live with himself if he lets his goal slip out of his reach because of me? There is still so much he needs to do, and I can't be the one who distracted him from his ambition." Winry couldn't believe she was saying this, but it felt like the right thing to do. She had to do what was best for Roy. Her feelings didn't matter. "As much as it hurts, I have to stop seeing him."

"Winry, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Maes asked, knowing how Roy felt about her. But he could also see her point as well. She was definitely a lot selfless and mature than most people more than half her age.

She smiled prettily even though her tears were now falling, "I love him, Mr. Hughes. I can't be selfish, he needs to do this. I know that from the very depths of my soul. I understand him, and I want to see him succeed. I will support him, but it will have to be in the same way I support the Elrics…From afar and not in the way. Roy won't be able to accomplish what he needs if he has to worry about me."

For the first time in the months that she has been here and around Roy, Winry wasn't confused. She wasn't ashamed of herself. No, she now knew her heart, she knew that Roy was the one who filled it, even if he didn't feel the same about her. She loved him and that was enough. It was as clear as crystal, Winry now knew what she had to do.

* * *

This story is coming to a close. The next episode/chapter is the final one of Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me. I am kinda sad this story is ending, and I'm sure you all probably have an idea of what's going to happen in the next episode/chapter. Still I hope you enjoy it. How did you like this one?

Thanks so much for reading

Ryoko Blue


	24. Till We Meet Again

Disclaimer: What makes you think I could possibly own this? Just where are you getting your information? honestly!

Summary: Winry determined to find the Elric brothers, headed to Central. Life is definitely full of surprises, and she certainly didn't expect this one.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This episode/chapter has been edited for graphic adult content here at this site, and also for song lyrics. You can find full uncut steamy versions of this episode/chapter at adultfanfictionnet and mediaminerorg.**

**Thank you so much for your continued support of this fanfiction, I am pleased that I was able to bring you a grand tale and that you all enjoyed it. There will be a sequel, read my authors note at the end of this story for more details about the sequel.**

**Enjoy the last and final chapter/episode of Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me.**

* * *

Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me

Episode 23— 'Till We Meet Again

It was near two in the morning and Winry was sitting on the window seat in Roy's apartment, in his bedroom. She had put on a shirt so that she wouldn't have been cold because of the night air. Roy was next to her, holding her to him as he ran his hand up and down her belly, trying to soothe whatever troubles she had away. Winry had been thinking about everything that led up to this point in her life.

Winry had come here to this city in the hopes of finding out where Ed and Al were. Eventually, there had been the mention of Lior, but who really knew when they actually reached the city or if they left it already.

It was funny, not in amusing way but a strange one, how things had changed and she had stayed in this city for another reason. Winry could admit it now, she knew how it happened. There were no more excuses she could make, no more hate, no more unfair anger… And she was glad about that.

"What are you doing sitting up so late?" He asked, then kissed her shoulder.

She sighed, "I was just thinking about everything that led up to where I am now."

Roy smiled against her skin. "I am not going to apologize about my behavior towards you, I hope you realize this. And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Winry softly laughed, "I don't doubt that. I never expected you to apologize for any of your behavior." She turned into him and pressed so close, her cheek resting against his chest as her arms looped around his waist, clinging to him as if he were her very lifeline. This was hurting, her heart felt like it was being squeezed so tight and she struggled for breath. Tomorrow... Tomorrow she would end this with him. It was the right thing to do for him, the best actually. This was just an arrangement, and it wasn't supposed to be long term. Just a couple of weeks… it ended up months and to Winry this experience…it turned out to be far more than she ever thought possible.

Staring down at the top of her head in slight worry, Roy ran his fingers through her hair. "What's the matter?"

She pressed her face into his chest inhaling his scent, memorizing it. She shook her head, "nothing." Winry replied, sounding muffled. Looking up at him, Winry found his concerned expression. "Is it so wrong to want to hug or cuddle you?"

Roy knew she wasn't being entirely honest, but he wouldn't make it a point to bring it up. Her cupped her cheek and leaned closer, "Not at all."

"Everything is different now," She said quietly and saw a tiny smile curve against his lips. This was difficult, and he needed to stop smiling at her like that. It was heart wrenching. She shifted out of his soft touches and stood up, turning her back to him.

"You're acting strange, Winry." Roy said in concern and he stood up. Something was really bothering her. He'd gotten to know her moods and mannerisms so well that this one was shouting out at him in drastic alarm. He moved in front of her and reached down and took her hand. He wondered why she wouldn't lift her head and look at him. "Have I done something to upset you?"

She shook her head quickly.

"Have I said something to make you angry or sad?"

She shook her head quickly again.

Roy sighed in frustration, "Did I do anything?"

"No." She said, "It's not anything you have done. I just…" Winry finally looked up at him and she just about melted on the spot. "I…l…like you. I like you alot." She couldn't say it. She couldn't say how she really felt. She lost her nerve. It was probably a good thing she didn't say the truth because he was just staring at her, not even speaking.

He liked hearing that, even though Roy knew she was still covering something up. But he could see she really meant what she said. Tightening his hand around hers he walked backwards toward the bed and pulling her with him. He sat down, but his head was lifted and his eyes remained on hers. There was so much he wanted to say, but thought better of it. He did not want to complicate her mind; he could see she was already struggling with something that she didn't want to talk about. "I tell you, that's a lot better than hearing your shouts of I hate you." He replied with a kind smile.

Winry smiled so very lightly, "I was terrible, I know. It's so easy to judge another without all sides of the story. I don't know if I ever really hated you as hate is so powerful an emotion. I really wonder what my parents would say about this."

"I wish I could tell you."

"I wonder if they ever blamed you, for doing what you had to. Why'd they have to be such noble doctors, why couldn't they be picky that one time? It might have been as much their fault as it was your superiors, helping enemy and ally alike. It's something that will always have me guessing about. And you were put in the middle to lose so much because your superiors were too cowardly to do it themselves."

She was right, but Roy would not accept that. He had to take some responsibility for taking lives. And he was sure she knew that.

"So, Roy, I am sorry about how I acted. It was unfair of me." Winry stared at her bare feet.

He traced his thumb over the top of her hand. "Your anger was not unfair, Winry. I know that I would be angry if anyone took away someone I loved. It's the nature of the way we are made to feel. And I know there will always be an empty spot inside you that can never be filled."

"That might be true, but the empty spot has somehow shrunk and I finally feel that I can move on. The future doesn't seem so bleak and cold as it had once felt. I will always miss my parents, that's a given. But I remember their love, kindness the values in which they tried to instill in me even at my young age. I know that they are always with me, perhaps continuing to guide me along my path." Winry couldn't help the tiny smile. "I know you don't feel you deserve it, Roy, but I for my own heart and soul, forgive you."

His arms were suddenly around her middle with his face pressed against her belly. "You're right; I don't feel I deserve it. It's nice to hear though, Winry, and I appreciate it. I don't know if I'll ever really feel at peace, but hearing you say that makes me think that it's possible."

Her hands rested on his shoulders, she squeezed them in affection. And she gasped when he lifted his head staring up at her, seeing the sure intensity in his dark eyes.

"I want to be a better man, Winry, one that you can be proud of."

She lowered her lips to his forehead and softly closed her eyes, "You are everything and more. I am proud to know you, and I will tell anyone I run into. Yes, even those two that shall remain nameless to you that you perhaps aren't as bad as he may think." Winry smiled against his skin.

"Not bad? Why my dear, I am positively naughty." And Roy's hand moved from her waist downward and squeezed her backside, making her laugh.

Cupping both sides of his face in her hands, Winry took to memorizing how he felt, the very warmth of his skin while her fingers traced over his cheeks. Her eyes were moving all over his attractive face, taking in his every appearance. She never thought she would have gotten to know him this personally. Slowly, Winry leaned forward placing her forehead against his shoulder and she felt his arms tighten about her.

Roy had the feeling that something was very wrong. It was almost as if she were…His eyes widened a slight fraction, "Winry?"

Hearing the tone in his voice, Winry lifted her head from his shoulder and pressed closer to him. "Don't ask me any questions, Roy, all right? Just—"

He pulled her to him so that she fell into his lap, where he rolled her over and pinned her beneath him. Roy searched her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes for his answer, and there he found it. He was about to speak, to protest, but she leaned up and kissed him, cutting off his words. "Winry…" He groaned against her lips as she angled her lips more over his, and pressing harder.

Her arms were around him and she slid her hands up his back, and clung tightly to him, as Roy lifted his head, taking his mouth from hers. He planted his hands on her shoulders, holding her down so she couldn't cut him off again. Roy said one word while staring directly into her eyes, "Why?" His heart was pounding fiercely.

"Not now, please." She turned her head, not able to look at him. Winry felt his hands on her face and he pulled it back towards him, where she closed her eyes.

So she was really going to end this, Roy swallowed hard. He didn't want this to be over, it was way too soon. He had every right to know why she decided to do this, and they would indeed discuss it tomorrow. Lightly stroking her cheek with gentle finger tips, he kissed her softly. "All right, tomorrow we are going to discuss your decision." He watched her eyes open and pressed his nose against hers. "Maybe I can change your mind." He grinned lightly before kissing her again, his fingers smoothing up into her hair, to lightly play in the silk like strands.

Their remaining clothing fluttered to the floor.

Roy's hand swept up her hip, lightly curving fingers stroked her soft skin making its path up her belly where he lightly poked her belly button with his forefinger, making her softly giggle. His lips moved about her neck and throat. '_Don't end this, I want you too much.'_ He thought as he moved over her, glancing down into her heavy lidded eyes. Winry's fingers skimmed his cheek, stroking in small patterns.

It was hard to let go. Roy felt his heart squeeze. If there was a way to make her stay he would do it, and he was not above blackmail—He just couldn't do that to her. It was selfish, and he knew that he couldn't be selfish, not with this. He would do whatever made her happy even if it was letting go.

Winry wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, she needed to feel this, to touch his heart, his soul, his pain and suffering, his joy. She wanted all of him. Her lips touched his cheek and his dark lashes closed and his mouth feathered over hers and she groaned wanting a more solid contact. His fingers were on her face, in her hair, and he pulled her mouth up to his, kissing her deeply. It felt like he had touched her soul, marked it and was never going to release it. Why couldn't she be selfish, why did she have to think of what he needed?

His hand smoothed up her side, so soft, so gentle. His fingers like light falling snow igniting the fire in her veins as he covered her breast and molded the soft supple flesh, his mouth continued to make love to hers and she arched into him. The way her scent carried through him, filling him with what he needed. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders, nails gripping. Pulling back from kissing her, he stared at her as his hands moved about her body, making her want to stay, to never want him to stop touching her.

Roy groaned at the sweet feeling of being with her like this. '_Stay…'_

Winry felt tears gathering in her eyes as she let her head fall back at the amazing way she felt when he touched more than just her body. His scent filled her senses and she couldn't help the choking sob at the fact that she was really going to miss this, to miss being so close to him. Winry looked into his eyes.

It was the hardest thing she ever had to do, to leave him and she could tell he didn't want her to. She watched Roy close his eyes, his mouth dropping open in his soft pants as Her arms were so tight around him and her mouth on his neck suckling, and he moaned. She closed her eyes this time letting her other senses take over. '_I love you, I love you' _Tears fell in smooth paths down her cheeks as she arched into him.

He kissed her again and she mewled, enjoying the way he tasted, filling her with his unique flavor.

Roy watched her many emotions and the heating of her beautiful pale flesh. He did not like those tears on her face, so he softly moved his lips about her face, kissing them away. And when she opened her beautiful blue eyes, he felt lost in those endless depths. He wanted to drown in her, to die here in her embrace. "Give me all night, Winry." He panted.

She smiled so light, "Yes…" Winry opened to him, his mouth taking hers never wanting to let go.

'_I love you, sweet Winry.'_ Roy thought as she seemed to be made just for him, even though he didn't deserve this. She was his and there was no way he was going to let her go. Perhaps, once he accomplished his goal he would seek her out. Yes. Yes! That's it. He will let her go for now, but it wouldn't be forever. She was his light in his eternal darkness. And maybe he was hers as well. '_Winry… you're mine, no one else will have you. I will take you back when I am accomplished and worthy of you.'_ "Yes! Oh yes." He heard her squeak in bliss, her nails digging and scraping up his back in her enflamed passion.

Her body glistened as that light sheen of sweat spread over her heated skin. And Roy's tongue made a lazy path up her neck to her ear. "This night is ours, and I will make love to you till you can no longer keep your eyes open." He kissed her ear, her cheek and she breathed out his name in heated rapture.

"Oh, Roy…please. I want this, I want you…so very much." She kissed his cheek, the side of his neck and her mouth moved slowly over his throat as he angled his head giving her the access to him that she craved. "I want to remember this, I want to never forget how you feel. Oh…" She moaned. "All night, I am yours."

And he smiled. There was no way he was going to stop; no way would he let her get a wink of sleep. They both needed to be one with each other, for as long as possible.

* * *

"What do you think is going on in there?" Riza asked Maes who leaned against one of the desks.

"Nothing of what you think this time, Riza." Maes looked towards the closed door of Roy's office. "Winry is ending things with Roy." He saw Riza's eyes widen slightly. "She thinks she's doing the right thing, but I'm not sure it is."

Riza turned towards the door, wondering why after everything Miss Rockbell would do something like this.

"So does this mean you are not going with me to the East Headquarters then?" Roy asked Winry as he was standing at the window and staring out it with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Early that morning he had left his flat with Winry still there, not wanting to face her because she would tell him it was over and he wanted to prolong that moment for as long as he could. He had left before she even woke; there was a pretty necklace with a bright red stone and a note where he had slept. The note informed her that if she needed to contact him he would be at Military Headquarters and to find him there. He had also mentioned to drink the contents of the glass that contained the green liquid on the bedside table.

So now, here they were in his office and it was early afternoon. Perhaps she had wasted the time in telling him that this was over. Roy had noticed that she was wearing the necklace he had gotten her, along with that gold heart charm that the Elrics had given to her when she was a child.

Winry stared at floor, "I'm going home." She lifted her head, taking in his extremely rigid posture, "Home to Resembool."

"Ah." Roy gave a short nod, his brow crinkling slightly. "What are you going back for? What's there?"

"It's home, Roy, my home. Ed and Al will be there eventually and I want to be there for them. They don't have anyone. They are all alone in the world. But besides that, I am not cut out for this city life." She didn't want him to think that she was leaving because of him, that she was in his way.

Lifting his hand, he lightly traced the glass panels with his finger, "I failed." His eyes narrowed and he heard her take a step towards him. Roy turned around and found her confused expression so clearly. "You don't feel safe, I failed to protect you." He saw her face fall and chest hitch.

"Oh no, no you didn't fail." Winry stepped forward on her right foot, her eyes expressing tenderness. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead or worse. And it's not that I don't feel safe, that's not it at all. I just miss waking up to the birds singing, the quiet of the country where nothing is rushed. It's a nice place, Roy. I think you'd like it." She had to leave, if she didn't she wouldn't be able to stay away from him. She was sure that was also expressed in her eyes for Roy suddenly got this look of understanding about his face. He was always really intelligent and to be able to pick out the reasons with just an expression was impressive "I have to go, Roy. It's just for the best that I do. There is so much that you need to really focus on."

"Winry, I think I understand why you're doing this and I admit that I will miss you." His obsidian gaze held her blue.

She smiled lightly and lowered her head, her eyes lightly closing. "Even though it started out really rough for me, being here with you have been the happiest times of my experiences here in Central." Winry scraped her shoe against the floorboards, "I know you will do well, and you have my support even if I am far away." She felt her cheeks heat, "I will be thinking of you."

"So this is it then?" Roy stared at her as she lifted her head, her eyes holding his.

Winry nodded, "This was…interesting and it was just supposed to be sex, right?"

"Right," Roy said, '_it wasn't, it was more than that.'_ He was feeling like his throat was closing up and he swallowed hard.

"It was not supposed to be…emotional, because it didn't mean anything. Correct?" Winry said, hoping maybe it meant something more for him. That perhaps he really cared for her, and she knew if he said so, if he said he cared, or even…loved her that she would forget all about her plans of going home to Resembool and stay here with him, even if she was in his way. But…she knew he would never say that he loved her, because it just wasn't possible.

He noted the look on her face, she was waiting for something. For him to say how he felt, only he did not. '_I love you, Winry, and when my goal is complete I will come for you.'_ He didn't know how long it would take for him to become Fuehrer, but he was going to go as quickly as possible, doing everything he must in order to rise to the absolute top, so that he may eventually claim her and not hold back with anything. "Correct." Roy's voice sounded a little rough and he cleared his throat. He saw her face fall and she averted her eyes to the left, "If you ever need anything, anything at all, Winry. No matter what has happened. If you need me, I will come to your side, you need only contact me."

Winry felt her heart beat wildly and squeeze at the same time in a bitter ache. He was so much more than she ever thought. She reached to the inside pocket of her black jacket and pulled out a letter, and returned her gaze to his. "I would appreciate it if you managed to pass this letter onto Edward and Alphonse for me." She found him staring at the envelope, "It just tells them that I went home to Resembool, you can read it if you want. There's nothing personal in it." She placed it on the desk.

"Those boys, they are very fortunate to have a friend like you. You support them with every ounce of your heart; you're always there for them no matter what." Roy said still staring at the letter.

"You're my friend too, Roy. I care about you, alot. I know who and what you are, and I am so honored to have had you in my life for even this brief moment." She saw his mouth curve up slightly in his barely there smile. "I thank you for everything, and wish you luck in all that you do." Winry felt her eyes swell with tears that she was trying to hold back as Roy was now just staring at the floor. She turned and headed for the door. Pulling it open, she stepped out into the floor full of working military personnel and walked a few steps. She had barely heard the footsteps behind her.

"Winry," Roy said from the archway of his office as he gripped the doorjamb with his right hand and his left curled down at his side. As she stopped, he took three quick steps to her just as she turned around to face him. He didn't wait. He swiftly reached out and gripped her wrist pulling her to him, where he covered her mouth with his.

Neither Roy nor Winry heard the clanking of objects hitting the floor or the gasps of shock about the large floor. Roy bent her back so that she arched into him where he kissed her hard and deep, memorizing every touch, every soft sigh as he molded her lips to his and his tongue swept into her mouth, caressing hers as she just as hard and impassioned returned every emotion, every ounce of her soul into this one moment in time.

Winry's arms had slid up his back, holding him so tightly as this was really farewell. Tears slipped from her closed eyes and wetting paths down her cheeks. Her heart cried, her soul wept. She so longed to stay in this bliss wrapped up with him, life was so unfair. She ripped her mouth from his and took a much needed breath, but his hands on her face turned her back and his mouth took hers, making this moment last just a little bit longer. She felt his hands slip into her hair where he gripped the back of her head and kissed her so hard he was probably bruising her lips…and she wasn't protesting.

His heart pounded in a strange fear, he didn't want to let go. He couldn't… Roy needed to make this last as long as he could. He didn't care who saw him, he didn't care if it was going to be commented on in the papers, or talked about for months to come. She was leaving him and he had to give her all he could before she walked away for who knew how long. It might even be too long for him to keep his promise to himself and go after her when he became Fuehrer. He was doing it for those he had wronged and for her…

Winry sighed into his mouth as she melted against him, letting him have as much of her as possible, to let him have a piece of her soul, all of her heart. It all belonged to him and he would never know the power his words would have over her. If he said the words she longed to hear, she would fall completely. '_I love you, I love you.'_ Tears streamed down her cheeks as she arched into him more so that there was no sliver of air between their bodies, pressed so tight that they could become one.

"Jean, close your mouth." Riza said calmly and she heard Maes laughing.

Clearing his throat, Jean Havoc's jaw had literally dropped at the sight of his superior kissing Winry Rockbell, he was sure the girl hated the Colonel and she was no way pushing him off, he had actually seen the girl pull him even closer. "Are you not shocked?"

"I'm not." Kain Fuery suddenly said from Jean's left side, who turned to him in surprise and Kain wore a very sheepish expression as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I figured out something was going on. It doesn't really take a genius to look at the signs and see what's there."

Riza looked at Kain with disbelief, "Sometimes I wonder why you're still a Master Sergeant."

Kain felt his face heat as he shrugged.

She had slipped from him and took a small step back. Winry opened her eyes seeing Roy standing there with the wild expressions in his eyes and she took a deep breath trying to settle her fast beating heart. It was as if they were the only two in the room as the man lifted his hand and using his thumb brushed the tears from her cheeks. She gave him a soft smile as there was nothing more to say.

Roy swallowed hard and felt his insides twist, but retained his calm appearance. "See ya." He said quietly and Winry stepped back, his fingers slowly falling from her face. She turned and walked away. He sucked in a large breath of air and straightened his posture before he spun around and headed back into his office.

Winry continued to head for the stairs that would eventually lead to the exit. She stopped right beside Miss Hawkeye and even though she was sad, Winry smiled at her through her tears. "Take care of him for me. Make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Riza gave a nod, "I will, I promise." She watched as Winry continued on her way, before twirling around and rushing into the Colonel's office. She found him at the window staring in concentration out it. Riza softly closed the door. "Sir, if I might inquire as to why you let her walk out?

In a slow blink, Roy couldn't help the small smile. "This was the right thing to do."

She walked to him, standing beside him. "But you love her." Riza looked at him and he turned his head, catching her eyes with his dark gaze.

"Yes." Roy turned back to the window.

Riza, too, turned to the window. "Then why didn't you tell her?"

Roy smiled so light that he heard Hawkeye gasp. "If I told her then she would have stayed." He answered, knowing that she very well would have. And Winry needed to do what she felt was right for him, leaving so that he may accomplish his atonement.

"After everything, are you sure about this, why not put up more of a fight if you love her?"

"The Elrics need her." Was his simple answer, he really didn't want to go into it with Hawkeye.

"You need her." Riza replied, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye and a slight turn of her head.

Roy let out a small breath of air. "We can't always have what we want or need. Those boys are not much different than I am. I see a lot of myself in Edward and so I know how much he and Alphonse need her right now. And I need to do so much before I am worthy of her."

"So, it's over then?" Riza asked trying not to upset him any more than he already was.

"No," He saw Winry's figure down below and he reached up to the window latch and turned it where he popped the window open. Leaning forward, Roy cupped the side of his mouth, "Winry!" He shouted and he saw her stop and look up. She turned around and he saw it… She stood there on the ground and she stared up at him, a beautiful smile on her face.

"Roy!" She shouted up at him, "Thank you! For more than you could ever know!" Her face was all lit up with happiness.

He grinned down at her, "Behave yourself. Don't get into any unnecessary fights, or I might just have to go to Resembool and punish you myself!" Roy heard her laughter and even though his heart was heavy and aching, he felt it lighten just a little bit. He held up his hand in a wave and she returned it, her arm lifting high in the air as she waved her hand from side to side.

Riza couldn't help it, a small affectionate smile found its way onto her face.

"No, Lieutenant. It's not over with Winry." Roy replied still staring out at Winry and he couldn't wait till the day he was worthy of her. "It's just on hold for a little while."

Winry's laughter faded, he was such a shameless flirt, but she wouldn't have him any other way. She turned around, taking one last look over her shoulder up at him. She was really going to miss him, even those sarcastic comments and smirks that always adorned his face. Yes, she was going to miss all of him. Giving him another smile, Winry twisted her head around, her blonde pony tail flying behind her and she headed for the gate. Her heart may be aching right now, but she knew it was going to be all right. Her future was bright and full of possibilities, there was no longer that dark cloud hanging over her. She had allowed the pain to run its course; she confronted her demons even if at first she didn't want to. Roy Mustang had saved her in more ways than he realized. He saved her heart and her soul and she hoped that perhaps maybe she saved his as well.

In time, Winry knew that she could come to love another, but it would never be the same way she loved Roy. He would always have some part of her heart, no matter who was to come along.

At the gate, Winry gripped the bar with her hand and twisted part way around. Staring back at Central City's Military Headquarters, she looked the building up and down, so grand and powerful looking with its banner. She will take back with her the memories of her time spent here with Roy and it made her smile with affection. "Good luck, Roy. May you succeed in your goal, I will support you even if I am not here with you, I am always on your side." She whispered. "I love all that you are, I love you with your emotional damage, your cocky attitude you pain in the ass." She closed her eyes and smiled, "yes, I love you." And she turned away—

"AHHH!" Sweaty and disgusted, Edward Elric bolted upright, the blanket falling to his waist. He swallowed hard, trying to choke down that ball of air that just kept rising out of his throat to fill his mouth with revulsion. He was panting and pressed his left hand to his heart, feeling it pounding hard in his chest.

"Brother!" Alphonse's voice was heard before the flap was pulled open and he stuck his head inside the tent. "Are you all right? I thought I heard you scream."

Edward turned at the sharp entrance of his brother's dark blonde head, "No, no. I'm okay. It was just a nightmare." He took in a deep breath through his nose and relaxed, "A sick nightmare that I feel like throwing up."

Alphonse crouched down, his knees making a slight cricking sound. "What did you dream about?" He saw his brother shudder.

"You don't wanna know." Edward still felt his face turn green at the very idea; he lifted his hand and rubbed the sweat away that had gathered at his hair line.

Alphonse smiled, "Aww come on. It couldn't have been that bad now, right? After all it was just a dream. You'll feel better if you tell me."

"It was the worst nightmare ever." Edward leaned forward as did Alphonse, "Remember years ago when we were searching for the philosopher stone?" He saw his brother nod. "I don't know why I had a nightmare about that time, but I was fifteen and you were supposed to be fourteen. And well while we were away on our search… remember those few letters we received from Winry about her living in Central and then her ending up going back to Resembool. Well my dream was in that time period."

Leaning forward a little more, Alphonse nodded. "Yeah, so when's the disgusting part?"

"I'm gettin' to it!" Edward shouted and crossed his arms, one was still metal and the other flesh over his chest. "I can't believe it, Al, I had a nightmare about Winry and Mustang, ugh, they were…they were." He felt chunks rising to his throat.

"They were…" Alphonse's brow was arched prodding him to continue.

"Do I have to spell it out for ya!? They were having sex, alot of it. All the time! It was so sickening." He breathed out. "Good thing it was just a nightmare." He said with relief. "Can you imagine if it really happened…" He noticed his brother had lowered his head and was staring downwards, the air suddenly felt tense and stuffy. "Al? Are you all right? See I told you it was gross."

Alphonse suddenly lifted his head, "Heh, heh. Yeah, gross uh…" He noticed the odd look his brother was giving him. "What?" His eyes widened and guilt poured from his tone.

Narrowing his eyes, Edward felt suspicion crawl through his veins. "You look funny, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Alphonse said sharply lifting his hands defensively in the air, "hey, I hear the gypsies have breakfast ready, we better get some before it's all gone." And he raced from the tent.

Edward tugged on his pants and pulled on his shoes, he hopped up to chase after his brother. "Al, Al, get back here! There's something you're not telling me!"

"No!" Alphonse kept running, his brother was hot on his tail. If his brother caught him, he'd make him spill it and he just couldn't. He might have seen something that happened between Winry and at the time he was still Colonel Mustang, but what good would it do to tell his brother? It's not like they were going back to that side of gate. They've been stuck on this side for more than two years already. His brother was now almost twenty one, and he was fourteen almost fifteen.

Edward was annoyed, no use of Alchemy here. He would have stopped Al awhile ago. "Al, I swear that if you don't—!" He came skidding to a halt.

"Hey there," A young woman with soft brown hair stepped out of her tent and into his path, "Would you like your future told?" She asked the young blonde man.

"No thanks, lady." Edward waved it off and was about to go after his brother.

"What about the past?" She said eerily, and the young man turned to face her, "Of a friend? Is there something you wish to know?"

"Can you do that?" Edward asked still in disbelief.

Alphonse had realized that he wasn't being chased anymore and found his brother talking with the French Gypsy, which is the country they were currently in. They had been traveling with them since they left Germany. He walked back over to Edward, hearing the woman speak about the past of a friend.

"You'd be surprised what I am capable of…" She smirked, "Edward Elric."

Edward stared in surprise, how did she know his name? This was just way too strange. Of course, so was that freaky nightmare. Was it just a nightmare, or did it really happen? There was one way to find out. If this lady could really do what she boasted, then it was time to discover the truth.

* * *

This is the very last episode/chapter of Feel Me, Shame Me, Heal Me. I hoped you all enjoyed Roy and Winry's emotional roller coaster. And I hope to see you all stick around for the sequel, which will actually contain Edward and Alphonse. Some surprises lie in store for Roy and Winry, will they be together? Or will their love be torn apart. The drama and angst and hopefully some comedy is to come for the sequel.

Until next time readers,

Thanks for reading and sticking with this story till the end.

Ryoko Blue


End file.
